Family of Perfection
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: In ninth grade I developed a crush on him. At sixteen he kissed me. Freshman year of college I fell in love with him. On my twenty first birthday we got drunk and I lost my virginity to him. Nine months later Mackenzie Carlie Cullen joined us." A/H, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters that's all Stephanie Meyers.**

**BPOV**

The dreams from last night left a huge smile on my face. I knew today was going to be an exciting, but semi stressful day.

I felt a hand tugging at my hair and knew exactly who it was.

"Who's waking me up?" I mumbled.

"Nana?" she giggled.

"I thought Nana was at her house."

"Gramps?"

"Isn't he with Nana?" I questioned.

"It's me Mommy!" Mackenzie squealed.

"Kenzie, when did you get here!" I said in shock, pulling her so she was laying on me.

"I slept here all night."

"You did?"

"Mommy you're silly." She giggled, shaking her head. Her wild bronze curls were going everywhere.

"I try." I sighed playfully.

I glanced at my alarm clock noticing _he_ should be here by now.

"You hungry, monk?" I asked calling her by her nickname. She was my monkey.

"Can I have French toast?"

"With bacon?" knowing that would seal the deal.

"Please!" she squealed, bouncing off the bed.

Trying to catch up with my speedy daughter this early in the morning was taking its toll on me. I barely noticed she stopped until I bumped into her in front of her room. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Daddy," she whispered to herself looking right at him.

My 6'2 baby daddy was sprawled out in our four-year-old daughter's toddler bed. He must have arrived earlier this morning. His hair as always was a mess and drool was making its way out his opened mouth. Another thing I noted was he was only wearing black flannel pajama bottoms.

Kenzie thought she was stealthy because she exaggeratingly tiptoed to her bed and crawled into it with her Daddy.

"Humph," He groaned as she threw her little body on him.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." She cooed to him.

"Sleeping Beauty?" He scoffed sleepily.

"Sleeping Beauty is prettier then Daddy, monk." I giggled, leaning in the doorway.

"She has nothing on me, Swan." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. I could see the small smirk on his face.

I stood watching him with our daughter. Kenzie was his clone except she had my eyes and heart shape face. Everything else was all Edward. She snuggled further into him, while he tried waking up. He was a natural with her and ever since she was born he had a growing spark in his emerald eyes.

When we were younger I could of sworn he had a specific look for me, but I soon found out I was naïve and a fool.

I first met Edward Cullen when I was five years old. His older brother Emmett and best friend Jasper Whitlock harassed me about going across the jungle gym. I was a tomboy through and through, but even I knew what would have happen if I got my clumsy ass up there. They both got their way though and about half way across I fell, breaking my arm. I didn't know anyone else was watching, but as soon as I hit the ground Edward was at my side trying to rid me of my tears.

We were best friends ever since. I was loud where he was quiet. His mother used to say we were good at balancing each other out. At times I would think the same thing until high school, when I soon realized he was three years older then me and was dealing with a lot more then I was.

In ninth grade I developed a crush on him. At sixteen he gave me my first kiss. Freshman year of college I fell in love with him. On my twenty first birthday we got drunk and I lost my virginity to him. Nine months later Mackenzie Carlie Cullen graced us with her presence. We were forever connected, but also worlds apart.

When I graduated we were already roommates so our living arrangements didn't change much. Edward always had a revolving door of woman at our apartment, but that soon changed when we found out I was pregnant. He started sleeping in my bed and we would occasionally have sex. I felt it was more out of pity for knocking me up. After I had Kenzie the sex stopped, but we still slept together.

The other issues we had to face were our careers. I was a copyeditor for a small independent publishing firm and Edward was a photo assistant for Vogue at the time. In both our careers we've become successful now I'm a chief editor and he is a freelance photographer for many publications. Unfortunately that requires him to travel far longer then I would like him to.

Which brings me to now he had been on location for almost a month in Namibia and it was hurting Kenzie because she missed her Daddy. She had no idea why he had been gone for so long. I had no right to tell him how to live his life because we weren't even fucking together. Right now we were posing as the perfect family that would never be.

We had a huge house, the flashy cars, and a beautiful and healthy child all we were missing was the hardware and marriage license.

"Have I been gone so long you're now stunned by my presence?" he grinned, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Huh?"

"Have you landed on the moon space cadet?" He enunciated slowly, he decided to squish my cheeks together causing Kenzie to burst into a fit of giggles from his silliness.

"Mommy looks like a fishy!"

"She does, doesn't she?" he mused with a chuckle.

"Leave my face alone," I mumbled, batting his hands away. "I have breakfast to make."

I turned on my heel to go down to the kitchen. I could hear him behind me whispering to Kenz. "You know who is prettier then Sleepy Beauty?"

"Who?"

"Mommy."

"Noooo… Mommy is Belle from Beauty and the Beast," I imagined him giving her a curious look to explain. "She loves books, is beautiful, and her name is Bella."

"Monk, you're such a smarty." I called over my shoulder.

"The brains run in the family." Edward supplied.

"Yeah, my side."

"Keep walking and make my French Toast." He said poking my back.

I opened the fridge scanning it for what I needed. "Whoa there, who said I was making you breakfast, Cullen?"

I didn't hear his smart-ass reply when I turned around to sit the ingredients on the kitchen island. I looked up and saw them both watching me. Edward held Kenzie securely to his chest.

"You're going to spoil her." I said pointing my spatula at him.

"I haven't seen her for almost a month I'm allowed to cuddle her." He defended, hugging her tighter.

"When she is hanging all over you later I don't want to hear it."

"That's what monkeys do." He chuckled, kissing her head.

"Always have an answer for everything." I mumbled.

I could feel them right behind me. His arm wrapped around my waist the other I assumed was holding Kensie.

"I missed you." He murmured in my ear. For almost a second I felt his words meant more.

"Edward." I sighed, trying to sound annoyed.

"You can't still be mad at me." He whispered placing a kiss on my neck.

"I'm not mad, there is nothing to be mad about." I shrugged.

"I left you and Mackenzie here…"

"We're fine, I can function without you." I snapped without thinking. I felt him pull away and heard Kenzie try to comfort him.

"Daddy you look sad."

"I'm not sad because I get to be home with my girls."

"No smile." She pouted and I knew that she meant he was frowning.

Every now and then we would have this discussion. Kenzie and I could be fine on our own, but I know it would break him if he wasn't able to see his daughter. Eventually he or I would meet someone and it wouldn't be healthy for Kenzie to be in the fallout when that happened. I love Edward, but I just can't stand back and watch him not love me back like that. It was breaking my heart.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! If I have a couple of reviews I'll post more… Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After a few days of getting Edward back into our daily routine things were starting to calm down. The only thing that has really changed was him letting Kenzie sleep in our bed instead of her own.

I woke up like I have been every morning this past week with his face buried in my neck and Kenzie settled in between us.

Edward's phone started going crazy on my nightstand. "Shut it off." I mumbled snuggling Kenz closer to me.

He kissed my neck, which seemed to become a new habit of his. He leaned over me grabbing his phone.

"Cullen," he answered sleepily. "Tanya it's seven o'clock, Bella and Mackenzie are trying to sleep." Ah great his supermodel agent.

"If I remember correctly I'm taking time off for the next two months." I could hear her voice escalating.

"I'll talk to you at a decent hour," He sighed closing his phone. "Sorry."

"Too early for the twit." I groaned flipping on my side taking Kenzie with me.

"That's not nice." He said in my ear, pulling me back to him.

"Hmm." I mumbled falling back to sleep. I woke up a couple hours later to Kenzie's squeals.

"No bath Daddy!" she cried.

"Kenzers, you need one before we go to Nana's." He explained calmly.

"But I'm already very clean." She argued.

"You have chocolate and syrup on you from the pancakes."

"Mommy." She sighed climbing up on my bed. I was quick though and pulled my comforter over my head.

"Mommy disappeared." I mumbled through the blanket.

"No you didn't?" she said pulling it off my face.

I took in the sight of her. Her curls were stinking to her chocolaty face. "Monk, your hair is all sticky."

"See this is why you need a bath." Edward said scooping her up into his arms.

"Nooooo." She whined kicking her feet.

"Mackenzie listen to Daddy and let him give you a bath." I tried in my best stern mother voice.

I could hear her sniffles going down the hall. I went into our master bathroom and took my shower. Before I could make my way out to get dressed Kenzie plowed into me.

She had her towel wrapped around her, but I could tell she made a jail break from Edward. Her hair was drenched, clinging to her little face.

"Hold it right there." Edward said firmly.

I giggled taking in his appearance. His hair and clothes were soaked as well. "Did Daddy get a bath too?"

He ignored my giggle fest and swooped Mackenzie up. "Monkey we weren't finished."

"I was cold."

"The sooner we get you dried and dressed the warmer you'll be."

"Edward you can get your shower and I'll get her ready for the party." I offered pulling my towel closer to me.

"I can do it." He insisted.

"I know you can…"

"I'll get her ready." He snapped.

"Grouchy." I mumbled getting my underwear and sundress out of my drawer.

Once Edward was done getting dressed we left and let me say he looked very GQ in his black slacks, white button down and skinny tie. The only thing that stood out were his gray Chucks.

"You know my mother might kill us." He said following me out the door.

"Why's that?" I asked innocently.

"Look at our shoes." He nodded toward Kenzie and I, who were wearing our Chucks.

"We're comfy." I shrugged.

"You're both wearing dresses, Swan."

"That's sexist." I stated picking up Kenzie and strapped her in the booster seat.

Esme had Edward's welcome home party planned since he left. When he would leave on assignment she would worry until he came back to us safely and every time there was a party. She was also the only person in the world that knew about my love for her son. In a way she was my support system and cheerleader. She told me never to give up on him because she knew one day he would wake up and see what's in front of him.

Edward pulled his Volvo into the driveway and paused before getting out. "I know the party is for me, but I don't really want to deal with Em and Rose."

"It should be fine, Rosalie was pleasant the other day." I assured him.

"Quit reading Austen novels."

"That's not all I read." I defended.

"I want out!" Kenzie demanded.

"Dearest Father you shall grant our bipolar princess her wish." He nodded getting out.

Before we knew it Emmett's Hulk self-flung the door open breaking her out of her booster seat. "Uncle Emmy!"

"Oh God." I groaned not noticing Edward opening my door.

"You're going to spoil her." Edward said to him trying to imitate my voice.

"So." Emmett shrugged looking at me. "By the way tell me why all of you have the same shoes on?"

"It wasn't planned." I sighed biting my lip.

"You're jealous that Bella and I have amazing style." Edward stated throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We walked into Esme and Carlisle's house; it was packed with people we knew and some strangers here or there.

"Mom went all out." He said looking around at the waiters and food tables.

"Doesn't she always?"

"The three of you look so precious!" Esme gushed grabbing Edward's hands and mine.

"I guess we're not going to be bitched at about the shoes." He whispered in my ear, causing me to nudge him.

"Behave." I whispered back.

She pulled me into a big hug. "Bella you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." I breathed out.

"No need to state the obvious."

"Oh how I missed my youngest smart ass," she smiled kissing Edward's cheek. "Now please hand over my adorable granddaughter, I need to show her off."

She took Kenzie off of Emmett and carried her out the back door to a group of people who were on the patio.

"I'm going with Em to get us drinks."

"Okay." I nodded.

I walked down the hallway lined with pictures. It was my favorite part of the house. My mom left my dad when I was Kenzie's age and wasn't really there. When I met Edward and Emmett, Esme soon replaced Renee's parental position in my life. She had all of our school pictures on the wall and about a million group pictures hanging up. I stopped when I got to the one she had of Edward and me after I gave birth to Mackenzie. We both had goofy grins on our faces. I held her in my lap and Edward was perched at my side looking at both of us. Caught up in the memory I didn't realize some one came to join me.

"Pictures can be deceiving." The voice sneered.

"Rosalie, what a pleasure." I said dryly.

"When are you going to quit trying to be apart of this family?"

"Well seeing as though my daughter is a Cullen probably never."

"They only accept you out of pity because Edward knocked you up."

"The person to blame for Edward and I even knowing each other is you husband so maybe you should take that up with him."

"I can't wait until Edward finally meets someone…"

"Rosalie, Esme's outside looking for you." The perfection that was Carlisle Cullen stood before us.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She said in a sickly sweet tone and left.

"Yes thank you Carlisle… blah." I mocked.

"Isabella, you are the vision of maturity." He smiled making his blue eyes crinkle. When he smiled I could definitely see Emmett.

"I'm sorry, but I have never done anything to her to deserve the treatment she just gave me." I defended.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please try to give Rose a break. They're having a bit of a rough time."

"They hate each other?" I asked hopefully.

"They're trying to start a family and are having complications." He explained sadly.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"You have something that she wants and it seems she is taking her anger out on you."

"We love Mackenzie, and Rose can't treat us like shit because of that."

"I agree," He sighed giving me an understanding smile. The man was an ambassador for Peace. "For what it's worth you don't need a marriage license to be a Cullen. You have been one since you were five."

"Noted."

"Your father and Edward are by the pool watching Mackenzie. You might want to go help them out because when I left them she was becoming a handful." He chuckled.

"Thanks again Gramps." I giggled giving him a tight hug.

"No problem, Bellerina."

I groaned at the nickname Emmett and Edward gave me when I started Ballet at six. "I'm never going to live that down."

"Never." He laughed loudly.

I walked out the door through the garden to where the pool was. Sure enough Kenzie talked Edward into taking her swimming. Charlie sat there with his khaki's rolled up and his feet in the pool.

"Hey Kiddo." He greeted.

"Hey Dad," I smiled sitting down next to him throwing my feet in too. "I see she got her way again."

"She gave him the eyes."

"The eyes?"

"That girl has your eyes," He explained.

"So?"

"He has never been able to say no to you either, Bells." Charlie pointed out.

"I think you're wrong, she probably gave him the pouty face and that is all him."

"Whatever you wanna think."

"Mommy, look I'm swimming." Kenzie called out.

"I see that, baby." I said playfully glaring at Edward as he gave me a sheepish smile.

"He loves you." Charlie said simply.

"Why are all of you so focused on our relationship?" I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"We want you both happy."

"Pap, I'm a great swimmer." She said doggy paddling to us with Edward helping her.

"You sure are Kenz." He smiled grabbing the towel next to him.

"Go with Pap and find Nana she has your dress." Edward told her lifting her out so she could go with Charlie.

He picked her up and carried her towards the house.

"Come here, Swan." Edward said giving me a crooked smile. That smile was up to no good.

"You're going to get me wet."

He didn't say anything, but he did pull me into the water dress and all. The fucker also knew I couldn't swim.

"I got you, Bella." He whispered in my ear pulling me closer.

"Asshole." I muttered out still clinging to him. I rested my chin on his shoulder noticing something different on his tattoo.

Edward was eighteen when he and Emmett went and got The Cullen Family crest tattooed on their back left shoulder blades. He had Kenzie's name added into one of the grooves when she was born and Emmett added Rose's name to his when they were married. Now Edward's crest had all three of our names on it.

"When did you add theses?" I asked running my fingers across it.

"While I was on my trip." He said quietly.

"That's my name." I murmured.

"It is."

We were both quiet and now my head was laying on his shoulder.

"Edward, I'm going to smack you." Esme scolded walking over to the pools edge.

"Bella wanted to swim with me."

"She doesn't know how to swim." she countered.

"I know isn't that weird," He said shocked causing me to giggle. I held onto him tightly as he walked up the stairs of the pool. "I'll get her changed."

We made our way up to his old room to get changed. I grabbed a pair of his old sweats and his football jersey. "I'm good at getting us out of stuffy parties."

"Really it's not that bad of a party." I sighed flopping down on the bed.

"Because I'm here." He said laying down next to me.

I shoved him with my foot. "You're so fucking cocky."

"And you love it."

Out of nowhere I remembered what he told Tanya about taking time off. "Is it true, what you told Tanya this morning?"

"About my taking a break?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning so I was facing him.

"Yes, I wanted to be here for Kenz while she gets adjusted to school."

"Pre-K doesn't take much adjusting."

"She's getting older quickly, I miss her being a baby." He said sadly. I agreed with him, I missed having a baby around in general though.

"She's not retiring yet." I teased.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"What's this really about?" I asked. He was never one for emotional conversations.

"Nothing." He said quickly cuddling me closer to him.

"Right." I said slowly.

"Want to take a nap?"

"I think I'm already there." I mumbled into his chest.

I don't know how long we were asleep for, but Emmett came barreling into the room with Jasper and Kenzie.

"Told you we would find them in here." He stated proudly.

"Aw isn't this cute." Jasper grinned sitting Kenzie on top of Edward. "Daddy's still sleepin' darlin' maybe you should jump on him."

One thing my daughter is, is obedient and that's what she did.

"I'm going to kill you Jazz." Edward growled trying to still Kenzie's bouncing.

"Ah-ah-ah violence is never the answer."

"With you it is."

"How bout some suga?" Jazz smiled at me pointing to his cheek.

"Since you asked so nicely." I giggled giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"When are you gonna leave his sorry ass behind?"

"What do you have to offer me?"

"A ring and a fuckin' white picket fence." He grinned.

"Hmm…Tempting." I said tapping my chin.

"Enough." Edward snapped.

"Your nap left you a grouch." I said poking his nose.

"He was born a grouch, Bells." Emmett supplied.

Kenzie took both her little hands placing them on Edward's cheeks, looking at him closely. "Daddy's not a grouch, he's not green." That did us all in.

"Let's get some food before we leave, monkey." He told her taking her and Jazz with him.

It was just Emmett and I; he looked thoughtful before he started to speak.

"Dad told me about Rose… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're my sister, Bells. Edward just needs to get his head out his ass."

"You'll make an amazing father, Em." I offered.

"I get my practice from Kenzers." He smiled.

"Why do you and Edward insist on calling her that?"

"Cause it annoys you."

I guess in some ways we were one big crazy family, but things still felt off when it came to the idea of Edward and me.

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed! Reviews definitely motivate me to post faster. I do have a plan for this story and I think a lot of you with like it. This was a fluffy chapter and I wasn't a big fan of it, but I did want you to understand the dynamic of this little family. Next chapter is EPOV!!! Review and I post! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I am a man with a plan or that's what I keep telling myself. Namibia changed my perspective on a lot of thing in my life.

The assignment I went on for National Geographic was based on a series they were doing involving family dynamics. They chose five photographers to go to five different locations around the world to document what family meant in their cultures.

It killed me when Tanya told me the shoot was for six weeks. It was the longest one I've been on since we had Mackenzie. I hated the idea of leaving Bella and her for that long.

When I arrived on location in Africa my heart broke. A lot of the mothers in the village I was in were single mothers. They were either widowed or abandoned by their partners. It started to hit home when I saw the children.

I thought about Bella and how I never wanted her to face anything alone. I wanted to be with her forever. I've loved that girl since we were kids. I was afraid if I told her it would ruin everything and then her twenty first birthday happened. Still to this day she thinks I was drinking, but the truth was that I had two beers that night. She told me that night that she loved me and I knew I couldn't let her go.

Mackenzie was the best thing I have done in my life. These children only had their mothers in their lives. The more pictures I took the more I realized that I wanted more with Bella.

I wanted to marry her. I wanted to have more kids with her. I wanted to get out of the complicated situation we were in.

Last night I finally listened to Bella and let Mackenzie sleep in her bed. Since I've been back I've been using my daughter as a shield. Bella and I have slept in the same bed for almost five years and it drives me crazy that I have to keep my hands in check. Thank God, I wake up before her and she doesn't notice the accidental boob fondling going on.

I could feel her start to stir against me.

"You up?" She said stretching.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head over to Jasper's and drag his ass out of bed for a run." I smiled playing with the ends of her hair.

She took her hand running it along my jaw line. "You're still acting funny."

"Jet lag?"

She was thoughtful and broke our brief silence. "Are you growing a beard?"

"Why?" Did she not like it? I only grew it because it was hard to shave on my trip.

"It's just your face is scruffier then… ever." She giggled still brushing my cheek again.

"You want me to shave?"

"I kinda like it," She smiled. "It makes you look more rugged."

I brought my face closer and brushed my cheek against hers. She tried pushing me away. "I'm going to have cheek burn."

"There is no such thing as cheek burn." I chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Is my face red?"

"A little."

"See cheek burn." She said frowning.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie called swaying her tired little body in our room.

"Come on up, Kenz." Bella giggled pulling her up in bed with her. We were definitely spoiling her.

I leaned down kissing both my girls on the head. "I'm going to Jazz's call me if you want me to bring home lunch."

"Okay, later."

I made my way to Jasper's and he wasn't very happy with me for waking him up.

"Edward, there's a women keepin' your bed warm and you left her to wake me up." He frowned running his hand through his messy blond curls.

"I need to go for a run." I announced pushing my way into his house.

He followed me into the living room and plopped down on his couch. "Let's get this over with."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you finally going to propose to her?" He asked in frustration. Why is he acting like this?

"I have a plan." I stated.

"You're an idiot. She's gonna meet someone and take your daughter with her."

"She wouldn't do that." I argued.

"Let me tell you somethin', she has loved you since high school. You were a fuckin' man whore, but she still loved your sorry ass. When she graduated she went to the college we were at and moved in with you. Then finally I thought you saw what she had to offer when you told me you slept with her, but no you didn't. You were ecstatic the day she told you about the baby and like always you did nothing… No I take that back cause the two of you fucked like rabbits until you had said child. What you two have isn't healthy." He sighed shaking his head.

I sat back letting his words sink in. All of it was true, but the one thing I was sure of was my love for Bella.

"What if I tell her I love her and she freaks out? I can't lose them."

"Then work your way into it. You had no problems showin' her at the party yesterday." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked causing my brow to furrow.

"We all saw you continually kiss her neck and she let you carry her everywhere."

"I didn't realize…"

"That's why you're both damn blind," He yelled throwing his hands up. "The thing that amazes me is Kenzie is a little genius."

I rolled my eyes. He was right and I guess that's why he's the psychiatrist of the group. We didn't run, but we did watch Sports Center before I had to leave.

"She hasn't called yet." I frowned looking at my phone.

"You're the one pickin up the food call her." And I did.

"She's not answering."

"She's probably busy with a client."

"You're right, I'll stop and grab something."

"You have officially become a pussy." He said shaking his had sadly.

"Fuck you."

"Go home to your girls." He chuckled.

I decided to listen to Jasper. I stopped at La Bella Italia getting Bella's favorite the mushroom ravioli and Mackenzie the baby pasta.

I wasn't prepared to see the seven-foot man boy that was sitting on my couch with my daughter. The guy looked to be at least in his mid twenties, but his height told a different story. He had russet skin and long black hair leaving me to believe he was Native American. I know I shouldn't be staring but I'm trying to figure out why the fuck he is here.

"Hey." He grinned at me.

"Hello?"

"Daddy this is my bestest friend EVER Jake." Kenz said bouncing around the room.

"Bestest friend ever?" I asked slowly and confused.

"Bella's the editor for my book." He explained.

"Oh," I tried to recover and stuck out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Jacob Black." He smiled shaking my hand back firmly. "So, you're the famous Daddy?"

"He's my Daddy. He takes lots of pictures and they're very pretty." Mackenzie gushed to him.

I didn't feel like staying in the room any longer. "Where's your mom, monk."

"In the kitchen."

"I'll be back." I mumbled.

I took our food and placed it on the counter. Bella was moving around with her iPod blasting. She was making food with her back to me. I walked up behind her grabbing her hips pulling them to me and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Did you enjoy your run?" she asked sweetly.

"Jazz was being a bitch."

"So you ended up watching Sports Center." She giggled

"Ah, you know us so well."

"Jasper's lazy," She said shrugging. "I think its all the pot."

"Damn stoner." I chuckled, moving her hair to the side. "Why are you making food?"

"We were…shit I forgot you were getting something." She said apologetically.

"I did bring food." I told her pointing to the counter.

She walked over to the bag on the counter. "La Bella Italia!" she squealed.

"Your favorite." I murmured, pulling her back to me.

"You're so good to me." She sighed reaching up to kiss my cheek.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to take off." Jacob said breaking up our moment.

Bella ran to where she was working when I first came in and picked up the food. "Wait, take the sandwiches with you."

"The way to my heart." He said placing his monster-sized hand over his heart and she fucking giggled at him.

"See you later Jake." She smiled.

He walked over taking the Ziploc bag out of her hands and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Later guys, nice meeting ya Ed."

"Likewise." I mumbled, walking out of the room to join Mackenzie on the couch.

My girl could sense my mood. She looked at me with her mother's doe eyes when I sat down and crawled over to me. "What's up, love?"

She threw her little arms around my neck and placed sloppy kisses all over my face. "I love you." She sighed when she stopped her assault.

I squeezed her closer to me. "I love you too, monk."

"Daddy?" she asked curiously.

"Mackenzie?" I repeated in the same tone.

"Why is your face itchy?" she asked patting my cheek.

"It's a beard."

"I don't like it." She stated wrinkling her nose.

I laughed at her. "Then it's gone."

"Good." She nodded against me.

We sat watching TV until I guess we dosed off. I was woken by Bella's hand rubbing my face. She was kneeling in front of us.

"Hey." I rasped out.

She smiled brightly at me and her lips went down and lightly brushed mine. "Hey."

"Hmm… what was that for?"

"You being you." She whispered rubbing my cheek again.

"Your daughter doesn't like the beard." I told her looking down at the angel in my arms. "It's itchy."

"Bye-bye beard." She murmured and I nodded.

"Jacob seems… nice."

"He is." She smiled. "He wrote a car book."

"Your clients are normally fiction writers."

"His book is a funny guys car book."

"I see." I paused. "Kenz said he was her bestest friend."

"He plays with her, she loves the attention." She beamed, running her fingers through Mackenzie's curls.

"He's bigger then Em."

"That's what I thought when I first met him. He actually grew up in La Push."

"Isn't it a small world?" I added sarcastically, but I don't think she picked up on it.

"It gets even smaller because his dad is friends with Charlie, he actually requested that I would be his editor."

"I bet." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's becoming your favorite word."

"Sorry I've been distracted lately." I said quietly.

"I like you being home."

"I love being home." I said honestly.

Bella sat there quietly watching Mackenzie sleep. "She's not going to sleep for us tonight."

"She needed a nap, it's hard being four." I said kissing Mackenzie's head.

"It's hard being twenty five."

"I know I've been there." I grinned.

"I forgot twenty eight is the new fifty." She teased.

I pulled her down so she was laying with us. She traced her fingers over Mackenzie's face. "We did good, you know." She whispered looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"The best thing we've ever done together." And she was.

We laid on the couch watching House reruns on Bravo. Bella sat up quickly. "I forgot Emmett called earlier he wanted you to meet him at Eclipse."

Eclipse was one of the three bars my brother owned in downtown Seattle.

"I don't feel like going out tonight." I whined.

"I don't think it was a hanging out invite. His bartender quit."

"He needs my expertise."

"You're a very good bartender," she stated seriously. "Think about the tips, you can buy me something nice."

"What do you have that I already haven't given to you?"

"Mmm… a Starbucks Espresso maker."

"You hate Espresso." I countered.

"Well it's something you haven't given me."

Without thinking I blurted out. "I'd give you the world."

She started cackling at me. "Now I know something is wrong with you." She said pushing away from me.

"Wake Kenz up and get her ready for dinner." She giggled shaking her head. She thinks I'm a joke.

My eyes couldn't break away from her ass and I knew I have a problem. She was gorgeous and I was in love with her. I needed to show her how much I loved her and soon.

**A/N: It's official these two are a hot mess. So what do you all think are they driving you as crazy as they are me? I love your feedback too. Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Today was grocery day, which meant the three of us were on a mission to Whole Foods. Usually Kenz and I went shopping on grocery day, but today Edward was hell bent on going with us.

The first thing that sent him into a tizzy was I wanted to drive my truck. It was a five-minute battle that I ultimately won. Once we were in the car he sat all mopey and would nit-pick on how I was driving. Kenz sat there quietly watching him with a curious expression.

"I wish you would have let me drive." He sighed as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Why are you being all whiny today? You hate Whole Foods anyway." I snapped. It was true he hated natural food and would always go elsewhere to get his own groceries.

"I wanted to shop with you is that a crime?" he mumbled.

"No…it's just out of character for you."

"Things change, that's life, Bella." He snapped.

"You are fucking weird." I said only loud enough so he could hear me.

I grabbed a cart. "Come here, baby." I said reaching for Kenzie to put her in the back of the cart. She was too big to ride in the front so I allowed her to sit in the back as long as she behaved.

Edward followed quietly behind me as we begun our mission. I went straight for breakfast foods.

I was looking at the different kinds of eggs while Edward had an amusing conversation with Kenzie on where eggs came from. "But Daddy there are no chickies in there when you break them?" It was only making both of them more confused.

"Bella Swan?" I nasally voice asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. I turned around to see who was greeting me and soon regretted even acknowledging I was Bella Swan.

"Jessica." I gritted out.

Jessica Stanley was always semi-nice to me and for that I tolerated her. The thing I hated her for was in tenth grade we were at a party Emmett was throwing during his and Edward's winter break from UW. Edward was pissed Emmett told me about the party because he thought I was too young to be there. I was pissed because all of Fork's High was there so I wasn't the only tenth grader invited; hell half of the freshmen class was in attendance.

Jasper was my savior. He grabbed a bottle of Jack and José and we hid out in the game room closet. While we were hiding out, Edward was busy eating Jessica out and fucking her against the door we were hiding behind. No one but Jasper knew that I bawled my eyes out and he held me the entire time. Ever since then Jazz has been my wingman.

Edward didn't know that I knew about their shenanigans until Jess's big mouth spread the tale of her conquest all around Forks. He called me everyday and I ignored him until he came back for the summer.

"Oh my God! It's been like what, seven year since I've seen you?" she asked. Her hair was still frizzy. The bump in her nose was gone and the twins definitely had work done.

"About that." I said quietly.

"Mommy, I want out." Kezie stated shooting daggers at Jessica. Did I mention how much I loved my child? I pulled the back of the cart to me and lifted her out. She buried her face in my neck, but was still able to glare at Jess.

I noticed Edward move closer behind me, his arm snaked around my waist making me aware of him. I gave him a curious glance.

"Ed-Edward Cullen?" she stuttered in disbelief.

Jessica was gazing at him dreamily and Edward was looking at me warily. Almost as though he was silently begging me not to kick his ass.

"Daddy," Kenzie pouted reaching out for Edward. I don't care if she is only four my kid knew what was going on and she was playing it up.

"Wait…what?" she asked dumbly furrowing her brow.

"I'm going to get her something to snack on." He whispered placing a kiss on his new favorite spot, my neck. He took Kenz and the cart with them.

Once out of the presence of Edward, Jessica snapped out of her daze. "So you have a child with _him_." She snipped. Whoa, there with the tone.

"I do." I said smugly.

"You and Edward Cullen." She let out a humorless laugh.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Unbelievable." She spat out.

"It was nice seeing you, Jess." I huffed walking away from her. That bitch. It wasn't that unbelievable, was it?

I guess from her point of view it was laughable that Edward would want to be with me. He was an Adonis. Every girl in high school and college threw themselves at him. He ate up every moment of it. The only reason he slept with me, plain Bella Swan was because he was drunk. So Jessica had every right to be shocked.

I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry, and I want to cry!

I walked down the aisle with my head down and felt the tears streaming down my face. The realization hit I trapped Edward into having a fake happy little family with me and people noticed just by looking at us.

I felt one arm pull me to their chest. He was still holding Kenz and I didn't want her to see me crying so I turned my head into his shoulder. I wasn't fooling her though because she started playing with my hair and kept whispering, "Love you, Mommy" in my ear.

I tried to hide my face from Edward too, but was unsuccessful. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He sighed placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I wiped my face on the shoulder of his t-shirt and took Kenzie into my arms. It was time for the big girl act so I plastered a smile on my face. "You're never coming grocery shopping with me again." I teased.

He didn't take it as joking though. "I wanted to spend time with you." He told me sadly.

I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. Something has been off with him for the past two weeks. He was almost being clingy. With Kenzie it was understandable, but with me it was baffling. Even when we slept at night he would cling to me and whisper inaudible thing in my hair.

He was in a way becoming more loving with me. And that broke my heart a little because I was getting use to this new Edward. I didn't want him to go anywhere.

"And I love you for that." I said kissing his cheek.

"Stanley had a lot of work done."

"I hate to see her when she's sixty, she'll be Joan Rivers twin." I giggled.

"You still look like you did back in high school." He said softly, tracing my face with his fingers.

"Plain as ever." I tried joking, but it wasn't a joke.

"No, gorgeous as ever." He said firmly.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I stated inquisitively.

He nodded slowly. "God Bella, you've never been able to see yourself clearly."

I turned my head to look at him curiously. He was being serious. He must have seen my doubt because he continued. "You carried our daughter for nine months and you have raised her. You being a mother to Mackenzie makes you the most beautiful women to me."

Again he only finds me beautiful out of obligatation for carrying his child. "Thank you." Was all I said snuggling Kenzie closer to me. "I think we're done shopping now."

"Lets go home." He sighed pulling me to his side.

We loaded what few groceries Kenzie and him picked up and left Whole Foods. I decided to let Edward drive. Grocery day was always a tranquil part of my week and now it was shot to hell. "Em, needs me to work at Eclipse again."

"Is he signing you on as staff now?" I joked.

"I told him I would help out as long as he needed it." He shrugged.

"You're a good little brother." I smiled pinch his cheek.

"Anyway would you want to go with me and keep me company?" he asked nervously.

"Who would watch Kenz?"

"Mom said she would."

"So you work and I just hangout at the bar with you?"

"Like back in college." He reminded me.

Edward was a head bartender for Emmett's first club Twilight. I wasn't old enough to get in, but Edward put my name on the list and told the bouncer that he would get fired if he didn't let me in. So I would go and sit at the end of the bar. In between customers he would come over and tell me stories about the people he was serving.

"Sure."

We settled into a comfortable silence until Mackenzie broke it.

"Mommy?" she asked brushing her crazy curls out of her eyes.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"Why was that woman funny looking?" I knew she was talking about Jessica.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"She looked like Cruella Da Ville." She said crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Her hair isn't like hers."

"No it looks like a nest, like the lady we saw in the park." She said nodding to Edward.

"The bird lady." Edward mumbled. I knew who they were talking about. There was a homeless lady who talked and fed the birds in the park.

"It's not nice to say things like that, monk. It can make someone sad." Edward explained to her.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled kicking her little feet.

We went back into silence the only thing playing in the background was Radiohead on Edward's iPod. I was looking out the window watching the city pass us by and He did something he had never done before. He gently lifted my hand and held it in his the remainder of the trip home.

I turned my head even more to hide the smile on my face.

**A/N: I'm so happy people like this story. Updates might not be every day because I have work, but the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be about writing. If I have 20 reviews I'll try to get more up tonight. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Can it be possible to have a closet full of clothes, but nothing to wear? Well for me this is my problem.

"You ready yet?" Edward asked peeking his head into our room.

"I have nothing to wear." I sighed in frustration.

"Nothing at all?" he asked stepping into the room. He looked amazing. He had a fitted black t-shirt on with a pair of dark jeans that hung perfectly on his hips. I wanted to jump him.

"Nothing that will meet Eclipse dress code standards."

"Let me help."

He gently moved me out of the way and started scanning our closet. He grabbed three of his button downs. One was white, the other pink, and the last one black. He started biting his lip in thought. "Do you have any belts?"

"Uh…yeah." I nodded going to my drawer to pick one out. The one I picked was a thin leather braided belt.

"Pick which shirt you want to wear and get dressed. Call me when clothed."

I grabbed the black shirt and buttoned it. I rolled the sleeves a couple of times so I wasn't swimming in his shirt. "I'm done." I called.

He walked back into the room with a soft smile on his face. "Belt?"

"Here." I said handing it to him.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me between his legs. My heart started racing from the closeness. He beamed at me, wrapping the belt just under my breasts. "Do you still have the shoes Mom got you?"

I nodded, running to the closet. I slipped on the black peep toes Esme bought me last Christmas. I stood in the closet doorway looking at him on the bed. "I'm going to kill myself in these."

He stood and walked slowly towards me. "You're perfect." He whispered kissing my head.

"I'm wearing your shirt." I giggled in disbelief.

"My shirt, your dress." He shrugged.

"They're not going to let me in."

"A. My brother's club, B. Said brother let his wife wear a similar outfit the other night, except she altered it and made it shorter. C. I don't care about dress code."

"Valid reasons." I nodded.

"Edward, Bella." Esme called.

"In here, Mom." He called back.

She came in with Kenz on her hip smiling brightly at us. "You both look amazing."

"Thank you." I murmured looking up at her. I noticed Kenzie's head laying on her shoulder and a pout on her face.

I frowned. "What's wrong, monk?"

"I want you to stay with me." She whimpered.

"Mackenzie, we'll be back." Edward said brushing her hair behind her ear.

She jerked away from his touch and swatted at his hand. "You can leave, I want Mommy." She cried.

Edward tensed at her words and actions, looking at her with sadness. Before anyone could say anything he stumbled out of the room as quickly as possible. I could have sworn I saw tears.

I went and took her out of Esme's arms and sat down with her on the bed. "You hurt Daddy's feelings."

"I don't care." She snipped.

"I care because I love you both and you hurt him." I whispered.

"You never say I love you to Daddy and he never says it back EVER!" She yelled and I was left speechless with tear falling down my face. We didn't say it to each other and she noticed. She was getting older and she was piecing together that her parents were phonies.

Esme knelt down in front of us. She placed a comforting hand on my knee and her other one on Kenzie's shoulder. "Mackenzie Carlie Cullen, we don't yell at Mommy. She deserves respect and the hurtful things you are saying need to stop."

"I am telling the truth," She argued back stubbornly. "You say always be honest, Nana."

She had her there. Esme looked at her carefully choosing her words. "Remember when Gramps showed you his picture book?" she asked and Kenzie nodded.

"Which one is your favorite picture?" she asked I knew she was baiting her.

"The one with the little boy and girl holding the heart signs." Kenz said softly a smile growing on her face.

"Why?" Esme smiled, brushing back her tear stained hair.

"Cuz the boy is kissing the girl and she makes the face." Kenzie explained.

"What face?" Esme asked looking right at me.

"This one." She said scrunching her face up. I knew that face. That was my face.

"You want to know who the little boy and girl were in Gramps picture book?"

"Who?" She asked cocking her head to the side just like Edward.

"Your Mommy and Daddy." Esme said giving me a knowing look. I remembered that day.

Kenzie looked at her and then me in shock. "Really?"

"They've loved each other for a very long time," She smiled looking up at me. "Just because you don't hear them say it doesn't mean that they don't. Now what do you have to say to Mommy, sweet pea."

"I'm sorry I made you cry and said mean things." She said quietly.

"Apology excepted." I murmured kissing her little nose.

"I need to go say sorry to Daddy." She said hopping off my lap running, out the door.

"Thank you." I whispered to Esme.

"She was going to make you crumble, Bella." She sighed sitting next me on the bed.

"We had kind of a rough day." I explained warily.

"What happened?" she asked brushing my hair back like she did with Kenzie before.

"It's grocery day so I took Kenz like I do every week, except Edward was being weird and begged me to go. He never goes because he hates good food, he eats all that junk shit… We were walking around the store and we saw Jessica Stanley…" I rambled off.

"Jessica Stanley?" Esme said. I could tell she was trying to place the name.

"She…"

"She's the girl that gave Edward syphilis." Esme said more to herself I think.

"Whahuh?" I gasped whipping my head up to look at her.

"I don't think he knows I know this, but after the boys trip home from winter break Edward's freshman year Carlisle received a panicked call from Emmett. At first I was concerned that one of them were in an accident, but Carlisle assured me not to worry. He told me we raised idiots and left right away. He didn't make it home until late in the afternoon the next day."

Something clicked for me. "That was the day Dad bought me my truck."

Carlisle was helping him pick something because after buying Emmett and Edward's vehicles the guy at Fork's Auto gave him a deal. We had to wait later in the day to go until he came back. When Carlise met us there him and Charlie huddled together. I remember Charlie crying with laughter and Carlisle trying to hide his smile. I shot them both a weird look and they both burst into hysterics again. All I knew was Edward was in the hospital, but I was too pissed to care. That was also the day Charlie told me it wasn't a good idea talking to Jessica Stanley.

"It was. He stopped home and told me he spent the night in Seattle making sure Edward got the right rounds of penicillin."

"He never told me."

"He was embarrassed Bella and he didn't want you thinking any less of him. If I remember correctly you quit talking to him for five months."

"I… Jazz and I were hiding out from the party that night when we heard them."

"Oh, Bella." She sighed pulling me into a hug. "Does he know this?"

I shook my head. "Jess saw us together… she saw Kenz and… It's not even believable that we could be together." I cried into Esme's perfect silk blouse not caring if I made any sense.

**EPOV**

After Mackenzie made me feel like shit I cried on the couch like a girl. She didn't want me, she wanted Bella. I left her and she remembered this. I am a piece of shit.

I had my face resting in my hands and felt little ones pulling at me.

"No crying." She demanded.

I looked at her about to reprimand her for her tone, but couldn't when I saw the concern on her face.

"Stop crying. I need to say sorry." She insisted.

"You hurt Daddy, Kenz." I said weakly.

"That's why I need to say sorry," She sighed in frustration crawling up on my lap. "You're the kissy boy."

"What are you talking about, monk?" I asked in confusion.

"The kissy boy loves the face girl." She explained scrunching up her face the way Bella did when we were kids. "YOU are the kissy boy and MOMMY is the face girl." She said making the face again.

I stared at her before saying anything. I had no clue what the fuck she was talking about. My silence was only making her more frustrated.

"Do you love Mommy?" she asked in a clipped tone. When did my innocent baby turn into an angst ridden teenager?

"I love her." I nodded slowly.

"Do you love Cruella lady?" Cruella lady? Shit she meant Jessica. This is what this is about.

Putting on my game face I looked Mackenzie straight in her big brown eyes. "I want to tell you something big, Kenzers." I said seriously, making sure I had her full attention.

"What?"

"You and Mommy are the only and I mean only girls Daddy can ever love."

"Only?" she asked cocking her head.

"Only." I said firmly.

She looked thoughtful before saying, "What if I get a sister then you wouldn't love her?" Is this child really four?

I'm not saying that we'll not have anymore children because it's either Bella or no one, but if we came to our senses I want more children with her and only her. "You're right if you were to have a sister I would love her too."

"No Cruella?"

"No Cruella." She threw her arms around my neck almost choking me.

I looked over at the clock on the digital box if we didn't leave soon we were going to be late.

"Mommy and I need to go work for Uncle Em, so you need to stay with Nana."

"Can we have a slumber party?"

"You have to ask Nana."

"Alright." She smiled returning her attention to the television.

I walked back up to our room and heard crying. "Jess saw us together… she saw Kenz and… It's not even believable that we could be together." Bella cried as my mother held her.

Esme saw me standing in the doorway and gave me a pointed look. I backed away out of sight. "Bella you need to talk to Edward. This is not healthy." She said softly. I heard Bella mumble something I didn't quite hear. I waited a few moments for my mother to get her calmed down.

I sighed before poking my head in the room. "Hey Beautiful, ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled grabbing my hand.

"Edward." My mom called. She gave me a look and I knew what I needed to do.

**A/N: First things first this chapter had a life of it's own. It was meant to be the club but Mackenzie's attitude picked up and I sort of went with it. Edward I think is going to quit being an ass or at least I hope. This might be a short story or I might be longer it all depends on you guys. There are a lot of people reading and I mean a lot, but they're not reviewing. So please tell me your thoughts. For those of you review I love you reactions! Also someone asked me why they called Mackenzie monk well in chapter one Bella says monk is short for monkey and a few of them say she hangs all over the place so that is the reasoning for the nick-name.**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

She was quiet the entire ride to Eclipse. I kept glancing at her to see what was wrong, but she kept her face hidden. I had enough so I grabbed her hand and held it in mine while I drove.

We pulled up and the valet took my car. I noticed the looks we were receiving I was regretting dressing her in my shirt. Her legs looked like they went on for miles and I couldn't help to think what it would be like for them to be wrapped around me.

"Lookin' good, Bells." A voice from the door called.

"Seth?" she asked looking confused at her stepbrother.

"The one and only." He grinned.

"Why is he working here Edward?"

"Sue was telling me he needed a job so I talked to Emmett."

"But he's a baby."

"Hey, I'm eighteen." He defended messing with the hair hanging in his eyes.

"Like I said baby." She enunciated to him. "What if he gets into a bar brawl or something?"

I slid my arm around her waist, dragging her inside with me. "We are going in, later Seth."

She was quiet for a minute. "You got my brother a job."

"Family helping family."

"Finally!" Emmett yelled as we approached the bar.

Bella sat at the end of the bar where my brother placed a card that said 'VIP Bella Swan'.

"We had an issue."

"I know Mom called." He smile brightly. "You decide to make an honest women out of Bells?"

"I'm working on it."

"You better work faster cause she's going to be a handful tonight." He nodded towards my girl, who now had for shot glasses sitting in front of her.

We both knew she wasn't much of a drinker, but when she did she turned into a sexy little spitfire that no one would be able to control.

"Newton!" I called to the kid trying to flirt with her. He thought my girl would fall for his Abercombie ass.

He looked up and ran over to me. "Yeah, Cullen?"

"That women you just served is my fiancé." Yeah I lied and I didn't even feel guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry man…" he rushed,

"Don't worry about it. Just don't serve her anything else if she wants something call me over."

"Okay, but just to let you know she ordered up four shots of tequila."

"Thanks." I grumbled preparing for a night of hell.

An hour of watching Bella get shitfaced I texted Jasper to come and help me. Emmett sat with her when he noticed she had too much. Every time I looked over I saw her staring at me and then she would give me a pouty face. I could see her mouth moving and a smirk grow on Emmett's face.

Finally Jasper showed up taking over baby-sitting duties. This time when I looked over she was giggling and hugging him.

"EDDIE-WARD!" she giggled calling me over.

I plastered a smile on my face. I was hurting because she was. "Yes, love."

"Jazzy, did you hear that he called me love?" she beamed up at me.

"He sure did darlin'." Jazz said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"May I have another shot, please?" She asked quietly, her big brown eyes pleading with me.

"Bells, you've already had six shots of tequila." I said softly, cupping her cheek. Damn Newton doesn't listen.

"But I want more." She pouted, placing a kiss right under my ear.

"You think your kisses let you get your way." I said with a smirk.

"I forgot you don't want my kisses." She frowned pulling away.

"I always want your kisses." I murmured, brushing her hair back.

"I want your kisses, but you never give me any. Only here." She sighed pointing to her neck.

I looked at the clock seeing it was one and then to Emmett. He nodded letting me know I could be done for the evening. I walked around the bar so I was facing her.

"You want to know why I only kiss you here?" I whispered loud enough so only she could hear me.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because this," I said placing a soft kiss to her pulse point. "is the Bella sweet spot."

"Why?"

"When you were pregnant I would kiss you there and you'd make a little noise of contentment."

"It feels…good." She shrugged and then giggled.

"Then I'll keep kissing you there." I smiled, placing my lips back on her neck.

"If you wanted you could kiss me other places." She whispered, running her fingers in my hair.

"Isabella." I groaned in frustration.

"You don't want me." She said as her bottom lip started to tremble.

I looked at Jazz and he mouthed 'Get her out of here'.

"Let's get you home." I suggested, hugging her close.

"No!" she said pulling away from me.

"Please, let's get home to Kenz." I pleaded. I know using my daughter as bait is pretty shitty, but it was the one thing I knew that would get her moving or so I thought.

"If we go home I get _ignored_." She hissed as I tensed. It honestly felt like she just punched me in the face.

Jasper winced at her tone too, trying to help me. "Darlin', it's time you get home."

That only started her right back up again. "Maybe I'll find someone who won't _ignore _me." She sneered at both of us, turning on her heel. She was headed to the dance floor towards what looked to be a group of frat boys.

Thank God, I was quicker than her. I blocked her way as she gave me the death glare. "Move, asshole."

"You're done." I told her hoisting her small frame over my shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed pounding on my back.

"Not going to happen, love." I held her wiggling legs to me and had my other hand on the curve of her ass. I did a quick sweep down it to make sure she wasn't giving anyone a show of the goods.

We made our way out the front door and I saw Seth giving us a curious look. "Help me, Seth." She whimpered.

"Sorry Bells, Emmett said no helping you." He frowned.

"Then call Charlie, he can arrest Edward." She said punching my back hard.

"We're in Seattle this isn't even his jurisdiction." I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

Seth chuckled. "Be good and listen to Edward."

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration.

Emmett must have told the valet to get my car because the kid pulled up and I place her in the back seat.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." I said in warning.

"Nooo I really do."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked glancing at her in my mirror.

"Because you won't fuck me." She yelled.

"Can this conversation please wait until we're at home and in our room?"

"Our room…" she said slowly. "Everyone fucks in their rooms except us. Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Sue…Ewww. Even Jasper and… well he fucks a lot of woman."

"Bella, these are visuals I rather not like to think about." I told her, but she continued from where I interrupted.

"You probably fuck a lot on your trips. You always fucked around a lot when we were younger. You fucked so much you got syphilis." She stopped her rant and gasped.

Fucking Emmett, he had of told her. She became eerily quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, your syph dick has been inside of me." She whispered in horror.

"Bella." I groaned in disgust. She just made one of the most amazing experiences that I have had with her sound so repulsive.

I turned onto our street and knew I had to get her quieted down. I didn't need my mother knowing these things.

"We're home, love."

"Home." She scoffed throwing her head back against the seat.

I tried again. "We need to be quiet because Kenz is sleeping."

She moved her head so she was looking at me. Her eyes softened. "Okay."

I got out of the car and went to open the back. "Come on." I said holding my hand out to her.

"Can you carry me?" she asked blushing. "But not over your shoulder, it hurt my stomach." She said rubbing her stomach.

I placed a kiss to where her hand was rubbing. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything as I pulled her out the car. Mom met us in the doorway. "Emmett called, take care of her. Don't worry about Kenz, I'm staying the night." She murmured placing he hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Mom." I said kissing her cheek. She waved me off walking a head of us up the stairs.

When we got to our room I gently placed Bella on the bed. I walked over to the door to shut and lock it. I ran my hand over my face and made the mistake of looking over where Bella laid.

She had tears falling down her cheeks. I noticed the belt I put on her earlier was gone. She slowly started to unbutton the shirt until she had nothing on. "No. Fucking. Zone." She enunciated watching me carefully.

She didn't wear a bra or panties tonight. She planned this or something of this nature, but I wasn't going to let her cheapen us like this.

I walked to her taking her hand in mine. I moved her to the edge of the bed and kneeled between her naked thighs. "I love you and because I love you, I want you to stop."

She took her hand and moved it to my cheek. "You love me?"

"I have always loved you, ever since the jungle gym." I said softly.

She moved forward and pressed her forehead against mine. "Love me." She whimpered through her tears.

I brought my hand to gently cup her breast. "Remember when you said I could kiss you other places?"

She nodded slowly biting her plump lower lip.

"I want to kiss you here." I said bringing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Here." Pecking her left nipple. "Here." Moving to the right. "And here." I breathed when I met the perfect pink lips of her center.

"Edward." She cried in pleasure.

I looked up at her and rested my forearms on her thighs. "This is why we are stopping right now because I want you to remember screaming my name."

"I want you, now." She pouted, her hands buried in my head.

"I want you always." I grinned, placing a lingering kiss on her mouth.

"I'm sleeping naked." She huffed stubbornly, fumbling with the comforter.

Her cute little ass was sticking out and I couldn't resist tapping it. "That's fine." She's going to hate me in the morning.

"Bed rules, we both hafta to sleep naked." She stated drunkenly.

"Bella." I warned. She was trying to kill me and my dick.

"You love me."

"I do." I said carefully

"So naked now." She ordered.

I was definitely going to be a dead man in the morning. I sighed and undressed jumping in next to her.

"Much better." She sighed happily snuggling closer to me. Her leg hitched over my torso near where her hand was resting on my waist.

"We are forever, love." I mumbled into her hair.

**A/N: So drunk Bella, heh? Thoughts and concerns anyone. The morning after should be interesting. You know the drill… Read and Review! And for all of you who are I appreciate it and I still love your reactions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Ugh…" Fuck me, I hurt.

I went to turn over, but I felt a hand brushing my bare thigh. I tried moving again, but the body I was wrapped around had my leg trapped.

I slowly opened my eyes to assess the situation and the situation was I was laying naked with a clothed Edward in our bed. "Fuck." I whimpered, shoving my face into the crook of his neck.

"Regretting last night, love?" he chuckled in my ear.

"I know for a fact we didn't have sex." I mumbled.

"You sure about that?" he challenged with mischief in his eyes.

"I would be sore in other places."

"Smart girl." He said dryly trying to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" I sat up quickly losing my blanket shield.

"Kitchen." He said raising an eyebrow. His eyes remained glued to my chest.

"No you're staying here." I whined moving my once trapped leg to his side so I was straddling him.

"You know you're naked and pinning me to my bed." He smirked blowing on my nipple.

I instantly dropped down on top of him so my girly bits were hidden from his eyes. "Why don't I have clothes on?" I whispered, burying my face in his chest. My head is really pounding.

I felt his hand running up and down my back. "How much do you remember?"

"Nothing after my eighth shot."

"Eighth?" He questioned. "Fucking Newton."

"Huh?" I asked laying my head back on his chest. The pounding of his heart soothed my aching head.

"You don't remember anything after leaving the bar?"

"Uh…no?" I blinked, trying to figure how much an ass I was. "God, what did I do?"

"You stripped for me."

"You're lying."

"Afraid not."

I was silently trying to remember at least something. "Wait you were naked too."

"Of course that's the thing you would remember." He mumbled more to him self. "I got dressed after you fell asleep and tried dressing you, but you were dead weight."

"You should have left it all off." I murmured, bringing my hand under his shirt. 'I love you' rested on my tongue.

He brought his lips to mine in a slow kiss. His hands started roaming my sides.

"Mmm." I hummed against his mouth.

Then the banging on the door began. "LET ME IN!" Kenzie yelled through the door.

"Mackenzie, we do not yell to get our way." I heard Esme scold.

"Time to get up." Edward breathed. "I'll take her downstairs."

Something shifted with us and I liked it. "I want to finish this." I said moving my hand to the waistline of his sweat pants.

"Rain check? If we don't get the door she's just going to get worse." He had a point, I've seen her a her worst and it wasn't pretty.

"Fine." I groaned.

Edward saw my frustration and started leaving sloppy kisses all over my face. He didn't stop until I was giggling. "All better." He said giving me his infamous crooked smile.

He jumped out of bed and carefully opened the door. "You bellowed, miss."

"You door was locked." She accused.

"Am I not allowed to lock my door?" He asked scooping her up into his arms.

"No you're not." she said bluntly.

"Mackenzie." I heard Esme warn.

"What? Daddy says no locking my door." She defended. My girl was always a smarty.

"Mommy's and Daddy's are allowed to lock their doors." Edward explained.

"That doesn't sound fair."

"I'm older then you so it's fair." I saw him stick out his tongue at her.

"Nana did you see that?" Kenzie said. Esme told her a couple weeks ago that ladies and gentlemen don't stick their tongues out, after she did it to Emmett.

"Edward, if I see that again you get five minutes in time out." She said in her stern Nana voice. I giggled loudly.

"Mommy's in there." Kenzie squealed trying to look around her father. I buried further into the blankets.

"She's sleeping."

"Then why is she laughing?"

I quickly felt around the bed finding Edward's shirt that I wore last night and slipped it on. "Because…"

"Daddy's just being silly, monk." I said coming up behind Edward.

"Mommy!" she sang and then paused, reaching her hand out to my face. "You have paint on your eyes."

Damn make up.

I glared at Edward because he was a little shit for not telling me. He smirked kissing me quickly. "You look beautiful, love."

"Edward, how about you make breakfast and I'll help Bella get cleaned up." Esme suggested wrapping her arm around me.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Edward cheered, bouncing Kenz on his hip.

"Yay!" Kenzie squealed as they walked down the hall. I watched Edward's ass the entire time. Even in sweats he had a great ass.

"Let's get all the gunky stuff off, sweetheart." Esme cooed squeezing my cheeks together.

I followed her into our master bathroom and sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi. She started moving gracefully around the room grabbing what she needed. "I'm sorry if I said or did anything embarrassing."

"You're fine." She chuckled. "Though you did give Edward a rough time."

"Oh…" I blushed. I know I can get a bit grabby when I drink and I probably did anything but rape him. "God."

"Bella, that boy loved every minute of it." She scoffed, dabbing the solution under my eye. "You gave him the chance to fuss and love all over you."

"_Love me." I cried._

"_I love you and because I love you, I want you to stop." He said with such emotion._

"_I want to kiss you here." The lust from his emerald eyes bore through me._

"SHIT." I do remember last night.

"What's wrong? Did it get in your eye?"

"No…It's… I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sorry." I tried smiling. "We done?"

She did a few more dabs under my eye and smiled. "Perfect."

"Thank you Esme, you really are the best mom."

"And you really are the best daughter."

Esme went downstairs before me; I quickly ran to my drawer and grabbed a pair of undies. Can't be too careful.

When I arrived to the kitchen Kenzie was sitting on Esme's lap intently watching her father yell into his phone. "I told you Tanya I am taking a break."

"." He hissed.

I decided he needed to calm down. So I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I knew it worked when he started breathing normally.

"I don't care." He mumbled, using his free hand to play with my hair. "They wouldn't."

"Fine," he sighed shutting his phone.

I reached up on my tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss. "I needed that." He whispered, deepening the kiss.

"Little eyes." Esme called to us.

"She's not making the face, Nana." Kenz whispered loudly.

I giggled squeezing him tighter. "As much as I love you hating on Tanya… What happened?"

"I need to fly to New York tonight." He said looking past me.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"A week."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I felt him bury his face in my hair.

"I don't want to go, but Anna Wintour has me by the balls." He mumbled against my neck.

"Your under contract." Vogue was how he got his start so he was obligated in a sense to them.

He nodded.

He gently tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "When I get back we're going to talk."

"Nothing to talk about." I shrugged.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"I don't like when you leave." I said flatly.

"I'm starting not to like it either." He frowned when I turned my head.

"I re…" but I stopped. Did I really want him to know I remembered?

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, that's my word." He murmured kissing my head and returned to making breakfast.

"Mommy sit with me." Kenzie shrieked.

"You're so demanding, Queeny." I said poking her side before I sat her on my lap.

"I love you lots, Mommy." She sighed laying her head on my shoulder. I saw Edward frown again.

Esme saw it too and went over to him. She hugged him and was whispering something to him, but I was too far away to hear. He shook his head a couple of times.

"Bella, I'll be back tonight." Esme said.

"You don't…" I was about to argue. She had a husband that loved her at home, but instead she was always taking care of me and Kenz.

"We'll have a girls night. Carlisle will be working again so it works out." She assured me.

"Okay."

"Great." She smiled brightly kissing both Kenz and I on the cheek.

"We have all day together, love." He smiled placing our pancakes on the table. I knew the smile was for my benefit.

The three of us ate our breakfast, while Kenzie talked about anything her little mind could think of.

I stood up and started clearing the table. I didn't want him going away again. I hated every trip he went on, especially with Tanya being there too.

I wanted to spend the day together doing absolutely nothing. "Can we just lay around and be lazy?"

"You're wish is my command." He bowed standing up from the table.

"That's silly Daddy, you're not a Genie." Kenz giggled, making Edward's face light up.

"How do you know? I might be." He said making a squinty face at her.

"You're not blue." She said rolling her eyes.

"Very true."

"You want to watch Aladdin?" I suggested.

"YES!" she sang, running to get her DVD.

Edward slowly walked over to me. He backed me into the counter and effortlessly lifted me up on it.

"You're being mighty bold, Mr. Cullen."

"Do you feel it?" he asked letting his eyes ask a million other questions.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The change."

"I don't want to hurt Kenz or us for that matter."

"It won't, I promise that to you." He sounded so sure.

"That's a big promise."

"Trust me." He pleaded, kissing me passionately.

There was our problem.

**A/N: This is a little shorter. Work and these two are kicking my ass! Also word of the wise "Patience is a virtue." :D Tell me your thoughts I love your feedback. If I hit a hundred reviews I might even post quicker…**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I walked through JFK in a fowl mood. I had to leave the love of my life and my baby girl all the way across the fucking country.

Now I'm in the presence of Tanya, who I think is trying to intentionally annoy me. As soon as I get off the plane she pinches my ass, then slides her hand in my back pocket as we walk.

"Do you mind?" I hissed.

"What?" she shrugged he bare shoulders nonchalantly.

"Remove your hand." I warned.

"It never bothered you in the past." She grinned. She knew I was getting pissy and she love pushing my buttons.

"Tanya we fucked five years ago I haven't touched you since..." I said bluntly before being cut off.

"Since you knocked up your precious Bella blah, blah, blah." She said pushing my Ray Bans up so the were resting on my head.

"Bitter much." I laughed humorlessly.

"Quit being a little bitch, Edward, I'll get you back to your girls." She sighed throwing her hands up.

"I'm not being a bitch." I grumbled. Maybe I was.

"Since you stepped foot in this terminal you look like the most miserable person I've ever met."

"You want to know what I did all day?" I snapped.

"What did you do all day?" she said mocking my tone.

"I cuddled with Kenz and Bella in our bed, watching six Disney Princess movies."

"At least now you can do something productive." She smiled nudging my shoulder.

"I'm in pain and you don't even care." I sighed dramatically. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to cheer me up.

Tanya is a cold person unless you're friends with her, and then she is the most loyal human being you could ever meet.

"She put you under some weird voodoo shit." Tanya mumbled brushing her strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder then began to fidget with her dress.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I first met you… you were a force. You had such passion for the photography. You were wild and reckless. Any location offered to you, you took it no questions asked. There was also a sad boy who wore a mask in front of everyone… We fucked those first few months you stayed here and then you went back to Seattle. When we slept together you were so detached, I couldn't figure out why. Then I met Bella when you did that Seattle tourism shoot. She was your world. That sad boy was gone and your eyes sparkled and shit." She said rolling her bright blue eyes.

"Is there a point to this?" I asked impatiently.

"She tamed you and now you're domesticated with your mansion, matching his and her cars... Don't even get me started on Mackenzie, that child is perfection. I think we need to sit down and get your career goals figured out because your passion has shifted the last couple of years."

"So less traveling?" I asked hopeful.

"I said we'll talk about it later, right now we need to get to Vogue before their editor-in-chief has an aneurism." She sighed tugging on my arm.

Once we got to the car and I texted Bella telling her I made it here.

_I miss you more then you'll ever know. ~E_

_Oh, God you've become that guy… ~B_

_What are you doing? ~E_

_Getting my nails done. ~B_

_Mom's basically spoiling you? ~E_

_I plead the fifth… ~B_

_I miss you ~E_

_I miss you too. ~B_

"Are you done now?" Tanya questioned rolling her eyes at me again.

"For now, yes." I pouted snapping my phone shut.

We spent two hours working on a campaign for Tanya's new client Alice Brandon. The girl was a pixie and that even made her short haircut suit her. She was only 5'0" if that and had more energy then my four year old. She was the new 'it' girl dominating Fashion Week like it was hers. I've never in my life met anyone like her.

Anna and Tanya came to the agreement that Alice and I could go back to our hotel to brainstorm ideas for the shoot. We also found out that Tanya booked our rooms next to each other.

"You don't want to be here." Alice's melodic voice sung as she flew back on her bed.

"I was sort of on a hiatus." I sighed leaning in her doorway, standing opposite her.

"Interesting." Was all she said.

"Is it?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Sure, I've never met a world class photographer that takes a hiatus for the heck of it."

"Well then let me be your first." I said with a gentlemanly bow.

She giggled and it reminded me of something.

"What?" she asked her gray eyes looking at me curiously.

"You really want to know?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"I really want to know." She nodded.

"It's just you remind me of Tinker Bell from Peter Pan."

"You watch Disney?" she gasped in amazement.

"All day, everyday." I said honestly.

She hopped off her bed and marched over to me. We probably looked ridiculous, I had about a foot and a half on her. She just stood there and stared. "You're serious."

"I am." I said nodding slowly. "I watch it with my four year old daughter."

"Daughter?" she asked incredulously. Was it so unbelievable I was a parent?

"Yeah my daughter."

"Do you have pictures?" she bounced excitingly.

"In my bag."

"Go get them." She ordered.

I walked over to the adjoining room that was mine and dug through my bag for what I called "My Heart" portfolio. I walk back to an eagerly awaiting Alice. I started to flip to the most recent pictures of Mackenzie.

"Ah, ah, ah, I want to see the whole thing." She giggled.

"The beginning of it is really nothing." I argued. I've never let anyone see any on these pictures.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said grabbing it from my hands. "My Heart," She murmured as she read the cover. She had begun flipping through my world.

I sat down next to her and saw the moments of my past staring at me. I took all the photos in this book. Except for one or two that Bella took with my camera without my knowledge.

The first one was of Bella when she was fifteen. She was sitting with Jasper trying to figure out a math problem or some shit like that. She was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back in curls. It made her look like she an angel. She had a simple white tank top on; you could see the curves of her breast because she wasn't wearing a bra. I remember when I took it I instantly went hard and felt guilty because she was my kid best friend.

She was going through what mom called a transitional phase. She was still a tomboy, but didn't understand the changes her body was going through. I remember Charlie begging my mom to talk to Bella, they were both having a rough time since Renee left. The next thing I loved about this photo was she was so deep in thought she biting her bottom lip. Her braces evident, it was the only picture I had that had proof she wore them.

"Who's this?" Alice asked softly.

"That would be Bella." I smiled, brushing my fingertips over the photograph.

"She is beautiful." She sighed dreamily.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The next page had two photos from Bell's sixteenth birthday. I held the camera towards us in both of them. One we were making a funny face, both of us looking intently at each other and in the next we were kissing. Both were taken with two simple clicks.

I looked at Alice and saw a bright smile light up her pixie face. We moved on to the next ones. There was nothing monumental in the next few pages, just more birthdays, graduations, and some college photos.

She turned the page to one Bella took of her bare pregnant belly. I chuckled like I always did when I saw this photo because where the roundness of her belly disappeared her Chucks peeked out.

Alice looked curiously, when she saw the one of me asleep on Bella's huge stomach.

We finally got to the Mackenzie ones and she gasped. "Bella's your daughter's mother?"

"She is Mackenzie's mom." I smiled softly.

"They're beautiful, Edward." She beamed at me looking at the photo I took of Bella and Mackenzie right after she was born.

Bella's hair was matted to her face and her tears weren't helping her out much. She stared down at Mackenzie who looked all innocent and snuggly in her blanket. They were more then beautiful they were exquisite.

She flipped through a couple more baby photos of Kenz. Alice stopped at one and brushed her fingers over our faces.

It was last year when I took Kenz and Bella on a vacation to Fiji. The three of us were laying on a beach towel on the beach. I held the camera above us as my girls cuddled close to me.

Mackenzie laid in the middle of us giving her biggest cheesy smile, her normally auburn hair appearing to be a much lighter red. I had my free arm around Bella and she had her head in the crook of my neck. She looked at me with a gorgeous smile on her face, like you could see the adoration radiating off of her. Her arm wrapped around Kenz, but her hand was resting on my chest. I had my cheek resting on the top of her head looking at both of them.

"This picture is beyond words." Alice said quietly.

"It's just a picture." I shrugged

"No it's more then that." She said shaking her head furiously.

"Really Alice…"

"Your wife and daughter are gorgeous. You are very lucky." She insisted her face turning sad. I was curious to why these were her reactions.

"We're not married." I said quietly.

"Are you an idiot?" she said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my head snapped up.

"I'm sorry, if I'm out of line, but you have this amazing book. You freaking travel with it, which that in itself screams how important it is to you. Bella looks like she adores you and… it looked like you were high school sweethearts." She stopped in frustration.

"We met when she was six and I was nine. My brother and best friend dared her to climb the jungle gym. You never dare Bella to do anything because she will do it in a heartbeat. She fell halfway and broke her arm. I made sure she was alright and got help." I explained.

"This keeps getting better. You are her prince charming!" she squealed.

"We're not some fairytale."

"And this is why you're an idiot." She said poignantly.

My phone started buzzing letting me know I had a text.

_Our bed is cold and I can't sleep… ~B_

_Where's monk? ~E_

_In a fort in the living room with Nana ~B_

_Why are you alone, love? ~E_

_Because I'm missing you and I was crying… ~B_

_Mom sent you upstairs. ~E_

_Yeah, I'm a fucking baby. ~B_

_You want me to start crying too? Cause I miss you and Kenz a fucking lot right now. ~E_

_I heart you, Eddie-ward! ~B _

_I heart you too love. ~E_

Saying I heart you only made me feel even more like a shit. I was a coward that just should have said love.

"I know what I want to do for my shoot." Alice announced suddenly standing on her bed.

"You're crazy, pix." I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." She sung jumping around.

"What do you want to do?"

"First off we need to leave New York." She declared loudly.

"Leave but we just got here." Girl was off her rocker.

"Well the shoots in Seattle now."

"Seattle?" I fucking gasped.

"Yup! So get packing, if you haven't already unpacked." She squealed going for her bags.

Looks like this assignment won't suck so much after all.

**A/N: Questions, comments, concerns?? Luv ya all!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I shuffled around the living room wearing Edward's sweat pants and t-shirt that he had on yesterday morning when we woke up.

After an hour of pouting and Esme leaving I turned on the TV for Kenz. She sat quietly watching her favorite shows as I read a manuscript for work. It was a trashy vampire novel. Honestly, what happened to originality?

I pushed my big glasses up my nose and started reading. I had no one to impress so why waste my contacts, plus my eyes were itchy from crying last night.

I heard the key in the front door, but didn't fell like seeing who my new babysitter was since Esme left.

"Pap!" Kenzie squealed, jumping around.

"Mack!" Charlie said scooping her up.

"Listen to my song I made you." She said hurriedly.

"I'm all ears, kiddo."

"His name is PAP and he likes to catch fishyyyyyyyyyyys. If you're good then he'll flash the lights on his pretty CAR…" She paused. I knew she was making this up as she was singing it. It wasn't an unusual Kenzie moment. She loved bursting into song. She was her father's daughter in that way. He did the same thing even when we were children, but as he became older he stuck with singing Van Morrison and The Stones.

"Is that it?" Charlie asked with an amused smile.

"It's a work in…"

"progress." I finished for her. She was always trying to sound like an adult.

"Well I want to hear it when its finished."

"Don't worry, Pap. It's music to your ears!" she sung, pushing her bronze curls out of her face.

Charlie gave her a funny look and placed her down. She took off running up the steps.

"Looking good Bells." He said plopping down next to me on the couch. I noticed his stache twitch.

"Har, har." I mumbled.

"Whatcha reading?" He sang flicking my book.

"Work," I mumbled. "Isn't that where you should be, Chief?"

"It can wait when I have a mopey daughter in Seattle."

"You drove two hours to watch me mope?"

"I drove two hours because you are my only child and I love you."

"What about Leah and Seth?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, smart ass." He said poking my nose.

I swatted his hands away. "I'm fine."

"The glasses don't hide the puffy eyes." He said softly.

"I miss him." I whimpered. Damn emotions have to shine through.

"We go through this every time he leaves, Bells." Charlie sighed rubbing my arm.

"No we don't." I snapped, wiping at my eyes.

"Yes we do. As soon as he walks out that door you shut down for a few days."

"I don't shut down I have a four year old person that depends on me." I argued.

"Fine you don't shut down on Mack, but you do shut down."

"Define shut down." I said shortly.

"You wear his clothes." He said nodding toward my attire. "You wear your glasses from high school and let your hair get messy…"

"None of what you are saying is shutting down, fashion police."

"You become snarky and bitter." He said giving me a pointed look.

"Ugh!" I yelled throwing a pillow over my head in frustration.

Charlie gently pried it away from my face. "Esme told me what happened the other night."

"Nothing happened."

"That's where you're wrong."

"I just drank too much." I defended.

"Sometimes people drink to hide their pain…" He started, but I cut him off.

"I'm not _her_." I hissed.

"Now, did I say that?" He asked putting his hands up in defense.

"You're implying."

"I'm saying this now… you are _not_ your mother. I see that every time I see you with Mack. She is a very happy little girl. Esme told me she's been getting mouthy lately and that you and Edward have been effected by it."

"Dad…"

"No let an old man finish." He said shaking his head.

"You're forty-four." I said rolling my eyes.

He chose to ignore me. "Mack made you both feel guilty. You both need to figure things out. When she starts to school she'll see her friends mommy and daddy's being a different way. I think this is a lot of her problem, she sees you both together, but knows it's different from the norm. You and Edward need to talk, not have your parents run interference for the both of you." He said gently.

Before I could control it any longer I was sobbing. He was totally right and that itself put me on edge.

"Daddy, I'm scared." I whimpered looking up at my father.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. The tears wouldn't stop. I had no claim on Edward. We had to grow up and realize we have a little person to think about. What we have is confusing her and she's repressing.

"It's ok, baby."

"I miss him when he leaves." I cried.

"I know you do." He murmured.

"I love him." I choked out, holding on to him tighter.

"Trust me we all know." He chuckled lightly. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded.

"A couple of days ago Edward called interrogating me about Jacob Black."

"He didn't." I gaped at him.

"He was livid." He laughed

"Oh… my… God!" I gasped out in my hysterics.

"I had the same reaction kid, but I couldn't give myself away."

"Did you _tell_ him anything about Jake?" I asked slowly.

"Not my story to tell, but when I told Billy about the whole thing I swear he looked hopeful."

I lost it all over again. My sides were starting to hurt. Edward is beyond ridiculous sometimes.

"Do you see where I'm getting with this, giggles? He loves you and does stupid stuff because of it."

That stopped my giggle fest and brought me to what was said the other night. "We said it."

"Said what?"

"I love you. He thinks I don't remember." I added quietly.

"You need to tell him for all our sanity." I nodded.

Charlie visited with me for a while and then decided he wanted to take Kenz on a little outing to the Seattle Aquarium so she could see the fishys.

I went back to reading my book. It wasn't helping that this book was complete shit. How many times can you run the vampire guy falls in love with the human girl formula? So in my notes I suggested switching up the plot outline.

In my editing fury I didn't notice Jazz and Em popping up in my living room.

"What are you troublemakers doing here?"

"Charlie called and told us he took the monkey with him." Emmett shrugged.

"I love the fact that you all keep in contact with each other." I grumbled.

"We do what we need to do, darlin'." Jasper smirked letting his southern accent show. A person spends four years going to college in Texas, but comes back home with a thick accent. Weird.

"Well I'm not leaving."

"We considered this." Emmett grinned holding up a bag of take-out.

Jasper moved next to me and pulled movies from his bag. "You get to choose."

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically, grabbing The Hangover.

He swung his arm around me pulling me close; with his free hand he gave Emmett the movies. Emmett went over to the entertainment center to put the movie in.

"I'm so glad the state of Washington can function without its law enforcement, psychologists, and night club owners."

"Bells, can't you just face the fact we all love you." Emmett cooed as I sneered at him.

"No." I said bluntly looking forward.

"Such a ray of sunshine." Jazz crooned sort of putting me in a headlock.

"Stoooooopppppp." I whined trying to wiggle free.

Eventually he did stop and we cuddled on the couch. Emmett decided to sit in front of us on the floor.

I place my hand on Jasper's cheek. "When are you going to find a girl?"

"I have plenty girls, suga." He smirked

"Not what I meant, whore."

"When are you and Edward going to have more babies?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I felt Emmett wince from the ground.

Taking the attention off me I took my hand and ran it through Emmett's curls.

"You okay?" I whispered moving my head so it was close to his.

"Touchy subject." He mumbled.

"You'll be a daddy, when the time is right." I murmured, ruffling his hair playfully.

He sat with a furrowed brow and then grumbled. "My brother's an idiot."

"We both are." I sighed returning to the movie. He just shook his head.

I don't know when, but I started to snooze off. Before I knew it I felt Jazz lifting me off the couch. I then felt him sucking on my neck. Wait that's not right. "Huh?" I rasped out.

I heard chuckling in my ear. "I missed you, love."

My eyes popped open looking into my favorite green eyes. "You're home." I squealed.

"I'm home." He whispered. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What happened to New York?" I panted trying to catch my breath.

"That happened." he nodded his head to the small woman standing behind him.

She was gorgeous in a fairy like way I instantly felt dread in my bones.

**A/N: Hmmm… These two will be together shortly trust me. As for flashback scenes I'm trying to decide if I want to make a prequel. I do have a lemon written but it's from neither parties P.O.V I don't know if I like it. What is the deal with Jake? Any theories? Last chapter I felt like you guys didn't like it due to lack of response and that was my favorite chapter thus far. Anyhow read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

As soon as she looked behind my shoulder at Alice her legs tightened around me. "Who is she?" Bella asked quietly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends!" Alice said enthusiastically thrusting her hand out. It wasn't surprising to me, but Jazz and Em gaped at her like she was speaking Japanese.

"Where did you get her from?" Emmett asked chuckling.

Jasper just laid there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to be either high or in awe, but I really couldn't tell the difference.

Bella buried her face further in my neck. She was jealous and staking her claim. I liked it.

"Shake her hand, love." I whispered in her hair.

I could feel her lips pull to a frown. It was almost like I was dealing with Mackenzie's shyness around new people. I nudged her a bit with my arm while my hands held her ass so I wouldn't drop her.

"Hey." She sighed reaching her arm out.

"That's my girl." I smiled squeezing her ass.

She squeaked and giggled.

"Okay, what's her story I've been patient long enough?" Emmett announced slugging his massive arm around Alice's small frame.

"Edward is the photographer for my lines launch in Vogue." She grinned at him.

Emmett's brow furrowed. He had no idea what that meant. "She's a designer, Em."

"Right," he nodded. "My wife loves that shit."

"Shit?"Alice asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Clothing stuff." He shrugged trying to act like the pixie didn't intimidate him.

Bella pulled me away from their interaction by placing kisses on my neck. She stopped when I looked down at her. She peeked up at me through her thick lashes. I wanted to carry her to our room and ravage her.

"Explain," she murmured tilting her head towards Alice.

"I was being a pain in the ass. Tanya was annoyed and Alice saw it. She asked me what was wrong and I told her I wanted to be home. Alice suggested to Tanya and Anna that we should do the shoot in Seattle because it reflected on the lines grudge theme."

"Grudge died when Kurt did." Bella whispered knowingly. I knew my girl's thoughts on her music idols.

"Try telling her that." I whispered pressing my forehead to hers.

"Maybe I will." She giggled staring into my eyes.

"People in the room." Jasper shouted breaking us out of our bubble. I turned to glare at him and noticed Alice doing the same thing. Pixie looked pissed.

"That was rude." She told him frankly.

"I'm sorry?" He asked laying the Texan accent on thick. He was trying to make her swoon, but by the looks of it he was failing.

"You heard me, cowboy. They were so having a moment and you chose to be obnoxious." She frowned.

Emmett's booming laugh ripped through the room. Bella's face went back to my neck; I knew she was getting embarrassed because her ears were turning red.

"Mommy, look what Pap got me!" Mackenzie rushed into the room; a small nasty look took over her face.

Bella tugged at me to put her down and I complied. I turned with a smile kneeling down so I could hug Mackenzie.

"You." She sneered. Can a four-year-old sneer? Mine just certainly did.

"Kenzer?" I frowned.

"I hate you!" she growled at me.

I froze. Those words instantly broke my heart.

"Mackenzie." Bella gasped, gently placing her hand on my head.

"I hate you." She repeated slowly, looking me straight in the eye.

Finally something in me snapped I wasn't going to let my baby girl treat me like this. I glanced to the doorway and saw Charlie leaning there. He gave me an encouraging nod. In our somewhat silent conversation I knew what I had to do. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder just like I did with Bella the other night. She started squirming and fussing. I let her put up a fight all the way upstairs, but still kept a firm hold on her.

"I want down!" She screamed.

"No," I said calmly, closing the door to her room. We didn't need an audience for this. It was just the two of us and we both needed to get to her issue with me.

"Put me down!" she screamed again this time trying to kick me.

I reached the bed and sat down with her still securely in my grip.

"We are going to talk this out, monk." I said firmly.

She stopped struggling when she knew I meant business. She slowly brought her chocolate eyes to mine. Angry tears pouring down her angelic face. I instantly remembered the last time I felt this guilty and helpless looking into those same eyes.

_I slammed the door to my Volvo and ran up the steps to her house. It had been six months since she spoke to me and I was over this shit. I started pounding on the door._

"_Will you stop already?" Charlie sighed._

"_I want to talk to her." I demanded. It was probably not the best thing to do to the chief of police._

_He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Sorry," I mumbled. "May I please speak to Bella?"_

_He stared at me for a second. " She's not here." He said in a monotone voice rolling his eyes._

"_I saw her looking out the upstairs window when I pulled in."_

"_Edward, I'm really fighting for you here, but whatever you did to piss her off seemed like a nail to the coffin."_

"_I don't know what I did." I mumbled quietly. I did know and I already paid my time with syphilis for it._

"_Well she does and is hell bent on not speaking to you."_

"_Can I please…" I started, until tiny fists started pounding me out the door. In her fury I heard the door click shut._

"_Go the fuck away." She hissed. _

_This was not the girl I left winter break. Her hair was longer and wavier. No more baby fat rest on her cheeks, now they were more defined. Her braces where gone and if she wasn't scowling at me right now her smile would be glorious. She had also filled out and had perfect curves on her small frame. This Bella was completely and undeniably gorgeous._

_I finally found my words after her act of violence and my shock of her beauty. "What did I do?" I pleaded, my eyes searching hers. _

"_What didn't you do? It's not like you give an actual shit." _

"_Bella, I miss you."_

"_Well I fucking hate you." She growled._

_I think I'm dying from the stinging in my chest. "You don't mean that." I said quietly._

_She didn't say anything and turned to the door for an escape. I gently grabbed her hand in mine. "Please."_

"_I don't think we should be friends anymore." She said robotically as angry tears formed in her eyes._

"_You have to be fucking joking." I choked out._

"_You want to know what the fucking joke is… You and Jessica Stanley!" She yelled, her face turning red._

"_We just fucked!" I yelled in defense. I could have added the getting syph part, but it was too humiliating. _

"_Your just fucking caused her and Lauren Mallory to terrorize me!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked grabbing her beautiful face in my hands and started imploring her eyes._

_Her eyes looked down, but I tilted her head up to mine._

"_She told everyone in school you fucked her. You, 'Golden Boy' Cullen. She saw us at my birthday party kissing. I guess people thought we were together because she made some ridiculous lie up. She said you left me for her and that you couldn't get it up with me… because I repulsed you." She explained her voice wavering._

_I pulled her into my arms and she tried pulling away. "I am so sorry."_

"_Let go, please?" she whimpered._

"_I am never letting you go, Bella. Why would you let some stupid bitch ruin us?" I said with conviction. I couldn't lose her. I felt worthless without her, the past six months proved that._

"_She humiliated me!" she cried. I realized I caused this and needed to fix it. She shouldn't be in pain because of me._

"_You're crazy if you think I would ever want to be with her."_

"_You fucked her." She whispered._

"_It was a mistake." I murmured brushing her hair back._

_I wanted to tell her the truth. I missed her while I was at school. It was hard to concentrate when she wasn't with me. When we kissed last fall I felt whole._

_I only fucked Jessica because her hair and eyes were the same color as Bella's. I was drunk and high. The whole time I was with her I saw my precious angel. The more Bella refused to talk to me the more I knew I was in love with her and only her. I faced the reality that I couldn't live without her it wasn't an option._

_If I told her my thoughts and feelings for her she would avoid me so that also wasn't an option._

"_It hurt me." She said simply._

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said softly._

"_She'll just start back up once school starts and you won't be here…" she rambled before I stopped her._

"_I'll fix this, can we please just enjoy the summer together?"_

"_If I do this, you can't do stupid shit anymore. It only seems to hurt me." Me too I thought if she only knew my consequences of being with Stanley._

_We seemed to be fine after that. _

I let the memory clear and stared at my daughter. It felt like I was breaking that promise I made to Bella some time ago. We created this little life, a perfect mix of her and I. She was now suffering from my stupidity.

"I hate you." She whimpered, resting her head in defeat against my shoulder.

"So you keep saying, but may I ask why you hate me?" I asked her gently. The plan was to be strict Daddy, but as soon as she starts crying I don't have it in me to yell at her.

"You made Mommy cry…" she sniffled.

"Kenz…" I was cut off.

"No you make us both cry when you leave. Why do you leave all the time?" she asked sadly.

"I have to go away to work sometimes." I explained.

"Stupid pictures." She grumbled.

"Hey, I don't like that word."

"You say Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz are stupid." She had me there.

"Well it's not nice to say and it can hurt people."

"You hurt me and Mommy." I'm raising a genius.

"Mommy cries because she misses me."

"Cause you leave." She argued in frustration.

"I leave, but I always come back." I pointed out.

"What if you don't?" she asked biting her lip.

"I always will."

"Always like every time?"

"Every time," I nodded firmly. "You still hate me?"

"No."

"When you say things like that to me it hurts Daddy right here." I said picking up her hand and placed it over my heart.

"I hurt your heart?" She gasped.

"Yes it hurt because I love you, monk." I whispered trying not to cry myself.

"I love you, Daddy. I really do." She said placing a kiss to where her hand was. "All better?"

"All better." I smiled.

"I was bad." She sighed.

"You were not nice in front of our guests."

"I don't want to go back down there."

"Why?"

"Because they all think I'm a bad girl." She explained cuddling closer to me.

"I'll tell them you were having a bad day."

"I had a good day?" She said.

"You did?"

"Pap took me to see the fishys." I knew her excitement for the aquarium.

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically and she beamed her smile a mirror of mine.

"I saw sharkys too!" she exclaimed.

"Were they scary?" I asked in horror and she ate it up.

"No cause they were in a big cup."

"I have pictures of sharks." Remembering my photos from the tropics.

"Can I hang them…" she started then crawled off my lap over to her wall and pointed. "Here?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" she bounced and then crawled back over to me, hugging my tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry I left."

She was quiet for a moment. "Mommy looks messy today, but she is real pretty." She whispered.

"She's beautiful." I said honestly.

"Just like Belle!" she grinned.

"Yup." I agreed kissing her nose.

"You should give her lots of kisses to make her feel better."

"You know I love Mommy a whole lot?"

"You do?"

"She's one of my favorite girls."

"And me too?"

"Of coarse." I grinned kissing my baby girl's head.

I held her close when I heard sniffling coming from the door.

"I can hear you, love." I called as she shuffled into the room.

"Sorry." She mumbled snuggling close to where I sat.

"You hear all of it?" she nodded shyly.

Mackenzie placed her hands on Bella's face. "I'm sorry I was a bad girl."

"No more yelling." She murmured leaning her head against Mackenzie's.

"I won't yell, I pinky promise." She said holding out her pinky as Bella took it in hers.

"Pap is waiting for you down stairs." She told her.

Mackenzie kissed us both and ran for the door. All was right again in four-year-old world.

"I don't think I can ever yell at her." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Why?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Because when I look at her I see you and I just don't have it in me."

"I know your weakness, Cullen. Now I can use it for my advantage."

"Oh really." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can piss you off without consequence." She said poking me.

I flipped her so she was beneath me. "You heard the beautiful part?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and her cheeks went flush. I leaned in kissing her sweetly and then she surprisingly deepened the kiss. Our tongues began to mesh perfectly together. I knew we still had to talk, but this right here gave me my answer for the future.

**A/N: THESE TWO!!! Wow last chapter got major response. So what do you think about this one. I gave a little flashback. Keep this in mind for in a couple of chapters. No love triangles but there can be jealousy, it's a human trait. Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Birthday ****elovii****!!!!**

**BPOV**

I sat across from Alice sipping my coffee. Edward offered her the guest room and she gladly accepted. She was just happily chomping away on the French toast he made us before he left. He had a meeting with the shoot coordinator.

"These are soooo good!" Alice moaned.

"He is a great cook." I said carefully.

"Mmm." She nodded her head furiously.

Kenzie stared at Alice in awe. She thought she was Tinker Bell's sister. Alice told her she kept the wings hidden.

"Are you really Daddy's friend?" Kenz asked for maybe the sixth time.

"Yep," she grinned.

"His bestest friend ever?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I think that's Mommy's job." Alice winked at me.

I really wasn't sure what to make of her. I didn't see any interest from either side and both of them were ridiculously attractive.

"No they love each other." Kenz told her. You tell her monk.

"So if you love someone you can't be their best friend?" Alice's brow furrowed.

"Right."

"Finish your food, baby." I told her. We were running kind of late and I needed to get to work.

"Am I going to see Aunt Rosie today?"

"She might be there, is she at Nana's a lot?"

"Sometimes," She said thoughtfully. "She always is sad, but I give her a lot of hugs and kisses and she smiles big."

Alice looked at me curiously.

"You want to get ready and I'll be up to check on you."

"I want to wear my Dorothy dress."

"I put it on the chair."

"Kay!" she exclaimed rushing out of the kitchen.

"I sense you don't like me very much." Alice finally announced.

"I don't even know you." I scoffed.

"You see me as competition." She shrugged as I gaped at her.

"I…I…Huh?"

"You think I'm your competition but what that silly brain of yours doesn't understand is how in love with you he is."

"You just met us." I argued.

"That doesn't matter, I saw the look on his face when he talked about you. Edward doesn't fit the mold of emotional sap, but he told me about you and Mackenzie and he was mush."

I picked up my coffee and took another sip. I knew Edward wasn't overly emotional. I've seen him cry maybe three times in my life. He had temper issues as well so he wasn't Mr. Sensitive.

"Plus if I remember correctly the two of you made-out during the movie we watched last night." And she saw that.

Again I sipped my coffee. We did make-out like teenagers, I know that's clichéd, but it's unfortunately true. Edward and I are also complete idiots. For years we've been stuck living in limbo and now things were changing. We were both getting deeper. I even let him feel me up in front of his brother, best friend, and a complete stranger. Thank God Charlie called it night and headed home to Sue.

"We are both complicated. I'm stubborn and he's brooding, not going to change." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Maybe you should consider a change? You know for Mackenzie." She suggested.

That did it, I have had enough of new girl. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed.

"Bella, I didn't mean to offend you or pry. I would like us to be friends. After meeting Edward I already consider him a friend. He gave me an excuse to leave New York." She said sadly.

"Wait you didn't want to do the shoot here because of us." I asked in confusion.

"I did, but I also had to get away." She said softly.

"I feel slightly used," I frowned. "Explain yourself."

"I met this guy at a few events at first I thought it was a coincidence, but he started showing up at my apartment. My doorman greeted him like he has been there before, so I questioned it and he told me that was my boyfriend. It freaked me out because I normally stay at my house in Los Angeles and the fact that I never spoke to this man flashed red lights."

"How did you get him to leave?"

"My friend Sam is a cop and had a restraining order issued against him. I've also been living in a hotel for the past four months. When Edward told me about you I felt terrible he had to leave while he was on hiatus." She explained squeezing my hand.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Maybe she isn't so bad.

"Don't mention it," she said before pausing. "So, who's Aunt Rosie?"

"Why?" I asked carefully.

"You wince when you hear her name."

"She's Emmett's wife." I mumbled.

"Not a fan?"

"Actually it's the other way around."

"She doesn't like you." Said in shock.

Emmett dated Rosalie all through college. I met her when I was fifteen she was really nice and took me shopping. I thought it was cool hanging out with a college girl. He would bring her home and we would hang out. I was pregnant with Kenz when Emmett finally proposed. They were married two years later and things started to change with Rose.

"Things changed after they were married." I said quietly, remembering what Carlisle told me.

"Are they not in love anymore?"

"God, Emmett would give Rose the whole world if he could."

"I don't understand then." She said in confusion.

"She was fine with me until she started trying to have a baby."

"Oh…" Alice said as realization covered her face.

"I'm ready!" Kenzie beamed charging into the room with a brush in hand in her Dorothy dress.

"Look at you, monk." I giggled. She was so freaking precious.

"I want red shoes."

"Go out in the hall and then come back here so I can do your hair."

She ran out and I heard her squeal. I picked out a pair of red Chucks for her last week. Chucks trumped ruby slippers any day.

When she returned Alice giggled at Kenzie's ensemble. "That it too adorable."

"Mommy I love these shoes!" she gushed, propping her foot in my lap so I could tie them.

After I was done lacing up her shoes, I braided her hair in piggys as she called them.

"Turn around. I'll take a picture for Daddy." I instructed, grabbing my phone from in front of me.

She gave me a peace sign and cheesy smile. I clicked away, sending it to Edward. He sent something back immediately.

**She just needs her Toto. ~E**

**So you gonna but her a dog ~B**

**I just might buy us all a dog ~E**

**Don't tease ~ B**

**If we weren't both working today I would do nothing but tease, love ~ E**

**I heart you ~B**

**Heart you too ~E **

"I wonder why Mommy's face is so red?" Alice smirked.

"Mommy's face always is red Ali." Kenz sighed shaking her head.

"Time for Nana's." I announced, grabbing my bag from the chair.

"She will love this dress." Kenzie danced.

I giggled. "My child is a ham."

"I find her refreshing." Alice sang dancing with her.

We made our way to Esme's house. Alice and Kenzie were to stay there until Edward was done with his meeting, then he and Alice were meeting with Tanya. Kenz got to spend the night with her Nana and Gramps.

I didn't know when I would be home because my firm was working on a book release event for Jacob. Me being his publisher meant I had the joys of planning it.

I was happy that Rose stayed in the house when Esme came out to greet us. Alice was ever so charming with her too. Esme had a lot of pieces from Alice's spring collection. For some reason I knew Rose would love her too.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed to the office, where my assistant Angela greeted me.

"Jake's waiting in there for you." She smiled handing me my calls.

"I can't believe I'm late." I sighed.

"Monkey?" she asked patting her swollen belly. Angela love Kenz. Every time brought her in with me she offered to watch her. Now her and her husband Ben were having one of there own.

"Sort of, look at this." I grinned pulling my phone out of my bag, showing Ang the picture.

"She is so freaking cute. I'm loving the shoes." She giggled.

"We have great taste in my house."

"I'd say just look at Edward." She smirked.

"Not you too." I groaned.

"Hey I've always been Team Edward." She said throwing her hands up in defense.

"I'll be in here away from the Team Edward." I said point towards my door.

"Oh there might be a new member behind that door." She giggled again as I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door and sat my stuff on the floor. Jake stood from the couch smiling at me.

"So, I had an interesting chat with my dad the other day." He began.

"Really?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I don't think you're my type." He smirked cupping my boob. I swatted his hand away. It felt weird because Edward was the only one who has ever touched the twins.

"He's a possessive idiot." I grumbled, still smacking his large laughing frame.

"That might be, but the boy is gorgeous." He said letting out a low whistle.

"He's older then you, junior." I poked his chest.

"Fine the guy is gorgeous." He corrected.

"Yeah and he is interested in these." I pointed to my chest, with a look of triumph.

"Shame." He sighed returning to the couch.

"Charlie thinks it was hilarious." I added.

"I bet he did when I went home Billy thought you changed my mind." He chuckled.

"If I turned a gay man straight that would be a shocking day." Rosalie yes, me a definite no.

"You're beautiful Bells, if I liked your kind I would definitely fuck you." He insisted.

"Thanks." I said dryly, finding the notes I needed.

"I'm being serious." He frowned now sitting on the edge of my desk.

"You made him jealous." I mumbled quietly.

"Does he know?"

"No, it's not in my place to tell him."

"You can." He nudged me.

"Nope, he can be left in the dark."

"Such a bitch, I love it." He chuckled kissing my cheek.

We got to work after that. I was getting a bit tired from laying on my office floor. Jake and I moved all the plans and paper work down there thinking it would be comfortable. We were wrong. My neck was starting to hurt and his long legs kept falling asleep. The only positive thing was Angela bought us take out from down the street.

We ate in silence until my phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID I answered it.

"Swan." I said with a mouth full of fried rice.

"Not very lady like to eat with your mouth full." Edward chastised.

"You love it." I giggled.

"Maybe." I could just see him biting his lip.

"What's up?"

"I was laying in bed, missing you." He said softly.

"Well we're chowing down and have a few more things to finish up." I told him looking at a bored Jake.

"So how long do I have to wait?" I could hear the pout in his voice.

"If I hang up… thirty minutes." I heard the click on his end and giggled. My phone buzzed again.

**Be safe… Heart you ~E**

"Dude, it's almost 1am." Jake sighed trying to stand.

"Maybe we should go home." I suggested.

"Agreed." He nodded, helping clean up.

Once we were done he walked me to my car and I smiled up at him. "A damn shame."

"What?" I giggled.

He sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear. "If I wasn't battin' for the other team I would make you mine."

"Such a romantic." I rolled my eyes kissing his cheek.

"Night Bells." He smiled closing my door.

I pulled out. Edward was probably all toasty in our bed and when I got home we could cuddle and full around like last night.

I stopped at the light turning on the radio. I glanced up noticing a car came flying out hitting me head on. The last thing I saw was the steering wheel before it bashed into my skull.

**A/N: Maybe I should call the witness protection program… Eek that did just happen, but remember like Edward I have a plan. I can't believe how many people are reading this and like it. I do love ya all! So you know what to do!**

**Also up top I gave shout out to ****elovii****. She wrote me a PM that made my day! Here is a quote she sent me that reminded her of Chapter 4 I have to agree it is really quite suiting:**

**"You're in a car with a beautiful boy,  
and he won't tell you that he loves you,  
but he loves you. And you feel like  
you've done something terrible,  
like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills,  
or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you're tired.  
You're in a car with a beautiful boy,  
and you're trying not to tell him that you love him,  
and you're trying to choke down the feeling,  
and you're trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you,  
like a prayer for which no words exist,  
and you feel your heart taking root in your body,  
like you've discovered something you didn't even have a name for."  
by Richard Siken **


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I stood looking at my angel. She was so fragile and broken. The bruises and cuts covered her beautiful porcelain skin.

I ran my fingers reverently along her eyebrow and down the bridge of her broken nose, sweeping across her lips.

"I fell in love with you senior year," I smiled rubbing my thumb on her lower lip. "That Yorkie kid in your home room kept asking you out. At first I was furious and didn't know why, but when you decked the motherfucker for trying to kiss you I was relieved and irrevocably in love with you."

"I've been an idiot for too long, love." I whispered kissing her lips softly as if she would shatter.

The past few days had been a blur. I remembered pieces.

"_You're dad was called in… they said there was so much blood…I…I…" Esme sobbed into the phone. "Bella… There's been an accident." She choked out._

"_I just found him slumped against the wall." Alice panicked into my phone._

"_Dad, told me to wait here for you." Emmett said quietly leaning against the wall of the hospital entrance. I could see his blue eyes were puffy and red. I couldn't remember ever seeing my brother cry, not even when we were children._

"_I need my baby here." I whispered pleading with my mom and Emmett._

The most painful thing I remember from this whole ordeal was telling Mackenzie something was wrong. Jasper brought Rose and Mackenzie to the hospital after my pleas.

"_Daddy?" Mackenzie asked skipping over to me. She had her head tilted in confusion, looking at all the crying adults._

"_Come here, baby girl." I murmured holding my arms out to her._

_She watched me carefully as I pulled her up on my lap. I kissed the top of her head and held her close. She shifted a bit to look at me. I almost lost it looking at her. Her eyes, her nose, even the shape of her face… it was all Bella. Mackenzie's little hand came up and brushed my tears away._

"_Don't cry Daddy. I love you so much!" she said insistently, placing sloppy kisses all over my face._

"_I love you so much, Mackenzie." I told her firmly, hoping it was enough._

_I knew now that whatever happened to Bella I needed to get it together for this little girl. She needed at least one parent to help her through this. Bella also wouldn't want me falling apart._

_I didn't notice her looking frantically around the room. She was looking for Bella and she was piecing it all together._

"_Where's Mommy?" she whispered._

"_Mack." Charlie started from beside me._

"_She's my daughter I'll tell her." I mumbled. "Mommy was in an accident last night, monk."_

"_Can I see her?" she asked furrowing her brow, making her hair fall in her eyes._

"_Right now, Gramps is trying to fix her." I explained brushing her wild curls back._

"_We have to make Mommy better."_

"_We will, but we have to wait for Gramps, okay?"_

"_Okay, no more crying." She told me grabbing my face._

"_No more crying." I cuddled her even closer burying my face in her hair. This was my baby and I had to have faith and give her hope that I could make this better._

_Esme came over and wrapped her arms around us tightly. I knew she wanted to take my pain away, but the only person that could was Bella._

_Finally an hour later Carlisle emerged. His face was neutral and calm. When he spotted Mackenzie and I, he gave us a sad smile. He sat down next to me and patted my shoulder._

"_Did you fix Mommy, Gramps?" Mackenzie asked quietly with a spark of hope in her brown eyes._

"_I did." He grinned, brushing her curls out of her face._

"_Dad?" I asked letting out a huge breath._

_He smiled at me now._

"You just have to wake up Bella. I want to tell you everything I've been holding back." I chuckled. "See you've turned me into a pussy."

"I…I hurt." My angel rasped out, starting to stir.

She tried moving, but winced in pain. The overall damage was a broken pelvis, right arm, and nose everything else was superficial.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"I'm here, love."

"Make it go away." She choked.

"Here, I'll call the nurse." I pressed the little red button above her bed.

"Ah our girl's finally awake." Kate grinned coming into the room.

Spending almost two days here I met three of Bella's nurses Kate being my favorite. She let Mackenzie stay in her with me last night when the night nurse Irina tried kicking us out.

"She's in pain." I said looking at Bella, wishing I could take it all away.

"Here lets pump some morphine in here for you." She said adjusting her IV an left the room.

The tension in her small frame seemed to dissipate. "What happened?"

"Some fucking teenagers thought it would be fun to drag race." I seethed trying to remain calm.

"I was hit?" her eyes widened.

"Head on… Kids brakes gave out, he hit you at a stop light going eighty." I breathed remembering the pictures of the crash site. "The prehistoric artifact you call a truck saved you."

"Mmm… I've always loved that thing." She giggled, but it wasn't quite a Bella giggle. It was broken and tired.

I leaned down giving her a slow kiss. I knew she had to take it easy, but I also had to take advantage of every second I spent with her.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

She giggled this time sleepily.

"Sleep I'll still be here when you wake up." I told her because I would be.

A couple of hours later I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to Bella's good hand in my hair. I smiled at her sitting up straight in my chair.

"You're going to be hurting." She warned in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine." I grinned kissing her hand. "I should be the one concerned about you."

"I was in a car accident, which beat the shit out of me." She shrugged.

"That's why I'm concerned." I chuckled.

"Please don't treat me like I'm going to break." She begged in a broken voice.

"I promise I won't, but do let me take care of you." I said quietly.

"I don't want to be fussed over." She threw her arms up dramatically, cast and all. "Ow."

"You do know you will be needing my help." I smirked. Even with her all bruises she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Good you're awake." Carlisle beamed at my beauty as he entered the room.

"What's the damage?" she sighed weakly.

"A lot of your pain might be from your broken pelvis." He said knowingly as she nodded. "You're going to have to be patient, this will take a lot of recovery time."

She frowned and I stroked her face. "How will I get around? I have a four year old." She said bluntly.

"You have me." I smiled sheepishly.

Carlise smiled at us both. "We're going to get you into physical therapy, Bellerina."

"So no walking?"

"Not for some time."

"Again how am I going to function?"

"Wheelchair or be carried."

"Those are my options?"

"Once you get through physical therapy and your arm heals we'll talk about crutches." He said neutrally.

"Ugh." She said in frustration.

"I have to meet a consult, but I'll be in later to talk about therapy."

We nodded at him as he left the room. I turned back to my girl noticing the fat tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I said brushing her tear away with my thumb.

"Is it? I'm fucking useless." She cried.

"Stop." I said firmly.

"I…" I stopped her this time with a gentle yet passionate kiss. Trying to show her she was everything to me with out hurting her at the same time.

I pulled away laying my cheek against hers and whispered, "I love you."

She gasped and placed her good hand on my shoulder. "Repeat, please."

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Always have, always will."

This time she pulled me to her, setting the pace of the kiss. She pulled away and I saw her tears of frustration replaced with happy ones. "I love you, Eddie-ward" she murmured tracing my now evident grin.

The door opened a crack with Mackenzie peeking her small head in. "Daddy?" she whispered loudly. Her eyes found us both on the bed and she squealed. "Mommy!"

Emmett and Jasper came barreling in after her anxious to see a conscious Bella.

"About damn time." Emmett boomed.

Mackenzie rushed over to us and I lifted her up on my lap. She leaned over and gently kissed the splint on Bella's nose. "All better?"

"Much better, monk." Bella croaked out cupping Mackenzie's cheek.

"Gramps is the best doctor ever." She sighed.

"He really is." I said staring at Bella as she squeezed my hand.

I had a second chance of making this right.

**A/N: So I wrote two versions of this. This one obviously won. The first one was depressing and I couldn't go there. So what did everyone think? They did finally say the mushy I love you's… ewww! Read and Review, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Mention of sexual abuse so be warned.**

**BPOV**

I fucking needed to get out of this bed. I'd been here a week and couldn't even move the slightest. Edward had been great, but he was also hovering. That in itself was starting to get fucking annoying.

Carlise also decided it was time to wean me off the morphine, which made my pain increasingly unbearable.

He and Edward stepped out and hour ago to get my discharge papers set up. Sneaky bastards left my tattling four year old on the floor with her coloring books.

Maybe I could sit on the edge of the bed so Edward wouldn't have to help me when he came back. I shifted only slightly, but that was enough to get Kenzie's attention.

"You moved." She said furrowing her brow.

"Not much." I shrugged watching her carefully.

"Daddy said no moving AT ALL." She said emphasizing the last part.

"I need to move to get better, monk." I said softly.

"You can move when Miss Carmen helps you." She said sweetly. Damn Edward had her brainwashed.

Carmen or the physical therapist from hell had teamed up with basically everyone in my family. She had me on a strict workout session, but if she wasn't around she wanted me resting and not over exerting myself.

"But sometimes it's good to do it myself." I explained.

"Daddy said no moving, if you don't listen I'll have to tell him." She warned.

"I guess I know who the favorite is." I mumbled laying my head back in frustration.

The door opened quietly and I knew who it was just by that action. Rosalie.

"Hi, guys." She said quietly, making her way to her usual seat next to me.

Another thing that had developed this week was Rosalie visiting with me everyday. She didn't speak much to me, but she would play with Kenz and kept her entertained.

"Aunt Rosie!" Kenz squealed jumping on her lap.

"Mackenzie your hair looks beautiful today." Rose smiled tugging on her French braid.

"Daddy did it." She gushed.

Imagine Edward being able to do a complicated hairstyle. It shocked me and hurt a little. I was the Mommy, hair and girly stuff was my thing not his, but again I was wrong.

Rose's brow furrowed as she watched me. "Are you alright?" she asked reaching out to touch my hand.

"Never better." I snapped.

"I can call Edward if you'd like."

"She's grumpy because Daddy said no moving and she did." Traitor.

"You should listen…" Rose trailed off looking at the floor.

"I'm sick off being treated as an invalid!"

As soon as those words left my mouth Edward chose to pop in to start his hovering protector thing.

He strode over to me and left a chaste kiss on my lips. "You moved."

"Yes I fucking moved!" I hissed.

"I'm going to take Mackenzie out in the hallway." Rose hurried out of the room carrying my daughter.

"Laters Mommy!" Kenz called out.

"Did it feel better to get that out?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're an asshole." I spat.

He gently cupped my cheek, the action softening my frustration. "No, I'm the love of your life that wants to take care of you."

"I find that very sweet, I really do…" I said carefully. "I'm not that girl unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" he panicked.

"I don't like the fact that all of you are hovering." I explained quickly.

"I love you and want you to heal so I can love you properly." He said giving me a smoldering look. Hello my name is Bella and I feel like I've fallen into a Harlequin romance.

"You always have to say things." I mumbled.

"What things do I say?" he asked quietly.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Lovable things."

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Maybe," I sighed.

"I love you, Bella."

"Mmm never gets old." I smiled.

"It better not," He said seriously. "Dad's bringing a chair in and then I can finally get you home."

I nodded. "I miss home."

It took Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle to get me out of that damn prison I spent my week in.

When we finally did get home Alice sat on the porch waiting for us. She became an amazing friend to us. She was like an honorary Cullen. Even Jasper man-whore extraordinaire had fallen for the designer pixie. She wasn't giving him the time of day though, which gave me plenty of entertainment to watch. I was glad she was staying around.

Edward decided to have the game room set up for me… for us. He refused to sleep without me so when Esme ordered me a tempur-pedic bed Edward insisted she got a king sized one. He also said when I was able to get around we could move it upstairs.

"Ready, love?" He asked opening my door.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. He ever so gently lifted me out of the car. I tried not to wince, but the pain wasn't helping.

"We're almost there." He soothed as we made our way to my new room.

"Hurry." I croaked into his neck, trying to keep my nose splint from digging into him.

He brushed my hair back and placed my on the mound of pillow on the bed. "Is this really necessary?"

"I want you comfortable." He murmured using his fingers to lightly stroke my stomach.

Even through the pain I could feel my need for him growing. But no I just had to get in an accident that resulted in me being celibate for the next couple of months. "Mmm." I moaned, causing him to cease the stroking.

"I need to stop." He said sadly.

"I love you." I whispered cupping his scratchy face with my good hand. Yes we were back to the beard.

"When we're able to I'll show you how much I love you."

I sighed. "My Edward always so intense with emotion."

"No, I'm only intense with you." He grinned slowly bringing his lips to mine.

"I'm HOME." Kenz announced her small body barreling into the room. She clambered up onto the bed and started to sink.

Edward reached for her foot pulling her to us. "This bed is really squishy." She said as her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"It's squishy so it can help fix Mommy." He explained scooping her up.

"That's silly." She giggled poking at the bed.

"You want to get ready so we can go school shopping." Edward suggested brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

"Can I get dresses?" she asked excitingly. I hated dresses when I was little, but Kenz seemed to love them it was weird.

"Of course." He playfully scoffed. She hopped of his lap, running out of the room.

"Shit, I forgot about school." I sniffled. I wouldn't be able to take her to her very first day of school.

"Hey, It's only Pre-K." he assured rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's still her first day ever of being educated." I cried.

"We still have kindergarten and as I remember that was a huge deal to Esme. Pre-K is basically a glorified daycare." He shrugged.

"She's never been to daycare maybe if she had this wouldn't be a big deal." I sobbed. Maybe I was overreacting, but this is my child's first day of school. I loved school and I wondered if she would love it too or have Edward's blasé attitude about it.

As if he could read my mind he got what this was about. "I'm sorry, I forgot how big a nerd you were." I gaped at him.

"Again you're an asshole." I repeated from earlier.

"No, hear me out." He smiled, placing his hands up in defense. "You read and edit books for a living, I take the pictures so you don't have to read the articles or books. We see education differently, if she's scholastic great, but if she finds an artistic outlet that's great too. As long as she's healthy and happy, that's what should matter. We have the next fourteen years to watch her go through the education system and who knows we might even have a couple more very first days as well to witness."

Hold up, did he just say what I think he did? "You want more babies?"

"Not right this second, we need to get you healed before we can practice." He fucking winked at me.

"Be serious." I ordered searching his green eyes.

"I want more children with you." He said kissing me softly.

"What if…"

"I almost lost you forever last week. I know what I want in this lifetime. I want you… I want a family with you." He said firmly. "Now I need to get Mackenzie ready, we'll bring back dinner."

"Okay, we're not finished discussing this." I called at his retreating frame.

More babies with Edward. The possibilities were consuming me. Would we have another girl or a little boy? Who would they look most like or would they be a perfect mix? It was weird to think because we had Kenzie who looked like us both; everyday she grew though her physical traits were looking more and more like Edward. I could imagine her as a teenager with his tall gawkiness and fiery temper. It made me giggle because she was going to be a handful with her appearance and personality.

"What's are you thinking about?" Rose asked quietly entering the room.

"I thought you guys left."

"Em, went with Edward and Fire." She said with a wistful smile.

"Fire?" I asked curiously. I never actually have been around when Rosalie was with Kenz, but Kenzie loved her and would speak of her often.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I call her that because of her crazy red hair and she has a fire about her. She's a very strong little girl."

"She is, she reminds me of Edward when we were younger." He was quiet, but still had a temper.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked curiously.

"For me it doesn't matter, but when she's older it might be only bad for him." I giggled.

"So back to my question what were you thinking about?"

I watched her carefully. She has been nicer to me this past week and if she knew we wanted more of what she couldn't have she might go back to hating me.

"Edward wants more kids." I said above a whisper.

"So that was happy giggles?" she smiled, but I could tell it was broken.

"Yeah, happy giggles."

"Bella I'm sorry I've been so terrible to you," She paused. "Its just Emmett and I have been together forever… I want to be able to give him something we can share."

"Have you seen a doctor?" I asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath before starting. "We lied to all of you about how we met."

"You guys met at a frat party." I said slowly.

"Not quite," she said biting her lip nervously. "My boyfriend at the time Royce was head of his frat. We dated all through high school; our parents were pushing for marriage. Once we were in college he started beating me."

I gasped in shock. She never seemed like she was anything but happy and perfect.

"The night I met Em… He found me in front of the frat house on his way home from his night class. I was unconscious and naked. Royce and his fraternity brothers assaulted me."

"You were raped." I said as rage consumed me.

"Assault sounds less vicious." She said emotionlessly.

"What they did to you was vicious." I hissed.

"May I finish my story?" I nodded. "Emmett put his hoodie on me and took me to the hospital. They did a rape kit and found out I was brutally raped by four different men, one of those men being Royce. After that Emmett never left my side. I had to go through the trial and tons of therapy. I also learned how much Em loved me and that he would never let anything like that happen to me again.

When he brought me home I begged him not tell his family what happened. You all were so fairytale like and perfect from his stories. Esme and Carlise had that everlasting love that only happened in fiction. Then there were you and Edward. Emmett told me all about you and how you kept Edward on his toes. He said for sure one day the two of you would get married. He was convinced Edward would have asked after you graduated, but he never did.

I knew if what happened to me was known everyone would pity me and that's why we never said anything. After we were married we both wanted to try for a baby. You guys had Fire and I could see how badly Emmett wanted to be a father. He was amazing with her. We did end up going to a specialist and were told I had adhesions in my uterus from my assault."

"You can't have any children at all?" I asked grabbing for her hand.

"We have gotten Carlisle involved, there is a procedure that can fix the adhesions giving me a greater chance of conceiving."

"That's great, right?" I asked enthusiastically.

She beamed."It makes me hopeful."

We were quiet for a moment; I choose to break the silence. "Thanks for trusting me with your story."

"You know I was wrong. You're my sister." She smiled kissing my cheek.

Here I thought the beautiful blonde girl was perfect, but she was just as flawed as the rest of us. I had to keep faith that things would get better for all of us.

**A/N: I feel like this thing writes itself… Sorry this is kind of took longer then usual but my shifts were changed at work. So what do you think? Read and Review I really wish that everyone that read would review because I would like you opinions… but there not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"School Day!" Mackenzie sung waking me up.

I groggily leaned over Bella to make sure she was still asleep before I could do anything. She had a bit of a rough night trying to get comfortable so she could fall asleep in the first place.

I glanced at the alarm clock seeing it was only 5:45am.

"Come here, monkey. It's still sleep time." I whispered.

She noticed Bella sleeping and quietly tip toed to our bed. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Why don't we join her?" I asked picking her up.

"She looks funny, Daddy." She murmured reaching over trying to smooth out Bella's frown lines.

"Baby girl, you're going to wake her." I warned.

"But her face." She insisted.

I sighed laying back against the pillow. Mackenzie noticed my frustration and laid her head on my chest. "I can hear your heart."

"You are my heart, monk… Mommy too."

"No that's your heart." She giggled poking my chest.

"Noise." Bella mumbled.

"Shh." I told Mackenzie placing my finger over her lips.

"I'm up now." Bella said sleepily.

"I'm sorry we woke you, love."

"She's excited it's her first day of school." She ran her fingers through Mackenzie's curls. I could see her sadness starting to build even though she was smiling.

"I'm going to miss you lots, Mommy. When I get home I can tell you about all of my new friends." Mackenzie told her sweetly.

It was her new thing. Alice convinced her school was the coolest social scene. You went there to make friends, forget learning.

"Kenzers you will make friends, but you have to listen to your teacher." I explained.

"I will I can't wait to wear my new dress, everyone will love it."

"Because Daddy picked it out?" my angel giggled.

"He didn't pick it I did." She corrected, making her move across me so she was between Bella and I.

She didn't realize how close Bella was to my side and accidentally kicked her hip. Bella tried to hide her pain, but I heard her whimper. Mackenzie noticed this too and started to cry. "I hurt her." She cried climbing back over me.

"I'm not hurt, baby." Bella sobbed trying to pull her back.

I was at a loss because she was only going to hurt herself more if she succeeded to get Mackenzie back to her. Mackenzie clung to me burying her face into my neck refusing to listen to her mother's pleas.

"Please Edward, give her to me." Bella begged tugging at my arm.

"You both need to calm down." I said trying to soothe both my girls and it wasn't working. I tried bouncing Mackenzie on my lap as Bella kept reaching over me for her.

"Ow…please." She moaned in pain.

"She's hurt." Mackenzie wailed.

"Lay flat." I tried instructing Bella over the cries. She surprisingly obeyed and laid back against her pillows.

"Mackenzie we're going to lay with Mommy it will make her feel better." I explained loudly. It worked because her cries softened.

"It will?" she hiccupped.

"Watch." I smiled reassuringly to her. I settled her down and Bella reached for her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She sniffled, as Bella wiped at her cheeks with her good hand.

"You didn't hurt me, Mackenzie." She whispered kissing her head repeatedly.

She needed her meds because I knew that soon she would be in a world of pain. I stood and made my way to the kitchen quickly to retrieve her vicodin.

This was day four of her being home and we were lucky we avoided something like this sooner. Mackenzie was an energetic little girl and I knew this was bound to happen. I also knew what Bella's reaction would be. I was right in thinking that because she did what I expected. She put her little girl's need for comfort before her own.

I quietly entered the room and placed the meds and water next to her. Kenz found sleep, but Bella was still awake.

"We need to find a way to accommodate her." She murmured kissing the top of Mackenzie's head again.

"You can't fuss over her like that."

"You bet your fucking ass I will." She hissed.

"Bella, you're still healing from major surgery that was caused by a traumatic accident." I argued incredulously.

"She is our number one priority and I will not have her upset like that ever again."

"But you can't pull at her and hold her."

"I'm doing it right now." She huffed holding Mackenzie closer to her.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Take the damn pills, Bella." I laid down on my side and turned away from her. I wasn't going to fight her on this. I knew I couldn't watch whatever that was again. I let sleep find me.

"Wake up." A soft voice said.

"Hmm?"

"It's our monkey's first day." Bella whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said shortly.

"Please, don't be like this." She frowned kissing my cheek.

"What time is it?"

"Seven." She sighed. "She's getting ready with Alice."

I grabbed my shirt from the couch. "I'll see if she's finished getting her ready."

"Look at me." She said tugging on my hand. "You're upset with me."

"Am I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for earlier... I couldn't just lay back and watch her think she hurt me." She shifted.

"You could have been hurt worse." I added quietly.

"I know." She murmured kissing my hand.

"I need to get her to school," I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I'll bring her in."

"Get me the camera."

I walked into Mackenzie's room and froze in the doorway looking at my baby. Her usually messy curls were now perfect ringlets being held back by a light blue headband. She danced around in her blue summer dress I got her, packing her Stones book bag I ordered online. She wanted the Jonas Brothers, but no kid of mine would represent the crappy music of today. Alice sat on the floor giggling as she watched her.

She caught sight of me and grinned. "School time!"

"School time!" I said matching her enthusiasm.

She frowned and put her hand on her hips. "Daddy you're not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Those are jammies." She said in disgust shaking her head at my black t-shirt and flannel pants.

"I'm dropping you off and going back to sleep with Mommy."

"Jammies are not very cool." She frowned and Alice's laughs grew louder.

I sighed in defeat, but wasn't changing. "Head down and see Mommy before we leave, monk."

"Kay." She sighed.

"She told me what happened." Alice said softly.

"You mean Cry Fest '09'?"

"She thought she broke Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "With the dramatics you would have thought so."

"What is your point of view?" she asked curiously.

"Point blank, Bella is overdoing it with her and is too stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe you should let her see that for herself." She suggested.

"Maybe," I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Well get a move on it's school day!" Alice sang poking at me.

I laughed going down the stairs to our room, I heard whispers and broken giggles. "Here hide this in your bag, hit one to call me if you hate it I'll send Pap to come get you."

Mackenzie nodded in understanding.

"Bella." I warned.

"Hi," she whispered, her eyes practically begging me not to say anything about the phone.

I sighed in defeat. Yes I need to grow a backbone. "School day!" I cheered to get her moving.

"Love you lots, Mommy." She said kissing Bella quickly.

I walked over and gave Bella a quick kiss as well "Love you lots."

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled against my lips.

Once I got Mackenzie buckled in we made our journey to the Volturi School. Even though I wasn't a fan of school you better bet your ass I'm going to send my kid to the best one in Seattle. Bella just about knocked me out for enrolling her in a private school, but I convinced her the educational value was worth the cost. I basically bullshitted her until I got my way along with Esme's help.

"Do you think everyone will love me?" Mackenzie asked in a small voice.

I answered her meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I know they will."

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

"Don't worry if they laugh at you cause you're wearing jammies, I won't." She added seriously.

"I think I'll be fine." I said dryly, pulling up to the gate.

The guard checked me in and I pulled into the lot.

"Daddy, can you carry me in?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, monk." I smiled grabbing her bag, carrying her on my hip. "Did Mommy give you papers?"

If she had no papers I have no clue what room to take her to. "Wait," she said digging into the pocket on her dress.

I had smart girls. "Looks like we're in the right place."

"Edward?" a squeaky voice called.

I turned around coming face to face with Jessica Stanley. "Fuck."

"No bad words in school." Mackenzie scolded.

"I thought that was you." Jess giggled.

"Stanley." I nodded curtly.

"Hi cutie, I'm your teacher Miss Jessica." She cooed and by the look on my daughter's face I knew this was not going to work. Mackenzie looked straight out pissed with her little nostrils flaring. She remembered her and remembered Bella's reaction to her.

"No, no, no Cruella…" Mackenzie corrected, but I knew my child and used my free hand to cover her mouth.

"I think we have the wrong class her teacher is Mrs. Crowley." I said calmly.

"That would be me I'm recently divorced." She winked. Ugh and I put my dick in that.

"Down now." Kenz muffled out her anger still evident.

I complied and placed her down noticing she quietly picked up her book bag. "I think your daughter is going to love my class."

"Honestly this isn't going to work given how we know each other."

"That was high school, Edward. Plus we should catch up sometime." She murmured brushing my forearm.

"I'm with Bella." I blurted out in shock. How could she be so classless and do this in front four year olds and their parents.

"Mommy would like to speak with you." Mackenzie said holding out the phone Bella gave her. She instantly began to shoot glares at Jessica as I lifted her up. I watched a sneer develop on Jessica's face as well.

I turned my back on Stanley so I could talk to Bella in private. I felt Mackenzie bury her face in my neck.

"Hey, love." I breathed in the phone.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bella said bluntly.

"What exactly did Mackenzie tell you?" I asked carefully.

"Cruella is her teacher."

"Unfortunately that's true."

"Get her the fuck out of that class or bring her home now." She demanded.

"Bell…"

"I gave you your options now fix it." She ordered, but murmured out 'Love you' before she hung up on me.

Jessica was now in front of me again. "I have to get started Mackenzie will be fine."

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I need to get her in different class."

"This is ridiculous, I can tell you all of the classes are full." She huffed.

"Then I'll get her in next term."

"There are waiting lists." She insisted.

"Good thing I have a lot of money to throw around." I smirked. Why was she being so persistent?

She grabbed my arm. "Edward, just because Bella's jealous…"

I leaned in making sure Kenz couldn't hear me. "How's the syph?" was all I needed to say.

She dropped her grip becoming deathly pale, her face in absolute shock. Makenzie looked up and giggled at Jessica's face. "Bye Miss Cruella." She sang.

We quickly made our exit. Esme was going to kill me because she already pulled strings to get Mackenzie here, but I don't think it was pulling teeth since the dean was her old college roommate. I could have thrown money at it, but why do that when I could use my Mommy?

"She looks at you funny, Daddy."

"She's funny looking." I said getting her to giggle.

"So no friends today?" she pouted.

"I'll get you friends." I assured.

"You, Mommy and Alice are my friends so I can play with you guys today." She explained.

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckled.

So much for her first day of school.

**A/N: What ya thinkin'? I don't know how I feel about Jessica she seems delusional. You know the drill! I honestly want your opinions, I kind of really value them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I sat up throwing my phone to my side, as soon as I heard Kenzie say Cruella I wanted her and Edward out of that fucking school. There was no fucking way that she would be teaching my daughter.

"I'm taking that the first day isn't going so well." Carlisle smiled a familiar crooked grin.

"They better be coming back right now." I grumbled.

"They had of just left."

"Does Jessica Stanley ring any bells?" His face turned to a look of disgust. "Apparently she can teach four year olds."

He sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. "We'll have Esme get her into another class."

"Maybe she should go to public school." I frowned. Public school was just as good.

"I don't think Edward will go for that." He chuckled.

"That's what I don't get, we all went to public school and we're all successful."

"Edward's brain functions differently."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"Let's take a look at that nose." He gently peeled the tape back as he removed the splint.

"What's the verdict?"

"It's perfect." Edward grinned from the door.

"I think you're biased." I giggled at how sweet he was.

"I'm honest." He shrugged leaning in the doorway.

"Okay Casanova, where's my granddaughter?" Carlisle said rolling his eyes.

"In search of Alice."

"Isn't it Alice who follows the rabbit?" he joked causing me to giggle and Edward to now roll his eyes.

"I think you're funny Gramps." I supplied poking at him.

He gave me a funny look that was a mix of humor and annoyance. "The splint can stay off now."

"Thank God." I breathed.

"Carmen will be meeting you at our house for your treatment. She said she would like to start you on hydrotherapy."

"Got it doc." I saluted.

Carlisle chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Stay out of trouble, Bellerina." He walked over and stopped in the doorway to pat Edward's cheek playfully. "You too. "

"I'm always good." Edward called to his retreating father and then turned to me. "How mad are you?"

"I'm not mad." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"I called mom, she is trying to get her enrolled for the next term."

"Why do you want her in a private school? Public is just as fine." I countered as he laid on his side next to me.

"The best for the best." He smirked.

I lightly traced his face with my fingers. "If you weren't so good looking I would probably leave you."

"Is that a fact?" He said seriously as a crooked grin spread across his boyish face. I could stare at his face for eternity and I knew I would never get tired of it. He was beautiful.

"Mmm hmm." I agreed as he lightly brushed against my lips and then started to deepen the kiss. It wasn't hurried or eager, it was soft and passionate. After a few minutes we stopped, leaning our heads together.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I know." I giggled as his lips puckered in a sour expression.

He started to gently brush my bruised nose. "I can kiss you more now."

"I like that idea," I smiled kissing him again placing my good hand on his chest.

I instantly felt warm fingers trailing up my shirt. I pulled back slightly to see what his plan was. He smiled lazily and I felt his thumb brush my nipple. I let out a moan in pleasure and pain from my back arching into him.

"We can't do this." I breathed.

"Think of this as a preview."

"You're a tease, Cullen." I pouted. "I need my pill."

He looked at me for a second until the pain on my face must have registered. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry it felt good I just can't arch into it like I did." I insisted.

He gave me my pill and we got situated so I would be comfortable. We laid in silence until my brain had to know what happened with Jessica. "So this technically wasn't her first day."

"I guess you're right." He mused.

"What happened with Stanley?"

"Apparently she's recently divorced." He stated with a creepy wink.

"Ew." I whined.

"I'm not going to lie to you she did try flirting with me in front of the kids and their parents."

"We should report her." I huffed. Who the fuck does that kind of thing?

"I think that is another thing on Mom's complaint list."

"I love that even though we're adults Esme handles messy situations for us."

"Even though she's not a lawyer good thing she puts her degree to use." This is true Esme was a lawyer here in Seattle before Carlisle and her two boys. She ended up liking the wife and mother gig better.

I paused remembering Kenzie dislike for Cruella. "Did Kenz actually call her Cruella?"

"To her face." He nodded into my neck.

"I wish I could have been there."

"Trust me she would have made you proud." I felt him smiling against my neck.

I shifted uncomfortably when I felt a pain shoot up my back. Instantly Edward's hand was behind me gently rubbing the spot.

"I hate that you're in pain." He whispered kissing my neck. This was definitely his favorite spot, he did even call it the Bella Sweet spot.

"I have you to make it go away." I murmured taking his hand, kissing it. That's when I saw the platinum band on his ring finger. "What the fuck is that?"

"Umm." He sighed biting his lip.

"Answer me." I demanded.

"I thought that these are necessary." He whispered pulling a box out of his pocket. "Women will see I'm taken."

I stared at the platinum sapphire ring that was surrounded by diamonds. This wasn't just any ring it was Grandma Masen's ring. The ring Esme had waiting for Emmett or Edward. She didn't give it to Em because she thought Rose was too modern and would've hated it.

"Have you fucking lost your mind?!" I yelled and started smacking him.

"Love, please hear me out." He pleaded trying to dodge my smack.

"Out Now!"

"Bella…"

I started throwing anything I could at him until he bolted out of the room. I did manage to hit him in the forehead with the ring box. I took a few deep breaths so I could calm down. Alice slowly entered my room with Kenzie on her hip.

"We come in peace." I shot her a curious look. "Your boo has a nice welt on his forehead."

"Good." I nodded.

"I imagine it's from this," she reached down picking up the ring box carefully handing it to me.

I opened it up and stared. "That ring is very pretty."

"You think?" I asked still staring.

"Here," Kenz insisted crawling up next to me pulling the ring out of it's place slipping it on my finger. "Nana gave this to Daddy."

"She did?" I asked surprised, though I knew where it came from.

"We left school and she met us at the shiny store."

"Shiny store?" I repeated amused.

"They had necklaces and stuff." She explained gently stroking my finger. "Daddy smiled lots."

"He did?" I asked quietly now feeling guilty for my outburst. Blame it on the pills, Swan.

"He told Nana that he loves you forevers and you'd be a Cullen like us."

"I've always been a Cullen."

"No your Bella Swan like Pap is Pap Swan. " she said shaking her head.

"Pap is actually Charlie Swan." I explained.

"That sounds like my name Carlie?"

"You were named after Pap and Gramps because they helped get me to the hospital so I could have you."

"Gramps is gramps?" she said furrowing her brow.

"Gramps is Carlise." I supplied.

She busted into giggles. "That's soooo silly."

I smiled at how amused by things she got. I liked seeing her like this, that's why this morning's incident nearly broke my heart. "What did Daddy tell you about the ring?"

"He said Nana hid it from you when you were little like me. When Nana's mommy went with the angels she was sad… But you visited her and made her smile lots. She showed you the ring and you said it was pretty. Nana said she let you wear it and she knew it was yours." She smiled.

"Nana said it was mine?" I asked feeling the tears start.

"Daddy says that when your mommy went buh-byes you were sad and that made Nana sad too. She didn't have any little girls and Uncle Em and Daddy don't wear rings cause they're boys and it wouldn't fit."

I heard a sniffle from Alice. "She was going to give it to you regardless."

"Monk, did Nana say anything when she gave Daddy the ring?"

"She said she loves you both so much and Daddy better never mess up cause he'll be in trouble with her." She said seriously.

I looked at Alice. "It's a very pretty ring."

She nodded. "It is, maybe you should tell him that."

"She doesn't need to." Edward said carefully peeking his head around the doorframe. "I surrender."

"It wasn't a fair battle, you were unarmed." I mumbled.

"Well, you kids have fun, Whitlock insisted on taking me on the tour of the city." Alice sang.

"Take it easy on him." I warned.

"He needs to learn a few things before that happens." She grinned skipping out of the room.

"Daddy, look at the ring." Kenz gushed holding up my hand.

"It's beautiful." He murmured as his eyes never leaving mine.

"What does this mean?" I asked wiggling my fingers at him.

"You get married and we get ponies and birdies… oh and dresses." Kenz squealed.

"Too many Disney movies." Edward laughed shaking his head.

"Hey," I placed my hand on his cheek so he could focus on my question.

"We're not waiting because that would be ridiculous. We've known each other too long for us to move slowly with this. We have a kid and we're practically already married."

"You're such a romantic." I said dryly.

"Quiet." I playfully clasped my lips shut with his fingers. "If you want a show of a wedding I'll give you that. If you want to go to the courthouse fine by me. Whatever you want we'll do, love. As long as I can share a life with you I'm ecstatic."

I felt the little fingers gently brushing my tears away. "Mommy Cullen." Kenz whispered.

I giggled hugging her to me.

"Mommy Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward corrected joining our hug.

"I want to walk to you, it doesn't have to be a church. I just to be able to walk to you." I whispered against his chest.

"Remember, whatever you want." He reminded.

"Forks." I whispered.

"Forks?"

"I want to get married in the park." I added quietly.

"Next to the school?"

"Where we first met."

"Fork it is." He grinned brushing my hair back.

"We have to wait until I can walk."

"I see it as we're already married, but I'll give you what you want."

The three of us laid there for I don't know how long , but for the first time since I've been home I fell into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Seriously when I started this chapter it wasn't suppose to go here, but it did. Time might start to get piecey I do have some interesting twists up my sleeve lets see how you all like them. I'm trying to get this updated daily, but I am trying to shift jobs so it might be gruff the next couple of weeks. Remember review motivate me I love everyones reactions to the characters. Tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

Everything was starting to become somewhat normal again. Bella had been home for four weeks. Her only struggle was physical therapy and Carlisle was certain she would need another surgery.

I didn't push the wedding stuff on her, we both wore our rings and that was enough for me. Alice was a different story; she was fascinated with the idea of planning a wedding and that wasn't a surprise. The pixie was still staying with us, but was now looking for a permanent Seattle residence.

Jasper was a mess Alice left him pitiful, but in his own sick way I think he was enjoying it. She clearly wasn't interested, I think she had more of a thing for Jacob. That was fine with me because he would be leaving Bella alone.

We were all basically getting back to where we needed to be. That given, I was going back to running. Emmett charged into our room bright and early to wake my ass up to go with him.

"See all this sitting around has made you weak." He chuckled passing me.

"I just need to build up to where I used to be." I panted.

"We're almost back to the house so you can calm down Eddie." He sang.

"I hate that name." I spat.

"You let Bells call you it." Now he was jogging backwards. Fucking showoff.

"She calls me Eddie-ward." I pointed out.

"There a difference?"

"I love her." I said frankly.

He mock gasped. "That really hurts."

"Fuck you."

"Now you're into incest." He grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder if Mom just found you in a ditch." I mumbled when we hit the edge of my driveway.

"You're jealous I'm the better looking one."

"Yeah, that's it." I scoffed walking into Emmett's back.

I felt him tense and looked around his massive frame to see why he stopped. The last person I ever thought I would see… Renee.

Renee Swan left Forks when Bella was eight. When I met Bella she was the most outgoing person I knew. I was extremely shy; my teachers were concerned that something was wrong with me. Then Bella started school Charlie was hesitant to let her play with me after what Emmett and Jasper caused with the jungle gym incident.

Esme convinced him I wasn't as insane as my big brother. Bella became a permanent part of the Cullen house. Charlie would drop her off or pick her up and every time she would show up she was sad. Things started changing when I was eleven, I was switching schools and Bella was now the quiet one. I began to notice Charlie looking a little worse for wear too.

There were a few times I would see a women out in the car. She was pretty and looked like Bella, but she would never come in.

Charlie and Esme would always have these whispered conversations that Emmett and I would try to listen too, but were unsuccessful. Finally the day came where Bella showed up to my house with a bruise on her cheek.

_Esme kneeled down in front of her, lightly brushing the mark. She glanced up at Charlie who looked beyond pissed. _

"_I made Momma mad." Bella sighed brushing her tears away._

"_Bells…" Charlie began brushing her hair back, but mom cut him off._

"_What happened, sweetie?" she asked._

"_I was getting ready to play with Edward and she got mad at me. She's always mad. I said I had to go because Daddy told me to be ready. She said I wasn't allowed to play here no more." Bella whimpered, snuggling into mom's arms._

"_She left." Charlie said simply to my mother, causing her to hold Bella tighter._

When she was old enough Charlie told her the truth about Renee. About her drinking and depression. Bella told him she had one mother and one mother only… Esme Cullen.

I stared at this women sitting on my porch. She was what Bella would look like in another twenty years. The long mahogany locks I remembered were now cropped short, her face had a few lines of ageing. She had the same dimples that Bella had when she smiled, though it didn't look like she did it often.

"Um… Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hello, can we help you?" Emmett asked curiously.

"My daughter lives here." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Your daughter?" He asked politely. The fucker knew who her daughter was.

"Isabella Swan." She asked hopeful.

I decided to have the guts to step around Em. "She's not home right now." She was at my parent's house for her hydrotherapy.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett."

Recognition flashed on her face. "Your those boys?"

"Those boys?" Em grinned.

"The ones who made her break her arm."

Before Emmett could get anymore from this whole interaction I stepped in again. "Would you like to come in?" I offered, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"You live here too?" Her gray eyes widened.

I nodded opening the door. Emmett made his way to the kitchen I knew he would be listening from in there.

"This house is lovely."

"Thank you," I smiled warmly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

I could sense she was nervous and I didn't know the actual story behind Bella's mother so it wouldn't be right if I were rude. I don't even think Bella knew everything even though Charlie told her some of the facts. The only people who knew anything were our parents.

"No, thank you." She mumbled now looking at my ring. She was putting the pieces together or at least what the pieces looked like.

"We can sit in here." I gestured to the living room. She followed me in, but remained standing.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I read an article on the accident. Not to sound creepy, but I tend to Google Bella a lot. Well I Google everything… my son makes fun of me, but I… I always search for Bells. Charlie never tells me much only that she's healthy and happy. I read about what happened and wanted to check on her." She rambled.

It took me a couple of minutes to have everything register. One major thing was that Bella had a brother. Number two her mom is kind of a ditz. Lastly she tries to keep tabs on her against Charlie's wishes.

"The accident was almost a month ago."

"I know I saw it on The Seattle Times site."

Not getting anywhere. "Do you live near here?"

"Jacksonville." She said nervously.

"Florida?"

"That's why technology is so great." She smiled.

I stared at her, this woman was beyond strange.

"Daddy!" Mackenzie bellowed from the foyer.

"In here, monk." I called.

She was racing into the room, flying on my lap. "I beat, Pap." She panted.

"Did you?" I chuckled, kissing her head.

"He's still outside, I locked the door on him." She said proudly.

"What did the winner get?"

"Well he has to clean up my toys in my room cause I told him so." She huffed out still trying to catch her breath. "Oh and he has to get me a Zhu Zhu pet!"

I glanced at Renee, noticing her staring at us with amusement and wonder. Mackenzie turned her head to see who I was looking at. Her brow furrowed as her little face puckered in concentration. "Why does she look like Mommy?" she asked, my kid wasn't stupid she saw the resemblance.

Before I could answer her Charlie walked in.

"Mack, you know how your mom feels about you and locked doors." He chastised.

"It was funny." She shrugged.

"No…" he went to further his reprimand, but stopped when he saw his ex-wife. "What in hell are you doing here?"

"Daddy, Pap said a bad word." Mackenzie whispered as I held her closer.

"Charlie…" Renee tried, but he wasn't having it.

"I don't want to fu…" he looked at Mackenzie who was watching him closely. "fluffing hear it."

That cover made Mackenzie burst into giggles. Her innocence to this whole situation caused the Chief's face to soften.

"Edward, she can't be in here for this." He said seriously.

"Em!" I yelled.

"Yo," he said sticking his head in the room.

"Kenzers, did you show Uncle Em your book bag?" I asked knowing how much she loved it.

"Nooo," she said in shock grabbing his hand. "Come on, it's so cool."

They left the room and now I was watching the stare down of the century. Charlie's face was turning all shades of red. The last time I saw him this angry was when Bella and I had to tell him he was going to be Pap. That resulted with me having an almost broken jaw.

Renee turned to me giving me a weird look. "This is between Charlie and I."

"This is about Bells and Bells is more his now then mine." Charlie snapped.

"She is our daughter." Renee argued.

"She is my daughter." He growled.

"Maybe I…" I shouldn't be in here for this.

"Sit." Was all he said and I listened.

"I can't seem to understand why you showed up after seventeen years of disappearance. Bella doesn't need any of this right now. She's been having it rough as it is, she doesn't need her scatterbrained… I don't even know what to call you because you are definitely not her mother."

"I am her mother, I gave birth to her." She insisted weakly.

"No you hit and left her. Thank God that she doesn't remember you that much."

"You know I had problems." She defended.

"You did nothing to fix these _problems._" He hissed.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket. It was Carlisle.

**She's not having a very good day. Your mother made her take a nap. Want me to bring her home when she wakes up? –Dad**

**I'll be there soon –E**

**Thought so –Dad**

"As much as I want to sit here and listen to this, I need to go get Bella from my parents house." I stood up.

Charlie followed me out of the room. "Don't tell her about this yet." He pleaded.

"You want me to keep this from her?" I asked incredulously.

"I want you to not mention it to her until I find out why she's here."

"In order for me to agree to this you will need to tell me more about Renee." I bargained.

"Fine… I'll get her out of here. You know where to find me." He smiled appreciatively.

"I'm holding you to that." I said firmly.

I hurried to my parent's house… to Bella. Before I got there Emmett called telling me Rose wanted Mackenzie for a girls night. I wasn't going to argue because I wanted to stay with the rents instead of going home.

My mom left the door unlocked for me and I made my way to the guest room I knew she was in. She was an absolute angel. Her curls were spread all over the pillow her face was erased from any pain she might have been in earlier. Charlie's words were ringing in my head. _This is about Bells and Bells is more his now then mine._ She was mine and I would do anything for her.

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, WHOA!!!!!!! OMG with all the reviews and recs. I'm also shocked that some of the authors from a few on my fave stories are reading this. I do have to say I'm nervous posting this now because all of you have major expectations which means I can't fuck up. This Edward and Bella can't fuck up. Kenzie is perfect we'll just leave it at that. I think you all might either love or hate me for what's up my sleeve. With that said please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I hated Carmen, that's all there is to it. Today started out okay with the exception of Emmett waking me up, but other than that things were good.

Carlisle picked me up like usual for my appointment. Last week after my check up, he said he was afraid that I would need to have surgery again. Where the break was, it seemed to crack up towards my spine. He said thankfully I wouldn't need a rod completely in my back just a partial one.

The whole idea of surgery made me want to cry. The pain was finally becoming bearable and Edward was all kind of good at making me feel pleasure. Though thrusting and arching were definite no-no's Edward still found ways to touch me.

Things played in my mind… our future. Those things being Edward and I finally being able to make love, me walking to him when we were finally able to get married, and the idea of chasing around a couple more children.

All of those things I wanted now made Carmen a fucking bitch. She knew these were things Edward and I wanted. She used these things to push me.

Right now I was thinking maybe I didn't want any of those things because if the pain was going to be like this…fuck it!

"Bella, we only have one more lap." She purred in her fucking perfect Italian accent.

"It fucking hurts." I panted trying to take another step.

"Sweetie, you're doing so well." Esme encouraged from the side of the pool.

I kicked my legs or at least attempted some kind of treading in the water. The good thing about this kind of therapy was the water made it slightly easier to move. Another plus was that I had my cast removed the other day and now have two functioning hands. I breathed and panted until we reached the shallow end. Esme met us so she could help get me out.

We made it to the lounger, where my pillows were waiting for me. Esme fussed all over me repeating more words of love and encouragement. I definitely could feel my face pucker in frustration.

"Es, give her room to breathe." Carlisle chucked walking out on the patio.

"I am." She argued pushing my wet hair out of my face.

"Bella did wonderfully today." Carmen told him collecting her stuff.

"Good to hear." He smiled squeezing my hand.

"Today sucked." I grumbled.

"No negativity." Esme chastised.

"I'll be seeing you Friday Isabella." Carmen sang.

I didn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know I knew she existed. So I remained silent. I felt Esme's fingers brush through my hair soothing me like it did when I was little.

"How about we get you dry and then you can take a nap?" she suggested.

"So I'm a fucking infant?" I spat.

"Did I say that?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"No…" I trailed off. She made me feel bad for behaving like this, but I was tired of having to go through all this pain.

"Let's get you upstairs Bellerina." Carlisle said scooping me up.

I looked up into his kind blue eyes and cried. These people were my family and they actually cared about me. They put up with my shit because they loved me. My back also really fucking hurt.

"No crying." He said softly.

I glanced over his shoulder to where Esme was following us. She smiled warmly at me. We made our way to the guestroom and Carlisle gently laid me down on the bed.

"Take a nap, sweetie." Esme murmured.

"I don't want to," I pouted.

"Quit being petulant." She scolded lightly.

I remained frowning, but she ignored me humming a song that was familiar yet I couldn't pin point it. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Wake up, love," Edward whispered kissing my jaw line.

"Mmm." I moaned snuggling closer to him. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour," he said. "Mom told me not to bother you."

"I like you bothering me." I murmured lightly drawing my lips from just under his jaw back to below his earlobe, nuzzling him softly.

And that's when our moment was killed, he smelled like sweat and outside. When I pulled back, his face was disoriented causing me to giggle.

"You stopped." He sighed.

"You smell." I said frankly.

"I smell?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you're all gross," I paused. "I love you, but you're all gross and boy like."

"I'm a boy so that makes sense." He shrugged.

"Shower," I ordered pointing towards the guest bathroom.

He listened to my demand; he knew that there was no way I was going to lay with him smelling like that. He hurried into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of hearing the water running, I couldn't take it. I remembered that he was naked in there. Then my brain decided to run flashes of naked Edward.

I looked around the room to see if maybe Carlisle or Esme left my crutches nearby. My eyes spotted them at the foot of the bed. Bingo!

I gently scooted down so I could get them and began my slow hobbled journey to the bathroom. I swear to God at this rate he'll be out of the shower.

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I peeked in the door of the steamy bathroom. I hobbled in and closed the door behind me.

My eyes caught site of his ass and it was the most glorious thing on the planet. Even if the running makes him all smelly it still keeps that ass in shape.

I pulled off the over sized shirt and panties I was wearing. I made my way to the shower door and opened it; the clicking sound startled him, making him turn around.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" he smiled.

"I hobbled the entire way." I grinned, latching my arms around him so I wouldn't fall.

"You hobbled?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I smell like chlorine so finish your shower… I need one," I teased.

"Join me, that way we can save water," he suggested seductively, still holding me gently.

"If I join you all the hot water in the house will run out." I giggled.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "Please," he whispered against my mouth. A shot of desire ran through me as his fingers traced patterns on my leg.

"Edward…" My warning wasn't going to get me anywhere. Just seeing his sinful body in the shower already had me turned on and the idea of naked shower time had adrenaline and hormones coursing through my body, creating an inevitable wave of want for him.

When his fingers reached my ass, he gently kneaded it as he smiled against my lips before kissing me again, more eagerly this time.

"I love how you taste," he moaned, as I tried taking charge by pushing him backward towards the shower wall. His eyes wandered over my body, as I placed both hands on his shoulders to steady myself. He pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply; dipping my head back just enough to wet my hair. His hands moved into my hair, massaging the warm water through the strands until it was completely wet. He pulled his lips from mine and examined me. "You are stunning like this," he said adoringly, brushing the wet hair out of my face.

"Get used to it," I smirked, letting my left hand slide across his shoulders and down his chest to meet his now evident arousal. I stroked his hard length once from base to tip, and then watched his face as I circled the smooth head with my thumb. A look of pure joy crossed his face.

"God…Bella…" he growled, his eyes fighting to remain open finally slid closed. I slid my hand back down his shaft, slowly lowering myself to the padded bench in the shower and let my tongue make its journey to him.

"Bella…" he panted. His hands were in my hair again and he tenderly held my head. I circled his tip with my tongue, as I had done with my thumb moments ago. All my senses heightened, the smallest hint of his salty sweetness was delicious on my tongue.

"Love…" he groaned.

I loved doing this for him. He had been so patient with me through my recovery and this was the only thing I could give him right now.

I pumped my hand slowly, and circled my tongue with each lick, finally taking just his head into my mouth and began lightly sucking. His heavy breathing indicated he was definitely enjoying my teasing. As I slid my hand down to cup his balls, my mouth followed, surrounding as much of him as I could. I closed my lips and began sucking and licking him slowly at first, up and down, stopping every so often to give attention to his glistening tip.

"Bella…Bella," he chanted, as I worked my mouth over him. His hands were tightening in my hair and I knew he was close to coming, so I let him guide me into the rhythm that would bring him immense pleasure. As I felt him increasing his pace, I slid one hand around to his ass and pulled him deeper inside with each thrust. He exploded in a cry of satisfaction that echoed against the tiled walls of the shower.

I gripped his arms as I stood; he enclosed me in his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"You are my heart," he breathed, kissing and sucking the _Bella sweet spot_, before tracing his tongue along my jaw to my mouth. He continued his kisses capturing my lips gently between his. His tongue lapped at my lower lip tenderly, and I opened my mouth to him. He continued the motion of his tongue against mine, slowly increasing the depth and speed until our mouths were entwined in a loving kiss. His hands slid around my upper back as he pulled me against him. I could feel him beginning to stir again. "You're greedy," I mumbled against his lips.

"It's your fault," he nearly growled, placing me back on the padded bench. He began a journey of his own toward what would definitely be my downfall.

"Edward!" I whispered in shock, trying to get him to stop even though I didn't want him to stop. My concern for my own pain became less important as he placed a tender kiss to my core causing me to whimper.

"Who's greedy now," He murmured against me.

"Ugh," I moaned shifting uncomfortably.

"We're stopping here because I know I will only hurt you if I had my way," he smirked.

"Tease," I mumbled.

"Come on," he smiled, reaching for the body wash.

He was careful as he washed my body. Taking his time with every area. I wanted to cry at his gentleness. The last time I was in the shower with him like this I was eight months pregnant.

"I love you." I whispered, as he finished up.

He gave me his crooked smile and turned the water off. "Sit, he commanded.

I watched as he grabbed towels, placing one on the toilet lid. I looked at him curiously, as he stood me up and wrapped the towel around me. I didn't realize this before, but his face was conflicted.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat me down on the plush towels on the toilet lid.

"Having a bit of an off day, I guess." He sighed rubbing his face.

"I made it better?" I asked, grabbing one of the towels wrapping it around him.

"You always make it better." he grinned, kneeling in front of me.

"Then what's with the face?" I insisted, letting my fingertips brush his frown lines.

He turned his head enough so he could kiss my fingers. "I love you, so much. You and I are forever."

"Well duh," I giggled taking his face in my hands kissing him passionately. "Speaking of our love and ties of forever, where's Mackenzie?"

"Rose wanted to have a girl's night with her." He smiled, but it was forced.

"So we have the house to ourselves." I grinned as he scooped me up.

"Actually, I was thinking we could stay here for the night." He suggested placing me on the bed.

He let his towel drop and lightly pulled mine away. I watched his lusty green eyes glaze over, but he surprised me by pulling the blankets over us.

"You want to stay here when we own a huge comfy house?" I questioned cuddling closer to him.

"Wouldn't it be nice to spend some time with my parents?"

"Yes, but I think they might get tired of having me around so much," I replied sadly. I was horrible earlier.

"That's a lie you know they both adore you." He admonished.

"Fine, but can we lay like this for a while?"

"I love you," was all he said as his hand gently roamed my body.

Something was up with him and I had to figure out what.

**A/N: Two in one day plus you got some lemony goodness! I wanted to let you all know that ****dolphin62598**** is my new beta and I appreciate all of her suggestions. I have a mission for you readers if you choose to partake; some of you have suggested the summary didn't do this story justice so I was wondering if anyone had suggestions for a new summary. Also I had some offers for banners for this story. My photoshop is actually not working because my desktop computer is broke, but if any of you are willing send some banners my way. I am so excited all of you love this story. Please read and review I love all of your reactions to these chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"What's with all the poundin'?" Jasper asked flinging his door open.

I brushed past him with Mackenzie in my arms. She started giggling at him; I could only imagine it was from his appearance. He was wearing fucking cowboy pajamas.

"We're going to Forks." I told him.

"Well why are you here then?" he asked scratching his head.

"You're going with us."

"Why?"

"Cause we're going to see Pap and Grammy Sue." Mackenzie explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jazz chuckled softly, taking her from me. "I know who lives in Fork's darlin', but why do I need to go?" That was directed towards me.

"Bella's M-O-T-H-E-R showed up at the house yesterday."

"Okay?" he said dumbly.

"Let's just say Charlie was livid and I had to deal with Bella after her therapy session." I grinned remembering her sweet mouth on my cock.

"Eww to that look on your face." Jasper gagged.

"Like you don't get that way with Alice." I retorted.

"Ali thinks your sooo cute Uncle Jazz." Mackenzie gushed.

"She said that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hey back to my situation."

"What did the Chief have to say about it?"

"He said he would tell me later and guess what today is later."

"I still don't see why I got to go." He huffed, bouncing Mackenzie on his hip.

"You're a psychiatrist," I explained.

"You want me to mediate?" he asked in disbelief.

"Please, now that I have Bella I just want to keep her happy," I pleaded.

Mackenzie being the genius that she was decided to help me out. She leaned in kissing his cheek sweetly. "I love you, Uncle Jazz."

He frowned and looked at me. "You, Edward Cullen, are a bastard."

"No bad words." Kenz scolded.

"Get ready, Whitlock."

After fifteen minutes of rushing around we left Jasper's. He kept telling me it was a bad idea taking Mackenzie, but I knew Sue would have my ass if I didn't bring her. So we began our trip to Forks.

After a half-hour through Jazz being the lazy stoner he was fell back asleep. After thirty minutes of driving, Jazz being the stoner that he was, passed out. Kenz kept me company as I drove.

"Daddy, was I a pretty baby?" she asked curiously.

"The prettiest," I smiled glancing at her in the mirror. "Why?"

"Aunt Rosie told me I was very pretty and I was a good baby then she got sad again."

I needed to talk to Emmett about this. Rose was getting harder to handle with the baby stuff, but I knew letting Mackenzie stay with her was good. "Aunt Rosie loves you lots, monk."

"I love her lots too." She nodded. "Is Aunt Leah going to be at Pap's?"

Leah Clearwater, Bella's stepsister was a force. She was bitter and pissed off ninety-nine percent of the time. Jasper was convinced she was a lesbian only because she didn't cum when he fucked her. I tried explaining that kind of thing doesn't happen all the time, but he didn't want to hear it.

Leah did have a heart when it came to Mackenzie, a lot like Rose, she wasn't good at hiding her pain. Leah's ex-fiancé, Sam left her for her cousin Emily. Even though they weren't close Bella spent a week on the reservation where Leah lived to care for her.

"She might be. Seth will be there."

"He can be a pony!" she squealed.

"I'm sure he'll love that, monk," I smiled.

It took us another hour and half until we arrived in good ole' Forks. Jasper unsurprisingly slept the entire ride. We pulled into Bella's childhood driveway and I quickly got Kenz out of her seat because she was doing her potty dance.

She bolted up the steps pushing the front door open. You would think that the Police Chief's house would be locked at all times.

I hit the horn scaring Jasper awake, it pissed him off, but he would get over it. As I made my way to the porch, I saw Sue smiling through the screen door.

Sue was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. Her russet skin and long black hair made her beautiful. Mackenzie would compare her and Leah to Disney's Pocahontas; it was like our family was a walking Disney campaign to her.

"After seeing Mack breeze through the house I knew she couldn't have been alone." She chuckled giving me a quick hug.

"Sorry about that," I apologized

"Stop you know you all are welcome here anytime," she smiled warmly. "Jasper."

"Mrs. Swan," he grinned.

"Leah's around here somewhere," She teased.

"I hope you're playin' with me." He mumbled, squinting his blue eyes.

"I couldn't resist."

"Is Charlie home?" I asked peeking around the hallway.

"He called off sick today, but he hasn't complained about not feeling well." She frowned.

"Did he say anything about yesterday?"

"He told me about Bella's mom showing up if that's what you're asking," she said raising an eyebrow.

"There has to be more to why she just showed up at our door step."

"There is, but that's Charlie's story to tell," she said carefully. "He's watching Sports Center."

I nodded walking into the living room. Like Sue said he was watching Sport Center, but now his attention was being occupied by my four-year-old little girl.

"You didn't say buh-byes to me Pap." Mackenzie pouted crossing her arms.

"I had things to do Mack," he sighed sadly.

"No you should always say buh-byes to me," she insisted.

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly kissing the top of her head.

"Kenzers why don't you go help Grammy Sue?" I suggested.

"Where is she?" she asked curiously, peeking around the recliner.

"I'm waiting for you silly girl." Sue smiled picking Mackenzie up.

"I missed you lots Grammy." She sighed kissing Sue's cheek as they left the room.

I sat on the coffee table in front of him. "We're talking about yesterday."

"Why is Whitlock here?" Charlie asked glancing at Jasper.

"I am here as a mediator, this can be a hard situation for all parties involved. I'm here to help you through this trying time… yada, yada, yada." He said plopping on the couch.

"You brought this clown here for this?"

"I love you too Chief," Jazz cooed, giving him a kissy face.

I shook my head. "Charlie, I need to understand why Renee just showed up out of no where."

"She wanted to get to me by using Bella." He lamented, staring straight ahead.

"She said that?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"Bella has a brother," he said flatly.

"That's what Renee mentioned yesterday."

He dug into his pocket pulling out something. I noticed it was a picture. He handed it to me wordlessly.

It was the standard school photo and the teenage boy in it looked less than thrilled to be photographed. He had short light brown hair and the same dark eyes as Bella. If he weren't wearing an Abercrombie t-shirt, I would have thought it was Charlie.

"Charlie…" I said slowly.

"I have a son," he breathed.

Jasper stood casually, but eagerly grabbed the picture off me to examine it.

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"Charles James Dwyer, she calls him James." He mumbled rubbing his hand over his face.

"How?" I blurted out.

Charlie gave me a look that said 'you're a dumb ass' before continuing. "I guess when she left she was pregnant. She said she met a minor league ball player not long after that. She convinced him the kid was his and after our divorce was finalized, she married the guy. The kid grew up looking more like me and he realized after maybe the kid might not be his. The guy died of a heart attack a couple months ago. She spent all of the life insurance money..." he trailed off.

"So she came looking for Bella to get money from you?" I asked trying to understand.

"She came to Bella to get money from her, if she turned her down then she would come to me." He mumbled.

"Money couldn't be the only thing?"

"She actually asked if the kid and her could come live with me, but I told her I was married."

"What now?"

"I want to take the kid away from that basket case," he said dryly.

"I know a lawyer that could help you out, Chief." Jasper offered.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." He cracked an appreciative smile.

"How are we going to tell Bella?" I asked.

This was something that would cause her to shut down. Especially since her moods were all over the place. She didn't need something like this; she needed to focus on getting better.

"Let me take care of it and I won't make her wait," Charlie promised.

"This is going to devastate her." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Good thing she has you to lean on." His stache twitched.

The three of us sat quietly until Mackenzie came squealing into the room. "Daddy, look what Uncle Seth gave me."

She was holding a tiny Siberian Husky one eye was grey and the other a bright blue. The puppy stared at me curiously until Kenz got its attention again.

"You did not give that to my child," I hissed at Seth's hunched frame in the doorway as Sue watched with an amused smile.

"I did?" Seth said his voice cracking.

"You can name her, daddy." Mackenzie said sweetly, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

With that look I caved, she could keep the puppy. Yes, I let a four-year-old rule my life and I knew it would bite me in the ass down the road, but she was too cute, sweet and angelic.

"Lucky me," I faux cheered; lifting her onto my lap, I was careful that she didn't drop the puppy.

"She has to have a cool name," she reminded me.

"Lennon?" She shook her head. "Cobain?" She made a face that meant another no. "Richards?" That time I heard Jazz snort he knew where I was going with this.

"You're not very good at this." She groaned, cuddling the puppy closer to her.

"I got it… Hendrix." I smirked at Jazz as he nodded his head in approval.

"Is that like the purple song you and Uncle Jazz play?" She asked knowing the songs Jazz and I played during our jam sessions. My daughter is on her way to being a music genius at four.

"We taught her well man, forget school." Jazz beamed causing Sue to smack the back of his head.

"Yeah, Jimmy Hendrix sang that song," I explained, kissing her head.

"I like it…Drix!" she cooed to the puppy.

"Mommy is going to kill me," I mumbled into her shoulder as she giggled.

She was probably going to grow up bratty, but I didn't have the heart to tell her no when she giggled like that. She was just so lovable, my heart wanted to burst. Then I finally understood Charlie's insistence on telling Bella about her brother himself.

Sue explained that they started breeding the huskies and it would be a good first pet for Mackenzie. I told her that maybe she should help convince Bella that was true. Thankfully, she gave me some supplies to take home for Hendrix.

It was almost noon by the time we left, but I just wanted to get back before Bella got suspicious of where we were.

We were halfway home when Mackenzie fell asleep. Since she was asleep, Jasper decided to get all 'let me help you'.

"So how do you feel about all of this?" Jasper asked nonchalantly as he played with the puppy in his lap.

"I think Bella's mom is a fuck up," I said bluntly.

"Understatement," he laughed humorlessly. "I'm goin' to call my friend in social services."

"Minor custody laws have to be different in each state."

"They are I know people everywhere. Did you forget how popular I was in college?" he smirked.

"So this friend is a girl," I groaned.

"Hey pot, I'm kettle nice to meet ya," he said sarcastically.

"I've practically been with Bella for the past five years," I defended.

"I'm just sayin' back in college you had a lot of _friends_."

"I'm sorry… I'm sure Charlie would appreciate you helping in whatever way you can." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know that I kinda love Alice," he mumbled.

I slammed the breaks on causing us all to jerk in our seats. Thank God we were on a back country road and no one was behind us. My eyes snapped back to make sure Mackenzie was all right. She was still asleep.

"Don't say shocking shit like that while I'm driving with my child in the car." I hissed.

"Here I was confiding in you and now you're yellin' at me." He threw his hands up dramatically.

"Sorry, but that was weird hearing you say something… sappy like that."

"I know, how do you think I feel?"

"Alice torments you," I said seriously.

"That's what turns me on," he sighed.

"Maybe you should start seeing one of your colleagues," I suggested.

"I have been for about two weeks," Jazz said quietly.

"Being an adult sucks," I muttered.

"Tell me about it." He sighed again, staring out the window.

Jazz and I remained silent until we arrived at my house. We sat in the driveway as I thought of a strategy to tell Bella about the puppy.

"I'll take the monkey in and watch a movie with her. You take her," he said handing me Hendrix.

Hendrix stared at me. She really was cute. "You're going to get me in so much trouble," I told her.

I made my way up to our room where Bella was typing away on her laptop. Her hair was a mess on the top of her head and her glasses were sliding down her nose. She was beautiful.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Hey," she smiled then did a double take. "Please don't tell me that is what I think it is."

"Hendrix, say hi to Mommy."

"Hendrix?" she asked rolling her eyes.

I brought the puppy closer to her face and she started to lick Bella. "See she already loves you," I whispered.

"Let me see her," she murmured, taking the puppy from me. "You are quite cute."

"So no killing me today?" I asked hopeful.

"Not today," she said thoughtfully. "But keep in mind you will be house training her."

"Deal." I leaned in melting my mouth to hers.

"Mmm, I love you." She whispered against my mouth.

"Lots." I said deepening the kiss.

Charlie had better tell her soon.

**A/N: So Renee has an agenda and they got a puppy. What are your thoughts? Let me know. I love all the reviews and recs. Also check out the banner his-tweet made per ****DeeDee AKA WetDishRag**** request. Another thanks to dolphin62598 for being a awesome beta!!! Read and Review Please!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

With my arms over my head and our hands intertwined, Edward's thrusts were becoming slower as he went deeper. I closed my eyes enjoying the pleasure he was bringing me.

"Mmm, you feel so good," he moaned against my mouth, but it sounded whiny not husky like it should be.

He worked his way down my neck as he pumped in and out of me. Then the more I felt him the hotter and sweatier he got.

"Mmm, so good." He groaned, this time I heard him wretch.

_Huh?_

"Edward?" I asked shooting up, looking at his hunched form heaving over the side of the bed.

"Don't feel good," he whined.

"Oh God," I sighed, rubbing his sweat soaked back. "Are you okay?"

He leaned back down so his head hit the pillow. "I'm done doing that, he choked out.

I reached for my crutches and felt his clammy hand grab mine. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm not letting your puke stay on the floor."

"You're not cleaning it up," he argued weakly.

"I can and will," I said hopping up and headed to the bathroom.

The question was how would I be able to do this? I took my crutch and used it to move the wastebasket towards me. I grabbed a towel and washcloth throwing it in said wastebasket. I hobbled over to the sink reaching under it for the Pine Sol and threw it with the rest of my supplies_._ I began moving with my crutches and slowly scooted the wastebasket with each step. Maybe Carmen wasn't such a bitch, the therapy was obviously working since I got this far.

I froze in the doorway when I saw Kenzie cuddling next to a sick Edward. Then I noticed a twin puddle next to Edwards. Great they're both sick.

"Bella don't," he mumbled as his hand fell limply across Kenz.

I ignored him scooting the wastebasket towards they're mess. I took my body pillow from next to Edward, setting it up against the bed and carefully slid down until my ass hit it. From there it was cake, it took me fifteen minutes to clean up the mess. I struggled getting up, Edward's flailing hands and protests weren't helping. My third failed attempt of standing resulted in my back hitting the frame of the bed. I tried not to cry out in pain, but that was also another fail because I heard Edward on his phone. "Mom…Sick… Bella… Floor…" he said incoherently.

"I'm fine," I grunted, trying to get up.

I'm a dumbass because the pain in my pelvis and back were only becoming worse. All I wanted was to curl up in my bed and go back to sleep.

I felt tiny fingers tugging at my hair. I glanced up at Kenzie's pouting face. "Mommy my tummy hurts," she whimpered as Edward cuddled her closer.

"I'll make it better, monk." I promised stroking her sweaty forehead from my spot on the floor.

Twenty minutes later Esme rushed into the room with Carlisle following close behind her.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I hissed in pain as Carlisle picked me up. "They're both sick and I tried cleaning it up."

"You should have called us first," Esme scolded.

"It's three o'clock in the morning," I seethed my anger directed towards my pain.

"Still you could have seriously hurt yourself."

She was making me feel like shit for trying to take care of them. They were both sick and I wanted to make them feel better. I was the Mommy and soon to be wife it was what I was supposed to do.

I buried my face in Carlisle's shoulder to hide my tears. "It's okay to ask us for help," he said soothingly.

I shook my head against him and then felt something lightly brushing my foot. I looked down seeing Edward frowning as he was trying to pull me out of his father's arms.

Esme was sitting next to him taking his and Kenz's temperature. "They both have fevers," she announced fussing over them.

"Please just let me be with them Carlisle," I pleaded.

His kind blue eyes gave me an answer before he said anything. He sat me down on the bed next to Edward.

"I'll bring in some medicine for them, I think Bella can watch them."

"But she's hurt," Esme protested.

"I'll grab her meds too." He offered gently tugging on her hand.

I mouthed 'thank you' as I cuddled Kenzie to my right side and Edward clung to my left.

"Mommy," she sniffled uncomfortably.

"It's going to be alright baby," I soothed rubbing her back.

Carlisle left for a few minutes, but returned with everything we would need.

"We'll be in one of the guest rooms," Esme called leaving the room.

I was able to get both of them settled after giving them some of the meds he gave me. Edward was the only one that couldn't keep anything down. The pain in my back combined with the two sickies in bed with me, allowed me only a few hours of sleep.

Eventually Alice dragged me out of my room saying I needed a break and we hung out in the living room while Esme focused on Edward and Kenz.

Hendrix sat in my lap as I petted her. Not going to lie when I first saw her in Edward's arms two days ago, I wasn't very happy with him. The eyes are what did me in, they were different and made her special. I know she's a dog, but she has her own personality.

"She's only going to get bigger," Alice warned. She wasn't a fan of the dog.

"She'll be bigger then you," I giggled, sticking my tongue out at her.

"You are so funny," she squealed sarcastically.

Our banter was interrupted with arguing out in the hallway. I turned my ear and heard Esme's voice rising to what seemed like another female voice.

"She's my daughter," the voice growled.

"You gave up that right when you laid a hand on that child," Esme roared.

I was scared, I had never in my life heard Esme Cullen talk like that to anyone. "Alice, get Carlisle."

She nodded, he was somewhere in the house.

"I want to talk to her!" the voice yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Esme's tone was lethal.

"Carlisle," I called as he bolted from the kitchen to the hallway, with Alice trailing behind him.

"Renee," he said calmly and that's when my world froze completely. My mother was in my house asking to see me?

It had been seventeen years since I'd last seen my mother. When I was little, I remembered her stumbling in and out of rooms, screaming at my dad, and hitting me on occasion.

Alice sat down looking at me with concern. "Bella," she said carefully.

"My… mm…mom," I stuttered. My breathing was becoming ragged; I knew I was having a panic attack.

_I hate you…_

_*SLAP_

_You are a worthless mistake…_

_*SMACK_

_Even Daddy hates you…_

*HAIR GRAB

"Oh God," someone cried, I wasn't sure who.

"Breathe," Carlisle, chanted softly, brushing my hair back.

I started to relax and felt Esme's arms wrap around me. "She will never come near you again."

"Please… can I… go upstairs?" I hiccupped through my tears.

Carlise and Esme both exchanged a look as if they were in silent conversation, finally Carlise picked me up and carried me to my room. Edward was sleeping with his arm protectively around Kenzie. It made me cry harder. How could anyone beat and abandon their child? It would kill me if Edward or I did anything like that.

"You need to calm down," Carlise whispered. "They wouldn't want you upset like this."

He gently sat me down in the glider I've had since Kenzie was born and kneeled in front of me.

"Why would she show up now?" I sniffled.

"Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for that."

"She used to hit me," I said quietly, wiping at my eyes.

"When she left it wasn't the first time," he said slowly, his eyes widening.

"I didn't tell my dad… He was so in love with her," I cried.

"Bella this might sound clichéd, but you are Charlie's world."

"Carlisle…"

"Listen, we knew that Renee had _issues_ and your father tried getting her help. The truth is that she didn't want any help. He moved on to make sure you were happy while still trying to deal with your mother's illness. When she had you, she was graduating high school and wanted nothing more than to leave Forks. It was her Bella, not you."

"Mackenzie wasn't planned," I disagreed.

"There's the difference in the people." He pointed out giving me the same crooked smile Edward gives me except it held no lusty meaning.

"Dad?" Edward rasped out.

Then his eyes locked on mine and he sat up abruptly. As fast as he was up, he was back down. "Dizzy," he mumbled.

"That's an effect of having a virus," Carlise admonished gently, walking over to him.

"Bring her," he complained, reaching out for me.

"You were always a needy child," he mused, coming over to get me as I giggled lightly.

"Dad," Edward groaned.

"Patience," he said sitting me on the bed.

Edward maneuvered Mackenzie so she was on his other side and pulled me to him. "You've been crying," he realized.

"My back," I lied.

"You should have never tried cleaning our puke."

"Ew," I said wrinkling my nose.

"So mature," Edward said giving me a lazy smile.

Carlisle came over and took both their temperatures again. Both were going down, which was a relief.

"I'll be amazed if you don't end up sick," Carlise chuckled.

"I have a excellent immune system," I boasted.

"Apparently she has Edward's," he joked, nodding towards Kenz.

"She is perfect," I murmured, leaning over Edward kissing my baby's messy hair.

"She'll be sick," Edward, teased looking up at his father.

"I'll be downstairs if you kids need me," he smiled leaving us alone.

"Now I know you're in this forever if you take care of me while I'm sick," he poked at me.

"I love you puke and all," I squirmed.

"My girl is such a romantic," he crooned, squeezing my hand.

"I seriously love you very much," I told him letting my emotions get the best of me.

"You okay?" He asked his concern growing.

"My back," I mumbled into his chest.

We lay together quietly. I think the only reason he wasn't pushing me was because he was sick. Through tired eyes, he kept giving my wary glances. Finally, Kenzie's eyes started to flutter open.

"Monkey," I murmured kissing her head.

"My tummy hurts," she frowned.

"Daddy's hurts too," I offered.

She looked at him with sad eyes. I just wanted to take away that uncomfortable feeling. "Daddy?"

He nodded weakly. I brought my fingers up to play with his hair. When we were in college and he would get sick, he would always make his way to my room and lay with me. Edward was extremely whiny when sick and he would always make sure someone knew his pain. I would always play with his hair to calm him down. Then we had Mackenzie who was exactly like her father.

"Mommy," she said climbing slowly over Edward and clung to me.

"I got you baby," I cooed holding her gently.

"Mommy," she sighed contently in my ear.

I felt Edward's hands join mine rubbing on her back.

These two were my main priority. I had no idea what my mother wanted, but I wasn't going to let her come in and taint everything I had built for myself.

**A/N: OMG! I want to let you all know I live in freakin' Pennsylvania and we were hit with 22 inches of snow! I have had no power or heat since Friday night. I had to keep charging my laptop at work so I could write at night. I want to say FUCK THE ELECTRIC COMPANY because they obviously suck! I am able to update via my bff's house because he was power. The next update might be in a couple a days it's almost done. Again huge thanks to my beta dolphin62598 she ROCKS!!! Please read and review…**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I still feel like shit, Carlisle gave Mackenzie and me the clear this morning. Bella was right she didn't even get sick, but something was very off with her.

She was letting Mackenzie whine and cling to her, which she usually frowned upon because she said it would spoil her.

Charlie still hadn't spoken to Bella about her mother and estranged brother. I was getting nervous because the longer this was kept from her, the more hurt she would be by it.

I had Mom help me plan a grown up night for Bella and I. She needed to get out of the house and I was beginning to worry about her.

"I don't see why you don't just tell her you're taking her out," Alice complained, peeking up the staircase.

"You know I've never been on a date with her," I said glancing at my phone to see if Emmett had texted me back.

"Never," she gaped incredulously.

"I did take her out for ice cream when she was pregnant with Mackenzie," I looked up to gauge her reaction.

"Ice cream is not a date, it's a dessert." She scoffed.

"She loved ice cream," I shrugged.

That's all Bella craved when she was pregnant. No matter where we were, she would demand her favorite treat and I dropped everything for her to get it. She was carrying our child and I couldn't deny her anything.

"You've got it bad," Alice, sighed wistfully.

"So?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure she is ready," she said spacing off a bit.

"Don't over do it either," I warned.

"If you weren't so smitten Cullen, I would try taking you for me," she cooed.

"And think how heartbroken Jasper would be."

"He is a jackass," she grumbled.

"What did that jackass ever do to you?"

"The question is what has that jackass done to others?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"The more you torture him the more turned on he gets," I told her knowingly.

"I know, I'm keeping him on his toes." She winked.

"Alright Pix, you know what needs done."

"Aye, aye Captain," she saluted, rolling her eyes.

I left Alice to do her thing, while I finalized the plans for tonight. Esme gave me a list of suggestions of what she thought Bella would love. I knew what would make her melt and I put together probably the sappiest date for her.

I went to the secret date location where Jazz and Emmett were helping me set up. They were both waiting for me with the biggest grins and I knew what I was in store for.

"My little brother is officially my sister," Emmett laughed, slapping my back.

"Now c'mon Em, let's give him a little credit," Jasper added pinching my cheek.

"Thanks Jazz," I said dryly, knowing he wasn't done.

"At least he'll get laid," he chuckled and there it was.

Emmett brought his truck and unloaded the carefully carved and padded bench out of the truck bed. I placed it right in the middle of the secret date location. Next, we moved onto the part Jazz was helping me with and set that up.

"I swear to God if you scratch this," he glared, shoving the keys to his Vanquish at me. The Vanquish I sold to him right before Mackenzie was born.

"You are pissy today," I clucked.

"Fuck you, woman," he mumbled.

"I say you're both jealous I was able to think this brilliant plan up," I goaded.

"I would have been able to do this for Rose if I knew her as long as you've known Bells," Emmett defended.

"You wouldn't have thought of it."

"I would have," he mumbled.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch this family quarrel, I have dinner plans," Jasper said grabbing his stuff from the ground.

"I think you are about to make her crack," I supplied helpfully.

"I think Maria was cracked a long time ago," Em chuckled.

"Maria?" I gaffed incredulously.

Maria Santiago was the downfall of Jasper Whitlock. Jasper wasn't always a manwhore extraordinaire like I was. He had his fair share of game when we were in high school and college, for a time I thought he wanted Bella, but it was when he went away to grad school in Texas that he changed. Texas was also a time that a lot changed here at home.

I was an asshole and slept around with the hottest girls Seattle had to offer. I did that because I thought I didn't have a chance with Bella. Jazz later said it was my defense mechanism. Then Bella's twenty-first birthday happened and we found out we were going to be parents.

I was growing up here while Jasper was living a different life completely. He started talking about Maria his second year in Texas not much was said, but she was beautiful and he thought her to be his soul mate. Those words coming from Jasper had to mean something.

Before any of us knew it Jasper had proposed to Maria. She came home with him for Mackenzie's first Christmas and he was a changed man. He let her walk all over him, she would snip about this or that and he would jump in agreeing. Bella wanted her out of our apartment; she said she didn't want our baby around someone so toxic.

Maria told him she couldn't see how he handled being friends with such people all his life and then began spouting off in Spanish. We didn't see Jasper for two years after that. He didn't come home until she cheated on him with Lucy her _best friend_. If it wasn't for his only friends in Texas Peter and Charlotte, I don't think he would have ever come home.

Peter apparently found my number in Jazz's phone and told me what happened. Bella told me I had better get my ass on a plane to bring him home and that's what I did. He didn't argue with me, he just let me pack everything up and came home with me.

"Man, we're just meeting to talk," he said quickly.

"What about Alice?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Alice…"

"No, I don't want to hear you say anything else. Even though Alice is new to all of our lives, she is like my sister. She has done more for my family then most people would ever do for practical strangers. I won't let you treat her like this," I hissed.

"It's not a date," he insisted, but I could see he wasn't telling us something. "Besides you're one to fucking talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I spat.

"It's just you shouldn't be givin' lectures about keepin' dicks in pants is all," he said nonchalantly, it made me want to kick his ass.

"You have to be shitting me right now," I laughed humorlessly, running my hand through my hair.

"Can't handle the truth?" Jazz taunted.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't been with anyone, but Bella in the last five years." I snapped.

Jasper stared at me skeptically almost as though he was trying to read me for a lie.

"Dude, he's not lying," Emmett defended me. "You should also apologize, because even I know my little brother has more respect for Bella than that."

"Thanks," I muttered as Em gave me a sheepish smile.

"You told me earlier that the Maria thing was a quick fuck," Em added giving Jazz a pointed look.

"I was just talkin'," Jasper shrugged, avoiding my gaze.

"Alice needs to stay away from you," I fumed.

"Get off your fucking high horse Cullen," he seethed. "You give me all this shit, but look at you. Your twenty-eight years old with a weird fuckin' relationship. You were a selfish bastard that took Bells virginity and it resulted in a perfect mistake for you. That little girl made your life easier."

I saw red and before I knew it, Emmett was pulling me off my former best friend of twenty-six years. I felt my eye start to sting and knew that was his only hit he was able to get in. He was worse for wear and I'm pretty fucking sure I broke the asshole's nose.

Emmett took the Vanquish keys out of my jacket pocket and threw them at Jasper.

"Get out of here Whitlock," he said calmly.

"Already gone," Jazz said spitting the blood from his mouth.

The car sped out of my now foiled date location. I slowly sat down on the bench. He was an asshole. He had no right talking about my child like that. I felt Emmett's massive hand on my shoulder.

"You know he's just saying shit because he felt like he was being attacked," he said slowly.

"That gives him no right…"

"I know," he sighed. "I'll let you borrow Rose's Mercedes, hell I think it will work out better for you because it's a convertible."

"How could he say…"

"He didn't mean it, we all love Mack-mini. You know Jazz would take a bullet for her. The thing is you both know how to hit low and get reactions. Honestly, I think the whole Maria thing was for closure or something so he could move forward with Alice," he mused. For a moment he looked and acted like our Father, it was kind of freaking me out.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I think when I turned thirty, maybe the same will happen for you," he grinned, messing with my already unruly hair. "Let's get you ready and back to your girl."

We stopped and picked up Rose's car, I quickly changed at their house. I wasn't looking too bad. Alice gave me black slacks and a white button down saying it would do. Once I got back to the house I heard Mackenzie throwing a fit and rushed up stairs.

Alice stood their frowning at Bella as she held Mackenzie on her lap on our bed. "She's ruining the dress," Alice huffed brushing past me.

I finally took her in and I didn't know if Alice was talking about Bella or Mackenzie. Bella had on one of Alice's dresses and she was gorgeous. It was a silk midnight blue dress that clung to her perfectly. My favorite thing about the dress was the plunging neckline that was pushing up the twins, 'hello twins' at that. Though the dress was amazing Bella managed to throw on one of my zip hoodies over it. The newest accessory she was wearing was a crying four-year-old wearing Dora pajamas.

"I still sick," Mackenzie cried as she buried her face into Bella's neck.

"You played all day," Bella countered softly.

"I was bored," she retorted, now wiping her face on the hoodie.

I kneeled down so I was eye level with my daughter. Her big brown eyes were sad, but curious.

"Hey," I murmured, brushing back the hair that was sticking to her face.

"Daddy," she whined, sticking out her little arms to me.

I took her, but noticed Bella giving me a reluctant look. Something was definitely up with her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"I want to go," she pouted as her lip began to tremble again.

"But Nana's coming over to play with you."

"She is?"

"Just to see you," I explained poking her nose.

"Nana can play with Drix too," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"That's very nice of you."

"Drix is a puppy, she likes to play."

"Then it's a good thing she has you to play with her," I nodded.

"I'm done crying," she announced.

"Good it makes me sad when you cry," I told her kissing her head.

"I can go the next time?" she asked hopeful.

"I'll plan a Daddy and Kenzer's night," I said hugging her tightly.

"Okay," she smiled brightly at me.

Mackenzie shimmied off my lap and ran downstairs.

"We can stay home," Bella said quietly, stroking my arm.

"I'm taking you out," I said shaking my head adamantly.

"Okay, I was just saying we've all had a rough couple of days."

"We need this, love. I like the dress by the way," I smirked, tugging my finger in the v of her neckline.

"Alice thought you would," she giggled. "It makes me look like I actually have boobs."

"I love your boobs," I grinned.

"I bet you do," she smirked, bringing her hand to rest on the back of my neck.

She was beautiful and mine. My mind kept going back to what Jasper said. He didn't know shit. Bella was always too good for me and I was well aware of that. I fucked up and did a lot of things I can now say I was never proud of. I was a coward that hid in other women, quite literally at that.

Everything shifted the moment I met my daughter. I knew I changed my ways when Bella told me she was pregnant, but I saw this little person she gave me I knew that it would only ever be them.

"Care to share," she asked, running her finger through my hair.

"Just thinking," I sighed.

"Does it have anything to do with Jasper?" she murmured as her fingers brushed my injured eye.

"What do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"He stopped by with a broken nose apologizing to Alice and me."

"He said some things…" I began.

"And you said some things," she supplied and I nodded.

"He is an asshole."

"He's your best friend," she argued.

"You're my best friend." And she was.

"I'm your girl," she pointed out, kissing me sweetly.

"That you are," I smiled. "Let's go."

"You will tell me about this whole Jasper thing. I heard his side and I want to hear yours so I can compare stories."

"Later," I agreed.

"Where are we going that I don't need shoes?" She asked when I picked her up.

"Patience darling," I said placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh God, you just sounded like your dad."

"That's a bad thing?"

"You don't sound right calling me darling," she said scrunching her nose.

"How bout I call ya sweet cheeks?" I asked.

"Ugh now you sound like Em." Her face looked even more disgusted.

"We don't want that."

"Definitely not," she said, letting her thumb brush my cheek.

We made our way to the living room to say our good byes to Mackenzie. Alice gave me a wary smile. I wondered if Jasper's apology to her involved the Maria story.

When we did leave, Bella grew more suspicious since we were in Rose's car heading towards Forks. I sped the whole way to our meadow. The meadow was a place Bella and I would go when either one of us was stressed or just needed somewhere peaceful. It had been our meadow since we were young.

I got out of the car, scooping her into my arms and carried her to the bench I had in the middle of the field.

"What is this?"

"Watch," I said placing a kiss right below her ear.

I pulled the remote for the projector out of my pocket and hit play towards the screen. I was smooth and had My Heart photo album made into a slide show. I also added Adele's _Make You Feel My Love_ to the production before us.

I glanced over to my angel and saw the tears streaming down her face. She shifted and made her way to my lap. She cuddled closer to me her eyes never leaving the screen.

The final picture was of us in Fiji and she turned her focus to me.

"When…where did those come from," she sniffled.

"That is from the album I carry, when I go on assignments," I said gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"You take those with you?"

"Everywhere."

She stared at me and grabbed my face for a searing kiss. "I love you lots," she said against my mouth.

"Mmm," I agreed.

That's how I knew Jasper was wrong. I would do anything for her and never hurt her. She was my world.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day I guess, not going to lie I'm not really a fan of it. Any who this is my gift to all of you. Thanks for all your sympathy for my heat and power loss good thing is I got it back! **

**I have the next chapter done and am shaping it up for all of your expectations. I'm pretty geeked about your reactions.**

**I do want to recommend a couple of fics I'm reading that I think deserve some love. Some Life in Me by ****Pinkpixiechick**** it's four chapters in, but pretty good so far and a little heartbreaking. The other is Winter of Love by BelleDean it's all human and takes place in the sixties and I love that decade. It's weird because I was born in 87, but I always love the sixties my minor was history maybe that explains it?**

**Again I want to thank my beta ****dolphin62598**** because she's awesome! Read and review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

The whole meadow date had me melting and by the time we got home, I couldn't keep my hand off him.

He brought me up to our room and we made out on our bed. He broke away from me to change out of his clothes and I got the brilliant idea of stripping down to nothing. Since Carlisle was the doctor on my case, I felt embarrassed to ask when I would be able to do naughty things to his son so Carmen was my next option. She told me not to over do it, but couldn't find a reason why I wouldn't be able to have sex. She also said the movements might help my recovery and my last surgery was a month and a half ago.

He came back from the bathroom wearing a pair of sweat pants and my brilliant idea caught up with me, making me realize he had only seen me naked a few times as of late. This would be the first time he was really _seeing_ me.

His face softened and he tilted his head at me. "Why is the sheet up to your neck?"

Staring at him, I was just beyond words. My hands gripped tighter onto the sheet that covered me, as my eyes slowly drifted down from his gorgeous emerald eyes, to his soft, kissable lips, then to his defined chest and stomach. Now this had bad idea written all over it, how could I ever be with all of his perfection?

"Bella?" he asked, moving closer to me. Our eyes met and he gave me his signature crooked grin, causing me to smile back at him as he brushed his hand down the length of my arm and to my hand. "Drop the sheet," he murmured.

"The sheet is fine right here," I mumbled, scrunching the fabric up to my chin.

He gave me a look that screamed '_Bella has lost her mind_'. Before I knew it, his hand was under the sheet grabbing at me. Here I was too busy worrying about him pulling the sheet down I didn't expect him to enter from the side.

"You are naked," he smirked, giving me a quick kiss as his hand tried sneaking back under the sheet.

"Forget about it," I grumbled.

"No, no, no I plan to see this through," he grinned, reaching up to where I had the sheet secured.

I turned my head away from him. _This was your idea loser, _I thought to myself.

"Hey," he said softly, moving my chin so I was looking at him.

"It's been a while and things have changed. I'm afraid of what you'll think," I admitted finally. He cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not following, Bella."

"I mean, I'm worried that you'll find me... disgusting, I've had a baby even though it's been four years my body has changed and I've been in an accident since the last time we've done this and there are scars..." I rambled, waiting for him to laugh or tease me for my insecurities, but he never did.

Instead, he shook his head, pulling my face to his, and kissed my forehead. "My very delusional Bella," he replied with a playful sigh, kissing my head again. "You'll always be gorgeous to me."

"But," I argued.

He grabbed the sheet and gently pulled it away from me. He kept his eyes locked on mine. "This isn't the first time I'm seeing you like this anyway. I remember you molesting me in the shower last week." He said as a smile crossed his face.

"I didn't molest you," I said rolling my eyes.

"No you're pretty little mouth did," he smirked, bringing his lips to mine.

I blushed as he smiled, brushing my cheek. "You're hot, Swan." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and moving closer to him. His hands tenderly grazed up and down the length of my back, making me shiver. I smiled and replied, "You're not too bad either, Cullen."

I pushed my mouth to his, and fought my tongue against his. I instantly felt the electricity between us. The more his tongue brushed around mine, with every circle it took, the more I was jolted with this electric feeling that made me want more. I could feel my body start to ache but I didn't care. This felt amazing.

He held himself above me for a moment, brushing my hair from out of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him down to me. His hand began to skim down the valley of my breasts, toward my belly button, tracing small circles around it. I gripped onto his hair and let him take charge.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Shhh," he softly spoke, raising his hand back up to touch my lips with his finger. "You need to relax, love. I don't want this to hurt you."

I nodded, licking my lips. His hand rested back on my stomach, continuing again with the slow circles. He lowered his fingers and begun to trace my hipbone. Back and forth, side-to-side, his hand began to create a rhythm of enjoyable torture. My fingers wound in his hair, trying to pull him down to me.

"Love me," I pleaded. He nodded, kissing me deeply before moving to the _Bella sweet spot_. I felt the heat of his breath as he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to graze my neck with the same slow circles that his hand was currently making around my stomach.

"Oh god Bella," he whispered, pausing for a second. "I love you." His tongue was torturing me as he began sucking on my neck again.

I could feel myself becoming hotter with every second passing. It was as if a fire was overtaking me.

I felt myself losing control as I pulled his face back up to mine in one quick, rushed motion. He chuckled as he crushed his lips to mine, obviously enjoying my sudden boldness. He wrapped his arms around me carefully, pulling me to him. I knew what I was about to do was stupid, but I wanted to be normal again, so I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, he paused giving me a careful glance.

He began to run his hands all the way down my body, this time crossing my breasts, gripping my hips gently, and traveling down my knees. He reached behind him and unlocked my legs. I sighed. His hands rubbed up my calves to my inner thigh. I began to feel a tiny bit nervous again, as he grazed his hands up to where I wanted them to be, but he didn't go there. He paused, before going where no other man had been before. I couldn't stop shaking.

"I want to do this but we need to be careful," he warned kissing me softly.

"Edward…" I groaned as I leaned up on my elbows, staring into his eyes. I rose up and brushed his messy hair back, running my fingers down his neck.

"No arguing with me on this Bella."

"I need you, please."

He gave me a crooked smile again. "I need you too, but I don't want you hurting." He moved his hands to my knees and gently pushed them down towards the bed, opening them slightly. My breathing picked up as he exposed my body to him. I watched as his eyes roamed my body, stopping in certain places. I couldn't help myself as my hand made its journey to the waistband of his sweats.

"I love your dedication, Swan," he said leaning in to stroke my cheek.

I giggled leaning up to kiss him.

He licked his lips, running his hands back up my legs and across my stomach, resting them on my breasts. I moaned in pleasure as he began to caress them and closed my eyes. He leaned over to me, pressing his lips to mine, continuing to touch me. "I love you," he said, quietly but with force. It didn't take me long to respond to him as I crushed my lips into him once again. He countered by lowering his lips down my neck and to my chest, stopping above my right breast and kissing there. More sighs escaped me as his other hand touched my left breast and his right hand ran through my hair, lifting up to my face. I whimpered, arching my back, which was a bad because I winced. He of course noticed and stopped.

"Keep going," I gritted out.

"We should stop," he insisted.

"No stopping," I moaned, brushing my fingers through his hair as he begun to tease and lick at my thigh. I felt my body becoming more responsive. He pressed his cheek against my leg, glancing up and meeting my eyes, but never stopping his other hand from teasing me between my legs. I moaned again, trying to focus on what I was going to say. He brushed his lips down closer to my heat and my breathing turned ragged.

"Do you want me to continue, love?" he asked as a wicked smile crossed his face, conquering my soul. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" he teased and I just wanted to smack the smug look off his face.

I felt his index finger slowly begin to circle around my clit, teasing again with soft circles, and then finally it slipped inside me. This huge rush of heat ran through my body, rising up to my face. I shifted back so my head landed against the pillow, suddenly not caring what the hell he did to me, just as long as he didn't stop again.

He gently pulled his finger all the way out and moved it away, as he continued to kiss up my thigh, finally resting his lips against me. Another wave of pleasure crashed over me, stronger than anything I'd ever felt. I felt the tip of his tongue slide down and into my entrance, then back up my clit. He flicked his tongue and I moaned at the sensation. He began to suck and nibble then picked up his pace with his tongue torturing me. The minutes passed, and I lost all sense of control. I almost arched my back, but felt the familiar pain creeping in. My fingers tightened in his hair as I yelled out his name.

"That's my thank you for my shower molestation," he said slyly and I giggled.

I ran my hands over his back, exploring every muscle, committing every part of him to memory. The way he touched me with such affection made me realize I was the love of his life…his soul mate. I trailed my hands down his sides and slid along the waistband of his sweats, once I got them where I wanted them I tugged at them with my feet the best I could until they fell down his legs. He kicked them off as he hovered over me.

I looked up shyly and suddenly remembered all of my experiences with him. To be honest Edward was… very big and he was perfect. The light from the moon outside illuminated his body. It shadowed and highlighted every muscle and curve of his toned torso flawlessly. He started to kiss me and we moaned into each other's mouths, his fingers tugging gently at my curled locks.

He seemed to watch my face for a moment, and slowly withdrew his hands; sliding them into mine moving our now intertwined hands above my head. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and began to slowly push into me.

My eyes snapped shut as I hissed at the pain. I knew this was going to be painful and uncomfortable, but god I wanted to be connected with him. The farther he slid in me, the tighter I squeezed his hands and I felt the tears rolling down my face. I could feel his lips press against the falling tears, and it was like he was kissing away my pain. I could see him contemplating if he should stop, but there was no way that was happening I wouldn't let it. "Edward…" I whimpered trying to get him out of his head and come back to me.

His face became concerned. "This was a bad idea?" he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"No," I cried releasing my grip on his hands and ran my fingers through his wild hair. "Love me." I repeated again.

"I don't like you being in pain like this," he whispered, and I closed my eyes. Edward slowly moved toward my shaking lips, brushing his tenderly against mine as I pulled him closer to kiss him passionately. He began to move inside me again, the pain still there but was turning into something bearable. His head came to rest on my shoulder, his mouth next to my ear. Small moans were escaping us both.

His movements continued to be slow and tender making me let out my first moan of pleasure. The tension was building and I knew I was close. I closed my eyes and focused on this feeling not the pain in my pelvis or my back.

Edward's hands were moving down my body. His fingertips brushed the sides of my breasts, down my waist and hips. I smiled as Edward's eyes met mine. His dazzling green eyes seemed to look into my soul. And each movement brought a new wave of pleasure; the tension was building and caused my head to spin. I felt a current of pure bliss begin to rush through me. His thrusts became deeper.

My fingers dug into his hair as our hips began moving together. "Bella…Love," Edward moaned. The sounds he was making only intensified the need growing inside me. It was threatening to overcome me. Edward's thrusts became faster and I knew he was close. I needed him to cum.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly. "Edward, cum with me."

That seemed to set him off, because he thrust even deeper and hissed. "Fuck Bella!" I felt him pulse inside of me and suddenly I found my release, as the heat flushed through my body. I heard him whimper my name as my muscles tensed around him.

"Edward!" I panted as my body trembled against him. He lifted his head and I could see his face. God, he was amazing. I was more certain then ever that I would love Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

He carefully pulled out of me, but kept his arm around me and pulled me against him. Our hands were linked and I turned me head back to so we were staring into each other's eyes. He brought his lips to each of my hands kissing them lovingly.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"Can you get one of my pills?"

"Sure," he gave me a reassuring smile, kissing my head.

He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I sat reeling in my post-coital bliss as the pain began to settle in.

'_Bad fucking idea Bella'_ my body screamed at me. I began to cry wishing it would just go away and I could be happy. When Edward came back, he rushed over to me trying to calm me. He popped the bottle open and placed two pills in my mouth and brought a glass of water to my lips to chase it down.

"As much as I love you we are not doing that again until you're in the full clear," he said sternly.

I didn't tell him it was worth it.

**A/N: And there you have it… I'll tell you this; we are in a very epic piece in our story. **

**I did research on broken pelvis's and my dad even had one. I know his took him three weeks of bed rest and he was able to walk with his crutches. Bella's situation in this chap though could happen, I got the idea from some health boards.**

**I want to thank my beta dolphin62598 as always. I do read every review so if you have things to say let me know. You all know the drill.**


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I was an idiot for even letting Bella get her way. Right now she was cuddled into me asleep, but I could hear her unconscious whimpers. I caused her this pain.

I turned looking at the alarm clock and I knew Mackenzie would be up to start her day soon. That's when I heard a soft thud from the door.

"Oh oh, you have to be careful Drix no running into the door. You could get hurt bad," Mackenzie scolded.

I chuckled, grab my sweat pants and threw them on. I glanced at Bella knowing she would want her to come in so I walked over to my dresser drawer and pulled out one of my t-shirts and another pair of sweats.

I heard Mackenzie start to jiggle the knob and knew she wouldn't be giving up until she got in.

I returned to the bed and gently shimmed the sweats up Bella's legs. She stirred giving me a confused look. "We have a visitor," I explained, giving her a kiss on the head.

She nodded and raised her hands up so I could slip the t-shirt over her.

Then the tapping had begun. "Drix wants in," Mackenzie called through the door.

This time Bella giggled sleepily at her antics, I grinned at Bella and walked over to let her in.

I opened the door to a rumpled sleepy version of my child who had Hendrix standing next to her. I scooped the puppy up and started to close the door.

"Daddy," she frowned.

"Hendrix wanted in," I shrugged.

"I want in too," she confessed with a pout.

"I'm sorry," I said feigning innocence and picked her up with my free arm.

"Goodness," Kenz gasped placing her hands on my cheeks. It was official she was spending too much time with Nana.

"What?"

"You have an owie," she said brushing her little fingers under my left eye.

Shit, I forgot about that.

"I fell," I lied, turning just in time to see Bella roll her eyes.

"Bring my baby to me, Muhammad Ali," she smirked, holding her hands out.

I handed her Hendrix causing Mackenzie to giggle. "She's the cutest puppy ever, Mommy," she gushed.

"I guess so," she sighed playfully.

I turned and landed on the bed, holding a squealing Mackenzie over my head. I looked at Bella's beaming face. This was a great life.

I brought Mackenzie down and squeezed her to me. "Silly Daddy," she got out through her giggles.

In this moment, I knew I wanted more children. I've said it to Bella, but I love this. Having this little person looking up to me… loving me.

"I love you, Kenzers," I said placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Bella shifted slightly, placing Hendrix on my chest next to Mackenzie and snuggled into my side.

"I love you both so much," Bella, murmured her voice shaky.

"Love lots," Kenzie said, mirroring her mother's position as Bell's fingers brushed through her hair.

"I think I want French toast," I announced after a couple moments of silence.

Mackenzie's cheers filled the room as she hopped off the bed and left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not too bad."

"I meant what I said last night."

"Carmen said it wouldn't hurt to try," she blushed.

"You asked," I smirked.

"I wanted us to… connect," she said biting her lip.

"Oh we connected."

"There you go making it pervy," she sighed laying her head back on my pillow.

"I'll show you pervy," I grinned pulling the comforter over us. Bella's face grew amused and curious as I slid down to the hem of her shirt. I lifted it and stuck my head under her shirt, attaching my lips to her breast.

"You're going to break your own rule," she breathed as her hands caressed my shoulders.

I sighed against her perfect mounds, knowing she was right and reluctantly pulled away. "Want me to carry you or would you like to hobble around today?"

She glared at me before answering. "As much as I want to hobble it's probably in my best interest if you carry me." She mumbled.

I nodded picking her up, carrying her to the kitchen and sat her next to Mackenzie. I noticed my mother sitting at the table with her.

"Daddy your hair is all funny," she said wrinkling her nose.

It caused the two women to snicker. I began to work on our breakfast and heard Esme and Bella whispering. I knew that wasn't a good thing. It didn't become better when my mother leaned against the counter looking at me expectantly.

"May I help you?"

"Would you mind telling me, my pride and joy, why your best friend has a broken nose?" Mom asked.

"I need to tell Emmett who your favorite is," I snarked, deflecting from the real situation.

"Edward," she warned.

"We're grown ass men I don't need my mommy meddling," I defended.

"If you were a _grown ass man_ you wouldn't be behaving like a child," she hissed looking straight ahead.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Mackenzie sitting on Bella's lap watching us as her mother stroke her curls. My daughter was watching with interest and I forgot how her mind absorbed everything she saw and heard.

"Fine, Jasper said some things that weren't very fucking nice," I said lowly so the young ears couldn't hear.

Before I knew it Esme tapped my mouth, a lot like she did when Em and I were younger and would swear in front of her or Bella. "Mouth," she warned again.

"I know what was said and he shouldn't have said it, but from what I heard from both him and your brother you weren't very nice to begin with."

"Alice…"

"Is a big girl that can handle herself and she knows about where Jasper was going and who he was with. It is her life and decision on whether Jasper can be in her life."

"Mom…" I tried pleading my case again, but she was not having it.

"Edward," Bella said giving me a pleading look. I knew just by the look on her face she forgave him for what he said. That's why she was an angel and I loved her.

My eyes focused on the French toast as I thought about what I should say.

"I'll make no promises, but I'll try not to interfere with them again," I grumbled.

"And you'll make up with Jasper," she pushed.

"Mom," I said again.

"He will make the effort," Bella told her giving me a knowing look, when I glanced back at her.

Mackenzie was still looking at me curiously, so I handed my mom the spatula and strode over to the kitchen table.

"Want to go with me to take Nana home?"

"Can we play the ano?" she asked. She loved to sit with me as I played the piano at my parent's house. I would play either her or Bella's lullaby.

I started to show her a couple of months ago how to play and she had picked up on it amazingly. My dad was convinced she was a prodigy a lot like myself at her age.

"If you play with me," I bargained.

"I play Twinkle, Twinkle," she squealed, making Bella giggle and kiss her head.

That's what we did after breakfast. Bella stayed behind, which made me anxious because the issue of her mother still wasn't resolved. Charlie seemed to be avoiding her and that displeased me more then anything. It had been a week, and he had yet to make an attempt or warn her of her mother's presence.

I sat in my parent's living room as I instructed Mackenzie on playing. She would watch my hands glide on the keys and mimic my movements.

As I finished showing her a few keys of Claire de Lune, applause disrupted us.

"Mackenzie you play beautifully," Dad smiled.

"Watch me play again Gramps," she said excitingly as a few curls fell in her face.

I brushed her hair back as she began playing. She really was a natural and I could feel the pride swelling in my chest.

"Daddy needs to buy you a piano," he suggested

Her posture immediately perked up.

"One thing at a time," I glared at him, I already pushed my luck with Hendrix this was something we needed to discuss.

"Nana has lunch waiting for you, little beauty." She loved that name because it reminded her of Beauty and the Beast. She pointed out more then once Bella was Belle and if that were the case her being called little beauty meant she was like Belle.

Her imagination and logic awed me sometimes.

"Gramps, can I bring Drix with me next time?" she inquired, taking his hand.

"If Nana says yes," he said carefully.

"Drix is sooo cute," she started and I knew Hendrix would be running around the next time she was here, whether mom agreed to it or not.

We enjoyed the lunch Esme prepared for us and took off shortly after. Mackenzie was getting fussy and I knew she was due for a nap. Bella hadn't called or texted me, that concerned me because she was by herself. I knew she was working on Jacob's postponed book release, but she usually sent me some form of communication.

I pulled into the driveway noticing Charlie's cruiser parked on the street. This was not going to be good.

"Pap's here to visit me," Mackenzie mumbled sleepily into my shoulder.

I didn't say anything as we started up the walkway. The door opened with a sad looking Charlie appearing. He walked over to us and kissed Mackenzie's cheek. "I love you, Mack," he said quietly. The only reason I heard was because I was holding her.

She kissed him back repeating his word back to him, with that he was gone. We made our way up to my room where I knew Bella was. She sat staring at the wall; Mackenzie tried wiggling out of my arms. I sat her on the bed and Bella finally looked at me.

"I want you gone," she said brokenly, pulling Mackenzie into her arms. She held her like a security blanket.

"Bella," I tried.

"I want you gone," she repeated. "Not forever, but I can't look at you right now."

"Please," I said placing my hand on her cheek only to have her cringe away.

"Do this for _me_," she pleaded and I could see the tears willing to break free.

"I'll be back later…tonight." She nodded, cuddling our child closer to her.

I closed our bedroom door and leaned against it, remembrance of a promise we once made to each other hitting me.

_I sat my equipment bag and luggage down at the door as soon as I entered the apartment. I spent the past three weeks in Dubai, two and a half weeks in Paris before that, and a week in London covering fashion week. It wasn't as though I was avoiding Bella; I just couldn't deal with the constant disappointment in her eyes._

_Her birthday was four months ago and I could still smell, taste, and touch her. She didn't love me like I loved her and that was okay. I hadn't been with anyone since that night. I had plenty of opportunities with the models from the shoots I did, but all I could see was her, I wanted to be with her._

_I looked around and nothing seemed different. She had a stack of manuscripts, next to her laptop and her coffee mug had steam coming from it. I walked over to take a sip, I missed American coffee. I almost spit it out, this shit wasn't coffee it was fucking tea. She never drank tea._

"_Teaches you not to drink things that aren't yours," Bella said from behind me, I could just hear the smirk in her voice._

_I turned around to say something smart-ass back, but I was frozen in shock. She had her hand rubbing over her protruding belly. There was no question this baby was mine, she had never been with anyone else. The guilt consumed me for taking away her first time while she was inebriated. _

"_It's a girl," she said sarcastically._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded._

"_You were busy with work," she snipped, the accusation in her voice evident. She knew I was using work to hide from her._

_I couldn't say anything. Here one of my best friends stood in front of me looking almost like a stranger. Her hair was longer and her boobs were definitely bigger. My eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything other then her stomach._

_I slowly walked toward her and kneeled in front of her, rolling her tank top to rest just below her breasts. She gave me a wary look as she bit her lip._

"_Hi," I murmured placing a kiss against her skin. "I'm your Daddy and a major idiot."_

"_I think asshole would suffice," she mused._

"_Language," I admonished, rubbing where our child rested. "She'll come out cursing like a marine."_

"_If I can't swear you can't either," she said, running her finger into my hair. I was home._

"_I was an asshole," I corrected and she smiled triumphantly._

"_We're having a baby," she told me softly._

"_I can see that," I rolled my eyes playfully._

_I could see annoyance flicker in her eyes from my comment ruining our moment. So I placed gentle kisses around her belly, causing her to giggle._

"_Do you have ultrasound pictures?" I asked, wanting to see what my child with her looked like so far._

_She moved over to the end table picking up a frame and handed it to me. It was fuzzy, but I knew the blob was my daughter._

_Daughter._

"_When do we get to meet her?" I asked in awe._

"_She's due May sixteenth," she smiled warmly at me._

_We had only five months to get things ready for her. My brain was running a million miles per second. "We need a bigger place." I blurted out. "She'll need a crib, highchair, car seats…what the fuck do babies need?"_

"_Calm down we have time to figure out what we're going to do."_

"_Not enough time," I mumbled, placing my cheek against her stomach._

"_Is this going to be your thing now?" she questioned, nodding to how I was holding her._

"_Yes," I said stubbornly, kissing her again. I never wanted to let her go._

_After a few minutes I stood, grabbing her hand so she would follow me. We walked to my room and she hesitated in the doorway._

"_I'm exhausted," I explained never releasing her hand._

"_Ed-Edward," she stuttered nervously._

"_You want to go to your room?"_

"_What are we doing?"_

"_Well I'm going to sleep and keep you next to me," I told her simply._

"_You're not even mad?" she asked incredulously._

"_This is my fault, if I didn't stay away I would have known," I said sadly._

"_I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to do it in person not over the phone…"_

"_I assume our families know."_

"_Your mom has been spoiling me," she said shyly._

"_You need to be spoiled," I smiled squeezing her hand before lying down. "I bet the chief wants to castrate me."_

"_If you didn't come home he would have," she giggled._

"_Again I'm an asshole." She nodded._

"_Let's promise to never keep big things from each other," I sighed sticking my pinky out to her._

_She giggled looping her finger with mine. "Promise," she whispered. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too, but thought you hated me," I admitted._

"_You're ridiculous I could never hate you," she said shaking her head fervently._

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Quit it, this might be unexpected but it is a blessing. She is our blessing, I can't have you thinking about her and feeling guilty because I certainly don't."_

"_I don't feel guilty or regret anything," I said firmly. _

"_Good," she beamed and her smile was glorious. "Let's go to sleep."_

_I rolled her on to her side and protectively wrapped my arm around her middle. My hand rested on her stomach where the best thing I had ever done laid._

Caught up in the memory of the promise Bella and I made. I realized I broke it and she would probably never want anything to do with me. My heart broke in my chest as I made my way downstairs to my car. I needed to see my brother he was the only one who never really judged what I did.

**A/N: This chapter needed to happen. I'm warning you that there will be a few time jumps, but it is necessary and remember this Edward and Bella handle things differently. So don't hate too much.**

**Next order of business is I am going to be asking your opinions for later chapters because some big things are going to happen.**

**There are a lot of you reading I would really like to hear all of your thoughts. So please drop a line telling me what you think. **

**Major thanks to my beta dolphin62598 and again read and review because I really would love to know what you guys are thinking.**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

I felt numb, both my father and Edward had kept this from me. I understood that they both were trying to protect me, but I could deal with this myself. I also got that Edward didn't tell me because Charlie asked him not to, but still some warning would have been nice.

It had been three and a half weeks and I hadn't spoken a word to Edward or my father. Edward came back the night I sent him away and tried talking about what happened, but I didn't have it in me to talk about it. I used Mackenzie as my shield and let her sleep in our bed that night.

He tried sleeping in the guest room to give me my space, but I wasn't letting him do that either. I pulled him onto the bed, laying my head on his chest.

This was where I was an emotional fuck-up. He wasn't touching me or loving me and I could tell by looking in his eyes that he wanted to. I'm the one, who wasn't speaking to him, but I wanted him near me holding me, loving me, making everything my mother ever did go away.

To top it off I had a teenage brother, who by the sound of it was a delinquent. Charlie told me he ran background checks on both Rene and James. Rene's record was completely clean after she left us; and her new husband on paper was pretty perfect. James was a different story all together , he was an honor student with a police record the size of my medical one, which was huge.

Charlie explained that he was trying to get full custody of him so he could finish out the rest of high school in Forks. He also thought that Seth might rub off on him since he still lived at home and Seth was a fucking awesome person.

The thing that made me livid the most was _she_ came to me first for money, not dad, but me. I knew that if she ever came back to my house I would slap a restraining order at her. I did not need that woman coming near my child. She did enough damage to my childhood and she could go straight to hell before she ruined my daughter's.

Jake tugging at my hair brought me out of my thoughts. "Whatchya thinking about Bells?" he sang.

"Nothing," I said flatly, turning my focus to his book sitting in my hands.

"Want to piss off Cullen?" He asked.

Jake loved getting a reaction out of Edward; he said he was hot when he was infuriated or jealous. I had to agree that he most definitely was. We still didn't tell him Jake was gay and that seemed to entertain us both. Alice was the one who was the most fascinated with this information. She was able to get a rise out of Jasper last week when he came to help me go to physical therapy.

Edward was pissed with Jake for flirting and Jazz for just breathing, but he said nothing. He was trying to get back into my good graces. His effort was only making me feel guiltier because I really shouldn't take this out on him. He was only doing what Charlie asked of him.

Jake thought I had every right to be angry and became very vocal about it when I went to visit him after everything happened. Alice drove and she agreed with him as well. Billy, Jake's dad was there and said I should try to see things from both Edward and Charlie's view. The three off us went off on him as he held his hands up in surrender.

That's how it how been the past couple of weeks. Alice and Jake defending me as we made Edward feel like shit, which was making me feel like shit. His sad face was breaking my heart. The only time he looked truly happy was when Mackenzie would acknowledge him. She really loved her Daddy and she was keeping him busy.

"He's upstairs with Kenz attempting to get her ready for bed," I said trying to act distracted.

"I know, I mean when he comes down," he hedged, nudging me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

He smiled brightly cupping my cheek. "Care to cuddle with me, Miss Swan?"

"I'd love to," I said half-heartedly.

He moved his massive frame so he was comfortably lying on my leather couch and adjusted me so I could be pain free.

"This is quite different then my usual cuddle buddy," Jake said thoughtfully.

"Well Paul is much bigger then me," I mumbled, turning my attention toward the episode of Millionaire Matchmaker that was playing.

"If this book thing works out maybe someday I can use Patty's help," he said hopeful.

"Paul might not be too happy about that," I said raising an eyebrow.

"No, he might not be," he sighed playfully, causing me to giggle.

"Okay I've had to endure this for too long, get out of my fucking house Black before I remove you," Edward said calmly.

Mackenzie must have been asleep because I knew he wanted to be louder. The fury in his eyes told me he wanted to be louder and that made my guilt escalate, making me feel sick.

I felt Jake sit up and I knew he was just itching to fight with Edward. I think the reason I loved Jake so much was because he was a lot like Emmett. A protector.

"Don't get you panties in a twist Cullen," he scoffed.

"I'm sick of you asshole," this time he was louder.

I stood grabbing Jake's forearms trying to balance myself as I got between them. Edward's beautiful face pulled into a frown; I could see him wanting to help me. He backed away mumbling, "It's not worth it." Before I knew it, he was out of the living room.

"I might have cried if I had to hurt his gorgeous face," Jake smirked.

"Stop," I sniffled, feeling my eyes water. I was being terrible to him.

"We were just having fun, Bells," he cooed, kissing the top of my head.

"I think I'm done making him feel sorry," I said meekly, wiping my face on his shirt.

"You want me to find him?"

"He's probably off brooding somewhere," I mumbled. "Can you help me get upstairs? My back is starting to hurt."

He nodded wrapping an arm around my waist as I balanced my weight on him. We hit the entrance of my room and I could hear his muffled voice.

"I'm going to see what the sprite is up to." Jake grinned, kissing my head again.

"Tell Al I said hey." He nodded going in the direction of Alice's room.

I peeked in seeing Edward on his phone with his back to me.

"I don't know what to do, Em. It's like she's getting satisfaction out of watching me suffer."

"No she still hasn't said a word to me. The only way I'm sort of spoken to is when Mackenzie's in the fucking room," he replied.

"That's the thing if I go to the guest room she clings to me. I love her, but she is slowly killing me," he groaned tugging at his hair.

"Rose would let me stay?" he said cautiously.

That was enough for me to make myself noticed. "No!" I shrieked.

His head tilted towards me. "Yeah, later," he said snapping his phone shut.

"You're not going to Emmett's."

"Well I'm obviously not wanted here," he sneered.

"I want you," I admitted quietly, running my hand through my hair.

"You haven't spoken to me in almost a month," his voice on the verge of being hysteric.

"You didn't tell me my mom was looking for me," I shot back.

"I didn't tell you out of respect to your father," he said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What about me?" I cried.

"Bella I love you more then life itself, but grow up," he snapped.

_Come again?_ "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I feel horrible about not saying anything and I told your father this, but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"But…"

"From a father's standpoint I get it. If Mackenzie ever gets married and we have a family crisis or whatever, I wouldn't want the guy in her life to tell her. As a father, you want to protect your children you should understand this because you're a mother. You're father loves you and was trying to save you the pain of dealing with that terrible woman that gave birth to you."

"_She_ came here again," I confessed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"When you and Kenz were sick _she_ showed up. I didn't get to see _her_, but your mother almost kicked her ass," I explained.

"See you didn't tell me," he pointed out quietly.

"I didn't talk to you for almost a month," I said miserably because I was even disappointed in my behavior.

"You hurt me," he said, looking anywhere but at me.

I need to fix this because he didn't deserve this, I'm the one who overreacted and should have listened to what he had to say. I sat up and carefully swung my knee to his other side so I was straddling him. He let out a grunt as my ass sat on his stomach. I couldn't be that heavy… He steadied me by holding my hips.

"I'm sorry," I cried, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He said nothing, but pulled me to him to deepen the kiss. "If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do. Don't let me lose you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you," I whimpered as his hands caressed my back, still holding me in place.

"Jacob held you," he growled, biting at my lower lip.

"He was fucking with you," I moaned as his right had cupped my breast.

"I don' like it," he hissed, grabbing the hem of my shirt and rid me of it in one swift motion.

We mirrored each other's actions in a frenzied manor until all of our clothes were off. I was still sitting on him as he slid me down to meet his evident arousal.

"Lift up," he ground out through clenched teeth.

I raised enough for him to position his tip at my entrance. His eyes were blazing in passion or anger. I couldn't decipher the difference; I just wanted him inside me. "Fuck me Edward," I demanded.

Taking me by surprise, he thrust up and was filling me instantly. I fell forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder. We found the rhythm that both of us were comfortable with. I knew though that once this was over I would be sorry because I was finally able to walk without any help and I would be lucky if I could even move.

Edward held my hips firmly, matching my pace to his. I could feel my stomach begin to clench knowing my release was close.

"Put some weight on your knees and spread them," he panted and I did what I was told trusting him completely.

I was still straddling him but was also in a sort of split. One of his hands rested on the base of my back as his other remained on my hip. He leaned my back so I was angled and thrust in harder and quicker.

"Ugh, soooo deep," I whimpered, latching onto his shoulders.

"Come with me, love," he pleaded moving his hand from my hip, placing it behind him so he was propped up. The hand on my back was pushing me into him.

"Ed-Ed-Edward," I cried as I felt his release with mine.

I slumped into him trying to catch my breath. We had never done anything remotely close to that before.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said panicked.

I snapped my head up to look at him. "That was the best sex of my whole life and you're apologizing while you're still in me?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked skeptically.

"Not going to lie I will be feeling this in the morning, but I've been doing better the past couple of weeks." I smiled, remembering Carmen telling me I was free to have sex.

"Right no crutches," he mumbled.

"We're done being jackasses, I love you too much to ignore you forever," I announced, running my fingers through his hair.

He said nothing and placed a kiss right over my heart.

"I want to reinstate our promise," he smiled _my_ crooked smile.

"Okay," I giggled.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise to tell you Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen everything thing that happens, even if it is not my place to tell I will force the others involved to tell you."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen, promise to tell you Edward Anthony Cullen everything thing that happens, and I will never go without speaking to you again."

I held out my pinky as he looped his through mine. He lifted me off him so we were no longer connected and laid me under the covers.

"We still have a lot to talk about, but that can wait until tomorrow," he murmured playing with a strand of my hair.

I nodded knowing we were going to be fine.

**A/N: Wow everyone's opinions came flowing in. I don't get what was hard to understand about the last chapter though… it leaves me confused that you are confused. Most of you understood it seemed so I must have not been to far off base. Next chapter will be a little of this one and new subject matter from EPOV. Dolphin62598 is the best beta! **

**Tell me you thoughts and feelings as always. I do wish more of you reviewed; I know there are at least 500 reading steadily from the alerts. So what do you think about these two now?**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

I am basically in the biggest time-out of my life. That's how Mackenzie explained it to me. My little girl was brilliant she looked around noticing Bella, Alice, Jacob, and Jasper not talking to me for almost a month. Well Jasper not taking to me was more me not talking to him. My point is she knew something was up and she made sure I had someone to talk to.

I was getting Mackenzie ready for bed while Bella was hanging out with Jacob downstairs. I didn't like him, he was too friendly with Bella and gave me weird looks. She didn't care though because she actually was speaking to him.

She was the person in the wrong, not me. I respected her father enough to let him tell her. He was talking to me at least and agreed that I didn't so anything wrong.

"Daddy I like my hair," Mackenzie told me sweetly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You look very pretty monk," I said kissing her almost dry hair. It took me twenty minutes to get the knots out of her curls. She was a trooper though and never complained about it hurting.

"Can we take Drix to the park when it's morning time?"

"I have to work."

Her eyes widened as tears filled. "Far away?"

"No, you can go with me."

"I get to take pictures too?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not taking pictures tomorrow, but I have to talk with Tanya."

"I don't like Miss Tanya she looks pinchy," she frowned.

"Pinchy," I said carefully.

"Like this." She scrunched her face, and then placed her hands on her cheeks pushing the skin back. I burst out laughing, which I was aware that I shouldn't have because it was condoning her mean behavior.

"How bout we keep that to ourselves?" I suggested pushing a curl that was resting on her nose away.

"All right Daddy," she sighed.

I lifted up her sheet so she could snuggle under and tucked her in.

"I love you, Kenzers."

"Love you lots," she replied puckering her lips for a kiss and I obliged.

I lay down with her to make sure she went to sleep. She was a nighttime wanderer and if no one was with her when she fell asleep she would get up and get into things. One night when she was three, I came home from a shoot in Los Angeles to find her sitting on the couch watching Conan, while eating a bowl of Cheerios. It was hysterical until I saw the mess she made with the milk in the kitchen.

Once I knew she was completely knocked out, I went downstairs to gather my notes from the Vogue and Harper's accounts I had been working on here in Seattle. I stopped short when I saw Jacob cuddling Bella. _My Bella,_ who was giggling.

"Okay, I've had to endure this for too long, get out of my fucking house Black before I remove you," I said rather calmly when I actually wanted to kick his fucking grinning face in.

He sat up and I could see the challenge in his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist Cullen," he scoffed.

"I'm sick of you, asshole," I spat inching towards him.

Bella stood grabbing Jacob's forearms trying to balance herself as she was now in between us. I frowned at the thought of him be her stability when it should have been me. I blinked a few time before mumbling, "It's not worth it." I turned and rushed upstairs to my room pulling out my phone.

"Ya-llo?" Emmett panted.

"Bad time?"

"Just leaving the gym, how is the mime house?"

"Mimes acknowledge others," I grumbled.

"No progress, eh?"

"Jacob's here," I growled.

"Dude there's something funny about that one."

"What do you mean?"

"I get a weird vibe from him…" he trailed off. _Whatever_.

"I don't know what to do, Em. It's like she's getting satisfaction out of watching me suffer."

"Wait she is acknowledging you then," he concluded.

"No she still hasn't said a word to me. The only way I'm sort of spoken to is when Mackenzie's in the fucking room."

"That sucks that she is doing this, but you know better then anyone that this is what Bella does. She did it after the whole Stanley fiasco when she was in high school." He said thoughtfully. "So you're in the guest room then?"

"That's the thing if I go to the guest room she clings to me. I love her, but she is slowly killing me," I groaned tugging at my hair. Great I'm going to go bald because of her.

If you want to you can stay here, Rose may not appreciate you but I sure as hell do little brother," he sang.

"Rose would let me stay?" I asked cautiously. That might be a plan, but then I would be leaving Kenz here.

"No!" Bella shrieked, shutting the door behind her as she hurriedly hobbled to me.

"That got her talking," he chuckled.

I tilted my head towards her. "Yeah, later," I snapped my phone shut.

"You're not going to Emmett's."

"Well I'm obviously not wanted here," I sneered thinking back to her and Jacob on the couch.

"I want you," she whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"You haven't spoken to me in almost a month," I croaked out in disbelief.

"You didn't tell me my mom was looking for me," she snapped.

"I didn't tell you out of respect to your father," I sighed.

"What about me?" she cried.

This was it, I needed to say this, I wasn't going to let her walk all over me and this had gotten ridiculous. "Bella I love you more then life itself, but grow up."

"Excuse me?" she gaped at me.

"You heard me. I feel horrible about not saying anything and I told your father this, but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"But," she tried arguing.

"From a father's standpoint I get it. If Mackenzie ever gets married and we have a family crisis or whatever, I wouldn't want the guy in her life to tell her. As a father, you want to protect your children you should understand this because you're a mother. You're father loves you and was trying to save you the pain of dealing with that terrible woman that gave birth to you."

"_She_ came here again," she confessed quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"When you and Kenz were sick _she_ showed up. I didn't get to see _her_, your mother almost kicked her ass," she said with a half-smile.

"See you didn't tell me," I pointed out, hurt.

"I didn't talk to you for almost a month," she said miserably.

"You hurt me," I told her looking around the room.

Suddenly she sat up and carefully swung her knee to my other side so she was straddling me. I grunted when her ass sat on my stomach. I wouldn't tell her but she was heavier then the last time. I steadied her by holding her hips so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry," she cried, kissing me quickly.

I watched her and drew her in for a deeper kiss.

"If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do. Don't let me lose you," I pleaded quietly against her lips.

"I love you," she whimpered as my hands caressed her back.

Then a flash from earlier hit me and I knew I needed her. "Jacob held you," I growled, biting her lower lip.

"He was fucking with you," she moaned as my right hand cupped her breast. I loved her breasts they were fucking perfect.

"I don't like it," I hissed, grabbing the hem of her shirt ripping it away from her.

Once our clothes were off, she was still sitting on me. I slid her down enough to meet not so mini Edward. I was sure as hell ready for her as she was me.

"Lift up," I said clenching my teeth.

She did as she was told and raised up enough so my tip was waiting at her entrance. I wanted to fuck her and make her remember that she was mine. As if she was reading my mind, "Fuck me Edward," came from those delicious lips.

Who was I to keep my girl waiting? I pushed my hips up, filling her completely. She was so fucking tight. Her forehead rested on my shoulder as I brought my hips to meet hers.

Caught up in the moment, I forgot about her recovery and moved my hands down so I knew she was securely attached to me, making our pace equal.

I knew I wasn't going to last long. I needed to show her what I felt for her. "Put some weight on your knees and spread them," I instructed.

She did as she was told as I rested one hand on the base of her back and the other remained on her hip. She was angled so I was able to thrust in deeper.

Her eyes were closed so I chanced a glance down to where we were connected and it was fucking hot. She was mine.

"Ugh, soooo deep," she whimpered, gripping at my shoulders.

"Come with me, love," I pleaded moving my hand from her hip, placing it behind me so it was easier to push up in her. I pulled her closer to me as I went in her deeper.

"Ed-Ed-Edward," she stuttered as we both came.

Her small frame slumped into me and I felt satisfaction from making her feel like this.

Then I realized she could be hurt. "I'm so sorry Bella."

Her head snapped up to looking at me. God she was gorgeous… The flush of her skin, the poutiness of her lips, and the deep brown of her eyes.

"That was the best sex of my whole life and you're apologizing while you're still in me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Not going to lie I will be feeling this in the morning, but I've been doing better the past couple of weeks."

"Right no crutches," I mumbled, feeling like an ass since she was getting better without me.

"We're done being jackasses, I love you too much to ignore you forever," she announced, running her delicate fingers through my hair.

I leaned forward placing a kiss over her heart.

"I want to reinstate our promise," I said with a grin.

"Okay," she giggled. _My giggle._

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise to tell you Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen everything thing that happens, even if it is not my place to tell I will force the others involved to tell you."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen, promise to tell you Edward Anthony Cullen everything thing that happens, and I will never go without speaking to you again."

I looped my pinky through hers. I gently moved her off me and laid her under the covers.

"We still have a lot to talk about, but that can wait until tomorrow," I said playing with a strand of her hair. _Mine._

It was fairly early when we woke up the next morning.

"By the sounds I heard last night I going to take a hunch and say you were forgiven?" Alice said as we entered the kitchen.

"He didn't do anything wrong Alice," Bella told her firmly.

"That wasn't the tune you were singing yesterday sweetie," she said rolling her eyes.

I glared at Alice and then kissed Bella deeply, "I have a meeting with Tanya and promised Mackenzie she could go with me."

"Do you think it's a good idea to take her?"

"Who are you trying to save Mackenzie or Tanya?"

"Tanya because I know my baby can hold her own," she said proudly.

"What do you know about pinchy?" I asked replicating the face Mackenzie did for me last night.

"She showed you," she giggled.

"Yeah, it would have been awkward if she said it to Tanya though. We need to help her find her filter."

"She doesn't need a filter I find her innocence and honesty refreshing," Alice added taking a sip of her coffee.

"You would," I mumbled.

"I agree that she needs to find a filter it may cause problems when she _starts_ school,"

Bella reasoned.

"We'll work together with her," I agreed.

"Together," she grinned, kissing me.

"Ugh, I liked it better when we hated him," Alice said in faux repulsion.

I left the kitchen to get Mackenzie ready for the day and I knew by her sniffles and wheezing she was not going to be the delightful angel I wanted her to be. Last year she was diagnosed with allergies and asthma, with fall peeking around the corner I knew my monkey was going to be miserable.

"Kenz maybe you should stay with Mommy," I suggested pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

"Nooooo," she whined, pushing her wild curls out of her face. "I take my puffer."

She ran over to where Bella was standing in the doorway and took a puff of her inhaler. "Blow," Bella ordered holding the Kleenex to her face.

"See I all better," she insisted, scrunching her nose trying to keep the snot in.

"Fine," I sighed, nodding towards the used Kleenex. "Give me a pack of those for my bag."

"Yayhhhhhhhh," Mackenzie coughed, running to get her shoes.

"Thanks for the back up," I said dryly as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"She wanted to go to work with her Daddy," she said softly, kissing my cheek.

"I'M READY!" Kenz yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll talk when I get back?" She nodded giving me a beautiful smile.

Before we went to Tanya's office we stopped at Starbuck's where the barista flirted with me and cooed too many times at Mackenzie who was definitely not filtering anything today.

Tanya's assistant Garrett fussed over Mackenzie and her 'adorableness' I gave all credit to Bella.

"About time you graced me with your presence ass…oh you brought her," Tanya sneered, at Mackenzie's little form coloring on the floor.

"Yes, I brought her."

"Can she please wait out here I have important things I need to discuss with you," she pleaded. Tanya never pleaded or asked nicely something was up.

I kneeled next to Mackenzie, "Kenz I need to talk with Tanya, can you stay out here and play with Garrett…so he's not lonely," I added as she gasped.

"Don't worry Mr. Garrett I won't leave you alone…I don't like being alone…" She rambled trying to comfort him as Garrett played along.

I turned to a frowning Tanya and followed her in. What I didn't know was that this was one of the most pivotal meetings of my career.

**A/N: I'm ducking for cover… Review and let me know what is going on in that head of yours. Do you think I could wish for 70 reviews this chapter? I do love you that do tell me what's on your mind.**

**As always thanks to my beta dolphin62598…**


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

This morning was good, wait it was more than that. I felt it was a moving point for us. We were growing together and that in itself was a good thing.

My back and legs were sore from the amazing fuck Edward gave me last night but other then that I was in an excellent mood.

I was worried about Kenzie with her sniffling nose and wheezing lungs. Another indicator she had Edward's piss poor immune system. I remembered we spent a great deal of time inside because as soon as he stepped foot out the door he would either be sneezing or coughing. Emmett would make fun of him, but I felt bad and stayed inside with him.

Esme always said I was a good friend because I never left a man behind. I giggled now at her joke.

"Mommyhhhh," Kenz coughed walking into the room.

"Where's Daddy, baby," I asked, grabbing a Kleenex for her waiting wrinkled nose.

"He's outside with his head hitting the car," she explained nasally.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling her hair back. _Someone needs a haircut._

"He keeps say an Uncle Em word as his head keeps going boom, boom, boom…"

"I get the point."

"Can we take Drix to the park?"

"How about I check on Daddy and maybe later if you sound better we'll go," I bargained.

"I do feel better," she insisted.

"You might, but I don't think your nose does," I said tapping it lightly with the tissue.

She sniffed a few times as her eyes widened in surprise, "Your right it sounds funny."

I nodded as she sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. I limped to the foyer, opening the front door to see Edward sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands.

I made my way to him, reaching my fingers in his hair. He finally looked up the look on his face was anguished. "Edward," I said carefully.

He silently pulled me onto his lap. "I want to be honest," he whispered.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath for he stole a quick kiss from me. "Remember when I did ROTC through college?"

I nodded slowly, I was pissed at both him and Jasper when they came home one weekend from U Dub telling me what they did. They both wanted to serve their country in some way. Like I told them, they also had a chance of being deployed and if that happened I could have lost one or both of them. They called me a peace-loving hippy, maybe I was, but I knew it would come back and bite them in the ass.

"Tanya got a call from the White House, my work has caught the eye of the President," he said with no emotion.

"Wait how does the ROTC and the Presidents admiration of your career relate?" I asked confused.

"I've been asked to do an influential series of places in the world that could use American's help."

"Doesn't the White House have photographers for that?"

"Apparently my photography is the right kind of gritty, and they were impressed with the work I did in Namibia," he mumbled.

"What does this mean?"

"If I take the offer I would have to go to three countries Haiti, Iraq, and Sierra Leone."

"At once?"

"Because Haiti is the most recent I would need to go there first, the other countries will span out later in time this year."

"How long?"

"They all will be only a couple weeks each."

"What does the ROTC have to do with this?"

"I already have combat training," he whispered as my eyes widened. If he had too he could fight back, but he was so loving and kind would he be able to do that? "Bella, I didn't agree to anything."

"Do you know what this would do for your career?" I asked quietly. He could win many accolades.

"You know all you're doing is asking me questions," he murmured, giving me a sad smile.

"Sorry, it's just this is huge for you."

"I know," he said turning his gaze on me.

"I think you should do it," I said quietly as I kissed his jaw.

"What?"

"I think that if you don't do this you'll regret it. It's been your dream to have your photography change the world, I think this is your chance to do that."

"I don't want to leave," he grumbled into my hair.

"We'll be here when you get back."

"I guess I should call Tanya," he sighed.

"This will be good," I told him trying to give a convincing smile.

He turned me so I could wrap my legs around him and grabbed the railing to get up. He didn't let go of me until I had to get dinner ready and he needed to talk to Tanya.

Kenzie came in as I was placing the ravioli in the oven. I didn't notice until she was closer that she put Hendrix's leash on her.

"Where you going, monk?"

"The park," she shrugged, swinging the handholding the leash back in forth.

I giggled kissing her head, "Go tell Daddy to get you ready."

"He's talking with his face in the pillow," she sighed.

"Well go be really cute and make him listen," I suggested.

Her brown eyes lit up. "I'm really cute."

"You are, now scoot," I ordered playfully smacking her behind.

She left giggling dragging an eager Hendrix behind her. Those two were definitely going to be trouble when Edward went away.

Edward came in carrying Kenzie on his shoulder and Hendrix in his arms a couple of minutes later.

The look in his eyes was distant, but he still came over to give me a kiss. "I guess we're going to the park."

"Dinner will be ready when you get back."

"Mommy I'll miss you," Kenz said puckering her lips as she leaned down on Edward's head as I tried to reach up on my toes to kiss her, luckily Edward's free hand steadied me.

"I miss you too, monk."

Since the park was down the street from our house it didn't take them long to get back. Alice sent me a text asking if I wanted to go with her and Jake to a movie. I knew I wanted to stay home to talk about his job offer and declined.

Kenzie was worse then she was this morning with her allergies and asthma. Edward had to practically carry me out of the room once she was a sleep.

"She's sleeping if she needs us… trust me she'll find us," he said knowingly, holding my hand as we walked to our room.

"Are we going to talk about what Tanya said?" I asked lifting my shirt over my head. He stopped me as I grabbed my tank top.

"Remember how we used to sleep naked when you were pregnant with Mackenzie," he said brushing the back of his hand down my ribs.

"As much as I was fond of that we can't do that now, especially with her being sick,"

"Why not?" he asked as his lips attached to my nipple.

"Because," I moaned, trying to push him away to escape his voodoo. "You're deflecting."

"I just want to be with you," he defended, trying to go for some boob again.

I smacked his head, which got him to stop. "How long?"

"I leave for Haiti in two weeks, I should only be gone a week."

"That's not so bad." I said pulling, my tank quickly over my head.

He was pouting now because he wanted the goods. I changed into a pair of his sweats and like clockwork as soon as I got into bed Hendrix and Kenzie came shuffling into the room.

"Told ya," I smirked at Edward who was also wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"I can't breaf…" she whined climbing into bed with me.

"I'll get the air humidifier," he said giving me a quick kiss.

"My nosey hurts and I keep sneezing," she snuggled.

"How about I rub your back?" I soothed.

Edward came back and quietly set up the humidifier. "This is why I don't want to go she needs me…you need me."

"It's only a week," I insisted slowly joining Kenzie on her journey to sleep.

_The room was dark, but the moon light shown through our windows. I jumped out of the bed when I saw the figure looking into the crib from the wheelchair. _

_It turned to me with a blank face as the wails from the baby began. _

I woke to Edward gently shaking me telling me it was only a dream. Was it?

**A/N: Short but to the point! So I read the spoiler for Remember Me and I don't think I want to see it… I wanted to start throwing things. Any who check out my new story Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop it's really different but give it a chance you'll love it hopefully as much as you love this.**

**Thanks to my beta dolphin62598!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

"Why are we in such a hurry?" I grumbled as Alice pulled me down the walkway to her car.

"You don't want to get Edward things for his trip?"

"I do, but is it really necessary to drag a crippled person?"

"First of all you doing a million times better meaning you're not crippled…" she trailed off nervously fumbling with her keys.

I stopped when I noticed Kenzie following us and being unusually quiet. "And what is her deal?"

"You know kids they're just odd," she said cryptically scooping my child up in her arms.

"Apparently so are adults," I said arching my eyebrow.

The past week moved rather quickly and Edward was leaving for Haiti tomorrow. The three people in my household were all acting strange. Edward had been nervously twitchy all week when we were together, every time I asked him what was wrong he would kiss me into oblivion like he was trying to fuck all questions out of me. It was after the ninth time we went at it that I told him we needed to stop… for my sake we needed to stop.

Alice and Kenz were different stories, it seemed like both of them couldn't get away from me fast enough when I would enter a room. The only time Alice could even stand being around me was to measure me for my dress; she was making for her line's launch party. I didn't want to go until Edward begged me to be his date, in reality I didn't want him being swarmed by hot models.

"Alice what's with all the garment bags?"

"You are filled with so many questions today," she said placing them on the hook by the car door.

"Well you are acting like a basket case," I reasoned.

"I had sex with Jasper," she blurted out.

"Whoaaaaa when did this happen?"

"Um two days ago?"

"You had sex with Jasper," I said carefully trying to turn it over in my mind.

"That's what I just said."

"It's just, I didn't think you were really speaking to him, especially with the little façade you and Jake had going on."

They were trying to irritate him. She would invite Jazz for drinks or to hang out and every single time it would end with him leaving because they would make out in front of him or she would let Jake grope her. As soon as they were done, they both would burst into a fit of giggles. Edward would stand and watch the whole thing play out with mild curiosity almost like he was trying to figure Jake out.

"Well we had sex and it was grand so get off my back," she huffed shooing me into the car.

"What the fuck, are you on?" I said low enough so that Kenzie wouldn't here.

"Bella that's inappropriate," she hissed.

We were fifteen minute into our car ride when I turned in my seat and tugged on Kenzie's foot. "Why so quiet, monk?"

"I like being quiet," she mumbled.

"Well mommy doesn't like you quiet, I like you talking," I told her.

Then I noticed her looking at Alice through the rear-view mirror having a silent conversation. _What the fuck was going on! _

I went back to looking out the window. If everyone was going to act like this I didn't want to talk with them. My phone started ringing, it was Edward.

"What?"

"That's no way to great your lover," he chastised.

"Lover makes you sound…raunchy," I whined.

"I'm definitely not raunchy," he defended playfully.

"I beg to differ," I sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. Why would you think something's up?" He said hurriedly and I heard _jackass_ called in the background.

"Where are you?"

"At Tanya's office getting my clearance stuff arranged."

"I thought you did that earlier this week?"

"She just wanted to get me prepped."

"Okay," I said slowly. "I talked to Charlie a few days ago, I guess James will be here next week. I want to wait until you come back home to meet him."

I still was mad at my dad, but I could tell when I had Jake drive me over to his house that he was sorry. I had never seen him look so distraught and so un-Charlie like. He told me he loved me and I was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wanted me to not have to deal with his mistakes. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

He told me more about James and said he was going to have his hands full with him. I didn't like the sound of my _brother_ just by his reputation. Charlie didn't need this delinquent giving him any trouble; he was the best dad and this kid needed to appreciate that.

"We can go when I get back, love."

"I love you even though you've been a spaz," I sighed.

"I haven't been a spaz," I could hear the frown in his soft voice.

"Everyone that lives in our house has been spastic all week," I said glaring at Alice who slumped in her seat.

"I think your being delusional," he concluded.

"You didn't just say that to me?" I said in disbelief.

"Bell…"

"I love you and am hitting the F.U. button."

"Love you lots," he chuckled as I hit end.

"If anything is weird is your moodiness," Alice whispered, but I heard it.

"What was that, Brandon?"

"Oh nothing," she sung.

After more silence, my eyes started to droop, next thing I knew is that we were parked in front of Fork's elementary and Rosalie was getting my child out of the car.

"Alice?"

"Hurry we need to get you perfect for your man," she beamed grabbing the garment bags from the back seat.

"You don't want to be late for your own wedding, Bella," Rosalie added with a light laugh.

"Wedding?" I whispered.

Emmett came running towards the car in a tux and I stared in awe of the reality of the situation. I was marrying Edward, in Forks, where we met twenty years ago.

"Bells lets go," he ordered helping me out of the car. "We need to officially make you my sister."

I started crying as we made our way into the school.

"Get this all out before we get you all made up," Alice said playfully pointing her finger at me.

"I love you all," I sobbed. _When the fuck did I become such a blubbering mess, it's like I couldn't control my own emotions._

"Edward's going to come looking for her if we don't hurry," Esme smiled appearing out of the kindergarten classroom.

"How… who let this…we're getting married here?" I questioned as I watched a very dressed up Rose get Mackenzie into a mini midnight blue version of her dress.

"This is where you wanted to get married isn't it?" Esme grinned, kissing my head.

"But how is this happening?"

"My son had Mrs. Cope melting with the details of your relationships and she remembered how you and Edward were inseparable when you were little."

"She let this happen?" I asked in surprise remembering the former elementary school secretary.

"Mackenzie also helped convincing her, she just couldn't say no, she said she reminded her of you."

"I'm going to be Mrs. Cullen," I breathed as Alice started on my hair.

"It's a fun title," Esme winked at me.

In a blur, I was dressed and ready to get down that aisle. Kenzie skipped over to me, climbing up in my lap.

"I'm a good secret keeper," her smile was beautiful.

"That you are, monk," I giggled kissing the top of her crowned head.

"This is like a princess wedding Mommy, you look like a princess," she said playing with the thin strap of my dress.

The dress that sneaky Alice made for me looked like a beach dress and was ridiculously comfortable. She did have problems with it when we reached zipping up the top. She freaked out about getting my bust size wrong and went off on how she never got measurements wrong. Esme was able to talk her down saying there wasn't much of a difference that it was only a little snug.

I stood Kenz up walking out into the hall where Charlie met us. "Pap look at Mommy," she gushed.

"She looks beautiful, Mack," he said as the cop stache twitched.

"She does," she agreed.

"Mackenzie how about you help your old Nana with some flowers," Esme said coming up to us grabbing her hand.

"But you're not old Nana," Kenz replied wrinkling her brow.

"Excellent answer little one," she chuckled kissing her joined hand.

"Edward really loves you, Bells," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Gee, you think?"

"Always a smartass, even on your wedding day," he said kissing my cheek.

"I never disappoint. Ready to walk me down the aisle, Chief?"

"Charlie," Jake said running towards us.

"Jacob," he nodded.

"We have a bit of a problem?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Explain."

"Well my dad and Sam Uley pulled into the parking lot noticing a group of kids hanging out. At first they didn't think anything of it until dad noticed one of the kids wasn't a regular. When they went over they all scrambled, Sam caught the kid they didn't recognize. Dad said he looked just like you did when you were younger."

"James," Charlie mumbled. "He wasn't supposed to be here til next week."

"He told them his mom dropped him off at the house, but no one was there, since this is down the street from there he said he was trying to pass time. That isn't the problem though," he said cringing for a second.

"Spit it out, Jacob."

"He had pot on him and a wad of cash."

"Shit," he spat. "I have to walk Bella to Edward."

"Go deal with him. We waited this long so it won't matter," I smiled patting his arm.

"Jacob can you wait with her?"

"No problem," Jake grinned as Charlie took off to deal with the _delinquent_. "You know this whole thing made Cullen even hotter in my eyes."

"Same here," I giggled as we sat in the stairway of the entrance of the school.

"You know he's a lucky bastard," he admitted quietly.

"Really?"

"He has you doesn't he?"

I blushed at his compliment.

"You're the only one that didn't act like a psycho this week."

"I told them they needed to chill out."

"I think we're going to have to tell him."

"What? About our hot torrid affair?" he teased pinching my cheek.

"Yeah we need to come clean," I sighed hugging him.

"Dude you're getting make-up on the Dolce and Gabbana,"

"So sorry," I said in mock offense. "Wait, Alice didn't force you to wear something she made?"

"That was the deal of the make-out sessions, I let her toy with the cowboy and I could wear what I want," he shrugged.

"Evil genius, you are," I said in a Yoda voice.

"Hey Jedi mind tricks work on the weak."

We both lost it leaning on each other and didn't see Carlisle come through the doors.

"Bella it looks like Charlie's going to be a while, he asked me to walk with you," he said quietly.

"I'll wait," I said stubbornly.

"Bellerina…"

"I'm going to see if Charlie will let me wait with the punk," Jake said getting up.

"You'll miss the wedding then," I frowned.

"You want your dad walking you to the most important man in your life?"

"Yeah," I said dumbly

"Save me a dance at the reception," he said waving his hand and vanishing out the doors.

"He seems like a good friend," Carlisle smiled.

"He is, " I sighed turning towards him. "I would be honored if you walked me to Edward."

"I understand, he's your father and this is his right."

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek.

"Besides I get to walk with little beauty and Hendrix," he chuckled.

"Edward is a push over," I said rolling my eyes.

"I think we all are when it comes to her and you for that matter."

"I love you Gramps," I beamed giving him a quick squeeze.

"I love you for making Edward a truly happy man."

Charlie walked through the doors running a hand over his face. "Ready to go stubborn girl?"

"As I'll ever be," I said looping my arm through his.

Once we walked outside, I saw the irritated young boy sitting in the back seat of the cruiser and a grinning Jake leaning against the car nodding towards me. I nodded back.

We walked around the back of the building and I took in the beautiful display in front of me. Kenz was making her way down with Carlisle and Hendrix as Alice and Jasper followed behind them. I didn't fail to notice Jasper take his place proudly next to Edward. That's when I realized they were standing under a freshly painted jungle gym grinning like idiots at me. Next was Rosalie and Emmett who were the last to walk down the make shift aisle before me. Like the other two Emmett wore a proud smile. Those three thought they were so funny and smart. I burst into a fit of giggles as Charlie and I walked to Edward.

Charlie kissed my head as he handed me off to Edward.

"Took you long enough," he whispered in my ear.

"Long story, it wouldn't be our wedding without a little drama," I teased.

With me finally at Edward's side he nodded towards Alice and she placed Mackenzie in front of us. We both placed a hand on her shoulder as the justice of the peace began the ceremony.

As soon as we were pronounced husband and wife everyone yelled out "finally", which made me turn bright red. The next hour went by in a flash as we made our way to Charlie's house for the reception.

"You think you're so slick?" I said in the limo trying to free Mackenzie's hair while she sat on Edward's lap.

"Slick wouldn't be the word I would use, genius is more like it," he mused.

"I can't believe we're married."

"Believe it Mrs. Cullen," he smirked.

"All done, baby," I said taking the last bobby pin out, kissing her head.

She brought her little hand up and started rubbing her head. "Those clippies hurt."

"Well no more clippies," Edward said seriously joining his hand on her head. "Your dad's not going to be at the reception?"

"Doesn't look like it. He took James to the station to teach him a lesson."

"The kid must be dense, who would try something like that when they're living with the Chief of police."

"Apparently him," I mumbled before grinning. "So Jazz was your best man."

"We're still not talking, all communication went through Emmett."

"And everyone says I'm the stubborn one."

Alice jumped into the limo announcing it was time to start the party. Even though I did the father daughter dance with Carlisle I still wasn't disappointed, I got what I wanted Charlie walking me towards Edward. The most adorable thing though was Edward as he held Kenzie swaying back and forth. My heart wanted to burst every time I heard her squeal when he would twirl around the dance floor with her.

I couldn't help being extremely happy as I watched our friends and family celebrate with us. Emmett and Rose were precious as they danced to every song as if it were a slow dance. Esme and Carlisle sat at the parent table with Sue watching all of us with happy smiles. Jasper sat at the bar watching Alice like a hawk as her and Jake felt each other up on the dance floor.

"What are you thinking about my gorgeous wife?"

"How stupid they are," I said frankly nodding towards Jazz then Alice.

"She looks like she's happy with Jacob," he said carefully.

"He's gay you dope," I said matter-of-factly.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Emmett has excellent gaydar," he muttered turning slightly red at his admission.

"Wait Em knew?" I giggled.

"He said he thought something was off with him and got a vibe."

"Em has always been rather observant," I said thoughtfully.

"Shut it," he said against my lips.

"Mmm," I moaned.

"Young eyes watching," Emmett warned gliding past us pointing towards Mackenzie who was sitting with Leah and Seth watching us intently.

"Thanks," we said as he chuckled.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I have to catch a red eye in a couple hours."

"I'm going to miss you," I said as my vision blurred.

"I always miss you," he murmured giving me a tender kiss. "I'm glad you married me."

"I had no one else asking to marry me," I shrugged.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "You're stuck with me for eternity."

"I don't think I'll complain." _I really wasn't._

**A/N: UMMMM Yeah… You people need to have faith… Dolphin62598 is an awesome beta!**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

I missed my husband, god it felt good to say that. Edward had been gone a week, calling me yesterday saying that he was staying for another week. I knew he was volunteering it wouldn't be him if he didn't help out.

Just from talking to him, I knew it was really the children that were getting to him. Every time we said our goodbyes, he would ask to speak to Kenz and as always she would talk about everything and nothing, I could hear his chuckles through the receiver.

I sighed stepping out of the shower, looking at myself in the mirror. This morning I didn't want to get up, but Kenzie's feet kept kicking at me in her sleep. My back was achy, but that was usual. When I stepped in the shower the water was hurting my breasts, they were tender. I just didn't like feeling all achy. All this sitting around was not helping either, I was starting to get a gut and Edward wouldn't be interested in fucking his new bride if she was a heifer.

I threw on one of my hoodies, which wasn't helping my case because it was snug and I decided it was a no go on a bra. I grabbed a pair of Edward's sweat pants and crawled up on the bed to wake my daughter.

"Hey baby," I cooed kissing her head.

"Nooo," she said wrapping her arms around me and nuzzling her face in my neck.

"I love snuggling with you, monk, but we need to eat breakfast."

"I want Coco Puffs," she mumbled into my neck.

I continued to hold her when there was a knock on my door. Jake peeked his head in and smiled.

"You need help with her?"

"Could you carry her, please?"

Like he had been doing all week, he helped me get her up and ready. I was really grateful to have him and Alice around this past week. Even though my physical therapy was not cut down to once a week I could still only do so much.

After we were situated in the kitchen, Jake made me eggs and by request he gave me a lot, he also gave Kenz a bowl of cereal. Jazz came in rubbing a hand over his tired face and gave Kenzie a kiss on the head.

"Do Jakey and Uncle Jazz live with us now Mommy?"

"No silly girl they are just staying here to help me while Daddy's working," I explained looking at Jazz. Jake was staying to help, but Jazz was staying to fuck Alice. I knew when Edward came back he would not be happy with this going down in our house.

Alice could stay at his place, but from what I heard from Emmett, Maria had been making several trips in town. That tidbit of information made me curious, if he was avoiding his house, why was he?

"Ohhhh," she said with a mouthful of Coco Puffs.

After breakfast, Jazz left for work and Alice, Jake, and I hung out in the living room while Mackenzie played.

"Say something," I heard Alice try to whisper over my head.

"Bells these are sure getting bigger," he said throwing his arm over my shoulder and palmed my tender boob.

I hissed in pain slapping his hand. "That fucking hurt, for someone who doesn't like boobs you do a lot of grabbing."

"I was deprived as an infant," he shrugged.

"That explains a lot," Alice, mused and he nodded. "Bella hunny when did you last have girl time."

I frowned, "I don't really get them that much because I get the Depo shot…FUCK I DIDN'T GET MY LAST SHOT!" I shouted somewhat jumping but falling on Jake's lap.

"Mommy, you said an Uncle Em word," Mackenzie admonished from the floor.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I want Edward."

"I can run to the store and buy you a test," Alice suggested pulling me into a hug.

"Carlisle's working today, can one of you just take me there so I can be a hundred percent sure?"

"I'll do it," Jake smiled.

Alice stayed with Kenzie while Jake and I went to see if their suspicions were true. I kept glancing at my stomach as we drove. Could I really be pregnant? How would that affect my recovery?

"We're here Bells," he smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks," I muttered.

We walked in to the reception area and to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" The older woman behind the counter asked.

"Could you please page Carlisle Cullen, I'm his daughter-in-law?"

"Which boy is yours?" she smiled warmly.

"Edward," I told her feeling my lips turn up.

"I've met your daughter, she is adorable."

"Thank you."

She paged Carlisle and within five minutes, he was in front of me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I think I'm fine," I tried assuring him.

"If you're fine why are you here?" he asked taking my hand, leaving Jake behind.

"Because I think I'm pregnant," I admitted quietly.

"You took a test?"

"No I figured why waste the test when I would have to come here anyways to confirm it."

"Would you want to wait until Edward gets back?"

"I kind of want to know now," I murmured.

"Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Surprisingly no," I answered because everyone knew Kenzie gave me Montezuma's Revenge and I could barely keep any food down.

"You know this might be a hard pregnancy if you are giving me another grandchild?" I tensed, if I was, I didn't want anything going wrong. "What I mean is that we might have to put you on bed rest once you're big enough. You'll be uncomfortable with the pressure on your pelvis."

He drew my blood, which never was a good thing and it made me wish Edward were here to hold my hand. Carlise had the lab put a rush on my results leaving Jake and I to wait in his office for an hour.

Carlise walked in with a brilliant smile on his face just like the last time this happened. "I think I'm experiencing déjà vu," he chuckled.

"I am?"

"You are," he grinned.

"We're having a baby," I squealed.

"Now I need to tell you to take it easy Bellerina, I'll give you something that you can have for the pain, but the other pills you have need to be tossed. No over doing it either with Mackenzie," he said to me, but made sure Jake was listening.

"Can I wait for Edward to have my first check up?" I asked biting my lip.

"That was the next thing I was going to ask. I think for both our sakes it would be best if you waited," he chuckled.

Jake and I returned home to a bouncy Alice. "We were right," Jake announced smugly.

"I always am," she shrieked, hugging me tightly.

"Calm down," I smiled. "Where's my baby girl at?"

"She's taking a nap?"

"I think her allergies are starting up again," I sighed climbing the steps.

I looked in her room and she wasn't in there so I assumed she was in my room. I quietly shut the door when I saw her hidden under the sheets. She was just so loveable, suddenly I thought about what it would be like having two of them in the bed. My hand ran over my stomach, "Everyone is going to love you so much, all the time," I whispered.

I slowly made my way to the bed and cuddled next to Kenzie squeezing her to me. I wanted Edward home.

The next couple of days were uneventful that was until I felt arms around my waist Friday morning and kisses on my neck.

"I don't think my husband will be too happy," I warned smiling into Mackenzie's hair.

"Oh, I think your husband is plenty happy," his velvet voice chuckled in my ear, I felt his hand cup my breast and I moaned.

"We have a child in the bed," I moaned.

"I was just touching," he grinned doing it again, this time I hissed.

"Why are men fascinated with these?" I said letting go of my sleeping child to rub my sensitive chest.

"They've gotten bigger," he said as his brow furrowed, and he palmed them again.

It was starting to fucking hurt and I smacked him a little too hard. "Stop, I have something to tell you."

"That you've become mean," he pouted, flipping his back towards me.

I leaned over him basically resting my weight on him. "I have a secret to tell you," I whispered kissing his cheek.

He turned over and I was now hovering over him. "Go on."

"Well," I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, his gorgeous green eyes went wide with realization. "I know someone who is going to be a Daddy again."

"That's a pretty fucking amazing secret," he whispered kissing me slowly.

"Child," I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away, scooted me to his side, pulling Kenzie closer to him. "Did you take a test?"

"I had your dad run one at the hospital."

"Did you get checked out?"

"I was waiting for you to come back home."

"Were having a baby," he breathed kissing my head. "I'm sorry about the twins."

"They're just really sore," I said wrinkling my brow touching them again.

He sat up adjusting Kenz so she was lying on my pillow, and kissed her forehead. I swear she could sleep through an alien attack if one ever were to happen that is. He pushed up my shirt and grinned seeing the small slope.

"You can already tell," he chuckled.

"I'm going to get big quick, that's how it was with Kenz."

He ran his hand over my stomach. "How are we going to tell the princess of our kingdom?"

I snorted. "I don't know, but I have a felling she is going to be hysterical jealous."

"She won't be jealous," he frowned turning his attention to Kenzie.

"You're out of your mind if you actually believe that," I said seriously.

"Bella…"

"She is a spoiled brat, I love her with all that I am, but that is what she is," I told him frankly. "And she has you completely wrapped around her perfect little finger."

"Maybe I like being wrapped around her perfect little finger," he whispered looking at her in adoration.

"See Daddy is a sap," I cooed to my stomach.

He was now lying on my sore chest; I was about to kick the shit out of him until he started speaking. "I love being a sap and you're going to make me even more of a sap. I love you, your mom, and sister more than life itself."

The tears were flowing and he turned his head up towards me, "Sap," I choked out.

"I love you Isabella Cullen," he said with absolute certainty as he kissed me lovingly.

"I love you lots," I giggled against his lips and I knew even though it was cheesy that we were going to be together forever.

**A/N: Now it's out there, so… yeah… Comment, Questions, Concerns?!?! Anyone?**

**Dolphin62598 is the best beta!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

We were sitting in Irina's office, she was Bella's doctor who delivered Mackenzie and we both agreed that she should be there for this little one too.

I had Mackenzie sitting on my lap and she looked nervous. I told her multiple times that we weren't here for her. She still wasn't convinced.

Dad was the only doctor she liked because he was her Gramps. A couple of days ago I had to take her to an allergy specialist and she was less than happy with me, especially when she had to be tested with about five different needles.

"Daddy no shots right?" she asked biting her lip.

"I'm seeing the doctor today, monk. Remember?" Bella assured her while she lay on the examining table.

"You have to get shots?" she frowned.

"Maybe," she shrugged, now biting her lip nervously.

"Shots aren't that bad," I insisted to both of them.

"You have a tattoo, you obviously embrace pain," she said rolling her eyes.

Mackenzie sat up and smacked my shoulder blade where my tattoo resided. "You're tutu have needles?" she asked horrified.

I hugged her close for a moment trying to think of how to explain tattoo to a four year old, but I had nothing.

The door opened and Irina smiled at all of us. "How is everyone doing today?"

"Me, Mommy and Daddy are healthy and need no shots," Kenz rambled adamantly.

Bella giggled and I chuckled kissing her head. Irina crouched down in front of me and grinned at Bella and me.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I might have to give Mommy a shot," she sighed regretfully.

"But Mommy doesn't like shots," Mackenzie explained eyeing Bella carefully. At least she was trying to save her mother.

"I'll give her a lollipop when it's over," she mused.

"I like lollies."

"You do?" she asked surprised.

Kenz nodded and told her about her own run in at the doctors. Once we got through to her that Irina wasn't going to hurt Bella, she began the ultrasound.

"According to Carlisle you found out a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, it's been hard for us to come in," she explained. We tried to come sooner, but with our work schedules, it was nearly impossible.

"From the looks of it you're a little over thirteen weeks."

"Why is she doing that to Mommy's tummy?" Mackenzie whispered.

"Watch," I whispered back.

"Any morning sickness, headaches, fever…" she rattled off the usual questions.

Mackenzie was focused on the screen watching with rapid curiosity. Her eyes started to squint like she was figuring something out.

"Surprisingly no, I have been achy and tender," Bella blushed looking at my smirking face. I had been living it up, motor boating her, she said her breasts were tender and I used it to my advantage to make her feel good with sucking and nipping.

Irina nodded and that's when the heartbeat filled the room.

"What's that noise?" Mackenzie asked furrowing her brow.

"That would be you baby brother or sister," Irina smiled.

"A baby," she said slowly.

"Yeah there's a baby in Mommy's belly, monk," I said gently gauging her reaction.

"We don't need a baby…I'm the baby," she said frankly her frown deepening. And this is exactly why Bella wanted to leave her at home and have us wait to tell her. Ease her into the idea of being a big sister. I should have fucking listened.

Bella had a smug smile on her lips and Irina was trying hard not to laugh as she cleaned everything up.

"Kenzers look at Daddy," I pleaded, trying to turn her to face me.

"I'm not talking to you," she said quietly looking straight ahead.

"We'll get you set up Bella, I've also talked to Carmen and she said that even though you've improved she wants to have more sessions with you."

"Fine," Bella sighed adjusting her top.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this but this will be a harder pregnancy for you than it was with Mackenzie due to the accident. I'm hopeful that with the right rest and positive outlook things shouldn't be too bad. We will need to deliver c-section and we'll talk about bed rest in the next few appointments."

"Thank you, Irina." She smiled gratefully.

Before Irina left, she gave Mackenzie a lollipop, which she quietly took. It was freaking me out how quiet she was being.

Bella slowly eased her way down in front of me kneeling on the floor. She took her finger and lifted Mackenzie's gaze to hers.

"Talk," She ordered softly.

"Bella, maybe we should wait until we're home," I suggested because I didn't want her pissy-ness to ruin our happy day.

"No, she will not behave like this," Bella said shaking her head. "Now tell Mommy and Daddy how you feel?"

"I…I'm the baby," she whined.

"You're not a baby anymore monk," her mother said gently. "You're a big girl."

"I'm your baby," she said giving her tone a stubborn edge.

"Whether you like it or not there's a baby in here," she glared at her, pointing at her stomach. "Daddy and I love you, but you have to know that you don't always get your way."

I gave her a funny look because now she looked like she was going to kill me. The pregnancy hormones were taking prisoners. _Abort Cullen, fucking abort! Jump ship or something before she castrates you._

"I'm going to runaway," Kenz threatened.

"Where?" Bella pried.

"I'm running away to… Nana's… no AUNT ROSIE'S!" she yelled and pushed Bella's shoulder. I grabbed her little hand giving her a stern look. She was killing me as her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Fine, live with Aunt Rosie for all I care," Bella grumbled as she scrambled to her feet and left the room.

"Mommy's sooo mean," she cried burying her face in my neck.

I had no fucking clue what just happened as I held my baby trying to comfort her. She silently cried the whole way to the car. When leaving the reception area the expectant mothers and fathers stared. Most of the men looked scared and I wanted to tell them 'you have no idea'. Bella was looking out the windshield fuming, when I placed Mackenzie in her booster seat.

"You had to fucking bring her and couldn't just listen to your mother and me," she said sharply, but quietly.

"Bella," I tried.

"Give her what she wants Edward take her to Em's," she spat.

"They went to Sonoma for the weekend," I mumbled.

"Then take her to your parents," she insisted.

I said nothing the whole time I drove, this wasn't how things were going to be. For my own sanity, I wasn't going to have my very hormonal wife arguing with my very temperamental four-year-old. It wasn't an option.

I pulled into the driveway and looked at Bella's scowling face. "This isn't your mom's house."

"No, it's ours."

"I want Aunt Rosie," Kenz started crying.

"Aunt Rose went on a trip and Nana isn't home."

"Edward," she growled.

I got out of the car to get Mackenzie and once she clung to me, I reached my hand out for Bella, who huffed and pushed past me.

"Daddy," Mackenzie whimpered.

"Shhh," I soothed her rubbing her back.

Bella was sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach. I placed Mackenzie on her lap. Her face softened, but I could still see her annoyance with me, as I lifted up her shirt exposing her small bump. I placed my hand there.

"Give me you hand Kenzers," I asked.

I moved my hand and held hers there. I glanced up at Bella seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hand came up and started stroking Mackenzie's hair. I pulled closer to Bella's stomach and began to talk.

"Hey, in there," I started, pressing Mackenzie's hand against Bella. "That's your big sister."

I raised my view to Kenz watching me intently and Bella finally smiling. She knew where I was going with this.

"She's not mean, she's usually quite nice," I stage whispered.

"The baby heard me?" Kenz gasped in horror.

"Um… Of course _Carl_ heard you," I nodded.

"_Carl_?" Bella blurted out.

"_Carl_," I shrugged.

Mackenzie looked at her hand and then to both of us with concern. She leaned down enough so she was level with Bella's bump. "I'm sorry I was sooo mean Carl," she whispered. "I love you lots."

I reached over placing a kiss by her hand and Mackenzie followed suit. "See now _Carl_ isn't sad."

"I'm sorry I was bad Mommy and pushed your arm," her little brown eyes pleaded.

"It's okay Mackenzie," Bella said holding her tightly kissing her head.

Mackenzie squirmed her way out of Bella's grasp in search of her beloved Hendrix.

"What made you think of that?"

"Dad," I paused with a smirk. "Apparently Emmett felt the same way about me."

"He did?"

"You grew up an only child. When Esme was trying to get him off the bottle and pacifiers he would find me and climb in my playpen, sit on me, stealing mine away from me."

"I never knew this," she giggled pulling me to her. I sat sideways and put my legs across her lap, her hands resting on my thighs.

"Now you do," I nodded.

She looked at me opening and closing her mouth a few times. I saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"I was terrible and I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I've been snappy with you and you've been perfect…" she cried.

I brought my hand to her face and pulled her other cheek to my shoulder.

"I love you," I murmured in her hair. I wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't being a bitch because she was, but I loved this woman.

"I'm not thrilled about bed rest," she pouted.

"I already have some of my work schedule cleared for the next couple of months."

"What about the rest of the _disaster_ series for Washington?"

"I'll go to Iraq in three months, you'll be six months along and that one is a shorter trip. Sierra Leone is scheduled for after _Carl's_ born," I smiled.

"If _Carl_ is a girl she's going to have a complex," she giggled. The giggles are what I wanted to hear not the crying.

"I'll pay for her therapy."

She grabbed my face kissing me hard. "I love you so fucking much," she whispered.

"I know this Mrs. Cullen," I replied kissing her ring.

"Are we going to honeymoon?"

"You my wife who hates any kind of present or money spent on her is asking for a honeymoon?"

"I was merely curious."

"When things settle down we can plan one."

"Nothing over the top."

"Of course not," I said rolling my eyes.

"We need to go to my dad's house soon too, so we can tell him," she said rubbing her stomach.

"You're going to have to officially meet James," I pointed out.

"Oh trust me I know, Sue says he is the all time smart ass."

"I can't let this happen that was… is my title," I scoffed shaking my head.

"I suggest you school the little punk and show him who he's dealing with," she said seriously.

"Remember when your dad caught Jazz and I with pot," I laughed.

"You were trying to get his fifteen year old to smoke with you… IN HIS HOUSE."

"Don't give me that, you were going to do it, you just blamed us because you didn't want to ruin your good girl rep."

"I want you to remember what you're saying for when our children do it, you'll be a world class hypocrite."

"There's a difference," I defended.

"What's the difference?"

"I was trying to get into your pants," I stated obviously.

"You make no sense," she said tapping at my head.

"Listen, you wanted to smoke with us to look cool. I was very cool all through high school and college. If we were high together we would have fucked," I concluded.

"You're so sure of this?"

"I'm positive."

"All the pot has fried your maniacal brain," she smirked.

"I don't…"

"Before you fought with Jazz you smoked like what? Twice a week," she said arching an eyebrow.

"H…wha…"

"Do you think you don't smell like it? And you constantly call out Jazz about it."

"Emmett does it too," I confessed.

"Such a tattle-tale," she teased, scratching her fingers in my hair. I felt fucking good.

"You going to tell your dad?" I groaned.

"I don't want the chief to drag away my husband for narcotics."

"That is noble of you."

"You're to pretty for jail, you'll become someone's bitch for sure," she laughed, as I moved my legs off her and quickly had her on my lap.

"I'll always be your bitch," I murmured against her lips.

"Damn right," she sang, kissing me deeply.

**A/N: I can't believe all the reviews for last chapter. Welcome to all new readers I didn't know more websites were rec'ing this! I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598 because she really is the best! Do your thing guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

Today was already a shitty day. I woke up and hit my toe on the nightstand; Edward shot out of bed and was in front of me checking to see if I was all right. He'd been hovering the past two days, I just wanted to scream or hit him or something. I know spousal abuse is frowned upon, but I think if I could hit him every time he annoyed me when I was five then it should still count now.

After the whole Bella's a klutz incident, Carl decided it didn't like Edward's soap and I almost threw up on him. If it wasn't for me getting sick and barley making the toilet I probably would have laughed at the priceless look on his face.

Then as we were getting ready to leave for my dad's Kenzie decided to pitch a fit because we were leaving Hendrix with Alice for the day. Guess what? Edward caved as usual and let her bring the damn dog.

"You can't still be mad, love. You're holding my hand," he said nodding towards our joined hands on the console.

"I only like your hand," I said nonchalantly, looking out the window.

"You only like what my hands can do," he smirked.

I said nothing leaving my hand in his stupid fucking hand. When we pulled into the driveway, Charlie was sitting on the front porch steps. His chin was resting in his hands as he looked at the angry woman in front of him. He looked bored.

"Stay in the car," Edward ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him because he did not just order me. I glanced back out the window now noticing the woman. Her hair was short, almost like Alice's, but what freaked me out the most was she looked like me. I always thought I looked like Charlie, but I was wrong I was like _her_.

I could feel the fury build within me. I felt Edward's hand cup my cheek bringing my attention to him.

"Bella, you both need to stay in the car. If not for me then do it for Kenzie and _Carl_," he pleaded moving his hand to my stomach. "You don't need the stress."

I thought about it and he was right. I nodded to him and he kissed my head before slipping out of the driver's seat.

He walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. Charlie smiled at whatever he said and looked in my direction. This only added more fuel to Renee's production. Now she was yelling at Edward, while poking him in the chest. He shrugged at her and Charlie stood up, his face now bright red.

"Mom-me," Kenz yelled.

"Yeah?" I said reluctantly as I was focused on the showdown.

"Jamie's in the window," she said pointing to the guestroom window. Low and behold, it was the boy from the cruiser on my wedding day.

His face almost looked concerned, for whom I wasn't quite sure. "How do you know his name's Jamie, monk?"

"Cause I played with him a couple times, he is a horsy." She did come up with Seth and Sue the past few weeks so it was possible.

"Was he nice?"

"He's a good boy, Mommy. He gave me extra cookies I wasn't supposed to tell Grammy Sue, she said no more, he gave me more," she explained.

I turned in my seat and saw an adoring look on her face. Maybe the delinquent wasn't as badass as he was trying to be.

"Grammy Sue yelled at him for the cloud."

"The cloud?"

"Like Daddy, until I coughed lots," she said.

So James was busted for smoking. Edward used to smoke until we found out Kenz had asthma; he quit right then and there. His bad boy image instantly changed to worried Daddy. The other smoking was only done at Jazz's, pre-fight.

"No clouds were near you?"

"He did it outside he was hiding in Pap's car."

"What did Pap do?"

"He made a funny face and kissed my head. Grammy Sue was mad," she mused.

I turned to look at the battle and saw Renee heading toward the car. Edward was following with a pissed off look on his gorgeous face. Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up taking her back to where they first were. That's when Sam Uley pulled up in his cruiser.

What the hell was going on? Sue stepped out onto the porch with the phone in her hand and a smirk on her face. Renee started yelling, the hand gestures were giving her away. I looked back at Kenzie she was looking out at the yard my headrest was thankfully blocking her view.

Sam stood calmly trying to get her in the back of the cruiser as Charlie tried to help him. Edward hurried back to the car sliding in his seat.

"What was that?"

"That was Renee trying to get James back," he sighed

"What was her attack on you for?"

"For taking you away," he said through gritted teeth.

"Come again?"

"Can we talk about this some other time?" He asked looking back at Mackenzie who was giving him a cheesy smile. For what, I don't know, but he was giving her one right back. I opened my door as Sam started pulling out; he gave me a sympathetic smile. Renee saw me and her eyes seemed to widen.

"Bells," Charlie sighed pulling me into a hug. He wasn't affectionate, but I could tell he needed this.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Now that the battleaxe is gone," he chuckled.

"Dad…" I tried but he cut me off.

"Come on kiddo they went in." I looked around noticing that Edward took Kenzie in with them.

We walked into the living room where Sue and Edward were already sitting. I snuggled into Edward's lap on the loveseat as his hands rested on my stomach. Charlie gave us both a curious look.

"So dad when are you going to finish the play house in the backyard?" I asked sticking with our plan.

"When Seth decides to quit being lazy and helps an old man out," he retorted shooting Seth a look.

"Maybe June then?"

"You have your own house Bells, why don't you build one yourself," Seth snorted.

"It's hard for pregnant woman to build things, no I take that back I could probably try but, Edward wouldn't let me."

"A baby," Sue squealed, tightly hugging both Edward and me.

"How will this affect your recovery, Bells?" Charlie asked glaring at Edward. Sue let go of us and went to stand next to the recliner, putting her hand on my dad's shoulder.

"No glaring at the husband, glare at me I'm the one who jumped him," I defended.

"Jesus Bells, I don't need to know that," he huffed as I giggled.

"The Chief owns a lot of guns, don't you love me?" Edward hissed as his forehead hit the back of my shoulder.

"How far along are you?" Sue gushed coming back over, unclasping Edward's hand from around me lifting up my shirt.

I felt my face heat up as Seth and Charlie were in the room. Her hand went straight to the bump, I turned my head and saw Edward's grin.

"Um, a bit over thirteen weeks," I said biting my lip.

"You can tell," she smiled and then frowned. "You're so tiny last time you were so big."

"That's my point," Charlie said back to glaring at Edward.

"I'll have to be put on bed rest and the doctor said she'll need to do a c-section," I explained.

"Everything else is good?" she asked.

"Other than that we have a clear bill of health," I smiled running my hand over my stomach.

"Now we'll have another one to spoil," Seth chuckled.

"Speaking of our spoiled children where is the one we brought with us?"

"She went up to see Jaime," Charlie said watching me carefully.

"Is that what he likes to be called?" I asked.

"I started calling him that and he seems to respond to it, honestly he's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" I said in disbelief. "Hello, drug bust at my wedding."

"Hello, drug bust in your room when you were fifteen," he countered nodding towards me, but I knew it was to Edward.

"Hey, I did my time Chief," Edward argued. "You actually made Jazz and I fulfill our community service."

"I didn't charge you idiots."

"Still we did our time," he grumbled.

I turned giving him a sweet kiss. "I have a thing for badass guys," I whispered.

"Noted," he grinned against my lips.

"Could you please…not," Charlie sighed shaking his head.

"Seriously though Dad, I don't like the idea of him…"

"Stop there, Bells," he said holding his hand up. "He's a good kid just a little rough around the edges. I'm surprised, you're usually not one to judge others."

"I'm sorry the drugs and the rap sheet have me a little skittish," I replied dryly.

My dad stood and grabbed my hand gently pulling me off Edward's lap. I frowned at him, but he just shrugged. He tugged me up the stairs with him, stopping in front of the playroom that was my old room.

I heard the one-sided chattering of my daughter as Charlie cracked the door open. "Dora, I love that dress," she gushed to the doll James was holding.

"Thank you, Miss Mack," he replied in a higher pitched voice.

That about did me in right there. Charlie knew and placed his hand over my mouth, nodding back toward them. Here sat the rugged looking kid, his sandy brown hair cropped short, five o'clock shadow, and lanky frame made him look at least nineteen or twenty. What was he doing playing dolls with a creative four- year- old girl?

We watched them for a while longer; dad never removing his hand, because let's face it we would have been caught. Kenz sat on his lap and pulled out a book for him to read once he was finished she hugged him.

"You're a good reader, like Daddy," she told him seriously.

"Did your Daddy bring you here this time?" he asked, but the kid knew we were here, he was looking out the window earlier.

"Mommy's here too," she beamed.

"Are they nice?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sometimes," she said thoughtfully. _Brat!_ "Mommy is getting a new baby."

"A new baby?" he asked in interest.

"Yeah, in her tummy," she patted her stomach. "Daddy told me that, but babies are outside right?"

"You should ask your dad about that," he chuckled with an evil grin. Edward would be so awkward with that conversation. I loved it!

"You want to see my Mommy?"

"Uh, I think I'll hang up here."

"Please, she is nice most the time and pretty and funny and she gives good hugs…" she trailed off pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Good hugs, huh?"

"Like me! I give the best good hugs."

They were standing up and Charlie took my hand again as we made our way downstairs. I sat back down on Edward's lap receiving a curious look. "Later," I whispered.

James walked down the steps carrying Mackenzie. He looked nervous and I wasn't sure, but it was like she was his security blanket.

"Mommy look, Jamie!" she sung excitingly.

I stood walking over to them and hugged him. He stiffened for a second and then patted my back cautiously. He looked at me confused when I pulled away.

"I give good hugs," I explained shrugging, and then moved back to Edward.

I could tell by my dad's face that he was very happy and I could see a little pride. That made me feel like everything might just work out.

**A/N: YAY!!! 1,000 reviews! Though no one really read last chapter? I'm thanking Dolphin62598 because she is the best beta! Try and check out my other fic Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop… **

**Here are some Easter eggs off knowledge for this story. The pot stuff came from an episode of Sex in the City I was watching called Hot Child in the City it was season 3 I believe and I was like okay I'll go with that. The **_**Carl**_** thing came from what we called me best friend's baby while she was pregnant turns out **_**Carl**_** was a girl. IT was funny.**

**Do your thing guys! Until next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

Something was building within me I could feel it since Renee went off on me. Between me trying to make sure Bella was comfortable and soothing her because of the frequent nightmares. She insisted she was fine, but I wasn't convinced.

I was about to go for a run when I came face to face with Jasper at my front door. He looked like shit. His usually longer blonde hair was cropped shorter, which the guy never cut his hair that short, always saying he didn't want the man bring him down or some hippie shit like that. How he ever became a psychologist blows my mind.

"Can we talk?" he asked shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

"Is this of importance?" I questioned finally breaking the silence after almost four months.

_You think my wife can hold a grudge, please. I can hold out longer._

"Edward quit being a prick and let me in," he sighed.

I grudgingly let him in, following him into the living room. We were both quiet for a couple minutes until Jazz decided to say what he needed to say.

"You were right about me hurtin', Alice," he said quietly.

"What did you fucking do to her?" I growled, about ready to break his nose again.

"She came to my house this mornin'…Maria stays when she's in town. She's been havin' problems with Lucy or so I thought."

"What do you mean or so you thought?"

"Maria's tryin' to get pregnant, she's been sleepin' with me tryin' to get pregnant," he clarified.

"You knew about this?"

"No, not until I heard her on the phone with Lucy this mornin'."

"And Alice showed up," I concluded.

"Alice is pregnant," he said blankly looking at his feet.

"This is seven fucked up shades of All My Children," I scoffed.

"You watch All My Children?" he asked with a slight smirk, which I wanted to slap off his face.

"Not the fucking point asshat." He nodded returning to his sullen state.

"Alice knew about Maria cause I told her, I wasn't sure what I wanted. Maria and I have a history, but Alice is my future. I've been tryin' to tell Maria this for the past two weeks, but you know how she is."

"What exactly happened?"

"Alice came by while Maria was on the phone with Lucy. She looked nervous as hell and I didn't like her lookin' like that. She just kinda blurted it out and clung to me. She is so tiny; I wanted her to feel safe and loved. I love Alice," he said adamantly.

"What happened?" I said again more forcefully.

"Maria heard, raisin' all sorts of hell, Alice was quiet… She was cryin' I didn't like it. Alice pushed away from me and left, I kicked Maria out."

"You know what you said to me?" he nodded slowly. "This is your karma."

"How do I fix it?" he asked looking completely lost. I'd never seen him look like that.

"You're asking me, when it took me five years to fix mine?"

"It took ya'll five years to get married, but your relationship was strong before that."

"You thought I fucked around on her," I said raising an eyebrow.

"You know I used to like Bella," he finally fucking admitted it. "From when she…developed 'til about when she was pregnant with Mackenzie."

"You never said anything," I grumbled, he had balls.

"And have you kick my ass?" he laughed wryly.

"So all the fake proposals and promises?"

"I would be lyin' if I said I wasn't hopeful that she might actually think that I could be the one."

"You never tried?" I said glaring.

"Are you really that slack? That girl has been in love with you since you rescued her from me and Emmett's shenanigans," he said shaking his head.

"You don't still like her?" I questioned.

"Bella will always be Bella, I want Alice and only Alice," he said simply.

"Good answer," I smiled. "She's not here so where did she go?"

"Bella's not here either?"

"She took Mackenzie and went to her dad's," I smiled at how happy she was to drive by herself.

"Then Alice is probably with Black," he groaned.

"Jacob's not interested," I said smugly. I knew and he didn't.

"He seems plenty interested."

"In your cock maybe," I scoffed as his eyebrows furrowed. "Dude likes dudes."

"That's impossible."

"Is it?" I challenged.

"He gropes and makes out with her…"

"He's groped Bella, but I put a stop to that a couple weeks ago, telling him to find a tranny."

"Bella let him?" he asked incredulously.

"She smacks the shit out of him, she said he was deprived. I'm the only one allowed to grope," I said confidently. The girls were mine.

"So he isn't interested in either of our girls?"

"I met his guy last week, he looks at him like I look at Bella."

There was a silence again until Jasper had to get sappy.

"We're talkin' again," he said with his stupid lazy smile.

"Let's not dwell on this. I'm talking to you so deal with it."

"So Bella told me about Mackenzie's reaction to the baby," he supplied, now turning into a shrink.

"She doesn't like the idea of it, no," I explained.

"Maybe you both should do special one-on-one things with her, she will see there won't be any change."

"The end product is an eight pound change," I said dryly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Just think about it."

"Um…" Alice spoke from the hallway.

"Why don't you guys talk while I go for my run?" I suggested.

Alice nodded quietly when I gave her shoulder a squeeze. I would make sure she was okay later.

On my run I was able to reflect on the past couple of weeks and how Bella was making my life complete. I watched her everyday work on her recovery and be a mom to Mackenzie, it just amazed me how strong my girl was.

When I arrived back at the house, I carefully looked for any signs of Jasper and Alice, hoping I wasn't disturbing their time. I felt two arms come around my waist.

"Mmm, you're all sweaty," she murmured.

I turned and looked at my beautiful, loveable, wife. Her hair was in a French twist today, which didn't go with her whole hoodie and sweats look, but to me she was fucking gorgeous.

"You're back?" I asked tilting my head.

"About that," she said with a frown. "When we got there James had a _visitor_."

"A visitor?"

"A cougar, that he called Vickie. It was weird, she was sucking him off and I had to make sure Kenz wasn't behind me… Luckily, Hendrix had her distracted in the yard so I didn't need to explain what she was doing. It was awful and mortifying and I wished you were there to deal with it with me," she rambled with a pout.

I leaned down, kissing her panicked lips tenderly as I started rubbing circles on her belly. "Where was your dad?"

"With Billy, he came back when Vickie pulled away. She's from Phoenix and came to see him I guess she was an old teacher. It was bad and dad yelled like I've never seen him yell," she said biting her lip.

"You came home because of this?"

"They were fighting, I didn't want Kenzie around it so we came back home."

"Today's been filled with a lot of drama," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked scratching her fingers against my scalp. It felt wonderful.

"Jazz knocked Alice up," I moaned and she stopped.

"What?"

"Yup, he is her baby daddy."

"But Maria has been staying with him," she frowned.

"You knew about that?"

"Your brother loves to gossip with me," she giggled giving me a chaste kiss.

"Maria pulled expected shit when Alice showed up."

"So what are they going to do?"

"I left for my run while they talked, they'll tell us if they want us to know," I shrugged.

"I love that you respect others need for privacy," she smiled.

We stood there for I don't know how long. She just let me hold her, eventually I noticed her making a face and questioned her on it.

"It's nothing, the standing is getting to me," she mumbled.

"Does _Carl_ want to lie on the couch?"

"I think _Carl_ does," she sighed in defeat as I guided her to the couch. "I also think _Carl _wants an omelet."

"Can I get a quick shower and then make _Carl_ an omelet," I stroked her stomach and lifted her shirt up to place a kiss where our child laid. "Daddy will make you an omelet."

"We can wait," she grinned playing with my hair again.

Once I was done with my shower, I rushed to the kitchen to make us all omelets. I knew Mackenzie was sick of the eggs because she insisted eggs were for breakfast only. She didn't get the whole what Mommy craves Mommy gets. So I made her chicken nuggets and noodles.

Speaking of my picky girl, she skipped into the kitchen wrapping her arms around my leg. "Hi Daddy," she smiled up at me. Her hair was done the same way as Bella's making me chuckle.

"Hi Monkey," I picked her up throwing her up and catching her a few times. She was still small and really light so I had no problems.

I had her sitting on my hip as I finished making dinner. "What did you make me?" she asked carefully glancing at the omelets.

"Nuggets and noodles," I replied and she let out a breath, hugging me tightly.

"What is Mommy doing?"

"Alice was sad, she was giving her hugs."

"Was Uncle Jazz in there too?"

"No," she said and then frowned. "Mommy was making faces."

"She was?"

"Like this," she said making a pained expression.

"_Carl's_ getting cozy," I explained.

"I think _Carl's_ not nice," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Why do you think that?"

"Mommy makes those faces and her hand's on her tummy." She was so smart it was kind of scary. She associated those things to Bella's discomfort and was completely right.

"The baby is getting bigger."

"Like me?"

"Yeah."

"The baby should be out," she said furrowing her brow like Bella did when she was confused.

"The baby needs to grow in Mommy's tummy first," I explained sitting down on the barstool at the kitchen island. "The baby is this big," I said making a fist.

"That's tiny."

"Yeah Mommy is protecting _Carl _so nothing can hurt it."

"I was in Mommy's tummy?" she asked.

"You were," I nodded slowly.

"I was that big?" I nodded. "That's silly," she giggled as I hoped to be done with this conversation. I didn't need her asking how she got in there because how the hell do you explain that to a child.

"You're going to be a great big sister Kenzers," I said kissing her head.

"_Carl_ has to listen to me."

"You have to be nice," I reasoned with her. This was definitely going to be a learning experience.

I piled the food on a tray carrying it and Kenzie into Bella. Being a waiter in high school paid off. I wasn't surprised to see Bella and Alice huddled on the couch together. Alice appeared to be asleep, clinging to her. Bella looked tired and pained. I sat everything down including Mackenzie who was wearing a worried expression looking at Alice. I moved to get Bella so she wasn't hurting but she shook her head.

"You're hurting lying like that," I argued.

"I'm helping my friend," she insisted.

"I'm going to move you to the loveseat," I said moving toward her again.

"I'm not going anywhere," she hissed.

"I'm not asking," I replied not backing down. I was quick to lift her and she was not happy with me. Surprisingly she didn't hit me, which seemed to be her new thing. I think I lucked out with that because Mackenzie was watching and we were trying to teach her hitting was a bad thing.

I placed her omelet in front of her and had Kenzie eating at the coffee table. I heard Alice begin to whimper and moved to sit with her. There was no way Bella was moving back to the couch to have herself in pain. Alice's eyes fluttered open and she gave me a sad smile. I hugged her because I really felt bad for her. She came to Seattle so I could be with Bella and ended up becoming a permanent fixture in our already extended family.

"Want an omelet?" I offered her my food.

"It's really good," Bella, said munching away. She looked less pissy and more into her food. She loved my cooking.

"I'm hungry," Alice whispered.

"We can't have a hungry, mama," I told her seriously.

"Thank you," she said giving me a tight hug.

"That's what brothers do, right? They help their little sisters out," I said pinching her side.

"You're a good big brother," she nodded inhaling her omelet.

I wasn't going to get into the Jasper stuff, she would tell me or he would. Bella demanded more and I complied going back into the kitchen.

Mackenzie hovered around me sticking close. Something was up with her since we talked about the baby. Later that night once we were in bed she padded into our room climbing into bed with us, but instead of her getting in the middle like she usually did she cuddled into me staying on my side. Bella was half-asleep, but felt the change because she tried pulling her in between us. Mackenzie wasn't budging and the frown grew on her sleepy face.

"What's wrong?" she muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Because it really was.

**Hmm… Something's up with that child. Here's a challenge send some baby names my way, I know what she's having. Thank you to Dolphin62598 for putting up with my grammar mistakes; she's really the best! **


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

She shoved all of her Christmas stuff in her bag. There was no way she could take all of this with her. She'd been acting out the past couple of days, but Edward was always there to save her sneaky little ass. It was tiring and I really didn't want to snap at her, but she was hitting all the right buttons. Carlisle and Esme decided we needed a break from her antics for a few days so they were taking her to Disney World.

You might wonder why we reward her when she's been an absolute beast? She's pushing her limits because of the baby, which I get it. Honestly, that's how I feel about having James at my dad's. I get that I'm twenty-five and far from being a baby, but he is my dad and I am the only child. Seth and Leah didn't come along until after I left home, but I was back home more and Charlie always paid more attention to me. I was the golden child that could do nothing wrong. Same thing went with the Cullen's, Esme spoiled me even though she had Edward and Emmett, I was the daughter she always wanted. She never fussed over Rosalie like she did me so I never felt that jealousy.

"Mackenzie Carlie I told you to wait for me!" I called throwing the things out of her bag.

Edward carrying her in didn't surprise me. She somehow attached herself to him, refusing to part with her Daddy. He played into it because he was Edward and she used those big brown eyes as weapons.

"Bella is the yelling necessary?" he asked calmly. I was close to throwing one of her little ballet flats at his unbelievably gorgeous face.

I wanted to be mean to him, but there was also a huge part of me that wanted to drag him to our room and have my way with him.

"Why is her bag packed like this?"

"I helped her…"

"So the question Edward, is it necessary that she takes this many toys?"

"I need to play with Mickey," Kenzie defended with a pout.

Esme walked into the room and started stroking my hair to calm me down she knew I was getting frustrated hence why she planned this trip. "Edward she doesn't need all the toys, your father I'm sure will end up caving and let her get things there."

"Mom I didn't put that much in there," he sighed cuddling his shield closer.

I brushed past him and he tried grabbing my arm, but I shrugged him off. I did try to make the quickest exit possible to my room, but with the baby growing and the pressure on my pelvis, it was becoming tougher. I shut my door hearing Edward arguing with Esme in the hallway.

"I can handle this," he insisted.

"Like you've been handling it all this time?"

"Mom," he began.

"Take Mackenzie down to your father," she said dismissing him and opened the door. "I was positive that this would be locked."

"Forgot," I mumbled turning on my side.

Esme walked over to me sitting next to me. She started rubbing my back and it took everything in me not to burst into tears.

"This little one giving you trouble?" she asked moving her hand to my belly.

"It's getting painful," I explained joining her hand.

"You went to the doctor the other day, yes?" I nodded. "So?"

"I found out what we're having," I whispered trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Edward excited?"

"He wants to be surprised," I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't like surprises," she chuckled. I knew she was waiting so I reached up and whispered it in her ear. "You're going to have a lot of fun," she beamed.

"Don't I know it," I sighed lying back on my side.

"I think you need to talk to Edward about Mackenzie," she murmured.

"I've tried."

"She's pulling the same stuff Emmett did when I was pregnant with Edward."

"She is?"

"Edward is definitely Carlisle's son, because I would be doing something and Emmett would decide he didn't like it if Mommy wasn't watching or playing with him. Carlisle was always at the hospital, but made sure Emmett had all of his focus when he was at home. He was done with his residency halfway through my pregnancy, which meant he was home more and it was like I didn't exist to Em."

"He meant to ignore you?" I asked confused. Emmett would have been three at the time. Would he have been completely aware of what he was doing?

"I think his thing was that he was jealous and he thought I would push him away so he did it to me before I could do it to him. Like Mackenzie, he was so young, but he watched everything. Children are very observant and bright, but you know this because Mackenzie holds nothing back," she smiled playing with my curls.

"I miss her," I whimpered.

"Edward also told me she has been worried about you," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks the baby is hurting you."

"Oh."

"Did you know I wanted to stay with you and let Edward and Carlisle take her to Disney?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Edward wanted to be with you, he said he wanted it to be just you two for a couple days since Alice is at Jacob's."

Alice was at Jacob's, she felt horrible for staying with us now that she was pregnant. She said Edward only needed one crazy and that I was sitting on his lap. I wasn't crazy just… overly emotional, but we both tried telling her we wanted her here.

Christmas was a few days ago and Jazz tried to see her, but between Edward, Emmett, and Jacob it wasn't an option. To be honest it wasn't fair to Jazz, Alice knew about Maria and said it was okay in the beginning, now she changed her tune even though he sent the wicked witch away. Jazz wasn't a tyrant like they were all treating him. The only person who agreed with me was Rosalie, but no one would listen to us.

"She's going to love it," I smiled sadly. All of her favorite things were there and I could just see her face now as she met all the princesses.

"You know you are all she talks about? Give her time sweetheart, she's trying to work this all out in her little mind," Esme smiled zipping up Kenzie's bag.

"Dad said you guys are going to be late for your flight if you don't leave soon," Edward said softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You both behave while we're gone," she teased and I remembered all the times her and Carlisle went on trips when we were in high school, those same words were used.

Edward crawled up the bed and met my lips. "Just us," he murmured.

"You make me look mean," I frowned, my gaze never wavering.

"I love you," he whispered kissing me slowly.

Next thing I knew Mackenzie was in our room clinging to Edward. "Nana and Gramps are taking you to see the princesses," he explained.

"The real princesses?" she asked carefully as her eyes widened.

"Yes, and they want to see you," he smiled kissing her nose.

"_Carl_ and Mommy are staying," she mumbled into his neck as I frowned.

He whispered something to her and her head snapped up looking at me. She crawled in front of me, giving me a kiss. "I love you lots Mommy," she smiled and I hugged her not wanting to let her go when she was being this sweet.

"I love you, baby, listen to Nana and take lots of pictures, okay?"

"I bring lots of presents," she giggled, jumping off the bed running over to where Esme was standing.

We said our goodbyes and I shut my eyes for a couple minutes. "I have plans for you," Edward smiled hovering above me.

"Hmm, what kind of plans?"

"Hot, dirty, naughty plans," he said leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

I moved to lie on my back, instantly I realized it was a bad idea. The pressure to my pelvis and back were immediately evident. Edward noticed, stopping his movements and tried turning me back on my side. "We can't do anything that way," he said with concentration.

"I'm fine," I argued. This was one thing I wanted to be able to do normally.

Of course, he didn't listen and I was now straddling him. His hands reached the hem of my shirt taking it of in one swift motion. I didn't like being on top because I felt exposed, fat, and ugly. I folded my arms over my chest trying not to look at him.

"Mine," he murmured pulling at my arms.

"Actually they're mine," I retorted trying to keep my arms securely in place.

"No, we're married now, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine," he said making my grip on my ribs loosen.

He sat up a little against the headboard, so he wasn't looking up at me, "Better?"

"That doesn't change the fact I'm still fat," I pouted as his hands rested on my hips and his thumbs brushed my stomach.

"You're perfect," he whispered sincerely and I leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

I pulled at his shirt until it rested on the floor. We slowly undressed each other until I was ready to let him love me. Once we were joined, Edward gently thrust upwards as my hands lay on his chest.

"I like you like this Mrs. Cullen," he breathed catching my mouth with his.

"No, Mrs. Cullen… makes me… think… your mom," I panted incoherently as his pace picked up.

"Then my beloved… Isa…" Kiss. "bell" Kiss. "aaaa" he moaned as I sank further onto him.

"That has promise," I squeaked, feeling on the brink of euphoria.

He shifted us so we were on our sides, but still connected. His movements were agonizingly slow again. "Fas…ttter," I stammered, when his fingers were on my sensitive clit.

"I'm almost there love, come with me," Edward all but yelled it didn't take much to convince me as we both cried out.

Our faces were resting in each other's necks and I didn't want to move. Eventually we had to because I was getting fidgety from the irritating pressure.

"That was pure bliss," he mumbled sleepily in my ear.

"Hmm," I agreed, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

We fell asleep for a bit until I wanted round two. Edward was hesitant, but I was able to talk him into it.

"I miss not being able to sleep like this," he smiled as his hand went up and down my side.

"We have a four-year-old and _Carl_ on the way, this is a reward for you," I smirked, kissing him quickly.

"We can always lock the door," he suggested.

"Yeah, and have Kenzie pitch a fit," I scoffed into his neck.

"I like us with no clothes," he grinned.

"I bet you do," I giggled, shifting because _Carl_ didn't like Mommy lying like this.

After I was done moving around Edward's eyes wouldn't leave me. I wanted to take the concern away from him. I would be fine, sore but fine. He moved down so his head was resting on my stomach.

"Help Mom out please. We both love you and can't wait until we can hold and play with you. She needs a break though so she's not hurting so much, I know that isn't your fault, but if you can please watch her if I can't," he then chanced a glance up at me.

"You know you're one of the best Daddy's I know," I said running my fingers through his bronze locks. Suddenly looking at him made me miss my girl, they looked so much alike.

The house phone started ringing breaking me from my thoughts. I reached over Edward grabbing it as he started playing with my hair.

"Hello?" I laughed making a face at him.

"Mommy," the little sob broke through the phone, making my heart stop.

**A/N: Oh…**

**Thanks to Dolphin62598 for being the best beta!**


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

"Baby, tell Mommy what's wrong?" Bella asked softly into the phone, next thing I know she was jerking forward like someone told her it was her last moment on Earth.

I tried taking the phone, but she shook her head furiously. I was able to hit the speakerphone button so I was clued into what was happening.

"The lady…" my angel cried.

"Mackenzie, tell daddy where you are?" I said as calmly as possible. My heart was now in my throat wondering what the hell was going on.

"In the…pppotty," she hiccupped.

"Monkey, please quit crying so we can help you, please," I pleaded.

After a pause her breaths slowed down, I hoped she wasn't going to sleep. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, Mommy's here…now tell Daddy what happened, baby," I soothed wishing I could take all the bad away and hold her close.

"I took Mommy's phone," she whispered.

Bella looked at the nightstand where her phone usually was. "She knows how to use my phone," Bella said aloud not really directing the statement to me. I remembered the Jessica incident and how she called her mother.

"That's okay," I assured her. "Where are Nana and Gramps?"

"I…I…lost them," her little voice cracked.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay," I cooed hoping I was right. "How did you lose them?"

"The lady grabbed my hand, made an owie," she squeaked.

"What lady, Kenz?" Bella finally spoke.

"The lady that looks like Mommy," she finally said.

"Renee," Bella whispered, clutching my arm tightly as her breathing picked up.

"Is the lady with you?" I asked firmly forgetting that I needed to be gentle.

"I ran far," she sniffled.

My phone began ringing and it was my parents. "Bella keep her on the phone, I know this is scary, but keep her on the phone," I murmured so Mackenzie wouldn't get scared anymore then what she already was. Finally, Bella looked at me and nodded, trying to ask her question in a normal tone, I knew on the inside she was falling apart.

"Dad?"

"Edward," he said warily I could feel the panic in his voice.

"Mackenzie's on the phone with Bella,"

"We're in the airport looking for her, security is helping us," he said quickly.

"She said she's in the potty, have them check the restrooms," I told him and heard him speaking to someone I could also hear my mother crying.

"She walked away…"

"She was taken," I said through gritted teeth.

"Taken?" I couldn't tell what was going on in his head, but the fear of this situation was weighing down on me.

"Renee," I said after a deep breath.

I looked over to Bella who was rubbing her naked stomach. The next wave of fear was for her and the baby. The stress of this could affect them.

"Get a description of the bathroom from her," I said gently cupping the side of her frowning face. She was being strong not trying to cry, she was holding it in for Mackenzie.

"What colors are the doors of the potty, monk?" Bella cooed.

"Blue and red," Mackenzie mumbled.

"Did you see anything…" she stretched trying to get more information out of a little child.

"I saw Mickey, and a castle, and a tree… a hat…" she rambled out.

"Dad, Mackenzie said she saw Mickey, a castle, and a tree?" I told him.

He rattled the information to whoever was with them. I heard someone reply something about the Mickey Mural.

"You such a good girl, baby," Bella reassured her.

I stayed on the phone with my dad also listening to every word that was coming out of Mackenzie and Bella's mouths. Then I heard someone on Mackenzie's end. "Mommy?" she started to cry.

Bella cast a scared glance at me. Then I heard it on dad's end. "Small girl found in the mural restrooms, dark auburn hair, green eyes…" they trailed off more information they also said something about the phone. They found her. I nodded to Bella letting her know it was okay.

"Baby,"

"The man and lady looks like, Pap," she whispered.

"Kenzie it's okay go to the man and lady they'll take you to Nana and Gramps," I told her gently.

I heard her talking to them. "Daddy say I can go with you, are you nice?"

"Edward?"

"They have her dad," I sighed. "Renee took her, they need to find her."

"I'm already taking care of it," he assured, but it wasn't good enough.

"We're flying down."

"Bella shouldn't be…" he started, but I cut him off.

"We're flying," I said with more finality.

"We'll arrange your flight," he exhaled.

I hung up the phone closing my eyes tightly. That was one of the scariest things I had ever been through.

"Edward," Bella finally whimpered, the tears flooding down her cheeks. I pulled her to me never wanting to let her go, whispering promises of safety and protection.

"We need to get ready, love," I said kissing her hair.

"I want to kill _her_," she cried out through clenched teeth.

"Believe me I know," I said sadly. "We need to call your dad."

"He'll want to go."

"He can, it's better to have the law on our side," I tried joking, but it felt off.

"He's the law of Forks not Orlando," she offered back, but I knew we were feeling the same emotions.

"Come on," I sighed grabbing our clothes so we could get to our girl.

"I'm never going to want to let her go," Bella said frankly.

"Agreed," I nodded, helping her dress. She was cringing and that was another thing I had to add to my worry list.

Charlie had his sirens blaring when he met us at the drop off zone at the airport. I'm pretty sure it wasn't legal, but he had reasons. Seth got out of the car giving both of us a quick squeeze before he left with Charlie's car.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you both had to go through this," Charlie said his only focus on his daughter.

Renee's words from our last encounter kept slamming into my brain.

"_You both will pay," she screamed. "You took my daughter away, your perfect fucking rich family took her away," she said as her finger dug into my chest repeatedly. _

_She swung around to Charlie a look of pure hatred upon her features. "I hope you're happy Charlie, you've managed to fuck up my life again and you will pay, you all will pay!" _

_That's when she started toward Bella in my car. Not knowing what she was capable of I had to stop her, thank God, Charlie was able to._

"Dad can we please just go get Kenz?" she asked meekly.

I tucked her into my side as we walked through the airport. I was reluctant to let her go as we went though security, but we had to follow procedure. Charlie remained quiet not looking at us the entire flight. I could see the guilt he was trying so hard to hide. This wasn't his fault.

"Can't this plane go any faster?" Bella grumbled from beside me.

"We're almost there," I said squeezing her hand.

True to my word we landed twenty minutes later to my dad and the police greeting us. "Mr. Cullen we have your mother-in-law in custody," he began.

I shifted at the title, that woman was nothing to us. Bella's face turned red and never in the twenty years I've known her have I seen her this outraged. I pulled her closer to me before she started a scene. "Can we discus this later? My wife and I would really like to see our daughter," I said politely.

"I understand sir," he smiled warmly.

"Edward I can deal with this for you," Charlie said.

I looked between him and the cop. "My father-in-law is the Chief of Police in our hometown I would appreciate if you could fill him in on the situation and what action will be taken. We can talk in the morning?" I offered the man.

"No problem sir, we can take him to the station and let him see the paper work," he suggested and I nodded.

"Come on kids, someone very important is waiting for you in the airport suites." Carlisle smiled hugging us both.

We followed behind him. "I've never seen you act like an adult," Bella said quietly, squeezing my arm.

"I do what I need to do," I shrugged, kissing her head.

It felt like we had been in limbo since Mackenzie called us, that was until we were standing in front of the suite.

"Go on she's waiting for you," Dad nudged us.

Lying on the bed was my little angel with her Ariel nightgown on and her wild curls splayed on the pillow as she watched the television. Bella rushed to the bed sweeping her into her arms and I followed holding on to both of them tightly.

I love you's flying out of our mouths. Bella and I laywith her crying for what we have and could have lost. After almost an hour, both Bella and Mackenzie were out for the night.

I sat on the edge of the bed not wanting to take my eyes off them for a second. I felt the spot next to me sink and arms wrap around me, pulling my face to their shoulder. That's when I broke down in my mother's arms.

"How could someone do something like that?" I choked out.

"I don't know, sweetheart," she murmured, kissing my head like she did when I was little and Emmett would terrorize me.

"She could be gone, Mom," I rasped out at the thought.

I would never be able to be in a world without Mackenzie, Bella, or the baby. Mom tightened her hold crying with me.

"Thanks for being an extraordinary mother, " I pulled away kissing her cheek.

"I have to say I've had pretty amazing children," she giggled and Dad chuckled from the chair in the corner of the room.

Her focus turned to Bella as she lightly touched her baby bump. Mom was quiet as she looked at her. "No matter what happens with this whole Renee mess, you need to be there for her Edward. She will need you to help her through this. Her pregnancy will be difficult and she will need you to love on her. Be her rock, be the man we raised you to be," she smiled.

"I will Mom," I said lamely. How do you respond to something like that? I knew in my heart I could do that, which was my purpose in this life. To be with Bella, protect her, love her; make sure she had all the happiness life could offer. I would be the person in her life that could give her that. We would spend the rest of our lives with our children however many that would be and I would be the one to give them everything.

**A/N: Okay… How do you feel?**

**My grammar sucks, Dolphin62598 is an epic corrector!**


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

The same dream that I had been having for the past three months was playing again. Never seeing the face of the man, always hearing the wails of the baby. Only now I was having a new nightmare my little girl, my first baby, was taken by my _mother._

"Everything is fine Bella," his soothing voice crooned in my ear.

Without opening my eyes just yet, I felt around for what I was looking for, the small warm body that was tucked into my side. My eyes fluttered open, I saw Edward kneeling on the side of the bed looking freshly showered and Kenzie's eyes on the television.

I snuggled her closer to me and she let me. The scariest minutes of my life were listening to her on the phone so scared and alone. If Renee would have succeeded with whatever she had planned, I honestly don't know what I would have done.

I looked into her brown eyes noticing the love she held in them. I didn't ever want to let her go. "What time is it?" I mumbled still trying to wake up.

"Almost ten," Edward murmured cupping my cheek. "Dad and I are going to get us checked into the resort."

"We're staying?"

"She's looking forward to the princesses it wouldn't be right to take that away from her," he said softly giving our girl a sideways glance.

"Has my dad come back?"

"He called an hour ago; Dad upgraded us to a three bedroom suite so we can all be together. Carlisle, Charlie and I are going to take her to the park."

"I can go," I argued weakly, cringing when I turned ever so slightly.

"Yeah, not happening," he smiled brushing my hair back.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm," I grinned at my girl.

"I love you," she said leaning up placing a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I repeated back.

Then she surprised me when she crawled down lifting up my shirt kissing _Carl._ I shot Edward a shocked look as he shrugged. She patted my stomach a few times before returning to Yo Gabba Gabba! Edward and Jazz got her into it, where I didn't get it at all.

"So how long do we have to stay here?" The question I was really asking was how long do we have to deal with that psycho bitch before I could have her thrown in prison?

"I went with your dad early this morning and pressed charges."

"What does that mean?"

"Under the circumstances," he paused as his hand rubbed my belly. "Our parents have asked that they deal with this other than us. The police would still like to speak with you about the phone call."

"Will she go to jail?"

"Most likely, at least that's what the attorney told us."

"Why is all of this happening to us?" I asked quietly.

"Things will get better," he said with a strange amount of certainty.

Once Esme and Carlisle came to get us, I wanted another nap. Esme held my hand the whole way to the resort. I wished she were my mom because she was the best mother I had in my life. However, though if she were my mom, Edward and I would be related and that would make me sad… Now I'm _thought_ rambling.

We made our way into the resort hotel and checked in. I was happy to see Edward stopped at Pointe Orlando getting us clothes since we didn't pack anything in our rush to get here.

"We'll be back in awhile," he whispered kissing my head.

"Bring me back good food?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Of course," he chuckled, winking at me.

I couldn't help but giggle when they left. Carlisle and Charlie each took a hold of Mackenzie's hands. She dragged them forward with a look of determination on her face.Edward walked in front of them, peeking over his shoulder. "Follow the Daddy?" he suggested to her.

She giggled in delight, answering his question.

I was lying on the bed staring off when Esme squatted down in front of me.

"She'll be okay, she's with Edward and her Grandpas," she said quietly.

"I'm going to be a basket case every time she leaves me," I stated with a sniffle.

"Sweetheart you worrying isn't good for the baby," she soothed.

"Why would she do it?" I asked weakly. This was something I couldn't wrap my brain around. How could anyone take a child?

"She's sick Bella and justice will be served."

"Edward was so calm and handled everything, I just wanted to hide under the covers as she cried to me. I was helpless if she didn't take my phone…"

"But she did. You were smart showing her how to work your phone because of you she knew what to do."

I stared at her before bursting into a full-fledged sob fest. "You…How?" I hiccupped. "So… sure… You're always so sure about me," I finally cried out.

Her arm wrapped around me, rocking me back and forth. "Since you were five-years-old you were a fixture in this family, we never told you this, but I was pregnant that summer before school started…"

"Esme," I cried, knowing this was private.

"Her name was Charlotte, she decided to come three months early. She didn't make it, her lungs were to underdeveloped. When I was sent home I was a zombie, the boys were upset that Mommy was detached. It was hard; Carlisle was scared that I wouldn't bounce back from this. One day I received a call from the school saying Emmett dared a kindergartener to climb the jungle gym, when she fell Edward refused to leave her alone. My first thoughts were Emmett was acting out, but Edward surprised me. For years teachers would call about my youngest son's shyness, he barely spoke to the other kids bringing up many concerns for him. You came into our lives; Charlie explained to us your delicate _situation _at home I knew I needed to help. You were so little, adorable and needed me it took the pain away a bit," she added quietly.

I stared at this woman that I'd known almost my whole life. No one ever said anything about Charlotte. Edward was quiet most of the time following me around, and Emmett was Emmett always trying to challenge me. In what I remember Esme was a little sad when I would visit, but she would play with us and hug us. It was something I never had at home… a mother's love.

"You never told me this," I frowned.

"It was a long time ago and you were too little to understand," she replied squeezing my hand.

"Thank you for sharing Charlotte with me, Es," I said sincerely. "Thank you for letting me into this family."

"I didn't let you in, this is where you belong."

"I love you," I breathed laying my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

We sat and talked about what I would be doing when I had to meet the police. The thought of even seeing Renee blinded me with rage. After an hour of talking, Esme decided it would do me some good to get out and walk around the resort. Eventually she convinced me the pool would be fun. We stopped in the hotel gift shop so I could buy a swimsuit; I was surprised I could fit my eighteen-week pregnant ass in a bikini.

"I don't know about this," I said biting my lip, clutching my towel around me.

"Bella you are pregnant and beautiful, no one is going to care what you look like in a swimsuit, I mean look at that man over there he looks more pregnant than you," she teased as I slowly set the towel in a chair.

Esme took my hand guiding me into the pool as the water rose, my self-consciousness dissipated. We walked around the pool until Esme said she was going to find us rafts, she succeeded in her mission. I was able to rest somewhat comfortably even though _Carl_ was lying against some painful spots.

I felt fingers in my hair knowing who it was and hummed. "You my girl are fucking gorgeous," Edward whispered giving me a tender kiss.

"This is Disney we must stay G-rated," I scolded playfully.

"How can I, when your beautiful body is laying here barely clothed?" he chuckled as his hand rested on _Carl_.

I heard the water splashing toward us, opening an eye to see Carlisle holding Kenz as she doggy paddled to us. "I saw BELLE!" she exclaimed.

"You did," I said enthusiastically.

She tried climbing on the raft with me, but was failing causing Edward to lift her so she was cuddled next to me.

"She said Daddy was handsome, she asked him to be her prince," she yawned.

"She did?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"Uh-huh I told her the Beast was her prince, she was silly."

Edward smirked, pushing the wet hair from her eyes. "I told Belle I already had a princess."

"Do I know this princess?" I leaned in.

"Oh god," Charlie groaned rolling his eyes from the side of us.

"They're cute," Esme defended smacking his arm.

Carlisle joined in rolling his eyes as well then challenged Charlie to a race. Edward turned his attention back to us.

"Well she's asleep," He smiled my crooked smile looking at our version of Sleeping Beauty.

"Hmm," I agreed shutting my eyes.

"Love, we're going to have to go back soon. We need to take you to the police they need a statement."

"Ugh, why can't they just keep _her _in the cell and lose the key," I groaned into Kenz's hair.

"I know," he murmured.

We did just that. The police on our case were very understanding to our situation as we explained the sudden re-appearance of Renee in our lives. I was able to tell them about the phone call we received from Mackenzie.

"Mrs. Cullen, to be honest Mrs. Dwyer and her attorney are trying to plead insanity."

"Insanity," Edward growled from beside me.

"Mrs. Dwyer was diagnosed with schizophrenia three years ago."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he raged on further, I grabbed his hand trying to pull him back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but this is what the records we received have shown."

"So that makes it okay for her to take our daughter," I asked on the verge of tears. Damn fucking hormones.

"The statement her attorney gave us was that she saw the child by herself and was heartbroken that someone would lose a child."

"That is bullshit," Edward spat.

My dad came forward placing a hand on both our shoulders. "Officer Banner, can we have her tested by a doctor here?" Charlie suggested.

"We can court order one," he offered causing my dad to nod.

"Are _we_ done here?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, if there is anything we will contact your attorney or Chief Swan."

Edward nodded in understanding, but didn't say a word. He was seething it was in his posture. When he abruptly stopped, I followed where he was looking at… Renee. She was sitting with a suited man wringing her hands. "Edward don't," I warned.

He didn't listen, when did he ever listen? He stormed over to where they sat and started yelling. "You can play the fucking psycho shit, but I will see to it that you will be punished," he raged.

"Edward," I tugged.

"She's a little girl and you're a monster," he was getting louder.

A few officers made their way over trying to help me calm him down. "If you don't calm down sir we'll have to lock you up."

I jumped in front of him cupping his face in my hands. "Please Eddie-ward," I begged. His flaring nostrils became normal and his eyes softened. "Please," I whispered kissing him quick.

He lowered his head shaking it slowly and took my hand in his. "Let's go, love," he rasped.

When we turned, Charlie and Officer Banner were watching us with sad faces. I smiled weakly before I guided Edward back to our rent-a-car. "I'm driving," I said taking the keys from him. Surprisingly he didn't argue, the drive back to the resort he held my hand squeezing it every now and then.

"Things will be better," I repeated his words from this morning.

"You make everything better," he sighed, focusing on me.

"You do too, you know?" I smiled, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Can tomorrow be a sleep day?" he asked against my lips.

"It can be whatever day you want it to be."

"Mom and Dad can take Mackenzie to Epcot and we can stay in bed?"

"That sounds like a plan."

I watched him get out of the car. Something was broken in him and I knew who I had to call to help me fix us all. When we arrived home, I needed this person to fix us. We needed counseling…

**A/N: Hello to all new readers there seems to be a lot of you! Last chapter I fudged up saying Mackenzie's eyes were green when they are brown… I was half asleep when I wrote it and sped read through my edits. Any who, let me know your opinions. Dolphin62598 is my beta and she pretty much rocks! **


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

I stood in the window of the living room sipping my tea. I was pretending it was coffee because I fucking hate tea. Edward had a meeting with Tanya and I knew he would try to push back his Iraq trip. For the past couple of weeks since our New Years in Disney we were both anxious.

I needed to stay calm for the baby. It was hard but I was managing, then I had my idiot of a husband panicking anytime Mackenzie left the room without me or him.

He needed to get home so we could talk. The conversation I had with Jasper a few days ago was playing on repeat in my mind.

_Edward took Kenz to the movies and I hurried up calling Jazz. The sing-song knock at the door let me know it was him. I waddled over to the door because that was all I could do now. Bed rest was on the fucking horizon._

"_Look at ya darlin'," he cooed with a smirk._

"_Remember how I'm the only person who likes you," I reminded raising an eyebrow._

"_Fair enough," he nodded kissing my head._

"_You might have to help me," I explained leading him to the couch._

"_Are you allowed to be up and around?" he asked skeptically. _

"_Yes," I hissed._

"_Sorry, now would you like to explain the call?"_

"_As you know about the Disney horror that happened, I wanted to get your help on counseling," I said biting my lip. I looked into it online and I thought that it would help us as a family. I didn't need to be scaring my child with worry and I didn't need her frightened of the world. The baby would be here in four months if we were acting this way with Kenz then it would probably be a million times worse with Carl. _

"_I can't counsel you…"_

"_I know I want recommendations of people you think could help."_

"_Oh sure, but you know Edward will shit a brick, you know his feelings on shrinks and his 'I'm normal' complex."_

"_Another reason I need your help," I muttered quietly._

"_Bells you know I love you darlin', but what makes you think Edward will even speak to me. The whole her thing…"_

"_Jazz you know how I feel about the whole Alice thing," he cringed when I said her name. "Edward will listen, trust me I'll make him listen."_

"_As determined as you are," he chuckled, shaking his head. I missed the Jasper hippie hair. "Why are you frownin'?"_

"_You look different."_

"_I know," he sighed scratching his head sheepishly._

"_Why?"_

"_I let Maria get her hooks into me, I'm a fuckin' moron. That's why Alice isn't talkin' to me she said I had to get my shit together. Some shit about she'll come to me when the time's right."_

"_I didn't know this."_

"_I went to her appointments with her, believe it or not I'm really excited."_

"_You'll be a laid back dad," I mused._

"_You think," he chuckled through hazy blue eyes. "You're already the best Mama."_

"_Thanks," I smiled. "So family counseling sounds good?"_

"_Yeah, for someone Mackenzie's age you should do the group meetin'. Has she been clingin'?"_

"_Not as much as before, it's like it hasn't even fazed her."_

"_She's four they're rather resilient at that age."_

"_I'm twenty-five can I be that resilient?" I asked nervously._

_A look of understanding flashed on his face. "How are you Bells?" he asked softly patting the enormousality that was Carl. _

"_Honestly trying not to be a nut job. I need to focus on this pregnancy and Edward isn't making that easy…"_

"_Counseling can help, have you gone to the doctor lately?"_

"_She sees bed rest in my near future." I mumbled looking at the spot where my feet should be._

"_Will you be able to go with Mackenzie for her first day of pre-k?" he smirked knowing the answer._

"_Since last time turned out so well," I said dryly._

_We came up with a plan on how I should run the idea of counseling past Edward._

I made my way up to Mackenzie to see if she was still sleeping. Her allergies were flaring up and she was cranky. I heard the door open once I was halfway up the stairs and took to the sight of my man. He was wearing a navy blue sweater over a striped button down and his usual holey jeans. I didn't see him leave, he looked grown up, he usually didn't dress his age. He was fucking smokin' grant you, but never dressed like an adult.

"Bell-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he bellowed throwing his head back.

"Hey Brando, don't wake up my child," I chastised.

"She sleeping," he frowned walking up to place his arms on me. There was no around with me, just on.

"Benadryl coma," I mumbled into his chest.

"Do I need to take her back to the specialist?" he asked concerned as I ran my fingers through his wet snowy hair.

"It's just the weather if it keeps up we'll take her. I have to take her meds to the school nurse," I explained.

"About that," he said slowly.

"About what?"

"We should wait to send her to school," he started cautiously.

"No, she's going."

"Bella…"

"Edward I will kick your ass."

"I believe it," he groaned leaning the side of his head against the wall.

I placed both of my hands against his face making him look at me. We weren't doing this anymore we were going to communicate. I do it to him and he does it to me no more of either one of us whining or guilt tripping.

"We're going to counseling," I said firmly.

His face drained all color. "Marriage counseling?" he croaked out.

"You really are dumb sometimes," I huffed. "I love you, in my eyes marriage counseling is for troubled relationships, are we troubled?"

He paused, searching my eyes. "You're fucking pausing," I said incredulously.

"No?" he cringed.

"We're going as a family battle-ax. Since the Renee thing happened we've been on edge you won't let Kenzie leave a room unless you or I are there. That's not healthy and now you don't want her in school."

"Did you just call me a battle-ax?"

"Do I need to get you Ritalin?" I said pushing his head to the wall. "I said all of that and that's all you heard."

"I'm repressing," he pouted.

"Don't I know it and guess what, it stops now," I said softly.

"We could have lost her," he began and I placed my lips to his.

"This is one of the reasons I love you Edward. You are an amazing father that would do anything for his children; you loving Kenz and _Carl_ make me love you more. All the worrying and watching is not good, sweets…" I rambled my eyes never leaving his.

His smile turned goofy as he kissed me. "You called me sweets."

"I swear…" I just about yelled.

"I understand, love. We can go if you think it's best," he said seriously. Did he just agree? I didn't need Jasper?

"You just agreed with me?" my voice went up several octaves.

"Yes," he chuckled kissing my neck.

Edward Anthony Cullen just agreed with me, hardly even putting up a fight. I started touching his forehead, cheeks and neck. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for fever," I said furrowing my brow.

"You're being ridiculous now. How long have you been up anyway?"

"I'm pushing my limits," I admitted weakly.

"I'll make dinner and you rest," he suggested.

"Omelet with hot sauce," I panted at the mouth-watering amazingness.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make something more challenging?"

"Yup," I smiled popping the 'p'.

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen preparing my love her disgusting meal. I was tired of omelets; I was tired of a lot of things.

My meeting with Tanya ended poorly, which is part of the reason I agreed to therapy. That and I didn't want to be nagged to death by my lovely, but vicious wife. For someone so small she was awfully frightening.

"_Edward I'm sympathetic to your situation I really am, but you need to leave for Iraq next week. You have no option because you are under contract," she side shaking her head slightly so her strawberry hair wouldn't fall out of her carefully orchestrated bun._

_Looking at her, I couldn't believe that we fooled around before Bella. She was rude, vain and selfish. She only cared about her career, making sure no one destroyed it._

"_T, my child was almost taken from me, this is grounds for a leave."_

"_She's fine, you're not even involved in the hearing," she argued placing both of her hands on my armrest._

"_Personal fucking space," I growled moving her hands away._

"_Come on Eddie, you know I've always had an interest in married men," she said dryly leaning back on her desk._

_I saw the look in her eye, I'd seen that look a lot from her and it wasn't happening._

"_Can I leave now?"_

"_You're fucking going to Iraq, Cullen," she hissed moving forward again._

"_I said no," I snapped back._

"_Well then I'll guess I'll call Bella and explain to her the great deal of legal trouble you'll be in. If you're lucky court might not keep you away from your baby's birth," she taunted dialing the phone._

"_Don't fucking do it…" Bella would hand my ass to me._

"_Good, you're going," she cooed patting my cheek as I threw my chair back._

That was my meeting with Tanya. I need to get in touch with my lawyers to see if there were any loopholes in the contract. There was no way in hell I would leave Kenzie and Bella alone.

The kitchen door swung open and a very furious Bella waddled over to me. I tried not to laugh but she was too adorable.

She shoved her phone to my chest knocking the smile off my face. "Were you going to tell me about this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tanya calling to tell me you were planning to weasel your way out of a very tightly locked contract," she said raising an eyebrow daring me to try and deny it. Tanya is a bitch and I underestimated her.

"Ummm, no."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I blame my mother… she is disgustingly honest," I sighed dramatically shaking my head. I peeked up to see if she at least found it amusing.

Her glare told me in several ways she wasn't amused. "I might weigh five billion pounds and gimp around, but I will sit on you as a form of punishment."

I smirked. "Edward if you say something remotely dirty you will be sorry," she warned and my mouth remained shut.

"You're going," she said quietly, her hand stroking her massive belly. That was her security when she was worried or trying to be strong, she went to the baby. It calmed her down instantly.

"Bella, you need me here."

"I have help, I don't want you to go but there is a support system here for when you leave." She wasn't looking at me.

"I don't want to go," I murmured pulling her to me.

"This is why we're doing the therapy thing, we need to so we can function," she pleaded with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I can't argue with those eyes," I grinned,

"I know," she giggled lightly.

I bent down, kissing her tenderly. If I could, I would set her up on the counter and have my way with her. My hand rested on her stomach and I felt a kick to my palm.

"Did _Carl_ just…"

"_Carl's_ been doing that a lot, that's why Irina wants me on bed rest soon," she grumbled her bow shaped lips pulling into a pout.

"That's why I don't want to leave," I whispered.

"It's a week Edward, trust me I know it will feel like a month but this is one less thing you have to do under contract."

"Mmm," I acknowledged into her neck.

"Now as much as I love you holding me, I want to munch on my omelet," she teased pushing me away and going to the food.

I really didn't feel great about leaving.

**A/N: Hello newbies! Where was everyone last chapter? I made a word enormousality it means the reality of being enormous. Not going to lie this sweet fic is winding down and then I'll focus on Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop. Let me know what you love or hate. If you haven't checked out the other fic do so it's a bit edgy, but it has heart somewhere in there… Dolphin62958 is basically the best beta! Peace!**


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

The first day of school is always something to remember. Mine was having a third and fifth grader say girls couldn't climb a jungle gym.

_Daddy said no leaving the big stairs until he got there, but I am the only kid sitting here. This is boring. I puffed my cheeks hopping from the second step. I saw them, the really big boy was hanging upside down. I could do that!_

_The other kid with yellow hair was shaking his head and laughing. I ran over to them they could be my friends daddy said I would make friends at school._

"_Hi!"_

"_Ugh, what do you want shorty?" The big one made a funny noise still hanging. _

"_I'm Bella," I said sticking my hand out to the yellowed hair kid. Daddy always said shake hands when you meet people._

"_That's Emmett and I'm Jasper," he smiled shaking my hand._

"_That's cool," I pointed to Emmett._

"_Yeah, he always hangs from up there," he said glancing back to me. "I like your shirt."_

"_I love Spiderman!" I told him cause I really did._

"_You're a girl, girls don't like Spiderman," Emmett laughed._

"_I can climb that," I walked over to the bars and started up it._

"_Bella you might get hurt," Jasper said tugging at my shirt. "Girls shouldn't play on this."_

"_Girls can climb, I can climb this!" Emmett was on the ground now and was standing next to Jasper. "She'll get scared," he told him._

_My arm was hurting, but I could climb this. I moved my hand, but I wasn't close enough. "She is so going to fall," Emmett, laughed again. I wanted to hit him so bad._

_That's when I fell hard and my arm was hurting. It hurt so bad, worse than when Mommy would pull on it._

"_Don't cry, don't cry," the soft voice said to me._

_My eyes were fuzzy and wet. I hated crying. Mommy made me cry and every time I did, she would yell and hurt me._

_I wiped my eyes and saw apples or his eyes looked like apples. He was so… I don't know he looked nice. He pushed his glasses on his nose and his hair was really messy like he had a nap._

"_Can you sit up?" he asked in a whisper._

_Why was he being so quiet? "Why are you whispering?" I sniffled with a whisper._

"_I'm not whispering."_

"_Yes you are, silly boy," I giggled, but my arm hurt again._

"_You're hurt," he said with a sad face._

"_My arm," I cried._

"_I'm going to punch Emmett," he said in a mean voice._

"_No, hitting is bad." It really was._

"_He made you climb that stupid thing," he sounded like a lion and I giggled._

"_No, I wanted to." Because I did. "Is Emmett your friend?"_

"_Brother," he said in a serious voice._

"_Oh, well him and Jasper are my friends," I explained. "So you're my friend."_

"_I'm your friend?" his eyes got really big._

"_Duh, but you got to tell me your name."_

"_Edward," he was looking at my arm._

"_Edward can you help my arm?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Bella."_

"_I like that name," he smiled helping my bum off the dirty ground. "Mrs. Cope is near the door."_

_He took my hand and walked me to Mrs. Cope, the tary. She was real worried and said she had to let the nurse see my arm. Daddy was going to be mad and Edward said he wasn't going to leave me. _

_Daddy let Edward go to the hospital with us and talked to Edward's mommy on the phone at school. Edward's daddy was at the hospital waiting for us._

"_Edward what happened?" he asked getting in front of Edward._

"_Em made her climb the monkey bars," Edward puffed._

"_Carlisle I think her arm's broken," Daddy told him. He was holding me so my arm wouldn't hurt._

"_Hello Isabella," Edward's daddy smiled big and it was nice like Edward's._

"_Bella," I told him cause I only got called Isabella when I was in big trouble. _

"_Here let Dr. Cullen see your arm, Bells," Daddy said._

"_It hurts."_

"_I know that's why I need to see it, princess." He called me princess! He thought I was a princess!_

_I really like Dr. Cullen he was nice like Daddy and Daddy said he was his friend so he could be my friend too._

"_Some first day, Bells," Daddy laughed while he drove his big truck._

_I looked at my green arm, like Edward's eyes. "I made lots of friends!" Cause I did!_

I felt hands on Carl as I was making breakfast. "What are you thinking about?"

"First days of school," I said simply, leaning into Edward.

"You getting nostalgic on me, Cullen?" he kissed my neck.

"Something like that," I sighed contentedly. "I get to walk Kenz to her class."

"We both do," he grinned against me, it felt forced.

"I hope her first day is better than her last one."

"That's erased from her Firsts."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"My first day of school was such a mess," I playfully groaned, flipping the French toast.

"Take that back," Edward growled and nipped at my neck.

"I broke my arm, it was traumatic," I giggled.

"I remember you being friends with anyone in a five-mile radius."

"I was only friends with you, Em, and Jazz."

"And Carlisle, though I thought you liked my dad more than me."

"Look at me now," I grinned, shutting off the stove and turning in his arms.

"Look at you now," he murmured kissing me slowly.

"I love you," I breathed

"I love you, Bella more than life," he said softly.

"I want to fuck you so bad, but we need to get ready and you have to go to Alice's shoot, then we have our 'family' appointment," I rambled trying to get dirty Edward images out of my mind.

"As enticing as that sounds I agree we need to get going," he smirked pressing his lips to mine.

I slowly made my way upstairs when I realized the quietness in my house. Hendrix was still downstairs with Edward. It was his job to take her out, so where was my loud girl?

Her door was opened and she seemed to have a nice pile of clothes lying on her bed. "Monk, what's this?" I gestured to her mess.

"I can't find anything pretty," she mumbled pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You want help," I offered.

"I'm a big girl I can do it," she scowled. _Okay then. _Edward got her convinced about this big girl phase a couple days ago.

"Then by all means," I said sticking my hands up in defense and carefully sat on her bed.

She pulled out two sundresses and frowned. "It's cold?"

"It is," I nodded trying not to laugh before I made a suggestion. "How about pants and a t-shirt?"

"That's not pretty," she was such a girly girl. I wore boys t-shirts until I was thirteen and the girls in school started harassing me about it. "What would you pick?"

So I wasn't allowed to offer help I had to be asked for it. "Hmm, I like this blue flower dress and theses jeans," holding up her little person skinny jeans.

"That's pretty!" she squealed, as I started to get her dressed. "Mommy can you do my hair?"

"Of course," I grinned, pulling her curls out of her face.

Once she was skipping down the driveway with her Stones book bag, it hit me I was actually taking her to her first day of school. Edward squeezed my fingers before helping me into the car.

"Mommy will Cruella be there?"

"She works there Kenz, but she won't be your teacher."

"Miss Angie is?"

"Yes," I smiled back at her. We really lucked out when my former assistant was able to teach at her school. Not to mention Esme helped.

Angela went to school for elementary education, but at the time no one was hiring. That's when she got the temp job at my office. The rest is now history and I feel a million times better knowing who she would be with during the day.

"I like her lots," she told us.

"That's great then because she likes you too," Edward replied enthusiastically.

His act was really Oscar worthy, but he was a fool to think he had me convinced. His hand was visibly twitching against the steering wheel. The bags under his eyes and his restless sleep last night were all a dead give away. I took his hand, placing it on _Carl_ and his body relaxed.

We drove in silence like that until my new favorite goofy grin grew on Edward's face. The goofy grin almost had as much effect as the crooked smile.

"Carl's kicking."

"Carl is indeed kicking," I shifted trying to get comfortable.

"Be easy on Mommy," he scolded lightly as we pulled into the lot.

Kenzie stayed in Edward's arms until we reached her class. She saw a group of little girls surrounding what looked like a miniature _diva_ with blonde ringlet curls. We just had to send her to a private school. I rolled my eyes, but what surprised me is that Kenz ran over to the little girl with straight black hair and glasses at the table next to the _diva_. She was flipping through _The Cat in the Hat_ pretending to read it the little girl was adorable.

"She made a new friend," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Bella, Edward," Angela beamed.

"Ang, this suits you," I smiled.

"And that suits you," she gestured to my stomach.

"Thank you, even though I'm enormous," I whined.

"You're perfect," Edward kissed my cheek.

"Ben needs to hang around you Edward, then maybe you can teach him how to be romantic," she snorted.

"We can do like a sixth grade group date," I said excitedly.

"Sixth grade group date? Really?" he scoffed.

"That's what I said," I frowned at his picking.

"I see the baby has mommy's emotions by the reins," Angela giggled adjusting her glasses.

"You have no idea," he muttered and I elbowed him.

"How's Emily?" she was Angela's six month old daughter.

"She's growing like crazy, but at least with me here she'll have a good school to attend," she joked. She was right though, Emily's tuition would be paid in full.

"You need to bring her over."

"Definitely, sorry I have to talk to the rest of the parents, see you guys at two," she hugged me.

"Bye, Ang," I hugged her back.

We went over to Kenz and her new friend Chloe and said our goodbyes. "They're so cute," I mumbled into Edward's shoulder as we walked down the hall.

"You're going to cry?" I nodded into him.

"Bella," I heard the nails on a chalkboard voice.

"Oh god," I moaned clutching on to Edward.

"Jessica, can you please leave us alone?" he sighed.

"He's too polite. What he's trying to tell you is fuck off," I grumbled.

"You both had my teaching questioned and I don't appreciate that," she huffed.

"And you made a pass at my husband," I shot back.

"So you're … like married now," she scowled.

"Like my name is Mrs. Cullen, he gave me this ring at our wedding, and this…" I pointed to Carl. "Is what happens when you're married."

"I know you hate me for the amazing sex Edward and I had…" she started smugly.

"Oh, you mean the amazing sex where you gave him syph?" I laughed humorlessly.

I did a quick scan of the hall; thank God there was no one in sight. It would be awkward going to PTA meetings or whatever it is moms have to do with everyone knowing that tidbit of information.

"You told her?" Jessica's shrill voice cut through my ears.

"Okay trouble, I think it's time we get you out of here," Edward said tugging me along with him.

"I just said all that out loud?"

"You did," he snickered.

"You knew I knew?"

"You said and I quote 'Oh my god, your syph dick has been inside of me' that night oh so long ago when I brought you home from Emmett's bar," he said wistfully.

"I don't remember that," I frowned digging my brain for that.

"I do," he grinned widely.

We went our separate ways once we reached the house. I spent most of the day editing a war novel that was completely clichéd. Why is it I only get these satiric clichéd pieces of shit books on my plate? Maybe I should start writing…

"Bella, let's get our girl," Edward called from the foyer.

I struggled getting up. "Help would be nice," I yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry beautiful," he chuckled wrapping an arm around my back and resting his other hand just under my round belly.

"That hand goes any lower we won't be leaving anytime soon," I warned because my big cow ass was horny for this delicious specimen of man in front of me.

"Delicious specimen," he smirked. _Damn internal monologue_.

"We're going to be late," I waddled ahead of him. His long legs had him catching up in no time though.

I could see Edward struggling as we drove, I made a mental note to ask Alice how he was today. I unfortunately received my answer when we walked into the classroom. Edward walked straight to Kenz and scooped her into his arms.

Angela was beside me in an instant. "He called the school seven times today," she whispered so no one else heard.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Had to keep it G-rated for the kiddies.

"If he wasn't so dazzling I don't think Maggie would have let him," she chuckled lightly.

"The problem is this isn't cute or funny, he's been like this since Renee took her. We have an appointment after school to see a family therapist."

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"No it will be good, he has to leave for Iraq soon, so he needs this."

"Mackenzie shared with the class what he did, I have old National Geographic magazines here, she actually knows his work," she said with disbelief.

"That's sounds about right, he shows her his photography all the time, she even hangs some of it on her walls," I smiled, glancing over to him.

Edward was sitting on a little chair that made him look ridiculous; Kenzie was perched on his lap. The thing that made me melt was Chloe was quietly telling him a story and he interacted with her like every word she spoke held importance.

"Mackenzie is an angel Bella," Angela said.

"Give her time," I laughed.

"No, she really is. A group of girls were picking on Chloe and Mackenzie wasn't having it. They wanted her to play with them instead of Chloe, but she lectured them about how it's not nice to leave others out."

"That is all her Nana."

"I asked her about it and she said that her Mommy tells her to be nice to nice people."

"She said that?"

"She is one of the sweetest children I've ever met."

"That's why we keep her around," I teased.

I waddled over to the three of them, catching the end of Chloe's conversation.

"Hi."

"Hi Mommy!" Kenz squealed standing up on Edward's legs to give me a hug. Good thing she was light, she had ballet flats on so the weight from that wouldn't hurt him.

"You have a good day, monk?" She nodded against my neck. I wished I could pick her up and hold her.

"Chloe we had a good day, right?" Chloe nodded shyly.

"Do you need help cleaning up your stuff Chloe?" Edward asked noticing her books scattered on the table. He helped Kenz down and she took my hand.

"She can read," she whispered loudly.

"She can?"

"Yep, her nanny showed her," she explained. "What's a nanny?"

I glanced at Edward who was helping the little girl with her books and turned back to Kenzie. "A nanny is like a babysitter. They watch kids whose Mommy and Daddy work all day."

"I don't have a nanny."

"And you don't need one," I smiled tapping the tip of her nose.

"See you tomorrow Chloe!" Kenz all but screamed giving her new friend a bear hug.

Once we were situated in the car, Kenzie told us all about her epic first day. She told us about the _diva_ whose name was Morgan and about a boy who said her smile was like Barbie's; Edward tightened the steering wheel at that.

The therapist's office wasn't scary it was very kid friendly. We sat in Alec's office waiting for him. Apparently, he was a golf buddy with Jazz. I wanted to fucking know when Jazz started playing golf because I didn't believe that for a second.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair entered room. He looked to be about Edward's age and he smiled kindly.

"Hi I'm Alec," he said holding his hand out to Edward then me.

"I'm Bella and Mr. Grump is Edward." I giggled as Edward's sneer grew.

"Daddy is being grumpy," Kenz agreed from his lap.

"He is?" she confirmed with a nod. "What's your name pretty girl?"

"Mackenzie Carlie Cullen, I'm four, but almost five," she totally gushed. The look on her face made me think she thought he was prince charming.

"So Bella you explained some things to me on the phone, Edward what are your thoughts about what happened in Florida?"

"I want to observe today rather than discuss," he mumbled.

I scowled at this, was he serious? But Alec was a smart man and used the Kenzie card. "Mackenzie what happened when you went with you Nana and Gramps?"

"To see Mickey?" she asked.

"Yes, when you rode the air plane with Nana and Gramps what happened?"

"The lady that looked like Mommy took my hand hard. It hurt lots, I got away from her, and took Mommy's phone out."

"How did you feel when the lady took you?"

"I think this is enough," Edward said his voice rough as he turned his gaze to the window.

But she continued. "I was scared, but I talked to Mommy and she had the lady and man find me, they looked like Pap."

"Who is Pap?"

"My Pap," she shrugged like it was obvious. "He has a cool car with flashys."

"My dad is the Chief of Police in our hometown," I explained.

"I see," Alec smiled he was oddly comforting. "How did you feel Bella?"

"Like I couldn't move. Hearing her so alone and scared like that ripped my heart out of my chest. I had to stay calm though because of _Carl_."

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks," I grinned.

"You were in a car accident eight month ago?"

"Yes."

"What were the injuries?"

"I broke my pelvis, arm, and nose."

"So this pregnancy is high risk?"

"The doctor is monitoring it, but I will be going on bed rest very soon."

"Edward I know you said you were observing, but would you like to contribute on your thoughts about the pregnancy?"

"Let's be honest, I don't want to be here. I'm fine, they're fine, and we're all fine. I'm here because Bella asked me and I would follow her to the ends of the earth, universe, existence, etc… but right now you're only pissing me off." He ended his rant, even though he kept it semi-calm due to the child he was holding.

"You're not fine when you call a school seven times in one day," I spat as his eyes widened. "Oh, I know about that, so are you going to throw out an excuse about that?"

He looked down as he should and Alec had a slight smirk on his face. The remainder of the session was mostly Kenzie and Alec talking about her world. As soon as the appointment was declared over, Edward was out of there with Kenzie in the blink of an eye.

"Jasper said you were ballsy," Alec chuckled.

"I've been keeping him in line for twenty years so why soften up now?"

"My wife would agree with you."

"She gets it," I exclaimed playfully.

"Really Bella, how are you?"

"I'm tired, it's like everything is hitting us at once. I wish Edward would calm down because he's going to have a heart attack before he's thirty," I sighed.

"Maybe you should have Jasper or Emmett talk to him," he suggested.

"Emmett?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Golf," he smiled sheepishly.

"You're blowing my mind with this information," I giggled. "But your right, Emmett might be the better out of the two."

"You have my number, call if you need to talk."

"Thanks Alec."

"It was nice to meet the famous Bella," he said seriously. _What have Jasper and Emmett told him?_

Edward met me at the waiting room door. He took my hand and kissed it before pulling me into his side. What was I going to do with him?

**A/N: Hello to all new readers I said that last time, but it seems more of you have surfaced. Tell me what you think… this was really longer than usual. I made a blog for my fics so check it out on my profile I also made a banner! I'll post teasers and talk about other fics that I love. I'm always looking for fics to read so… My awesome beta is Dolphin62958 she is extremely helpful! Read and Review Please!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPOV**

I took a drag of the cigarette I wasn't supposed to be smoking. Bella was in the house with Mackenzie and her new best friend Chloe. It didn't hurt to have one every now and then, except I'd been going through pack after pack the past two weeks.

I smoked in high school up until we found out Mackenzie had asthma. I couldn't bear the thought that I was the reason she couldn't breathe. In high school, it started off as boredom and rebellion, which shifted into something to take the edge off.

"You started this shit again?" Emmett frowned stepping out onto the patio.

"It's just one," I puffed out smoke rings.

"You're being an ass," he sighed taking the pack out of my pocket and crushing it, before destroying my current smoke.

"You don't see me dumping the alcohol from your clubs."

"Not the same thing, little bro."

"What do you want Em?" I asked irritated. Emmett was one of the few people on this planet that knew just what buttons to push and succeed with annoying me.

"Bells, is concerned about you," he confessed leaning against the railing.

"I've been going to therapy," I argued.

"Just because you've gone to therapy doesn't mean you're not being difficult," he said shooting me a knowing look. "You're letting everything fester, bro. The accident, the pregnancy and the kidnapping, we all can see you're ready to snap."

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth.

My massive brother didn't care that I was about to kick his ass. He swung an arm around my shoulder, walking us over to the patio door. Through the window, I could see Bella and Rose at the kitchen table playing with the girls.

Bella's hand rested on her beach ball stomach that I grew to love more everyday. Mackenzie stood in her chair trying to show Chloe how to work the puzzle. Rose would raise an eyebrow to Bella at something Mackenzie would say and they both would giggle shaking their heads.

"See that in there is love," Emmett began. "You're going to have them, the rest of your life Edward. Why ruin those moments by letting your fear consume you?"

"I'm not afraid," I whispered my eyes never leaving my girls.

"Mack-mini's teacher told Bella you call almost every hour she's in school," he said challenging me to deny it.

"I want to make sure she's okay."

"Edward, look at her she is the happiest little girl, I've ever seen. She even has a new friend who hangs on her every word," he pointed to Chloe. "She's a quiet kid."

"She is," I nodded. "Chloe doesn't have a father."

"She doesn't?"

"No, um she told me on the first day of school her mother just said she didn't have a daddy. Mackenzie offered to share me saying I was the best ever," I chuckled.

"Shouldn't that tell you something? You're not going to lose them they adore you man. You seriously don't know how good you've got it. This worrying Bella shit needs to end because she doesn't need it."

You don't know how scary it was to deal with almost losing a wife and daughter in a year's time," I murmured.

"I know plenty, I may not tell you everything but… You know how we've been trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly.

"She's lost two, and I've almost lost her twice. Maybe not in the physical sense but mentally. Rosie… she shuts down, all hope leaves her and she's a total fucking shell, but I pull her back with me."

"You're fine?"

"I manage," he shrugged. "I talk with dad, he gets it because of Charlotte, you know?"

"I forget about her," I admit quietly. I don't remember much, just that mom was really pregnant and then she wasn't. The tiny baby we saw from the window that we weren't allowed to touch.

"You were nine," he offered with a sad smile.

"You can always talk to me if you need to."

"Noted," he nodded. "We're looking into adoption."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems like the best option for now. Plus I think Rose has baby fever because everyone around her is pregnant."

"You can babysit Kenz and _Carl_ anytime," I grinned.

"During the day sure," he smirked knowing I wasn't going to be sleeping once the baby came.

"I'm leaving on Friday for Iraq," I said solemnly, I really had no intentions of leaving.

"You're going, because Bella told me what Tanya said, if you don't go you can lose everything and that would just be a stupid ass thing to do."

"Will you watch them for me? Bella has a doctor appointment Thursday and I know she's going to put her on bed rest. Can you just…please?" I pleaded with him, trying not to be a little bitch and cry.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they'll like me way better than you," he grinned widely showing his dimples. For such a hulk, Em was a teddy bear.

We entered the kitchen and I kissed Mackenzie on the head before sitting on the bench behind Bella's chair. She got up and plopped onto my lap.

Her nose wrinkled. "Em, you destroy the cancer sticks?"

Asshole grinned giving her thumbs up. Rosalie giggled and looked at me "Busted," she smirked.

"Very busted, " Bella confirmed.

"How did you know?" I was good at hiding it.

"See these things," she said pointing to her eyes. "They're called eyes. I use them to see you do stupid stuff."

"I'm married to a comedian," I said giving her a faux shocked look.

"I'm a riot," she poked at me.

I pulled her closer breathing her in, relishing in the time I had with her before I had to leave in a few days. My brother and Rose decided to call it a night, leaving shortly after dinner.

Mackenzie was excited for her first sleep over, since Bella wasn't as mobile now, I had to wrangle up the squealing four-year-old girls.

"No sleeping Daddy," Kenz giggled ducking under my arm.

"Please Kenz you need to get in bed," I held my arms out for her.

Chloe watched us, making her way to me. She came to me quietly and I put her on one hip. If only my child was this cooperative.

"I'm sleepy Mr. Edward," she smiled shyly.

"Kenzers, Chloe's sleepy too… so let's get a move on," I rolled my free hand making my point.

"But, I want to watch _The Little Mermaid_," she whined, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as I placed her on the other hip.

"I'll put it on in your room," I sighed. "Mommy and Hendrix are in bed so it's bed time, monk."

I placed them both on Mackenzie's bed, popping in the movie. I tucked both girls in, Chloe's glasses were still on her face and I she looked half-asleep. I knew when I was younger and before I got contacts that falling asleep with glasses on was a bad idea because I always broke mine.

"Chlo, I'm going to set these right here," I explained taking her glasses off, and set them on the nightstand. "Night ladies."

"Kiss," Mackenzie, demanded puckering her lips.

"Muah," I said loudly causing her to giggle.

Chloe was watching us intently and Mackenzie must have noticed. "Chloe's turn," she ordered. _So bossy! _

"Muah," I repeated kissing Chloe's cheek, causing her to smile.

"Night night Mr. Edward," she mumbled sleepily.

I said another round of good nights to the girls and went to our room were Bella was watching television.

"Can we adopt Chloe?" I sighed climbing in next to her.

"I'm pretty sure her mother would mind, even though she barely acknowledges her."

"What's the story with that?" I asked cuddling up close to her.

"The nanny told me Bree, her mother, was artificially inseminated. She was a clerk in a law office and really wanted a baby. When Chloe was six months old, she got a promotion, now she's partner at the firm and doesn't have time for a child," Bella finished sadly.

"Again can we adopt her?"

She giggled resting her head on my chest as we watched a _Law and Order_ marathon and my hand rubbed over the kicking baby. I was sure she was asleep, but she started talking.

"How did talking with Emmett go?" she hedged.

"You called him," I stated.

"You're not talking in therapy so I had to do something, why aren't you talking?" she asked sitting up, placing her hand on my chest.

"Every time… When I have to sit there and listen to you and Mackenzie relive everything that has happened it makes me realize I have failed. Then I'm also forced to remember it all again…"

"If you would just talk," she started.

"I talked to Em and he made me think about a few things. I agree that I need to calm down. Calling the school isn't necessary…"

"I get that you're scared, I'm scared too, but we can't be scared like this. It will take over our lives," she said softly.

"I don't want that," I murmured kissing her hand.

"So maybe no therapy for you?"

"For now I'm fine with talking to Em, maybe I can talk to my dad?" I suggested.

"You can talk to me," she said quietly, biting her lip.

"Or I can talk to you," I grinned pulling her down to me for a kiss.

We madeout until Bella said she needed sleep. I went into Mackenzie's room to check on the girls and turn off the movie. The two of them were cuddled up to each other I hoped Kenz would be like that with the baby.

Thursday was here before I knew it and the doctor indeed ordered Bella on bed rest. She said her care should be like it was during her recovery. Bella stewed the whole check up even though she knew it was coming.

When we got back to the house, it seemed my mother had moved her and my fatherin for the week. She said it was easier this way.

Friday morning rolled around and I didn't want to leave the bed with Bella and Mackenzie. I wanted to stay right there. Mackenzie slept as Bella and I said our goodbyes. She was crying, but kept trying to push me away so I wouldn't miss my flight.

"Edward, she'll be fine," Carlisle, repeated placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart it's only for a week," Mom smiled.

I grabbed my duffle and made my way down to the car that was waiting for me. As we pulled away from my house, I closed my eyes until we reached the airport.

**BPOV**

"Mackenzie," Esme's stern voice rang through the house.

I tried to fight the giggle at what she could have done. These days who knew? Chloe was definitely a good influence. I could see the little changes in Kenz's behavior.

Said child came running into the room diving onto my bed.

"Why is Nana shouting?"

"I did something," she said looking around the room.

"You did something," I said carefully.

"Here or at school?" Because they both just got in the house.

"School," she answered laying her head on my stomach.

"What did you do at school?"

"Mackenzie Carlie," Esme panted in the doorway.

"Mommy," she looked up at me her lip trembling.

"Tell me what happened, monk," I said softly brushing her hair back.

"I pulled Morgan's hair," she whispered. I looked at Esme to confirm it and she nodded.

"Baby, why did you pull Morgan's hair?"

"Cause she pulled Chloe's hair and made her cry," she explained with a frown.

"That doesn't mean it's alright for you to do it back to Morgan."

"But she's sooooo mean."

"You know what would make Morgan really mad?"

"What?"

"If you were really, really nice to her," I said in a singsong voice.

"Really?"

"Yep, now go get changed out of your school clothes, Nana has something out for you."

Kenzie zoomed out of the room giggling after I gave her a light tap on the bum.

"Nicely played sweetheart," Esme chuckled sitting down next to me.

"I try," I shrugged.

"So Edward's coming home tonight?"

"To my knowledge," I grinned.

He was gone all week and I missed him. I had everyone in our family including our extended one coming in and out of here. He was taking the red eye from New York.

Esme left to check on Kenzie and I drifted off to sleep.

"Bells," the voice shook me lightly.

I hugged the pillow in front of me closer. "Bells, baby wake up."

My eyes fluttered open, I saw my Dad sitting next to me and I glanced behind him noticing it was dark out. The first thing that came to mind was Edward.

"Daddy?" I breathed.

"Bella, calm down, I'm sorry I woke you," he mumbled.

"Edward's okay?"

"I guess… yes,"

My hand was still on my heart_ Carl_ was fluttering around too. "If I go into labor," I growled.

"Breathe I came by to check on you and I have some news."

"Is it going to upset me?" I snuggled back into Edward's pillow.

"It's about Renee."

"Do I need to know?" He gave me the _'Bella I'm your father give me respect' _look. "Carry on," I muttered.

"She has schizophrenia," he sighed. "They went over the doctor's records from Phoenix and Jacksonville, even here. She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder in high school."

"You never knew?" He shook his head. "What does this mean?"

"They can't put her in jail, but she has been sentenced for twenty years in a mental facility."

"Isn't it hereditary?" I asked as my voice shook.

"Jamie's manic bipolar and we have him on meds, that's why his behavior has been all over the place. The drugs also trigger episodes too," he explained sadly.

"I'm asking if I could be like that… oh god, Kenz and the baby…"

"Stop," he said quietly pulling me in for a hug. "You are not like her Bella. We would see signs if that were the case. We'll talk to Carlisle, you're worrying over nothing."

"I want Edward," I cried.

"Bells, you're stressing the baby."

"Ed-edward," I sobbed as _Carl_ started kicking.

**EPOV**

"Edward just because you've been gone a week doesn't give you the right to be an asshole," Tanya snipped for what felt like the forty-fifth time.

"You stayed here in New York, I had to stay in a fucking war zone. That was worlds away from my very pregnant, bed ridden wife and small child," I said through gritted teeth.

"They're both fine so what does it matter?"

"I've had to sit on a plane with you and share a cab, that's why I'm fucking irritated," I snapped.

The cab pulled up in front of my house and I grabbed my bag as fast as I could. I fished my keys out of the side pocket, opening the door. I froze as I saw Charlie and my Mom on the steps, like they were waiting for me.

"Hi," I said slowly, looking at my watch. It was three o'clock in the morning.

"Edward we need to talk to you before you go up to Bella," Esme held out her hand for me.

"Is it the baby?" I gulped and felt my lungs tighten as I moved forward.

"She and the baby are fine," Mom assured me, Charlie still wasn't looking at me.

"Why is he avoiding me?" I nodded towards him.

"Because he feels guilty for upsetting her earlier."

"Why did he upset her?"

"The verdict has been issued on Renee," Charlie sighed looking up at me.

"And?"

"She has been sentenced to a mental facility in Florida for schizophrenia."

"That's good right? Then she will never be allowed to get to us." That was what we were hoping for. We just wanted her to stay away.

"It is good, but Bella's worried about it being hereditary," Mom explained.

"They can test for that sort of thing… Dad can do that," I said hopelessly.

"Your father has already talked to her, but she wouldn't calm down. She kept crying for you," Esme sighed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"We just wanted to warn you before you went up there."

"Thank you," I murmured brushing past them and going to my wife.

She was lying on my side of the bed hugging my pillow. Her shirt had ridden up showing me where our baby rested. I sat my duffle by the door kicking off my shoes. My hand went to her stomach as I started to draw patterns.

It took her a few minutes until she began to move. "Edward," she whimpered, rolling on to her other side.

I could see that even in her sleep she was lost. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm here, love," I whispered kissing her head.

Her eyes snapped open and she reached for me, the baby was making it impossible for me to get as close as she wanted me.

"Make all the bad go away," she rasped out.

"Bella," I choked.

"Just make it go away," she pleaded laying her head against my chest.

"I know this is weird coming from me and the way I've acted these past few weeks, but all these things… these obstacles are making us stronger. I saw so much sadness and pain, Bella… Those in it came out stronger; we will come out stronger from all of this. I promise you," I said with conviction because I honestly believed it.

She nodded against me with silent cries. I wasn't going to let the past year ruin her or us. She knew I wouldn't.

**BPOV**

He promised and I believed in him.

**A/N: Yo! How's it going? Dolphin62598 is my fantastic beta. Okay, BYE!!!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

Carlisle sat across from me as I sat on Edward's lap. I kept telling him I was too heavy, but he wasn't having it.

"Bellarina, I understand your concern, but you and Mackenzie don't show any signs of mania. Why subject you both to the poking and prodding?" he asked gently.

I didn't want to be like her it was bad enough her blood flowed through me… through my children.

"Love, dad's right and I think you should relax," Edward added stroking my hair.

"So it isn't necessary?"

"If I think it is, we'll talk about it when the time comes," Carlisle suggested with a warm smile.

"Okay," I said biting my lip. Edward's finger came up, tugging on my bottom lip silently asking me to stop.

"I'll see you both later. I need to get your mom and I back home."

"Thanks dad," Edward said without taking his eyes off me.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and left, after a few minutes Esme came in and said her goodbyes. It was just the four of us again. Kenz was in her room drawing pictures of the family for a project that was due tomorrow and Edward was with me.

Edward stacked pillows all around me so I was sinking into them and he laid his head on my lap, well more so my knees because my ginormous belly took up my lap. He flipped through channels until he found _Fight Club_.

"So since were talking and all…"

"Don't you want to watch your movie, it's your favorite," I tried dodging.

"This is why we're soul mates because we both are avoiders, stubborn," he began.

"I'm correcting you now, I've been an avoider my whole life, you have been one as of late so you should just stop right there," I told him frankly.

He didn't argue, instead he turned his head back to the movie, letting his fingertips dance on my stomach. I watched his face he was gorgeous and caring. He loved with his whole heart even though it took him so long to do anything about us, I still felt loved.

He was Edward. Edward was smart…even though he tried being a bad ass in his teenage years he was still the valedictorian of his graduating class at Forks high. College again he proved it, graduating magna cum laude. Edward was stunningly beautiful…forget being a photographer he could have easily been a model. The man was an Adonis, his face was perfect—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full kissable lips. God, don't even get me started on his hair, which is always messy and sexy. Last but not least, Edward was loving and selfless… when Kenz or I were upset he would do anything to fix it, he put us before himself. This also applied to his professional life.

I didn't realize it but I had full water works going on and Edward was brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"What?" he asked softly, the concern evident on his perfect face that was covered in just the right amount of scruff.

_Damn hormones!_

"I just… really, really, really love you," I sniffled.

"That's it?"

"No, that's everything," I cried as he carefully pulled me to him. He was always making sure I was as comfortable as possible.

"Love, you're scaring me," he chuckled nervously.

I looked into his apple green eyes remembering all the good he really was. _Carl why are you making Mommy an emotional freak, loving up on Daddy like this? Is it because you love him this much?_

"I blame _Carl_," I giggled slightly. Then he did me in by kissing me adoringly all over my face.

"_Carl_ gets a lot of blame these days."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he grinned as I smoothed his hair back.

"Promise tomorrow when you take Kenzie to school you won't dazzle the whole PTA," I sighed.

"Dazzle…I do not dazzle," he scoffed offended. "I'm a manly, rugged man."

"You dazzle."

"You make me sound like I'm a fairy sprinkling pixie dust," he guffawed.

"And you watch too much Peter Pan, Tink."

"Well you might be right about my dazzling capabilities, because I dazzled you so much you stopped crying," he whispered against my lips.

"See, you're that good," I breathed deepening the kiss.

**EPOV**

Coming home to what I did made me feel slightly stressed, but I tried to bury it. Emmett came over earlier this morning for a run because I needed him. In reality, Em was a great big brother and I knew whatever happened with him and Rose he would be an amazing father.

"_Man, you two have been dealt shitty cards, but think of the things that are good too. You have a healthy little girl and a baby on the way, those are gifts for two people that deserve them," he told me._

I let Emmett's words sink in and after they did, I relaxed. Bella was concerned for her and our children's mental stability. I knew in my heart that she had nothing to worry about. She needed that reassurance though.

I slid down, lifting up her shirt. She had a rough night with _Carl_ kicking and moving around. Her beautiful face would cringe giving her away every time.

"Hey, are you up in there? I'm going to talk to you anyway. I missed you last week, it was hard seeing so much carnage, but I kept thinking back to you and your sister. I know what she looks like… you though; I keep imaging what it will be like to meet you. What will you look like? How your personality is going to be? Are you going to be a force like Mackenzie and your mother or will you be quiet and shy like I was. Your mom taught me not to be so quiet, she taught me a lot actually. Age doesn't make a bit of difference, huh?" I kissed her stomach twice before making my way back up to watch her sleep.

I glanced at the clock knowing I had to get up soon and take Mackenzie to school. I kissed Bella's sleeping lips.

"Mmm," she purred. Such a shame bed rest meant no sex.

"I'm going to wake Kenzers up and take her to school."

"Don't forget to make sure she has everything."

"She had an art project due?"

"Yeah, she refuses to put it in her bag so you'll probably have to carry it," she said snuggling my pillow.

I walked into Mackenzie's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Her bronze hair was all over the place. I tried brushing it back, but it didn't want to stay. I looked at her little face this kid was like my clone, again I thought back to what_ Carl_ would look like.

Kenzie started to stir her eyes fluttering open. "Daddy," she beamed.

"Hey monkey, time to get up for school."

"I take my pictures to Miss Angie?"

"Yes, can I see them?"

"Yes!" she squealed crawling to the end of her bed, reaching down to pick something off the floor. "It's my family."

She had fourteen stick figure blobs on the paper. "This is our family?"

"See, there's you and Mommy," she said pointing to the blob with orange hair and the brown one had a big circle. "There's Nana, Gramps, Pap, Grammy Sue, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Seth, Aunt Leah, Aunt Rosie, Ali, Jakey…"

"You have a big family," I chuckled.

"Daddy?" she asked sitting on my lap.

"Yeah?"

"I let Chloe put me and Mommy and you on her picture."

"You did?"

"Yup, cause she only had her Mommy and Nanny Steph."

"That was very nice of you."

She shrugged and shimmied off my lap, heading straight to her clothes chair where we picked out her outfit the night before. Saves us time in the morning or at least that was what Bella said.

I helped her get dressed and fed her breakfast. Bella was still asleep so we slipped into the garage quietly to leave.

"Daddy jammies…" she frowned as I buckled her into her booster seat, her big brown eyes watching me.

"Kenz as long as I'm not naked…jammies are fine," I sighed.

"You can't go to school nakey, silly," she giggled.

"Exactly," I kissed her head and got into the drivers seat.

"Jammies are for sleepy time," she told me and I knew this was going to be our whole conversation going to school.

"Hi Mackenzie, Edward," Angela grinned as we entered.

"Miss Angie I'm sorry Daddy weared his jammies," Mackenzie sighed in embarrassment.

Angela tried to hide her laugh, "It's okay Mackenzie maybe Mommy can pick his clothes out next time," she suggested.

"Daddy, Mommy is good at picking clothes out," she said looking down at her dress and cardigan.

"I'll remember that," I said rolling my eyes.

She made her kissy face and I obliged. She skipped over to Chloe holding her picture out. I noticed the little girl who I knew was Morgan watching us with a sneer on her little angelic face. Something was familiar about the child.

"Be prepared for Kenz and her epic family," I said turning my attention back to Angela.

"Believe me I've heard all about her aunts and uncles."

"She's been good, right?" I asked nonchalantly. I was worried last week that she would be a handful for Bella or anyone for that matter.

"We had an incident with Morgan…" she admitted quietly so the kids wouldn't hear.

"What did she do?" I frowned.

"She was defending Chloe. Mackenzie is very loyal," I smiled. "Morgan is a lot like her mother."

"You know her mother?"

"You do too," she chuckled shaking her head.

"I do?"

"Morgan_ Crowley_…" she emphasized the last name.

"A little help here," I said stressing a shrug.

"Jessica's her mother."

"You're shitting me!" I yelled.

A stern look crossed her face and I glanced at Kenzie who was glaring. _Bad word Damnit. _"I shit you not," she said in a hushed voice.

"I didn't realize she had any spawn."

"She has two actually."

"And she throws herself at married men?" I asked incredulously.

"At any men, I think," she mumbled. "She has also talked a lot about you and believe me I try shutting it down before it starts."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot," I smiled.

"Well this week is art week I was wondering if you would be willing to help me when I teach them about photography?"

"Yeah, sure I'll even make sure not to wear my jammies," I winked.

"Mackenzie is a lot like Bella… extremely honest."

"That's why I love them."

"Of course, so will tomorrow work for you?"

"Yeah, my schedule is free up until after the baby is born."

"Sierra Leone right?"

"That might be my last assignment, this job isn't what it use to be for me."

"You're awful young to retire."

"I'm not saying retire, just re-evaluating some things."

"I would be honored then if you would be a frequent class speaker."

"I never would've thought a few years ago I would have four and five-year-olds hanging on my every word," I joked.

"It's pretty great," she nudged me with her elbow.

When I got home Alice, Jacob and Bella were on our bed. Alice and Bella sitting opposite one another with their shirts rolled up over their bellies. Bella's being way more noticeable. They kept taking turns poking each other both had furrowed brows. With every other poke, Jacob would roll his eyes and return back to whatever he was watching on TV.

"So I'll be this big?" Alice asked in shock.

"Probably bigger because you're smaller than me," Bella said knowingly, like she was the pregnancy Dr. Phil.

"Like by two inches," she argued.

"Hey why are you poking my wife?" I asked making my way to the bed as I moved behind Bella and she leaned against my chest.

I didn't like having people in my bed especially Jacob Black, but I really had no choice since Bella wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

"She has a person in there," Alice explained in awe.

"I'm well aware of that," I said dryly causing Bella to giggle and rest the back of her head on my shoulder.

"Alice kind of popped yesterday so she's freaked out," Jake said making his presence known.

"Can't you sit in the chair?" I asked kicking the leg he had next to mine hard.

"Afraid you can't control yourself Cullen," he snorted and I kicked again.

"Edward, you're holding me, do you really think doing that is wise?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, love," I murmured rubbing her stomach.

"You two make me sick," Alice grumbled with a scowl.

"You can have this," Bella said giving her a pointed look.

"But he's such an ass," Jacob said answering for her.

It was almost as though they were the same person; I remained quiet as Bella lectured the two of them about Jasper. This is where our daughter got her loyalty. It made me realize that maybe I should have done that for him.

"Alice what are you planning to do once the baby is born?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep him away?"

"No!" she blurted out. "I mean hopefully by then he will be behaved…"

"You know you are destroying him."

"He had Mar…"

"If I hear that come out of your mouth again, I swear to god," Bella growled and my arms tightened around her in warning to calm down. "You knew about Maria, so your argument is bullshit."

"If he loved me like he says he does, he wouldn't have done it," she snipped.

"Out of my house now," Bella said flatly.

"You're kicking me out?" Alice said incredulously, Jacob's face matching how she felt.

"Yes and take you're wife with you," she said nodding towards Jacob. "You're basically Alice with a dick and I am tired…"

"Fine be that way," they both huffed Jake helping Alice up and tucking her into him.

"You want me to go?"

"No you're all comfy and loveable," she cooed intertwining our fingers. "Also you defended Jazz."

"I don't agree with what he did, but she's not right either."

"So how was drop off?"

"I had a lecture on jammies again, Angela would like my help teaching the kids about photography and Morgan is Stanley's daughter."

"Whoa, go back to the last part."

"Morgan is the spawn of Jessica."

"Then Kenz can pull her hair all she wants," she muttered shifting between my legs.

"You want me to move?" I asked noticing her discomfort.

"No, hold away," she snuggled her back into me.

"Explain the hair pulling, please?"

"Morgan pulled Chloe's hair and Kenz pulled Morgan's hair in retaliation."

"That won't be becoming a habit."

"I know I talked to her about it…" she paused and went into rant mode. "I can't believe Jessica has a kid and sees you with yours… Then she see us knowing we were together… was that how her marriage was? Seriously!" she stewed.

"She has another one apparently."

"I really feel bad for those kids."

"No one can be as perfect as you."

"Aw such a charmer," she laughed squeezing my fingers. "You're going to talk to Kenz's class?"

"Angela asked and I'm going to take in things for them to see."

"Kenzie is going to love that," she grinned proudly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV until I had to leave to pick Mackenzie up. She ran into my arms squealing to everyone that I was her Daddy. It made my heart want to burst with happiness.

"Miss Angie told me you were showing pictures!"

"I am," I said with just as much enthusiasm.

I felt poking at my back. "Mr. Edward can I… maybe have a picture," Chloe asked softly.

"I'll bring one just for you, Chlo."

"Edward," Jessica smiled and I could see Angela across the room frowning in my direction, she was talking to another parent.

"Please, leave me alone Stanley," I whined picking Chloe up too. I now had both girls in my arms if I was quick enough maybe I could outrun her.

Morgan smiled up at me brightly and I knew that the child was clearly Satan.

"You're daughter pulled Morgan's hair and never apologized," she said sweetly. If this were Bella she was dealing with, she would have been a complete bitch. I remembered what Bella said about how Stanley and Mallory treated her in high school.

"Did Morgan tell you what she did to Chloe?" I asked and Chloe hid her face in my neck. I glanced at Mackenzie seeing she was gearing up for a fight.

"Well no," she said her sweet exterior slowly fading.

"Morgan was the hair puller that started it and Mackenzie was the one who was only defending her friend."

"I'm sure the girls can forgive each other," she said stupidly.

"No, they were both in the wrong, Bella and I have spoken to Mackenzie about her behavior. I suggest you speak to Morgan about bullying other children," I said without another word and leaving with the girls.

"I don't like Cruella, Daddy," Kenz begun.

"I know baby and I'm working on it," I sighed because if I had to I would have Jessica and her brat removed from that school.

When we arrived home, I started dinner for the girls and Bella. I didn't expect them sitting on the bed ready to eat there.

"Mommy, Daddy used his trouble voice on Cruella," Mackenzie told her while her feet dangled off the bed. Chloe was next to Bella who had her arm around the small girl.

"Mackenzie," I groaned.

"Don't worry she didn't tell me first, Ang called," Bella grinned because she was still in the loop.

"Miss Bella, Morgan's mommy scares me," Chloe whispered looking up at Bella.

"She does? Well we'll just have to keep her away from you too," she said tickling her.

"Daddy you have my food?" Mackenzie called over the giggles.

"I have your food," I smiled placing the tray down.

No more talk of Cruella happened for the rest of the night and the girls fell asleep in our bed.

"You do get that Chloe is Mackenzie's Jasper," Bella murmured stroking both their heads.

"She's much sweeter," I said sarcastically.

"Hear me out; you were around the same age when you met… Jazz practically lived at your house because his parents were always on business trips."

"I know where you're going with this, love."

"So you'll be smart enough to be his friend again."

"I'll be smart," was all I said.

"Good choice."

"You really think they'll stay friends that long," I mused.

"I'm fairly confident of it," she smirked knowingly and kissed me sweetly.

I just had to talk to Jazz.

**A/N: Howdy! Okay heads up about three or four chapters left and epilogue… Then I'll be moving on to Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop that Edward and Bella are way more directionless and broken which means they need my help… You'll like it give it a chance! Dolphin62958 is my favorite and only beta just sayin' :D**

**I have some rec's because I have 63 fics I'm reading right now. I'm ridiculous. Google It by AliceEl1zabeth is a one shot but really kind of cute on the EPOV.**

**I'm rec'ing Some Life in Me by Pinkpixiechick again because it is really great and different! I love reading it.**


	38. Chapter 38

**EPOV**

To say teaching four and five year olds is rewarding would be an understatement. They seemed to eat up everything I was saying. Sometimes I felt unsure how to explain things to them because they were little and I needed to keep it simple. Angela would give me an encouraging smile though and I would continue.

"Mr. Edward have you ever taken pictures of dinosaurs?" asked a little boy whose name I think was Riley.

"Dinosaurs are all gone," Chloe said quietly but knowingly beside him.

"Chloe is right, I have taken pictures of elephants, though," I offered showing them pictures from a safari shoot I did in Africa when Mackenzie was two. I remembered Bella wanting to kill me when I returned. Kenz had an ear infection and didn't sleep the whole time I was gone.

"Daddy, show the Zebras!" Mackenzie ordered reaching for the small pile next to my feet.

"Mackenzie," Angela warned and surprisingly she froze.

"Daddy, please," she asked sweetly switching up her tactic.

I smiled at her and noticed Angela rolling her eyes, I scooped my girl up on my lap. She held my pictures as we went through them.

"As a photographer you can take pictures of anything," I explained showing them pictures of landscapes I took in San Francisco and New York.

"That's the Libity Lady," Kenz announced holding up the Statue of Liberty.

"Mackenzie can you tell us about the Statue of Liberty?" Angela asked with a giggle. She knew Mackenzie would give her a performance.

"Well this lady is really, really big and me and Mommy and Daddy rode a boat in the water…" She trailed off looking at me. The last time I went there with all three of us was before I left for Africa.

"This was in New York, have any of you been to New York?" I asked.

Morgan raised her hand slightly with a frown. "My dad lives there," she mumbled. Her father was definitely a smart man for moving across the country to get away from Jessica, but I felt sympathy for this little girl.

Angela jumped in diverting the awkward situation, asking me more questions about traveling. That was how the rest of my show and tell went. Angela asked me if maybe I would be able to speak to the other classes in the school because the other teachers were interested. I told her it wouldn't be a problem as long as it wasn't Jessica's class or if they wanted to, they could combine her class with someone else's.

Around lunchtime, I went home to my strange wife.

**BPOV**

Edward left with the girls this morning to help Angela. I was bored and uncomfortable. I sat up as straight as I could leaning forward so my cheek was resting on my huge belly. I wrapped my arms underneath my beach ball and I guess I was supporting the weight because I could feel some of the pressure lessen.

"Tony, you're getting too big for Mommy," I mumbled. If Edward was around and heard me, he would probably flip his shit because first of all I knew we were having a boy when he was quite adamant that we needed to be surprised and secondly I already had him named.

If Edward named our children, we would have Yoko and Lennon. I mean Hendrix is a perfect example of that, so I took it upon myself to name Mackenzie and Anthony.

I randomly came up with Mackenzie, but Anthony was going to be named after his Daddy. I didn't need another Edward and so why not choose his middle name, I liked it.

My problem is I am going to slip because lately my Little Tone and I have been having chitchats and the _Carl_ nonsense is hard for me to keep as a charade.

"No worries my little man Daddy won't be naming you. You don't want a dead rock star name… So no Kurt, Harrison, or even Elvis. Daddy is really silly when it comes to music, I guess we love him, huh? He is amazing most of the time and loves us all of the time," I felt my boy moving beneath my cheek. "You like talking to me Tony," I cooed.

Alice came huffing into our room dragging Jazz in behind her. "I thought I told you yesterday…"

"Shut up, while I apologize," she hissed.

_Bitch!_

"Jasper and I have decided that we are building a house close by. Our children will be friends," she emphasized by pointing between my stomach and hers. "I love Jasper and you were right, I am elated that he has forgiven me of my foolish ways as I have of his," she grunted.

By this point, my eyebrows were probably up to my hairline. Jazz was grinning like a psycho. "They've lost their minds," I whispered to Tony.

"I'm going to get food, because I'm hungry and I want to rub in the fact I can do as I please," she snarked, referring to my bed rest. _You really are a bitch Alice Brandon._

"That was a fucking awful apology," I said to Jazz.

"I'm floored that she was on my doorstep this mornin'," he chuckled.

"What did she tell you?"

"That you were a bitch and kicked her out of your bed for bad mouthin' me," he crooned in his southern accent.

_Maybe we should move to Texas or even England for a couple years then we would have cool accents._ I mused to myself. I blame Little Tone, he has crazy ideas for such a little thing.

"Little Tone?" Jazz smirked. Shit, I said that out loud.

"You heard nothing," I growled.

"I actually heard you say Tony when we were comin' up."

"No, you didn't."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna say any thin' to him, he'll cut my balls off if I knew he had a son before him."

"That is so very true."

"Speaking of your husband, where is he?" Jazz asked lying next to me on the bed.

"He's teaching young minds the art of photography," I smiled thinking of him in his khaki pants, button down with tie and his midnight blue sweater to top it off.

"No really," he scoffed.

"I'm serious, Kenzie's teacher asked him to talk to her class."

"I bet she's lovin' that. That girl is so proud of him, bein' as young as she is, it's amazin'. You both have brought her up right," he murmured turning his blue eyes to the window.

"I know you still feel really bad about what you said and now you're kind of living it, but we don't hold it against you. Honestly, I think Edward enjoys watching you struggle. Out of the two of you, you were always the self-confident one where he was unsure of himself."

"He is cocky," Jazz argued.

"He is now, but up until you guys got into high school what was he like?"

"He didn't speak in school unless it was to me, Em, or you."

"Exactly, he was shy Jazz you know we were never like that. He has never said this, but I think he put so much effort in socializing to keep up with us."

"You were shy in high school," he pointed out.

"Correction, I had three boy best friends that were way older than me and other girls were vicious to me because of it."

"Bella…"

"It's the truth I stood up for myself when I needed to, but you guys had no idea what it was like. Jessica and Lauren said things to everyone about me. Jess wanted Edward and Lauren wanted you."

"I never went nowhere near Mallory," he frowned.

"I know…we've lost focus on my point, Edward never has judged you and he has always been there for you. When you said what you did, it hit him to his core. I know he can be an idiot at times, but he loves his children. You can't try picking a fight with him and use them as ammunition," I said frankly.

He told me what he said all those months ago and I didn't really scold him about it, but with him in the same predicament, he needed to hear this, to understand why Edward was hurt by it. I knew when Jazz and Edward pushed buttons they hit low, so I knew they didn't mean what they spit out in a fit of anger.

"That's why I feel so shitty," he sighed swiping my hand up in his.

"You should feel shitty," Edward said leaning in the doorway. "Mind getting out of my bed."

Jasper didn't budge, the showdown was about to begin but if I could help it wouldn't.

"Eddie-ward," I whined and Anthony started moving around. I disturbed his sleep.

Edward was by my side in a second cupping my face in his hands checking to see if I was all right. "Love why are you sitting like this," he murmured._ Predictable._

"It's comfier if I sit this way," I explained honestly. "You and Jazz need to make up."

"Bella," he groaned.

"You promised last night," I pouted and he sighed rubbing my back.

Jazz was still lying back watching us because I think he was afraid to do much else. Edward sighed again and turned his attention towards him.

"You're girlfriend is raiding my fridge… how about lunch?" he asked.

Jasper's eyes widened, "Uh…sure."

I couldn't believe that's all it took… boys. I rolled my eyes to my boy that was kicking around. He wouldn't be like that though because he was going to be a smarty and not let Edward's behavior influence him.

* * *

The last few weeks had been going pretty fast and the baby wasn't cooperating with my body. It kept telling him he was hurting it and he kept telling it he wasn't done growing.

I didn't want the whole baby shower thing so Rosalie and Esme did the nursery for us. My mother-in-law was a genius who made sure she put a lock on the door so Edward couldn't get into the room. He was pissy and pouty, but I knew that they did the room just for Anthony. If Edward saw it then he would know the three of us knew.

Kenzie was better about her soon to be sibling, but she had it ingrained in her little brain that she was getting a little sister. I knew we would have to do damage control when Anthony came, but I was more than happy to do it.

Irina seemed to have other plans though. Carlisle sat in on our appointment because he dealt with my recovery and Irina thought it would be best to have his opinion.

"I know we have a c-section scheduled for you in a month Bella, but I don't think you can wait that long."

"But it will be too early…" I argued.

"From the ultrasounds the baby is developing wonderfully, I don't see a reason that we would have any complications."

I glanced at Carlisle to see if he agreed.

"Dad?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, I don't think there is any choice, she had a crack on the bone the last time we did scans. You both knew that surgery was a possibility and if we can help it and deliver the baby, surgery might not be necessary."

"_Carl_ will be alright?" he asked trying to hide his worry from me.

"The baby may have to spend a couple extra days here, but should be fine," Carlisle assured.

"So when did you want to do it?" I sighed knowing the answer.

"We're going to have to admit you now." Irina said softly as Edward squeezed my hand.

**A/N: This was a filler kind of, but it need to get us where we need to be for the next couple of chapters I might add more chaps on not completely sure. We will get to see Anthony, Tony or Little Tone as she's been calling him, Bella's so sure his name is secure... Dolphin62958 is my beta and she correct what I miss! :D **

**Also someone reviewed I said Renee was sentenced to a mental facility because of her illness that totally wasn't what happened she was sentenced to go there because she kidnapped a child and she obviously couldn't go to prison due to that. Just thought to mention this to clear that up...  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**EPOV**

I literally sped home to get Mackenzie once they admitted Bella and put her in a room. Carlisle said he would have mom bring her, but I wanted to get her. She was still iffy on the baby subject.

Chloe had the excitement we wanted Mackenzie to have so I also let her come along with us thinking she would rub off on Kenz.

"I'll have a sister?" she asked from her booster seat.

"We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, monk. Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"I don't like prises," she said bluntly. Two more months and she'll be five going on eighteen.

"Mr. Edward can we play with the baby," Chloe asked shyly.

"We get to play with her, Chlo, she's my sister," Mackenzie smiled.

_Please God, let it be a girl and then we can avoid World War III. _

"Ladies, _Carl_ will be really small so we might not be able to play with her just yet." _Shit, slipped. _

Mom was following behind us in her car, as we pulled in Emmett and Rose were at the entrance.

"Why does it always feel like you wait for me here," I mumbled to him remembering the night of Bella's accident.

"I'm faster than you," he shrugged taking Chloe from me.

"Chloe your dress is really pretty," Rose smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss Rosie," she smiled laying her head on Em's shoulder.

Mackenzie placed both of her hands on my cheeks to get my attention. "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Will _Carl_ be nice?"

I tried looking at Esme, but my child had my face in a vice grip.

"The baby will be very nice," I assured as we entered Bella's room.

"Finally," Bella breathed reaching out for Mackenzie.

"Mommy, where's the baby?" Kenzie asked tilting her head in confusion.

"He's still in my belly."

"Bella," I said calmly. _He!_

She bit her lip and turned to mom. "I just said _he_ didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," Mom chuckled, and glared at me. "Edward get over it, us girls wanted to know. We had to do the nursery and buy him things so we needed to know so he had everything."

"You can't be pissy on our son's birthday," Bella said carefully tear welling in her eyes.

"If you don't suck it up, I'll take you outside and ruin that pretty face," Em threatened giving me a pointed look.

I sighed tracing her lips with my finger she sniffled a couple more times until her crying ceased.

"I love you," I said giving her a chaste kiss.

"So when will _Carl_ be joining us?" Em boomed causing Chloe to jump in his arms. "Sorry."

"Your dad said in an hour they'll come to get me and _Anthony_ should be here not too long after that."

"Anthony," I choked out.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to be a complete junior," she smirked.

"What if I wanted to name him?" I whispered against her lips.

"Little eyes," Mom announced next to me and I saw Mackenzie watching us as I pulled away.

"I did it for you," Bella giggled.

We sat around the room and talked until dad came in. The nurse also informed us we had a fan club in the waiting room.

"You ready Bellerina?" he grinned.

"As I'll ever be," she mumbled squeezing my hand as we walked to the operating room where Irina was waiting for us.

"Our game plan is to get him out and check to see if everything is good with him," She explained and then dad took over.

"Then my team will get you ready to make sure your pelvis and spine are healed correctly since we weren't able to do any scans during this pregnancy."

"Will I be asleep or anything?" she asked squeezing my hand even harder. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair or do something to comfort her but the cap on her head made that impossible.

"You won't be able to feel the c-section, but you will be awake so you can see the baby," she smiled as the nurse tied her mask.

"My team will give you something for the pain afterward," dad finished as he was suited up.

We were ready to go a couple minutes later and I stayed by Bella's head whispering words of encouragement to ease her nerves.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured in her ear. "It's going to be worth it when we see him."

She nodded as Irina said she had his head out and continued to talk Bella through what she was doing. I peeked over the paper curtain seeing my son's head. Within a few short moments I was a dad again, hearing his cries made my heart soar. If Em and Jazz heard my internal dialogue they would call me a little bitch, but that was okay by me.

"Do you hear him, love?" I asked in awe as Bella cried.

"He is healthy Bella, six pounds two ounces a little bigger than what we anticipated, but that is also a very good thing for him," Irina said as the nurse handed me the baby.

He squirmed in my arms and I held him so Bella could see him. Irina's team closed her up before my father took her away for her pelvic scans.

"He is beautiful," she breathed.

He had Bella's lips, nose… her whole face basically. For him only being a few minutes old you could see her. He was a ginger kid as well. When Mackenzie was born she had dark reddish brown hair, but Anthony was full on redhead for now.

"He kind of looks like Benjamin Button," I teased.

"I will hurt you," she glared and then her face softened as she reached her hand up to trace his face. I leaned him down enough so she could kiss him. The nurse came back and took Anthony away from me after I kissed his head.

I walked back to the room where my family was. "He is perfect," I announced. Mom rushed over hugging me tightly and Em clasped his hand onto my shoulder. Kenzie and Chloe were sitting in the chair with Rose.

Moment of truth.

She watched me as I made my way to her. "Hey baby," I smiled taking her in my arms, where her brother had just been.

"Where's my sister?" she asked looking around.

"About that, Mackenzie," I could feel Mom standing behind me ready to jump in just incase this didn't go so well. "You have a new baby brother."

"No, I don't, I have a baby that's a girl."

"Kenzers the baby is most definitely a boy," I told her and she frowned even more.

"Take him back and get a girl baby," she demanded.

"Mackenzie Carlie," Mom warned.

"No boy," she pouted. "Boys can't where dresses."

"We can still dress him, just in boy's clothes," Chloe said tugging on her arm.

"I don't want a brother," she grumbled burying her face in my neck and I kissed her head.

Somehow… just maybe Chloe would be able to talk her into this being a good thing. I took her down to where the nurse said Anthony would be and we watched him in the nursery.

"That's him?"

"Yep, that is Anthony."

"Anthony?" she asked scrunching her nose.

"You can call him Tony if you want."

"I like Ani," she mused.

"Mackenzie you can't call him Annie," I argued.

"Why not?" she asked her brown eyes growing curious.

"Just because," I said scratching my neck. _It's a girl's name and he is a boy_.

"Dude, Padmé called Anakin Skywalker, Ani," Emmett supplied as I glowered at him.

"Yeah, Annie is also a name of a musical," I retorted.

"Suck it up, I like Ani!" he said punching my arm, which fucking hurt.

Mom laughed from beside me. "You two did real good."

"Thanks," I grinned stupidly.

When we got back to the room Bella had returned and was fast asleep. Mackenzie wanted to lay with her, but I had to tell her no. Dad wasn't in here to tell me if she would need surgery or not and there were also the staples they used to close her up.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

"Edward bring her here," Bella rasped, swiping at her nose.

She was high my guess was morphine.

"Bella, that's not a good idea you just had surgery and a baby all at once," I tried reasoning.

"I want my girl."

"Sit her on the bed next to her, just watch Mackenzie to make sure she's careful," Mom whispered and I obeyed.

Mackenzie went to snuggle up close to her, but I stopped her.

"I'm fine give me my child," Bella huffed pulling her back.

Dad came in to save me from a fight with Bella. "Mackenzie come see Gramps, I haven't seen you all day," he smiled and she shot up.

"Carlisle," Bella whined grabbing for the air as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"You have someone coming to visit you soon and you need all your strength."

"Gramps have you seen Ani?" Kenz asked as I groaned.

"Ani?" he chuckled.

"Yup, he's a boy can you get a girl baby instead?"

"Mackenzie," I hissed. She wasn't fucking trading in her brother, so she needed to stop it.

"You should be happy she wants to trade, Emmett just wanted to return you," Carlisle chuckled bouncing Mackenzie on his hip.

"Damn, I didn't get my way," he boomed and Bella giggled hysterically.

"If he got his way you wouldn't have me," I told her frankly. "What is she on, Dad?"

"We put her on a light painkiller because we weren't sure if she wanted to breast-feed or not," he explained setting Mackenzie down. "Her scans came back clean, though she will need to go back to her physical therapy schedule."

I nodded, but was grateful she didn't need another surgery.

There was a light wrap at the door. The nurse came in pushing Anthony in front of her in his incubator. All the girls in the room started to squeal quietly except for Mackenzie who was now sulking in the chair across the room.

Mom gently lifted him and started crying. She helped Bella hold him since she was still loopy. Dad left saying he was going to get the others.

I should be on the bed with Bella staring in awe of our son, but my heartbroken, jealous little girl had me walking to her. She was crying quietly and everyone was focused on Anthony. Charlie and the rest of our family came pouring into the room. Bella looked at me concerned and I smiled telling her that I had this covered.

I picked Mackenzie up and sat her on my lap. "Why are you crying, monkey?" I asked her quietly.

"They don't want me no more," she sobbed in my shoulder.

"You're wrong," I murmured. "We all love you just as much as Anthony, no more or no less."

"I don't… like Ani," she hiccupped.

"That's not very nice, he loves you."

"He does?"

"So much because you're his big sister and you can teach him how to play with your games and show him how to read," I explained. Those are things she can do with him. Emmett never taught me anything; he was good at beating the shit out of me.

"I can't read that good," she frowned biting her lip.

"Well that is a work in progress and by the time he needs to read you'll know how."

"I will?"

"Yes."

Mom was sitting next to us with Anthony in her arms. "He wants to say hi to you Mackenzie," she smiled.

Kenz sat up on my lap leaning over her brother. "He's sooooo little," she mumbled.

He opened his eyes blinking a few times. "Hi, Tony," I cooed. "See Kenzers he wants to see you."

"His hair looks funny," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Daddy's hair was like that," Esme added.

"Daddy's hair isn't like that," she insisted.

"Mommy's lonely over here," Bella announced and I took Mackenzie over to her as Mom handed her the baby back.

She clung to me as Bella frowned. Mackenzie was crying again and I had no clue what to do. Was this jealousy? It had to be, but she wanted me and not Bella, shouldn't it be both of us she's mad at? I sat there holding my girl as the rest of the family fussed over Anthony.

"He looks like Benjamin Button," Jazz said. See I told you.

"You and Edward should be married," Bella growled taking Anthony back.

"Did it hurt?" Alice cringed.

"They numbed me, so not really?"

"I want a c-section," she whined to Jasper.

"Alright suga."

"Guys…" I don't think that's how it worked.

"Let them go," Bella said, patting my shoulder.

Everyone had their chance to hold Anthony before they had to leave. Rosalie had the hardest time leaving him and I think that just about killed Emmett. I bartered with him though, giving him Mackenzie and Chloe. Her mother was out of town this week and we offered to let Chloe stay with us. I didn't want Mackenzie leaving I wanted her with me. She felt rejected and that was something she should never feel. Mom insisted she would be fine.

After everyone left, I climbed onto the bed with Bella as Anthony latched on for his food. My boy wasn't going to turn down boob.

"Do you think Mackenzie will eventually like him?" Bella whispered, staring down at the baby.

"We need to work her into it," I sighed stroking his face with my finger.

"She wants nothing to do with me, either."

"Bella, she's jealous. This year a lot of things have changed for her, hell for us. She's adjusting, suddenly she has to share our attention with someone else."

"He's so loveable though and she doesn't even like him," she said her lips puckered as she was lost in thought, but her eyes never left him.

Hopefully we could change her mind and show her how awesome Anthony really was.

After he was fed, the nurse came in and got him. Bella fell was asleep when my dad came in with the birth certificate papers. She gave him a first name so it was only fair I gave him a middle name. _Anthony Harrison Cullen._

**A/N: So yeah… What are your predictions for the finale? My beta is Dolphin 62958 and she's basically great! **


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you named him after a fucking Beatle," I seethed softly; I was holding Tony as he slept and didn't want to disturb him.

"You were sleeping," Edward started.

"No I was exhausted after having your son, dip shit."

We were going home today and I wondered why I hadn't seen the birth certificate papers. When I had Mackenzie, I had them right away so four days of Tony being here I wondered where they were.

My father-in-law was the one who told me Edward had them. I questioned him while he was gathering our stuff, which leads me to now.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he smiled sweetly against my lips.

"I'm not falling for your shit," I mumbled.

Tony shifted and I was afraid we woke him. "He's going to want to be fed soon, he's nuzzling," Edward noticed.

"Look at you," I said impressed.

"I try," he shrugged, kissing Tony's cheek.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured watching the both of us until Tony was done.

"I'm here everyone!" Emmett announced causing Tony to wail, he entered my room with Mackenzie clinging to him.

"Emmett," I frowned trying to calm Little Tone down.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly give both Tony and me a kiss.

"Tell him Anthony, he's too loud," Edward said playfully as he took Kenzie from Em.

"Can we go? I want my house, bed, and I can't believe I'm saying this… my dog?"

"I knew he would grow on you Bells," Em chuckled ruffling my hair.

"I'll take Anth," Edward grinned taking him and putting him in his car seat.

"Do I get hugs and kisses, Kenz?" I asked quietly.

She looked taken back like she didn't think I would speak to her. I needed to call Alec because this little girl was killing me. Emmett nudged her towards me. "Your mom wants you Mack-mini."

I moved to the edge of the bed knowing I couldn't lean down to pick her up or I might tear my staples. Emmett noticed my helpless hesitation lifting her up, placing her next to me. Edward watched us as he talked to Tony who I could hear whimpering.

"Hi Mommy," Kenz murmured and I just wanted to pick her up and hold her. I pushed her hair out of her eyes, tilting her chin up with my finger.

"I love you," I said simply.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mackenzie you are my first baby I will love you for the rest of your life, nothing will change that. Tony doesn't make me love you less. Daddy and I have to watch him because he's so small."

"Everyone watches him… he's so cute," she grumbled with a scowl.

Emmett surprisingly stepped in and scooped her up in his massive arms. "You know your daddy is my baby brother?"

"Daddy's not a baby," she argued.

"Sometimes I would argue that," he said playfully winking at Edward who was glaring. "It was just Nana, Gramps and me then all the sudden Nana had your dad. I wasn't happy at all, but being the big kid is better."

I giggled because Em was only two when Edward was born.

"I'm a big kid?" she asked cocking her head curiously.

"Yeah, the cool thing is Ani won't really be in school with you because you're way older. So you won't have to share friends and you'll know more than him," he said enthusiastically making me roll my eyes.

"So I can watch Dora and stuff, he can't?"

"Sure," Emmett shrugged.

Edward was beside me sitting the car seat down on the bed. "I told her basically the same thing a few days ago," he complained.

"I'm a better problem solver," Emmett boasted. "You get your kids and I'll get the wifey."

"Just be careful with her," he stressed as Emmett helped me into the wheelchair.

"Leaving so soon," Carlisle smiled, picking Mackenzie up.

"We need home."

"Understandable," he nodded and then turned to Edward. "Your mother and I will stop by later tonight."

"We'll be there," I mumbled as the nurse started to push us to the exit.

"I'll get the car, Mack-mini let's get this show on the road," he hollered taking Kenz with him. I swear he had no concept of inside voices.

We were going home.

* * *

My son was an absolute angel. No he really was I don't know if it was because he pitied me because I was useless, but he didn't cry… ever. He came out with a strict schedule. Edward said if I said anything I would jinx it, but I didn't care, he was the best baby on the freaking planet.

He was two months old and he was perfect.

"You're doing it again," Edward whispered from beside me.

I just got out of the shower and I hobbled into my room where my husband sat against the headboard with Tony cradled on his lap. I sat down and tickled his little belly making his face scrunch up.

"Doing what?"

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Am not," I sighed, getting up to go to the dresser and get my pajamas out.

"Bella, I know you."

"Please."

"Can I say just a few things?"

"You're going to anyway…"

"Anthony and Mackenzie are great, fuck, they're pretty amazing. Mackenzie has come a long way… she's been talking and playing with him. When we went to the park the other day, she even became a mother hen with him. Your therapy is almost done with and we're back to normal, like before I left for Africa."

"You have to leave for Africa again soon," I said sharply, pulling my shirt over my head. It was actually his shirt, I didn't really wear my clothes around the house I stole his.

"That's the last assignment I'm doing for a while. Alice's fall line is coming out and I told her I'd be her photographer."

"This is the first time you're leaving and there is someone else in this house besides me and Kenzie. I swear he will know you're gone, look at him," I frowned sitting next to him.

Anthony's green little peepers were looking at me almost curiously. He was too cute for words. Mackenzie looks exactly like Edward, the tale-tell sign she was mine was her eyes, but Anthony's face all me, which was humorous to me. His hair was fiery red and his apple green eyes were all Edward.

"Mommy loves you so much Little Tone," I cooed scooping him up from Edward's lap.

Once settled in my arms he started in search of his food. "He's a smart boy," Edward grinned.

I've had enough boob comments from him, Em, Jake, and Jazz to last me a lifetime.

I adjusted him so he could have his nighttime feeding; I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand he was right on time.

"I don't want to go," Edward whispered stroking his head.

"I know and I'm not being fair to you," I sighed glancing up into his eyes.

"This will be the last time, I promise you," he said with conviction.

"You promise?"

"I promise you, Anthony and Mackenzie," he smiled kissing Tony's head.

"This is your career you're talking about."

"I can do other things with my photography, love."

"Mommy I got my jammies on!" Kenzie announced proudly.

Edward took her to see Alec once a week. He said that we needed to emphasize the big girl idea to her. We let her know she could dress herself and that she could learn to do cool things, such as read and tie her shoes. Chloe was involved as well because she wanted to be a big girl too.

"Good job, monk," I encouraged and she hopped up on the bed as I gave Edward Anthony to burp.

She cuddled up against me as I held her. I made sure she knew I would never forget she was here.

I turned on the TV putting it on the Disney channel for Kenzie. She scooted in between Edward and me. He had Tony lying on his chest while we watched some movie. Tony started making noises, he wasn't fussing it was like he wanted to be heard.

Kenz laid her head on Edward's chest too in front of him. I sat up a bit and exchanged silent words with Edward when he looked up at me.

"Hi," she whispered bringing her hand next to Edward's on his back.

Tony looked at her in wonder, he looked at everyone like that but then his face broke out in a little crooked smirk. Not quite a smile, but he definitely was working on the concept. She kissed his nose and I started to cry because it was corny and fluffy, but this was the first time she ever really showed him she loved him. Tony continued his soft cooing.

"He's talking," Kenz pointed out and went back to her show.

An hour later, she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her so I left her in our bed. Edward was half way to joining her so I carefully lifted Tony into my arms.

"You about ready for la la land, little Tone," I whispered kissing his head, he watched me as I rocked him. "You're getting sleepy… you're getting very, very sleepy."

I wasn't very convincing because it took him a half-hour and a relaxing ride in the rocking chair to fall asleep.

Again, my conversation with Edward earlier crept into my mind. Things haven't run this smoothly in a very long time. It couldn't be this simple after the year of hell we've been through. Could it?

I gave Tony one more kiss from his bassinet before climbing into bed.

_I heard the baby's wails and flew up in the bed. He never cried like this. The panic of his cries startled me. I noticed the familiar faceless figure looking into the crib from his wheel chair. His hands pulled at his cropped hair in frustration._

I woke up to Edward holding me, tears pouring down my face. He maneuvered a sleeping Kenzie to his side of the bed.

"I…I…" I stumbled.

"You were freaking me out, love. Are you okay?"

"I don't… know," I breathed heavily. It felt like Emmett sat on my chest.

"You were having a panic attack."

"I'm good," I insisted, I still didn't know what the fuck just happened. "What…What time is it?"

"Just after five."

"Tony's going to want breakfast," I slowly pulled away from him and crossed the room to pick up my squirming little boy.

"Bella," Edward quietly warned.

I ignored him. "You will probably be a business man, and run a Fortune Five Hundred company. You're only two months old and already you're following a strict schedule," I said stroking his cheek as he fed.

Edward huffed loudly pulling Kenzie to him before he went back to sleep. I stayed up for the remainder of the day. There was no way I wanted to see the anguish of the dream I had… no nightmare. My feelings of the other shoe dropping were slamming into my subconscious.

**A/N: Oh… I'm curious a lot of you have said you've heard about this from different sites and fic authors. Where have you heard about this story at? That was awkwardly worded. Dolphin62958 is my beta and she's the best!**


	41. Chapter 41

**EPOV**

The beauty of the woman writhing underneath me made me want to cry. Bella's back arched bring her closer to me. The kids were at Charlie's house for the afternoon and we were supposed to be getting ready for Mackenzie's birthday dinner tomorrow.

We took this time to go into round three of our sex fest. I initiated it the first two times and Bella the last.

"Edward," Bella panted, carefully wrapping her leg around the back on my calf.

"I'm…there, love," I breathed as I exploded inside her.

"Me…toooo," she moaned tightening around me.

We laid there wrapped in each other silently pleading with the other.

Bell didn't want me to go on my Sierra Leone assignment due to the nightmares she had been having. She would wake up having panic attacks, I wanted to take all her worry away, but I couldn't. I had to go because of the legal ramifications.

"We've gotten no birthday stuff done," she sighed against my shoulder.

"We needed each other," I murmured kissing her head.

"Yeah, but what do we tell dad when he brings the kids back."

"That we cleaned the house and caught up on other household activities," I tried.

We had an almost five-year-old and a two-month-old it was believable. Even though neither of them really kept us from getting stuff done around the house.

Bella started kissing down my chest and I stopped her.

"Edward, please?"

"Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am saying no to you," I groaned.

She pulled away like I slapped her and hurriedly covered herself with the sheet. I tried pulling her back but she wiggled out of my hold. She jumped off the bed grabbing her clothes from their scattered locations.

"Bella, don't do this."

"I… Mackenzie's dinner is tomorrow and she's five… I have to get things done," she rambled and was out of the room before I could blink.

Instead of having a party, we opted for a dinner. Mackenzie's school rules were that if any of the children were having a party the parents must invite the whole class so no one would be left out. Even though they were out for the summer, that rule somehow still applied. My argument was how would anyone know, but Angela explained that all the parents talked.

There was no way we would be doing the party then because that would mean we would have to invite Morgan. And there is no way I'm going to let Crazy Stanley anywhere near my house.

I sighed throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and ran down stairs in search of my wife. She was in the living room limping around on her cell phone.

"No we're not doing anything just trying to get ready," she said.

I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist. She placed both hands on my chest pushing away from me.

"The door is open for you guys and you can just hang out while I clean," she smiled at who ever was talking because she wasn't looking at me. "See you in a few."

"Bella."

"Just let me be for a while," was all she said, while picking up some of Mackenzie's toys.

I sat on the couch watching her move around the room. Within minutes Rosalie and Emmett were waltzing into my house. Emmett plopped down next to me saying he was going to kick my ass in a game of basketball.

We were playing in the drive way and not even thirty minutes in, Emmett started being a neb-shit.

"You and your wife both have sex hair," he pointed out.

"Emmett do you really want to think of Bella like that."

"All I'm saying is for two people to have sex hair, she looks pissed as hell and you look like someone ran over Drixy over there," he nodded over to the dog that was almost as big as Mackenzie was.

"Don't ever say that about Hendrix."

"What happened?" he asked dribbling the ball at in front of me.

"I don't know we were having sex fest because her dad has the kids for the day… I told her no as she tried to start round four and now she's pissed at me," I sighed stealing the ball from him, he forgot I was faster.

"Why did you stop it?"

"She doesn't want me leaving next week… I don't know."

"You two are drama queens," he chuckled grabbing the ball, dunking it into the hoop.

"You're saying you and Rose have no problems?"

"Rosie and I communicate, she tells me what's wrong and I try like hell to make it better," he said. "Rose and Bella are completely different same goes for me and you. Not everything in our lives is going to be perfect."

"Bella's been having these weird nightmares, she doesn't scream or cry, but her breathing becomes short like someone is choking her," I explained sitting in the grass next to Hendrix.

"Has she talked to Alec?"

"I have no idea, I bring it up and she just throws that I'm leaving in my face."

"We'll watch her when you go I think Rose said she was staying here this time. Mom has a charity dinner she's planning so she can't come."

"Yeah, I didn't know Rose was staying here."

"Her and Bella have grown close, and she loves Mack-mini and Ani."

"You and Kenz with this Ani shit," I grumbled.

"Dude, I told you Star Wars."

He sat next to me and we lay back letting the sun hit us. It was rare for Seattle to be this bright all week.

"So Rose and I are adopting," he said breaking the silence.

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks, Aiden's two years old. We met him the other day. His mother was a single mom and passed away, they had no family to take him in. One look at him and Rose said he was ours."

"I'm thrilled for you, Em," I told him punching his arm like he did so many times to me.

"I'm nervous, you know?"

"Honestly, if I can do it anyone can."

"You might be an idiot sometimes Eddie, but I see how both your kids look at you."

"It's weird having Anthony here, I look at him and he blows me away. It's the same with Mackenzie too. They're just completely amazing and foreign all at the same time."

"That's how it feels with Aiden," he grinned and I knew my brother got it.

**BPOV**

"What is with you?" Rose asked helping me clean Tony's Pak and Play; he had so many little baby things.

"What?"

"On the phone you sounded off, then we get here you both have sex hair, Edward is barely clothed, and you look pissed," she said bluntly.

"You are definitely Emmett's wife," I mumbled dusting the mantle over the fireplace.

"Out with it Bella."

"I don't want him leaving."

"Is it because of the nightmares?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Jasper was helping Emmett build the patio…"

"Jazz has a big fucking mouth," I spat. I tell him stuff and he has to tell Emmett, those two have a weird bromance I should have known.

"He's worried about you."

"So he has to tell everyone?"

"They were talking about Anthony and it just sort of turned to you."

"What did he say exactly?"

"That you've been having dreams about the baby and a faceless man, that was all."

I sighed running my fingers through my knotted sex hair. I shouldn't have run like I did. "The worst part is I'm convinced the faceless man is Edward," I whispered, remembering the man's crew cut and frame. The more I saw the man, I noticed the haircut wasn't his choice he had a gnarled scar on the side of his head and his leg was framed with pins in it.

My brain and gut were screaming Edward and then a few days ago I Googled Sierra Leone and a mass of results had guerilla warfare and civil war highlighted. Seeing those things made me feel even worse.

"Bella it was a dream," Rose said gently.

"I know it's stupid, but I can't shake this feeling."

"It's a week he'll be back in no time."

"You're right," I nodded taking a breath.

"Aunt Rosie!" Kenzie squealed running into the room.

Charlie followed her in with Sue and Jamie behind him. I smiled seeing my boy wide-awake in his car seat.

"Edward and Emmett look like there dead to the world out there," he said placing Tony next to me.

"They're sleeping out on the grass," Sue explained helping me get him out.

"They'll learn when they wake up with sunburn," Rose laughed; she was all about teaching lessons.

"Hi Little Tone," I said in an excited voice causing him to give me his now famous smirk, again we weren't to the full-blown smiles yet.

"Bella he's so good, he barely made a peep," Sue said in shock.

"He's all about the Zen," I joked, but I seriously believed he was.

"Hey Jamie," I greeted my brother; things were still somewhat awkward between us because of the Renee stuff.

"Hi, Bella you have a nice house," he said politely, but showed no emotion.

Charlie said he was having a rough time with his meds, but he and Sue were being supportive of him.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I have the guest rooms set up for you guys."

"We'll take our things upstairs," Dad smiled giving me a kiss on my head herding Sue and Jamie upstairs.

Rose was in conversation with Kenz and I checked over Tony.

"So you'll have a cousin soon Kenzie," Rose began and my head snapped in her direction.

"A cousin? Like Uncle Jazz's baby?" she asked curiously. I know all the baby talk was an issue, but she was coming around.

"Yeah, his names Aiden," she explained with a smile.

"He's in your belly?"

"No, he is special and I got to pick him," she cried happy tears.

"Rosalie," I practically balled with her. She and Emmett were finally getting what they wanted and deserved.

Kenzie looked at us like we were crazy and Tony just blinked.

"I'm going to play with Jamie," Kenzie said taking off upstairs.

It was just the three of us.

"Tell me about him."

"I have a picture," she said digging it out of her bag. The little boy looked to be two or three. He had blonde curls and the cutest little dimples; he held mischief in his sky blue eyes. I knew this was my new nephew. "His mother passed away with cancer, she had no one and he was put in a home. When I saw him, he came running to Emmett trying to tackle him. Emmett told the social worker he didn't care what needed to be done, but he wanted the adoption papers drawn up for his son," she cried.

"I'm so happy for you both," I whimpered giving her a one armed hug because I still was holding Tony.

Dad came in the room giving us wary looks, but I smiled at him to let him know everything was good. "Bells I'm going to order a pizza, Mack was telling Jamie where she could get them cookies so I think this might be a better option."

"I hid them from her," I said furrowing my eyebrows. _That little sneak…_

"You shouldn't underestimate her, Bells," he teased, making Rosalie laugh.

"I'm seeing that now."

When the delivery guy came Edward and Emmett sleepily stumbled inside. Edward kept his distance afraid that I was going to snap at him. I took Tony upstairs to be fed and we sat on the bed against a stack of pillows.

"Daddy said to bring this up for you," Kenz said setting my paper plate of pizza on the nightstand she carefully climbed into the rocking chair with hers and turned on the television.

"Don't you want to eat with everyone downstairs?"

"I want to eat with you Mommy," she said simply looking at the television.

Tony's suckling started to stop and I knew he was finished. "Burp time little man."

"Mommy why don't you give him a bottle?" Kenz asked curiously.

"Um, well?" _How do I answer this?_

"Pap and Grammy Sue gave him a bottle and sometimes Daddy does too."

"I can give him milk this way. It's better for him when he gets to be a big boy."

"I had a bottle?"

"You had a bottle, but I fed you like this too."

She looked confused, but I really didn't want to get into an anatomy discussion with my five-year-old. Edward already stumbled through one with her when he gave Tony a bath one night.

"I don't get it," she sighed, but continued munching on her pizza.

I set Tony in his bassinet and changed the sheets. I didn't like having them on the bed after we had our _busy_ afternoon and Kenz would probably want to snuggle with us tonight.

Edward came up saying everyone wanted to watch a movie and he was getting a shower. I felt bad because he was mopey. Kenzie ran downstairs and I grabbed the baby monitor in case Tony needed me. Edward was only a room away from him.

Jamie and Emmett had The Hangover in and I directed Kenz up to her room bargaining with her that we would watch a princess movie. Luckily, she bought it and Sue and Rosalie joined us.

We were fifteen minutes in to Beauty and the Beast when I heard Edward's soft voice on the monitor.

"Hey big T," he said. I only heard him call him that a couple of times usually he stuck with Anthony. He did the same thing with Mackenzie; for some reason he stuck with their names instead of nicknames.

I heard Tony cry a little, but knew Edward had him.

Then he started singing _With A Little Help From My Friends._

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

"He is not singing that to him," Rose said in disbelief.

"Oh, but he is," I giggled, because I knew my cheesy husband and he loved his music.

He kept going and the three of us laughed quietly because Kenzie was conked out. When he was done, he was talking again.

"That song was by The Beatles your middle name is Harrison like George Harrison. When you're older, I'm going to get you a guitar like mine and teach you how to play. Uncle Jazz will try to show you but he's not as good as me… I taught Mommy how to play when she was in high school, but she didn't like it because of her lack of coordination. She says she likes me playing for her, so you can too," he sighed and Tony cooed.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you big T, when I leave next week I want you to keep your Mommy happy because she gets sad when I leave for work. Mackenzie will be here to help you, I'll be home before you know it and you'll probably be bigger no walking though buddy," he teased quietly.

I was a mess with my head buried in Mackenzie's hair; Rose and Sue were hugging me as I slowly fell apart.

"Bella he'll be home and then you guys will be together again, I know you worry when he travels to these kinds of locations, but it will be okay," Sue soothed.

Rose knew why I was crying though, I was crying for the dreams I was having. I wouldn't have a peace of mind until he was back home with us.

We turned everything off in Kenzie's room and went down to the living room. Dad was sleeping in the reclining chair, Jamie was leaning against the love seat and Emmett was sprawled out on the couch asleep.

The beers surrounding Charlie and Emmett were a tale-tell sign they had a drinking competition. They did it every so often when Emmett would call the Chief old and proudly announce he could drink him under the table.

"How am I supposed to get him home," Rose huffed in irritation.

"You two can stay here," I offered.

"You already have a full house," she argued.

"You know when we got this house we bought it for all the room, well Edward did."

"Fine, but I'm taking a guest room."

"Um you can have mine," Jamie said from the floor. "I can sleep on the love seat."

I knew Rose wouldn't argue with that. "Okay."

Sue woke dad up and they went to their room for the night. Jamie helped Rose and I clean up the mess the boys made in the living room. Once I finally made it into my room, I spotted Edward with Tony lying on his chest. Edward had his boxer briefs on and Tony had only his diaper on, which kind of made them mirror each other.

I shut the window slightly so the summer breeze wouldn't make Tony sick. I hurried and took a shower, joining my boys once I was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"Hmmm," Edward mumbled.

"It's me," I whispered.

"Hey you," he said opening a sleepy eye and shoot me a lazy smirk.

"He can't sleep like this all night, you're spoiling him."

"Only for a few more minutes," he sighed contentedly.

"We're going to forget," I warned closing my eyes, slipping into sleep.

**A/N: Here's the thing there are two chaps after this one and maybe a two-part epilogue. You all are going to seriously have to trust me is all I have to say. I believe in HEA just keep it together people. If you're reading this please feel free to tell me what you think! I see how many people have favorite and alerted this, you peeps are not speaking up… Dolphin62958 is my beta and is extremely helpful!**


	42. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

I felt his little legs gently move on me. Bella was right he wasn't going to be sleeping in his bed. I kissed Anthony's head noticing he was awake and looking at his sleeping mother. The clock said it was six and I knew he would start getting fussy soon.

We must have successfully made it through the night without any nightmares because I didn't wake up and she looked like she slept.

I looked down at my son; I was still slightly in awe of him. He was so little, but carried the presence of something big. Since we've brought him home, I try to get one on one time with him. He and Bella have the bonding time when she feeds him and I get that, but I wanted him to myself too. I am the same way with Mackenzie, I take her with me to run errands or grab lunch.

Anthony started getting a little more restless and I knew I needed to wake her.

"Bella," I whispered and she stirred.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and looking directly at Anthony who was eye level with her. "Hey, baby boy."

"He's kicking away I think he's gearing up for food."

"Let me see my boy," she cooed getting him ready. "Get Kenz ready? She was in here yesterday when I fed him and started interrogating me about the twins."

"Serves you right I had tell explain what Anthony's _little captain_ was," I replied seriously.

She giggled puckering her lips and I obliged. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," I repeated with a goofy smile. "I'm going to make my birthday girl breakfast, then get her up. Do you want me to bring your food up here?"

"Bring Kenz in here and we'll eat together."

"You got it Mommy," I grinned kissing her again and then Anthony.

She smiled, but still looked off just like she had the day before. At least now, she wasn't pushing me away.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie nurse his cup of coffee looking like death. Emmett was on the couch so I figured he would be feeling the same way.

"Hey Chief!" I said loudly.

"Edward I like you, you're married to my daughter, and are the father of my grandbabies, but I will kick your ass," he threatened making me chuckle.

"Em won?"

"That damn brother of yours…" he trailed off, sipping his coffee.

I started the French toast and Charlie remained silent leaning against the counter.

"So next week's the Africa trip?"

"Yeah, I leave Tuesday," I said carefully, stirring the bowl in front of me.

"I know Bells is having a hard time with this, because of the baby, but what you're doing is good."

"Uh, thanks."

"You remember the time when Bella was about thirteen and you went to the homecoming dance with your brother and Jasper."

"I didn't tell her I was going," I replied quietly.

"She went to your house to see if you would take her to the movies and Esme told her you left already," he reflected.

"Mom dragged me out of the dance." I never told Bella about the dance because Emmett provoked me. Saying I never did anything without her, I wanted to prove him wrong.

"She came in crying about you being a liar, how you didn't love her anymore," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"As soon as you let me in she decked me," I chuckled remembering the black eye I had and the lecture I got from my dad for hurting Bella's punching hand.

"My point is that was the first time I realized you could cause my baby girl a world of hurt. Edward, I know what goes on in those places and that's the reason you're being sent to photograph them, but if you find yourself in danger fight like hell to get back home to your family. It hasn't just been you and Bella for a long time, those kids are your life they need you too."

I choked back the tears that wanted to fall. He was right I'd done stupid things that had hurt her, but that would be nothing if I didn't come home. "I don't want to go," I finally said.

I did the research and had been briefed on safety and combat procedures in Sierra Leone. Out of the three, this one was the most dangerous trip.

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty; I want you to know what you have to come home to."

"Mini! Stop, please for the love of good stop," Emmett groaned from the living room.

"You might want to save him, I'll take over?" Charlie offered, but I knew he couldn't cook and I think my face gave that away. "You already have it made up I just need to throw it on the skillet."

"Miniiiii," Emmett was getting louder.

"Come here, Mack," I heard being mumbled as I entered the room. James had Mackenzie in his arms and Emmett had his pillow under his head cupping the ends to his ears.

"It's so loud!" Emmett whined.

Mackenzie's giggles filled the room at her crazy uncle's expense.

"May I see my birthday girl," I asked James and he shrugged giving her to me. "Happy Birthday, monk."

"I'm five today!" she squealed and Emmett cried some more.

"You're getting too big," I whispered to myself kissing her head.

She noticed my sadness and kissed both my cheeks. "I'm little still."

"You're right," I mused for her benefit. "Let's see if Pap burnt breakfast."

"Make the talking stop!" Em huffed thrashing on the couch like the baby he was.

Luckily, Charlie didn't burn breakfast and he had it ready by the time we got in there. Mackenzie and I ate breakfast in bed with Bella and Anthony. Bella cried when Mackenzie said she was five, feeling the same way I did.

Em and Rosalie went home to get ready for the dinner. Alice and Jazz showed up around noon, both refusing to help. Mom and Sue were the ones who stepped in, helping with the food and Mackenzie. Anthony and I sat in the living room with Alice, Jazz, Charlie and James.

Alice and her round belly were sitting on Jasper's lap. They both looked happy; the weird thing was this was the first time I'd been around both of them at the same time.

"He likes sitting with his Daddy," Alice smiled at me as Anthony was looking up blinking at me.

"Of course he does," I grinned.

"When Anthony and Stella get married we'll be one big happy family," she sighed dreamily.

"Stella?" I balked. Did she already have my son's wife picked out for him?

"We're having a girl," she beamed.

"Darlin' no Cullen or any other boys for that matter will be goin' after my lil' princess," Jasper sighed lazily. Fucker was high.

"Jazzy," she pouted.

"Alice don't you want her to have… options?" I choked out worried for Anthony.

"Options? No, they'll be perfect for each other. It will be like you and Bella, but they get to start younger."

"Oh god," Jazz and I groaned at once.

Bella came into the room smiling as she cuddled next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Anthony has a fiancé," I nodded toward Alice and her stomach.

"I thought we discussed this," Bella frowned at her.

"I know, but think of how perfect it will be," she said hopeful.

"Alice you haven't even had her yet. When they're in their twenties and if they even like each other, then we'll worry about it."

"Fine," she grunted.

We sat discussing everything and anything except my upcoming departure. Chloe came in as Angela, Ben and they're daughter Emma arrived.

For a fifth birthday, we tried to keep it as simple as possible, but our friends and family decided to go rogue on that idea with their gift giving. Anthony even made out good on clothes. We kept his presents under wraps from Kenz though.

After many Barbie and Disney princess crap later _it_ was time for dinner. Bella truly out did herself and I realized how much I missed her cooking. Out of the two of us, she was the better chef.

Esme went picture happy and the girls hammed it up for her. More so Mackenzie than Chloe. I tried to shield Anthony from it because the flashes from the camera were not making him happy.

I would say the dinner was a success we were all happy and together. After everyone left, Bella took Chloe and Mackenzie upstairs to get ready for bed. I laid Anthony down and went to go clean the kitchen when I heard the girls talking to Bella while they got their bath.

"Mommy I don't want Daddy leaving again," Mackenzie sighed and I heard the water splashing around.

"Baby… Daddy has to work," Bella, said her voice slightly strained.

"Mr. Edward gots to take pictures?" Chloe asked.

"He does," Bella, replied I could hear a forced smile in her voice.

"But Mommy who's going to take me and Ani to the park? Who's going to swim with me in Nana's pool? I'm little and there's a lot of water! Who…"

"Kenz, I can do those things."

"You never do," Mackenzie argued.

"I can now," she muttered.

That was the end of their conversation. Bella turned it towards Chloe by asking her how her mother was.

I left my place against the wall to clean the kitchen, getting lost in my thoughts. Maybe when I get back I can look into a gallery or even teaching at the university. Anything to keep me home would work.

I needed to get out of my existing contracts. There was nothing around it; it's what needed to be done. I was tired of leaving Bella and Mackenzie. Anthony was new to this and I didn't want to leave him either. When I got back, I was talking with Tanya and changing my career path for my family and me.

**A/N: This was short and there is one chapter left after this and the possibly two epi's. No there will not be a sequel, I have another fic and will be committed to it after this is done, and it's called Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop. It's different but give it a chance I swear it will be worth it! My awesome beta of course is Dolphin62958. And last chapter was just wow… with all the reviews! Tell me your thoughts.**


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

I felt frozen as I watched him, Mackenzie sitting on his lap and Tony in his arms. He was talking with them before his flight for Washington had to take off. Emmett stood behind me with both hands on my shoulders. He squeezed twice breaking me from my thoughts.

It was like my brain was trying to mentally photograph Edward, from head to toe, I watched. His hair it's normal disarray, slightly matching Kenzie's longer locks. The stubble on his jaw just the way I liked it and the way his navy blue t-shirt clung to his lean form. His tattered jeans reminded me of his rebellion in his youth. The last thing completing his signature Edward look were his unlaced boots, scuffed to the max. To look at him one wouldn't see a multi millionaire photographer, but a carefree boy.

"Bells he's going to miss his flight," Em said softly pushing me toward him to get my babies.

Edward looked from Kenzie shooting me a sad smile. I wanted just hold onto him and make him miss his flight.

"Emmett can you?" he asked quietly.

Emmett took Tony and held Kenz's hand in his free one. He walked them away from us so I could say my goodbye.

Edward lifted my chin as he leaned down to kiss me. I loved that his six foot two frame fit so well with my five foot three one. Before I even realized what I was doing, my arms and legs were wrapped around him as I deepened the kiss.

"As much as I would like to ravage you in public, there are elderly and children around," he mumbled against my lips.

I giggled feeling my tears trail down my face. I pulled back looking into the eyes I'd loved since I was five years old.

"I love you Eddie-ward," I cried as my forehead now rested against his.

"I love you Bella, no matter all the shit I used to pull, I've always loved you and only you," he breathed kissing me chastely.

"You two should break it up that security guard has been eyeing you both up," Emmett nodded to the guard that I could see over Edward's shoulder.

"Last time?" I whispered, asking him what he already promised.

"Last time," he smiled kissing me one last time before placing me down to grab his bags.

I had Tony cuddled against me as Emmett hugged his brother tightly. He whispered a few things causing Edward to laugh. They called Edward's flight and he slowly made his way to his departure.

He turned walking backwards yelling, "Look after my heart, I have leftit with you, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"So cheesy Edward Anthony Cullen," I shouted back, rocking Tony in my arms.

"Okay now that everyone in the airport knows your full names can we head back home?" Emmett chuckled rolling his eyes.

I blinked a couple times before sighing, I silently followed him to the car, he carried Kenzie and I noticed she was stealing glances back at me. I knew I had to keep it together for her and it was only a week. _It was only a week_ and my new mantra began.

**Day Four**

Rose was at the end of my bed painting Alice's toes crimson as I sat next to a pissy Jake. For the past four days these three were trying to distract me until Edward came back home.

"Why do I have to be up here when all the men are downstairs watching the Mariners game?" he whined.

Tonight was our girl's night in my bedroom as Emmett and Jazz took Tony downstairs to get him away from all the estrogen.

"It's girls night, quit your bitching Jakey," Alice pouted.

"Woman I'm gay not dickless… Just because I'm a mo doesn't mean I don't love sports and all that other shit," he huffed pulling me into his side.

I knew he was right because I knew Jake. Alice was use to the Jack to her Karen so to speak. I patted his chest trying to calm him because when he was like this he could get mean and pregnant Alice could get very mean as well.

"You two mind?" I asked pointing to the two little ones coloring on the ground. I could tell that Kenz and Chloe were in there own little world.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

I could hear the little cries start on the baby monitor and knew Little Tone was a hungry man. Emmett peeked into the room.

"It's boob time," was all he said handing me the baby before disappearing back to the living room.

Jake huffed again kissing Tony's head and gently settled me against a stack of pillows. "Fuck this I'm watching that game."

Alice tried to scramble to her feet to stop him but her enormous belly put a stop to that quick. "Rose, stop him," she whined.

"Alice let him go, he's no fun bitchy," Rose reasoned.

It was now just the five of us girls and I settled Tony in for his meal. Alice's face furrowed in confusion and Rose was on the floor painting the girls nails.

"Does that hurt?" she asked biting her lip.

"Not really, when they get… full it's a bit uncomfortable."

"How do you do it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, when I met Edward and he showed me all the pictures he had of you and Mackenzie it was like looking at these effortless people," she sighed.

"We're anything but that. When Kenzie was born, we were scared shitless, not knowing what to do with her or ourselves. I had just graduated college and was starting an entry-level job. Edward was a womanizing, hotshot photographer traipsing across the globe. Then there was this little person that needed us both all the time. I know it was harder for him than me. He would always talk about what he wanted for her and me. He bought us this house and the revolving door of girls stopped. The traveling became more, but I could see the heartache on his face when he was away for too long."

"But she is amazing, what if Jazz and I fuck Stella up with our bullshit?"

"You separate her from it, she comes first… they always come first," I smiled down at Tony who was just about done.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked curiously, as I tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"For being my best friend, I've never had one and then I met Edward and you… You both have become my family," she smiled. Even though Alice was at times abrasive and critical, I loved having the pixie as a sister.

After he was finished eating, I took Anthony back to Emmett for more man time. Jazz was lazily sprawled out on the couch and I ruffled his hair, glancing over at a now contented Jake.

Jazz pulled me down next to him and hugged me. "You talk to him yet today?"

"No, he said the village he was in was a classified area and he wouldn't be able to call until the next one."

"Three more days and he'll be home," he assured me.

I sighed getting up and kissed my son's familiar red hair and looked into his green eyes, Edward's green eyes. It's only three days, only three days.

**Day Six**

I needed to get out of the house, it had be three days since I heard from Edward and I found the distraction I needed by focusing on my kids.

We were walking through the park and Mackenzie and Chloe made their way to the slides. Rose sat with me on a bench to help keep an eye on them. Tony cooed from his stroller and when I would talk to him, he would shoot me his little crooked smirk.

"What is that?" Rose giggled as she watched him do it again.

"That is his secret weapon," I grinned stroking his cheek with my finger.

"My god that has Edward written all over it, except his Daddy flashes more teeth."

"He hasn't really full blown smiled at me, this is all he is able to do it seems," I shrugged.

"Keep him away from the girl babies, all their diapers will drop," she teased tying her perfect blonde hair up.

"Ha-ha, my boy isn't going to be completely like his daddy."

"Mommy," I heard Kenz call.

I asked Rose to watch Tony as I made my way to Mackenzie and Chloe. Kenzie almost tackled me to the ground as her arms clung to my legs. I was about to question her, but then Chloe started tugging on my shirt.

"What, squintz?" I asked calling her by the nickname Emmett gave her. He watched too much Sandlot growing up.

"Cruella," she mumbled into my shirt.

Low and behold, Jessica was standing across from us with an older girl and Morgan at her side.

"Bella," she hissed.

"Come on girls let's go to lunch," I suggested, taking them both by the hand.

Later on that night, I was trying to read a manuscript, but my mind was filled with thoughts of Edward. Kenz found her way into our room and climbed onto my lap.

"Hey, monk," I smiled holding her close.

"I love you, Mommy," she said softly.

"I love you too, my sweet girl," I sniffled. "You okay?"

"I'm not tired and I wanted to sleep with you."

"We can watch a movie."

"Okay."

I looked at her and it made me miss Edward even more. She looked like him and the hurt in my heart grew, making me wonder where he was and if he was safe.

**Day Seven Homecoming? **

He was supposed to be coming home today, but he never called. He never called and I definitely knew something was wrong. Carlisle had called Tanya for information; she said she was going to call the white house to see what they knew.

He was with soldiers and medics; someone had to know where he was. She said he probably had lost service or signals.

Esme sat holding me as I cried. "Bella, we don't know if anything's wrong so you need to calm down."

"Something is wrong I can feel it," I whimpered.

Rose had taken the kids to the mall while I finally let myself break down. Carlisle's phone started to go off, making my heart rate pick up.

**Day Ten**

"_World-renowned photographer Edward Cullen still missing on location is Sierra Leone,"_ CNN reported to me from my television.

"Edward," I wailed letting my tears fall freely.

"_Cullen was in the village of Jimmi shooting when rebel soldier arrived. Witnesses said Cullen saved two boys and their mother from being executed, as their father was moments before. Rebel leader left with Cullen and two Peace Corp Medics."_

"Emmett," I choked.

He finally rushed in the room cursing. "Fuck, how did you get the remote?" He hurriedly shut it off. The story had been playing on a loop for the past four days.

"I-I needed… to see," I cried.

He scooped me into his arms in comfort, but I wasn't comforted, he wasn't Edward. Edward was lost because he was trying to be a fucking hero.

"Bella this falling apart shit at night has to stop. Your fine during the day… well actually you're like a robot, but you can't do this to yourself. You have the kids and need to stay strong for them."

"Em we don't know if he's…I can't…he might…if alive," I gasped.

"Dad!" he hollered and seconds later Carlisle appeared with a needle.

"Bella, you're having a panic attack," he said calmly injecting me with the sedative.

Sleep found me shortly after. Muffled cries break me from the numbness.

"He needs to be fed, but she can't do it," Esme sighed. She was just as broken as I was. This was her youngest son, but she made an effort to keep it together.

"We can give him formula," Carlisle suggested.

I felt fingers stroking my hair gently and heard my dad's voice. "Edward is going to be upset with us and how we've handled this when he returns," Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie," Carlisle breathed and I felt like sleeping for an eternity just from the pain in his voice.

**Day Thirteen **

I decided to listen to what dad said. Edward would be disappointed with me for abandoning our children if I kept it up. So I stepped up and completely focused all of my attention and energy on Mackenzie and Anthony.

Mackenzie asked why everyone was so sad and I told her they missed her Daddy she would frown and shake her head, keeping her thoughts to herself. I didn't have it in me to tell her he was missing until I knew for sure what happened to my husband.

Tony was so calm, was like he could tell that I was stressed and heartbroken. His green eyes would look at me calming me like Edward's did. He would cuddle with me before I put him to sleep. He was so innocent to all of this and it made my heart tighten for him.

When I woke up this morning, Emmett was the only one at the house. I made us breakfast and he sat fiddling with his hands.

"So Rose is going to pick up Aiden this afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah all the papers were filled out, so it's official."

"Want some _Coco Puffs_?" I offered pouring Kenzie's bowl.

The phone started ringing, which wasn't anything new. Major news outlets tried getting interviews with Edward's wilted new bride. It didn't help when people like Jessica Stanley would pop up and tell the media about Edward and I being high school sweethearts, exaggerating on the epic drama romance that was our life. The term soul mates was used the most in the interviews. Carlisle was the spokesperson for our family and gave the interviews that were necessary with the family lawyer, Mr. Jenks.

Em grabbed the phone giving his usual greeting of _yea'llo_? He uh huhed a few times before rushing over to the mini flat screen built in above the kitchen counter.

"_Photographer Edward Cullen has been found in critical condition. Peace Corp medics Stefan King and Zafrina Belle, were found dead on arrival. Cullen was alone and tied to a chair when US forces found him in an abandoned hut."_

"Yes, she has a three-month-old son, which will make that difficult. I'll talk it over with her. Thank you so much," Em smiled hanging up.

"They found him," I murmured.

"They did," he chuckled pulling me in for an Emmett bear hug. "Bells he has head trauma and a broken leg they had to life flight him to a hospital in France."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask that. The white house has offered to fly you out there," he explained.

"But I have the kids…" I struggled biting my lip.

"We can get Ani and Mack-mini cleared if we take them to the pediatrician and Dad can go with you. The trip will be by private plane."

**Day Fifteen**

I walked down the ICU corridor slowly. Carlisle stayed with the kids back at the hotel, we weren't sure it was best for them to see him just yet. We received pictures from the government and they weren't good.

One of the front desk nurses spoke English and told me where to go. So here I was, on his floor, looking for some assistance.

"_Puis-je vous aider ?"_ The woman from behind the counter asked. Trying to remember my high school French I'm pretty she asked if I needed help.

"_Uh, Je ne parle pas de français? Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen?" _I tried maybe she would forgive me for butchering up her language.

"Mrs. Cullen we have been waiting for you, yes," said a thick French accent. I turned watching a dark skinned man with short dreads come from one of the rooms.

"I'm Dr. Pasqule," he smiled holding out his hand. "You can call me Laurent."

"Um, Bella, everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella, like Belle, no?" he chuckled.

I smiled realizing Belle was beauty in French and Kenzie love Beauty and the Beast.

"I'm here to see my husband."

"I'm the doctor on his case. Edward is in a medically induced coma for now. When he was brought in, the rescue team believed he was struck with a weapon causing his brain to swell."

"Will he be okay?"

"He has been healing and responding well in his neural test, we were waiting for you to get here until we woke him. I need to tell you he might look different. We needed to shave his head for the surgery and he was beaten pretty badly."

"I…Can you please take me to him?" I whispered.

"Of course Belle," he smiled again walking down the hall.

He opened the door and my heart instantly fell. This was not the Edward I'd seen two weeks ago. This Edward was skinny and pale. His leg in some kind of sling connected to the ceiling. The shaved head Laurent was telling me about was currently bandaged. So much for fucking dreams coming true.

"Can I kiss him or will that hurt him?"

"As long as you are gentle," he chuckled lightly writing something down on his chart.

I very carefully sat on the edge of his bed noticing the gash above his eyebrow and split lip. I leaned in giving him a chaste kiss.

"Always trying to be superman," I mumbled.

I watched him for a couple of minutes until he started shaking violently. Laurent hurried past me jumping into action hitting the call button above to bed. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, shouting French around me and I was hopeless. One of the nurses took me out by the hand to the hall where I broke down not knowing if Edward was going to make it.

**A/N: I am ready to run but before I do let me plead my case. This needed to happen for the bigger picture so if you choose to read the epi's do so if not you'll never know… I'm out!! Dolphin62958 is an amazing betaaaaaaaaa!**


	44. Epilogue 1

I squeezed her hand letting her know I was here for her. I knew she needed me. Her brown eyes meeting mine made my heart clench. She was trying to hide her tears putting up a big girl front, but I knew she was hurting. She held her brother's hand in her other one and kissed his cheek.

The minister began with the service; it passed by in a blur. I didn't know what I should be feeling as they lowered the casket into the ground. Charlie stood from my side and thanked the people in attendance for coming.

For Seattle, the weather today was fairly pleasant; I guess that was another reason why today felt like we were in limbo. I glanced at my watch knowing that we only had an hour until we had to meet at my parent's.

I wrapped my arm around Bella, or what I could of Bella. With her being seven months pregnant with twins, she was bigger than both her previous pregnancies.

"Love, you ready to go?"

She glanced over at James, who had his head in his hands. "You alright?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," his voice wavered.

We had all come a long way in the past three years. Bella and James were now close, they would tease and pick at one another much like Mackenzie and Anthony did. I could tell by looking over at Charlie, it made him happy that both of his children had accepted each other.

James was now a freshman at UW and that made him closer to us. He would pop in for dinner during the week and go back to Forks on the weekends.

"Edward," Bella whispered nudging me, I knew what she wanted.

"You guys can come to Aiden's birthday party if you would like," I offered.

"I think that sounds great," Charlie said enthusiastically.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him as to say 'calm it down'. James and Bella had lost the woman who gave them life. With both of them having different experiences of having Renee as a mother, Bella was the one out of the two who really didn't care what happened to her. She was here for her brother.

"I…we can go," James nodded standing from his seat.

"We're going to stop at the house and change," Bella told them as I headed for the car.

She waddled down to me as I held her door open. "You better get that look off your face, Eddie-ward," she warned poking my chest.

"What?" I smirked.

"It's not funny, I can barely walk," she whined.

"At least you aren't on bed rest," I pointed out.

"At least I'm not on bed rest, _yet_," she sighed.

Like Irina had told her at her last appointment, the babies might decide to come early and due to Anthony's early arrival, it was more of a possibility.

I pulled into our driveway and helped Bella up to our room. She went straight for my drawer grabbing one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed scratching my head, feeling the raised line my hair was hiding. Each time I felt it, I was reminded of how lucky I truly was to be alive.

_I felt water hitting my hand, but I could barely move. The last thing I remembered was being knocked out with the sniper rifle. Riley and Zafrina were taken with me and the group leader took them outside before I was hit._

_I couldn't watch them harass the mother and her sons after they just watched the death of their loved one. I knew if I didn't help, the mother would have been raped and her sons would have been forced to join the rebels._

"_Why do you have to be a hero? You used to be quiet and then you were selfish, but you've grown up, we've both grown up. I love you and I need you to wake up, I need you… I don't know how to function in a world that you aren't a part of. Our babies need you, who's going to threaten the boys that want to date Kenz and who is going to teach Anthony sports. They need you not Em or Jazz… they need their Daddy. Just please…" Bella's broken voice tore at me._

"_Bell…" I rasped out._

"_Thank you God… just thank you," she cried, kissing my hand. "How do you feel? Please, please stay with me."_

"_My," I licked my dry lips, "head…"_

"_You were hit then you had a bleed, which caused a seizure… I watched you… They had to rush you to… surgery," she hiccupped and I brought my hand up cupping her cheek. She was blurry and my head hurt._

"_I… sorry…Bella, don't… cry," I croaked as the pain in my head started thumping. _

_She tried to stop, but even though I couldn't hear it, I could see her tears silently fall. After Bella calmed down my dad and Laurent came and explained everything that happened. I spent two weeks in that hospital in France before I was allowed to come home._

_The first couple of weeks were hard because the kids were still small. Mackenzie was an energetic, happy- go- lucky little girl and Anthony was just a baby. His cries killed my head, and since my surgery, both dad and Laurent said my reaction time would be slower. Bella's dreams finally stopped where mine had only just begun._

_One night Bella was wrapped in my arms, my cast was still on my leg so I was careful that it didn't hurt her. I heard Anthony's coos from the bassinet. I hadn't been alone with him since before I left, so I quietly slipped into my wheelchair, it was easier for me to get around and I was less dizzy that way._

_I looked down at him and he was amazing. His green eyes locked on mine he watched me. My hair was slowly growing back and my scar made me uncomfortable, it was almost as though he could tell or he didn't recognize me. He started fussing and I wanted to pick him up so badly._

"_Please, buddy, it's just me," at that he only got louder, causing my head to pound._

_Bella was by my side kissing my cheek before picking him up. "Shhh, Little Tone," she soothed._

"_I'm sorry," I sighed wheeling back over to our bed._

"_Okay this is stopping now, you've been home three weeks and all you do is apologize to me. He is a baby they cry you didn't make him cry Edward."_

"_I look like a monster," I breathed, another side effect from the surgery were my emotions._

"_You my husband are gorgeous," she smiled kissing my lips softly. "That messy hair will grow back and this scar is sexy," she purred, brushing the scar above my eyebrow._

"_If I could I would show you sexy," I frowned, because with all the meds and everything I couldn't even love her like I wanted to._

"_You remember how you constantly told me I needed to recover."_

"_I wasn't very convincing you're holding evidence of that," I mumbled stroking Anthony's head as I carefully climbed back into bed._

"_Because I love you and you're one of my favorite people in creation. I'm going to let you pout for tonight, but you can bet your ass that in the morning changes will be made," she said firmly and placed Anthony on my chest to sleep._

I felt her fingers join mine and she smiled sadly at me. I pulled her down on my lap and kissed her neck. "Masen and Harper will come early if you don't stop," she giggled.

"You're denying me sex?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look at it as a not right now," she smiled gently rubbing where my hand just was.

I placed my hand on her stomach, grinning as I felt my to peas moving. Cheesy, right? But they were our Peas in a Pod. Bella hated that.

"We're going to be late and Aiden will be grumpy."

"Fine," I sighed carefully standing her up.

We made our way to my mom's and the house was packed with kids. Bella grinned trying to make her escape. We made our way across the lawn when I was halted by someone head butting me, in my knees.

"I'm going to kill Emmett," Bella hissed as I picked Anthony up.

His new thing was head butting because Aiden did it and if Aiden did it, of course it was the best thing in the world. Aiden fit into our family perfectly, he was and would always be a Cullen. Since Anthony was older and realized Mackenzie was a bit of a bully he got excited when his cousin would stand up for him.

"Big T, what did Mommy say about that?"

"She said no," his little voice repeated.

"So what does that mean?"

"I not alloweds to do it…" he sighed shaking his head, his red curls falling in his eyes.

I glanced over to where Bella was with her hands on her hips scolding Emmett for teaching Anthony and Aiden to head butt. He was holding Becca and she giggled as he bounced her.

About a year after they got Aiden, Rose was pregnant with Becca. They made no difference in either child.

"Daddy," Mackenzie panted running towards me.

"Kenzers," I chuckled seeing Chloe not far behind.

Chloe was another addition to our family; her mother recently left for her firm's London office. Mackenzie begged us to do something so her sister wouldn't leave. So Bella and I sat down with Bree and we all decided that Bella and I would become Chloe's legal guardians.

"Stella won't leave us alone, she's sooo annoying," Mackenzie sighed tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder. She was eight going on sixteen and it was something that only showed me that I would hate her teenage years.

"Is that nice?" I asked her sternly.

"No, but… can't she play with Ani?" Kenz whined.

"Noooo Stewa," Anthony said scrunching his nose, so much for Alice's plans for their upcoming nuptials.

Bella was next to me smoothing out our son's pinched face. "What's with the face?"

"Stella Whitlock," I smiled, and even she cringed.

"Tonyyyyy!" We heard being squealed from behind us.

And there she was the blonde little sprite that was Stella Ava Whitlock. She looked exactly like Jasper, but had all of Alice's energy and then some.

"Daddy," Tony mumbled in my neck.

Stella's smile turned into a frown instantly at Anthony's avoidance. Bella placed a hand on the small girls head. "What's up Stells?"

"No one plays with me," she said quietly looking at the ground.

Bella took Stella's hand taking her in the house. I followed them, curious to what she was up to. Mom went all out like she did on all of the kid's parties, we made our way into the kitchen where Angela's daughter Emma was coloring.

As soon as Anthony got a peak of Emma Cheney, he wanted down. My wife was a smart one. Emma's long chestnut hair in braided pigtails and glasses sliding down her small nose made her cute. Anthony obviously had good taste going for the brunette.

"Hi Emma," Bella smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Hello Miss Bella," she grinned. "Hi Tony."

The biggest smirk grew on my sons face. It was what Bella called his Edward smile. He climbed up on the chair next to her taking a crayon.

"Aunt Bella I wants to make pictures," Stella whispered fidgeting slightly.

"Can Stells color too?"

"Yes," Emma said making room for her.

Bella took my hand dragging me down the hall with her.

**BPOV**

The babies were kicking a lot and I knew I needed to sit down, but I wanted to look at Esme's picture wall. Since Mackenzie wasn't the only grandchild anymore, it seemed this wall went of for miles. Edward's hand squeezed mine for what felt like the millionth time today.

Renee's funeral still felt odd for me. Dad checked in with the hospital from time to time and like the doctor said, she just gave up living. Medically, it was her heart that failed, but I think she just didn't see the point. Jamie was who I was worried about, his meds were helping him and he was in school. He was happy and building a life for himself.

So when dad told us he was bringing her to buried here in Seattle on the Higgenbottom plot I was a little surprised. His reasoning though was for Jamie to have his mother close the mother that raised him.

If I thought more about this, I would only get angry I tried focusing on the good things in my life. Such as Anthony's giggles and curiosity, Kenzie's general reasoning in life, Masen and Harper's futures, and Edward's love.

Edward's love is what I cherished, he was with me and he survived from his Sierra Leone trip. He kept his promise of never leaving me again.

I looked at the picture in front of me and smiled. It was taken a year and a half ago at Edward's gallery opening. We talked a lot about what he wanted to do and he said he couldn't give that part of him up.

Not only was the gallery a place for his work, but also he held classes for adults and children showcasing their art and photography. It made him happy, which in return made me very happy.

I even decided that I needed a career change I left the publishing firm I was with to write a book. There are too many clichéd and recycled plots out there. So I wrote a story about what I knew… family is what I knew.

I returned my thoughts back to the picture of the Gallery. That was the first night he was really himself since Sierra Leone. He suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder once we were home. Watching him walk around numbly and frustrated was the most excruciating thing I had to go through in my life.

Two months after we returned home, Jazz stayed with him while I went on a grocery run. My mistake was leaving the kids home and it was one of the most heartbreaking things I had to deal with.

_I pulled the car into the garage and saw Kenzie sitting on the steps with a frown. Edward was around the kids but not much and Kenz tried to steer clear of him declaring him a grump. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_Daddy is very mad," she mumbled._

_I sat next to her and heard Jasper's soothing voice from the other side of the door._

"_Why is he mad monk?"_

"_I don't know, Ani started crying and Daddy tried to get him, but Uncle Jazz said no," she explained._

"_What else happened?"_

"_He started yelling and using bad words, then he was crying on the floor," she ended quietly._

_I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head. "How about you go play in your room while I get Uncle Jazz to help me," I suggested hoping she wouldn't argue._

_Surprisingly she nodded and ran upstairs. Jazz was holding Tony, gently rocking him. I felt bad because he should be at home helping Alice with Stella who was only a month old._

"_We need to talk," he murmured shifting Tony into my waiting arms._

"_Can you grab the groceries for me?" I asked and he left grabbing the few bags I had in the trunk._

"_Bella, have you talked to Carlisle about him?"_

"_Why?" I asked carefully._

"_He is a fuckin' mess that's why," he hissed. _

_Carlisle was monitoring him, but I didn't think he wanted to see how the new Edward was. I knew he wouldn't hurt us, but this kind of thing would effect us. Kenzie is the age I was when my mother started being manic. This is something I didn't want her to remember of her father._

"_What can we do to fix it?"_

"_I want to put him on different meds, I know the doctor in France, put him on his current ones, but to be honest I think he's suffering from PTSD."_

"_They said that was a possibility."_

"_Bella he collapsed on the floor in tears because I wouldn't let him hold Anthony. He's still isn't able to grasp things well I only did it for Big T's safety."_

"_I know," I whispered to a squirming Tony._

_Edward was lying on the couch in just his pajama pants. His back was facing me and I caught a glimpse of his tattoo. I smiled sadly at the memory of how proud he was to get Anthony's name added on before he left. I slowly tugged at him so he would roll over; he kept his eyes screwed shut tightly. _

_I removed his arms that clung to himself and laid Tony on his chest. That's when Edward burst into sobs wrapping his arms around his son, our son._

_His eyes remained shut and I whispered to him. "I promise this will get better for you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You've always been there for me, protecting me."_

"_I…my head hurts," he whispered stroking Tony's back._

"_You need to calm down." He nodded slowly as I kissed his lips sweetly._

_Jazz walked quietly past us and nodded to me, letting me know I wasn't alone and Edward would be better._

"You two need to take it easy on your mom," Edward chuckled pressing his hand against their kicks.

These two were sort of planned; we decided it was time to try for more. He had been off his meds for almost a year and I had seen a difference in him.

I had seen three phases of Edward in my life; quiet adolescent, charismatic womanizer, and loving and supportive husband and father. This one was my favorite. He was no longer a push over, now he was the rule enforcer. Mackenzie wasn't a fan of that and that's when they would argue. She was 99.9 percent a daddy's girl, but she knew better than to push her luck with him.

Edward left most of his playfulness for Tony. He would take him to Mariner's games and would take him on jogs to the park. I knew that my son's three-year-old legs wouldn't be able to keep up, but I let Edward tell me about their manly runs.

"I knew I would find you," Esme smiled pulling us both in for a hug.

"Not many places she can hide mom," Edward snorted patting my whale of a stomach. I elbowed him.

"You deserved that," she said to him. "Where are my sweet peas at?"

"One of them is entertaining the ladies in the kitchen and the other is off being pissed somewhere," Edward answered amused.

"She's only repaying you for how you were when you were younger."

"I was an angel when I was eight."

"Right," I giggled, pulling away from him to join the party outside.

"Bells," Jake yelled picking me up.

"Not the best idea to scare a pregnant lady."

"Why is Anthony hanging all over Emma?" Alice hissed, I just now noticed her behind Jake.

"Will you stop it?" I sighed. "They're three Alice… THREE!"

"He is a trollop," she yelled stomping away.

"Did she just call my baby a trollop?"

"I believe she did," Jake laughed sitting me on the lounge chair.

"How was your tour," I asked him.

Jake was still writing for my old firm even though I was the first one to edit and critique his work. He teased that he was keeping it in the family.

"Tiring, my new agent is a bitch I might free lance."

"Go with what you believe is right," I smiled punching his shoulder nodding towards Garrett. Garrett was Tanya's old assistant-turned the Gallery's and Edward's new talent manager; he was also Jake's longest relationship.

Once Edward fired Tanya and told her he wanted nothing to do with her, the lawyers dealt with his contracts. Turns out the White House had no clue I had given birth two months prior to his last shoot. The President and First Lady invited us to Washington once Edward had recovered apologizing to our family and us. Edward's photography was also nominated for a Noble Peace Prize for peace. The committee stated that the angle his photos held were of these countries trying to fight for peace, normality.

The peace of the party though was killed by a screaming Mackenzie and Aiden.

"I told him no," Kenz yelled as I made my way over and Chloe tugged on her arm.

"Well you're a bitch," Aiden shrugged to say I was shocked would be a lie. Aiden heard Emmett speak and I knew Em was the one to blame for his extensive vocabulary.

She lunged forward shouting, "I'll show you…" Edward scooping her up cut her off.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be grounded until you graduate high school," he warned using his dad voice. "Emmett."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly kneeling in front of Aiden. "What have I told you about that word?"

"I can only say that stuff with you, sorry I forgot," Aiden mumbled looking down.

"Emmett!" Rose frowned with Becca in her arms.

"Mackenzie why were you trying to kill your cousin."

"He was going to let Ani, in the moon walk."

"So?"

"I told Ani no," she said firmly.

I looked down at Tony who had his arms wrapped around my leg with a pout. She was so bossy and Aiden was his protector.

"Little Tone you want to go in with Mommy?" I asked him and he nodded taking my hand.

Edward watched us curiously and his eyes got wide. "Jake and Em, a little help?"

No one was in the moonwalk so I crawled in the middle. Emmett helped Tony in and he looked nervous.

"It alright baby, jump around," I encouraged.

"Mama you sittin'," he said scrunching his nose.

"The babies want to sit," I explained. "Go ahead little man go crazy."

He did a small bounce watching me closely testing out the waters so to speak. I nodded with a grin and his little green eyes lit up. He jumped happily around.

Edward peeked his head in smiling as he saw how happy Tony was.

"Where's Kenz?"

"Nana wanted to discuss with her what a bully is."

"Daddy, watch me jump high," his little voice carried.

"That's high Big T," he replied just as enthusiastically.

Edward sat behind me pulling my back to his chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Eddie-ward."

This was our perfection. Sweet, bratty kids and all.

**A/N: I'm leaving Part Two epi up to you all if you want it, so you know what to do…**

**Dolphin62958 has been the best beta to me and she will be beta'ing Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop. An author's note will be posted regardless. Also Lovely Lo has made a fan video so check it out ****www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nE1Xs7h_LuE and that was really cool of her!**


	45. Epilogue 2

**ESMEPOV**

"_When I was little I wanted to be a photographer like my father. Most parents have aspirations that their child will be a doctor, lawyer, Wallstreet Tycoon," she paused causing chuckles in the audience. "All my parents wished for me was to be happy and follow my dreams as I would believe most of the parents here would agree. My passion for photography increased as I grew older and as of this fall, I look forward to beginning the stepping-stones of turning my passion into a career at New York University. Chloe Price is taking a year to write her first novel. Marcus Mallory is joining the naval academy. We are only a few in the class of 2023 that are joining the land of the grown-ups. My father once told me a quote from Winston Churchill, 'Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts'. I've used this with every academic obstacle I needed to overcome and now I will take it through life with me. We all have different definitions of success: personal fulfillment, loving relationships, prestigious careers. But whatever your future accomplishments bring, I wish you the greatest of success. Good luck class of 2023."_

I looked over to my proud son who was whispering into Bella's ear, Harper was sitting on his lap staring adoringly at her big sister. Anthony switched places with Masen because Stella wouldn't leave him alone and Emmett was yelling and holding up his sign he made for today.

Everyone who loved Mackenzie was here to watch her take a step towards adulthood. I knew Carlisle was even watching from above. Losing him last year was the hardest experience I had to undergo in my life, but the boys made sure I was never alone.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Charlie who was sitting next to me. "Our girl finally did it," he smiled. "Carlisle is just as proud as we are."

"He is," I knew I was giving him a watery smile.

"Nana?" Harper asked, her green eyes sparkling at me.

She was literally Bella's clone much like both of her brothers. All three of them shared the same green eyes, but both of the boys had Edward's uncontrollable bronze hair along with Mackenzie.

Every year we would pull out pictures of Bella at Harper's age and the resemblance was astounding. That also caused Edward to baby her most. At nine-years-old, she was the quietest of all four children her personality mirroring Edward's at that age.

"Yes sweet pea?"

"Why is everyone crying?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"It's a happy day," I smiled pushing her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Tony doesn't look very happy," she whispered.

I peeked around her to see what she was talking about.

"Mom, she is bothering me," he huffed in annoyance as his hair fell in his eyes.

"Tone, she has a crush," Bella said softly glancing over to Stella. The young girl was practically drooling though I wasn't sure if he caused it or her braces did.

"That's fine, but can she keep it to herself she's bordering on harassment," he sighed. "Alice makes it worse too."

Edward snorted and held Harper closer.

"Are you finding this funny?" Bella hissed at him.

"You should have put a stop to this thirteen years ago," he nodded knowingly.

"Stella, Anthony hates you, can you please stop leaning on me," Masen said bluntly shoving her.

Masen was incredibly sarcastic and no matter how many times one of us would talk to him about it he would, shrug and leave. The only person he respected was his mother and he would genuinely listen to her every word, considering the advice she would give him.

"Mase," she warned raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry ma," he smiled sheepishly.

Jasper moved Stella's lanky frame into his seat next to Alice who was frowning. He noticed me and winked. He was happy that Anthony showed no interest in her. He told me once that he told Stella, Anthony was too pretty and boys like that grew up to be fat and ugly.

Anthony was a very good-looking kid; lucky he didn't really suffer through puberty. It sort of hit him overnight. Unlike Edward, he never let it go to his head, he was truly a wonderful young man. Bella would tease Edward that Anthony will join the priesthood.

"Go Mack-mini!" Emmett bellowed as we all looked towards the stage watching Mackenzie receive her diploma. Rose tugged on his arm and Aiden rolled his eyes. Apparently, Em was the only one focused on the ceremony.

Edward stuck his tongue out at Mackenzie and she repeated his actions, causing Bella to smack him.

He turned and smiled at me remembering my rules on that. "Love ya mom," he chuckled kissing my cheek.

"You and your brother," I sighed shaking my head.

"I now give you Fork's High School's class of 2023."

Bella was grinning at that. She wanted the kids back here and out of Volturi Academy, so when Charlie was forced to retire due to injury while on duty three years ago, Bella pleaded to move back to Forks so they could help him and Sue out. Jasper and Alice had been living her for six years and that was another one of her reasons for wanting to move. Emmett's crew and I were the only ones in Seattle.

Once we were all out in the school's parking lot, Mackenzie ran towards us and straight to Edward as he picked her up off the ground.

"Daddy," she squealed and her long bronze hair flew in the wind.

"Kenzers, we're so proud of you," he smiled brilliantly, he set her down and she went to Bella.

Even though he and Mackenzie fought as much as they did, she worshipped the ground he walked on.

I remembered him telling me the struggle he had with her when she turned sixteen and began driving.

**Flashback EPOV**

"_Damnit Mackenzie I said ease on the gas," I breathed waiting for my heart to pick up again. My child was going to kill her brother and me._

"_Well Daddy, if you wouldn't give commentary on every single move I make I wouldn't be nervous and shot gun out of here," she snipped._

"_Dad to be fair mom said I have to be a witness to all of this," Anthony warned from the back seat._

"_Big T, shhh."_

"_I can't fucking do this," Kenz yelled, turning off the car, and jumpin out._

"_Her and that mouth," I mumbled, scrambling out of the car to go after her._

_We were parked in the middle of Newton's Outfitters and the lot was fairly empty. Kenzie was turning around the bend her bronze curl whipping around from the fall air._

_Charlie was leaning against his pick-up with fishing poles in his hand. "What she send you to spy too?"_

"_Now why would Bells do that when she knows you have St. Tony with you?" He grinned waving at Anthony._

_Anthony rolled his window down. "Hi Pap," he smiled brightly._

"_Hey Tony, having fun?"_

"_Tons," my traitor son chuckled._

"_She's not going to get that far, I'll pick her up and take her home," he offered._

"_She's probably already at Dylan's," I sighed knowing she was obsessed with her new boyfriend and nine times out of ten ended up there._

"_I'm not going to lie, but I am blessed that Bells was an angel growing up."_

_I frowned, knowing Bella was a virgin and pure at that age. I wasn't sure if Mackenzie knew that I knew about the birth control Bella had her put on, but I was thankful for that. Anthony told me recently that one of his friend's brothers told him that Kenz was wild. _

_Anthony was embarrassed and would not speak with her. His personality made it hard to be the new kid and she wasn't helping the situation._

_She was very popular and had Alice's lines before her seasons even hit the runway. She was also a model for her campaigns since she was fourteen. Mackenzie's argument was that she needed a job. Bella was dead set against letting her do it, saying she already had my ego._

"_I'm clearly being punished."_

_I was right that she went to her boyfriends. When Tony and I got home, Bella was in the living room helping the twins with their family tree project. Harper ran into my arms squealing._

"_Care to explain why our daughter slammed through here ten minutes ago calling you Satan?" she asked her brown eyes flashed in amusement._

_Bella looked as if she hadn't aged at all. She could easily pass for someone in their twenties. When we would go out, she was still carded, even at Emmett's bars. He did it to piss me off saying it made me look like a dirty old man. My line of thought was cut off by Bella Jr._

"_Daddy, Kenzie says she hated you," Harper whispered with wide eyes. At least one of my girls loves me._

"_You love me?" I asked Harper._

_She nodded kissing my cheek._

"_Chloe's up there with her now, so I suggest letting her cool off," Bella said in her mom no nonsense voice._

"_Fine."_

_She never did come down so we could talk about it instead Jazz was at our door the next morning with the Vanquish saying Mackenzie called him asking for driving help._

"_What-the fuck-ever," I grumbled going back to my coffee and paper. _

_It wasn't the last of our battles._

**CharliePOV**

We all sat around the table celebrating Mack's accomplishment, I watched Bells for most of the day trying to compose herself. Edward was keeping her together whispering in her ear resulting in a watery giggle. If someone had told me thirty years ago in Forks Elementary Nurse's office that my daughter would have married the youngest Cullen boy I would have laughed and said 'suuure'.

But here I was sitting in Port Angeles at Bella Italia with nineteen people who were willing to tell me _jokes on you Chief_. Masen nudged my arm smiling at me. His personality was the closest to Bella's, I think that's why she was never frustrated with him like the rest of us. He was being honest.

"What you up to, kid?"

"You looked like you were thinking too hard Pap," he shrugged returning to his plate.

Since Carlisle's death, the kids were freaked out Esme or me would be next, mostly me. I told them I was still young and had too much fight left. Bella would roll her eyes, and Edward would smile sadly. He and Emmett were still taking it hard, but that led them to be there even more for their mother.

Mack was sitting next to Masen and ruffled his hair. "Leave Pap alone, he's wise hence with the thinking," she giggled.

"You're a funny one Mack," I said dryly, causing Sue and the kids to chuckle.

"Dad if they're messing with you, you can sit with me," Bells called down from her end of the table. Edward was trying to pull her on to his lap and she was struggling.

They still had no respect for public places. "No I think I'm fine here," I mumbled.

After their move back to Forks we saw the kids almost everyday. Jamie would call or visit, but we didn't see him as much as I would have liked. He was busy being a bounty hunter even though it wasn't my ideal career choice for him I kept my mouth shut because he seemed happy.

Bells though would come to the house and help Sue with dinner. She would bring Harper and Masen with her when Edward would be stuck at his Gallery in Seattle. She was worried my bum leg would hold me back, but I proved to her that I wasn't an invalid yet.

I loved her being back home. I was able to see her be a mom and a very good one at that. Her patience was far better than Edward's. He was the disciplinarian where she was their equal and would rule things more diplomatically. They respected and loved their father, but you could see the adoration sparkling in their eyes for her.

She saved them from any situation and made sure they would make it through even if it were something ridiculous. Tony's run in with Stella last month was a perfect example of that.

**Flashback BPOV**

_Edward wasn't due back home until later tonight so I decided to order the kids and me a pizza. Chloe and Kenz went to London to visit Bree, mostly to sight see before graduation because I knew Chloe's mom could care less that they were in the house._

_I sorted through the mail noticing the publishing house liked my fourth book and were picking it up. The house was unusually quiet with both of the boys being home, Harper I expected it from but Tony and Mase were quite vocal. I felt old with Tony being thirteen and the twins being almost ten. Edward was having a crisis with Kenz going to college in the fall, but that hadn't hit me yet.._

"_Hi, mom," Harper brushed past me opening the fridge._

"_Where are the boys?"_

"_Masen is being a zombie with his computer and I think Anthony is doing homework?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing really, just reading," she shrugged._

_Sometimes I felt I was looking at life size picture of myself when I was nine. Her green eyes gave her away. A few of her teachers at the school grew up with me and couldn't believe it._

_She was unbelievably spoiled by Edward. I shouldn't talk because Masen was just as spoiled by me. They were the babies and knew how to work it. Mackenzie even fussed over Harper because she had finally gotten her sister. Harper loved it because Kenz would take her shopping all the time and buy her things. _

_Then I heard Tony's angry shouting from upstairs, he was never yelling and that worried me. He was my Zen kid._

"_Leave me alone," his voice sounded lethal._

"_But…" I heard and knew it was Stella._

"_I can't believe you!" he seethed._

_Stella came tripping out of his room with her stuff in her arms. She was crying and clearly upset._

"_I'm going to go," she said softly looking at her feet as she shuffled down the stairs._

_My heart was hurting for her. At first, I thought her crush was Alice persuaded, but these days I wasn't so sure. Tony was charismatic and kind to everyone he met, what girl wouldn't love that?_

_I walked into his room and he was laying in the middle his bed with his arm over his eyes. His legs hanging over the edge, recently he had grown much taller than me but not quite as tall as Edward, but I knew he would eventually be the same height if not taller. _

_With Tony starting school early and skipping a grade last year, he was at the high school with Kenz. She would whine about how the freshman and sophomores would drool over Anthony Cullen. As usual, Kenzie wanted to be the Queen of the Universe, and saw her little brother as competition. Edward tried to explain it to her as a monarchy. Saying she was the heir to the throne and Tony was the spare. I smacked him and told her to go bother Chloe. _

"_Hey," I said kicking his foot._

_He lifted his arm and his green eyes watched me closely. "She told on me?" he mumbled._

"_No, I heard the yelling," I said sitting next to him._

"_I'm sorry," he murmured._

"_Care to tell me why you were so angry Tone?"_

"_Mom," he sighed and sat up his bronze hair sticking up everywhere. "She kissed me."_

"_She kissed you," I giggled earning a glare. "Sorry."_

"_I mean she really kissed me," he grunted running his hand through his hair._

"_She was crying," I told him._

"_I know and I am very sorry about that, but I didn't want her to be my first kiss," he groaned._

"_Who did you want then?" I asked already knowing the question._

_Tony would go to Seattle with Edward as long as it wasn't a school night. Some of his weekends were spent with Esme. There was one person I knew he wanted to see and Edward told me said persons mother would drop her off at the Gallery._

"_Emma," he whispered._

"_Why haven't you then?" I asked curiously._

"_I don't want her dad to murder me, he looks at me like Uncle Jazz does," he finished seriously._

_I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Your dad was my first kiss, and Pap didn't kill him," I replied, but he still looked unsure. "Pap was the Chief of Police Tone, and Daddy was three-years-older than me. Don't you think that is a much scarier situation?"_

_He nodded and took a breath I hoped that helped him out. He was a bummer when he was sad; I kissed the top of his head and left._

_Later that night I felt Edward slip under the sheets with me. "Hmmm," I murmured as his hand skimmed under my ribs._

"_I missed you," he whispered kissing my lips softly._

"_You missed the theatrics this afternoon."_

"_But Mackenzie's in London," he teased._

"_It was Tony."_

"_Tony," he said slowly, stopping his movements._

"_Stella kissed him," I explained turning in his arms._

_He still took my breath away. His hair was still the same bronze, his facial hair was the only thing turning gray. The apple green eyes I remembered first seeing had a few creases around them, but that only proved how much he smiled. I loved seeing him smile; it was much better than the days after his final trip to Africa. _

"_I bet Alice is ecstatic," he groaned much like Tony did earlier._

"_Probably not, Stella left crying, I'm surprised I didn't get a phone call."_

"_He was pissed?"_

"_He wanted Emma Cheney to be his first kiss."_

"_I should have guessed, they hold hands and he walks into things when she's around."_

"_No he doesn't," I giggled._

"_Oh, but he does, he walked into one of the columns in the studio last week I thought he broke his nose."_

"_You didn't say anything," I frowned._

"_He was embarrassed and I felt for him."_

"_You should talk to him, help a bit," I suggested snuggling closer to him._

"_I thought you said you didn't want him to be a manwhore?"_

"_You can help your son without teaching him to be a manwhore," I said frankly._

"_Fine, as you wish wifey," Edward grinned, kissing me senseless._

**BPOV**

We both stumbled across the field making our way to the playground; Edward's hand kept sneaking up the edge of my shirt.

Esme took the kids back to the house after dinner once Edward told her where he wanted to take me.

Between all the wine we all consumed, well mainly the husband and myself, Em, Jazz, and Alice we were all sloshed. Kenzie's graduation was a major accomplishment and Edward and I couldn't believe that we had a high school graduate.

I tripped almost completely wiping out; Edward grabbed me pulling me to him. "Hmmm, love we don't want to celebrate at the hospital."

"We should have gone home or gotten a room somewhere, I want you naked," I giggled, as he placed a searing kiss on my lips.

"I can have you naked here," he replied sitting on the swing.

"Uh-Hun, no nakedness here, it's like sacred…or something," I slurred.

"Why?"

"Because we met here," I choked on a giggle.

He slowly smiled, standing to sit me in the swing next to him. He stepped back, the wheels turning in his brain as he sat back in the swing he was originally on. "You think we'll be best friends forever?" he asked staring straight ahead smirking.

"Forever and ever and ever…" I grinned kissing his cheek.

**Fork's Elementary 1990 BPOV**

Edward's daddy took off my cast, but my arm was all itchy. Emmy and Jazz were on the jungle gym again. It wasn't fair I wanted to climb too. I puffed my cheeks out looking at my Batman shirt.

Batman never ever gets hurt and he can climb lots. Daddy said no more climbing and I had to promise him. I never mess up my promises.

"Hi," Edward smiled his pretty smile at me and I liked it lots.

"Hi Eddie-ward," I giggled at the name I gave him.

Emmy called him Eddie and he always got sooo mad, I made it better calling him Eddie-ward and he would smile big.

"You got your cast off."

"Yup, I want to climb but I pinky-promised Daddy I wouldn't."

"We can swing," he said taking my hand and it made me feel happy.

He sat me down in the swing, and then he sat next to me, looking at Em and Jazz. "You think we'll be best friends forever?"

"Forever and ever and ever…" I squealed kissing his cheek.

**The End…**

**A/N: That's all she wrote! Major, major thanks to Dolphin62958 for all of her help she's a great beta! Leave me your thoughts and I'll write a massive author's note trying to address your question if you have any!! Thanks again for reading my little fic and check out Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop!**


	46. AN:

**A/N:**

**Okay so I'm not a crier, but almost all of your final reviews have made me cry a little. I didn't realize how involved you all were with these characters and it makes me super honored that you all enjoyed this.**

**This is going to sound terrible, but here's my Stella, Emma, and Anthony triangle analogy... It's like the show My So-Called Life it was canceled in its first season 1994? The main character Angela (Claire Danes) was in love with Jordan Catalano (Jared Leto), but her friend Brian Krakow (?) loved her. The final scene Angela finds out and she's torn. She gets in the car with Jordan but watches Brian. The audience never knows who she ends up with... www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WhvTQlaGPIs&feature=related This is the clip it explains it better.**

**I might do a few outtakes after Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, but that is up to if I fell like it because I have another fic brewing in my mind after that. Please do give Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop because I truly believe you will like it like this story.**

**Again much thanks to all of you reading!**

**DazzlinSparkle05**


	47. Outtake 1

**I have decided to post outtakes for you guys to popular demand.**

**BPOV**

When I opened the door and saw those two idiots standing there, I should have known to not let them in. Dad went on a fishing trip and told Esme he wasn't sure if it was a good idea that I stay by myself. I think I was better off by myself more so now because Edward was waving bagged illegal substance in my face.

"Do that at your house," I sighed pushing at his deviously firm body.

At eighteen, Edward had a perfect body that made me drool. I sometimes hate that he is perfect.

"Don't be that way," he pouted gently running his hand through my hair.

It was hard to resist him because he was just so beautiful and perfect. I knew next year when he went to college I would miss him. I think that sometimes he could sense this; he seemed to be softer if that made any sense.

"I'm going to my room, you two are not allowed up there," I said nervously biting my lip.

Jasper smiled lazily and I knew he didn't care what I was saying because all was mellow in his hazy world. _Stoner_. I huffed the whole way to my room I was over their bullshit. After I shut my door, it was opened just as quickly.

"I told you, you're not allowed in here. If Charlie were to comes home and sees you two smoking that stupid shit… I'm pretty sure he'll arrest you."

Edward smirked walking to the window, opening it. A light breeze came in causing my body to react. This was one of the times I needed a bra like Esme would say. I hurried up crossing my arms over my chest as I watched my best friend light up from my bed. Jasper was slumped in the corner of the room with his eyes shut and headphones on.

"Come here," Edward motioned to me with his finger.

"Your going to get me in trouble, is that what you want?"

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

I frowned; he had never in our lives said anything like that to me. He just stared at me and it was kind of intense.

"No," I shook my head backing away.

"Please, come here," he pouted and that did me in.

I sighed giving into Edward and all of his sexiness. I sat next to him but didn't look at him. I felt his arm snake around me pulling me down so I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"You two know if Charlie sees this he'll be pissed," I sighed.

"Good thing we're not going to get caught," he smiled lazily playing with my hair. "Right Jazz?"

"Here, here," Jasper cheered as he ate his Cheetos and still listened to his walkman.

He took his camera that was hanging around his neck and took a few pictures of me. I tried hiding my face, but he wouldn't let me he just kept clicking away.

After awhile Edward took another hit of his joint. "Just one puff Bellerina," he smirked moving closer to my face.

"I said no," I huffed flicking his ear and jumped off the bed.

"Ow… Fuck," he cried cupping his ear.

"That stuff is stupid and you're better than that," I lectured with my hands on my almost non-existent hips.

"Violence isn't the answer Bells," Jasper shook his head tisking me.

"You both are idiots," I glared opening the door hitting right into my father.

"Bella," Charlie said sternly.

"Dad I swear it didn't do it," I pleaded; I turned my head seeing Edward almost hanging out the window trying to get the smoke out.

"Edward, Jasper, squad car … now," his voice was scary calm and was freaking me out.

"Chief Swan," Edward began thinking he could charm his way out of consequences.

"I'm taking you both into the station I saw you weren't smoking your usual cigarettes," Dad said raising an eyebrow waiting for Edward to actually challenge him.

Edward shuffled out first with Jasper trailing slowly behind him Cheetos in hand and mouth. I shook my head looking at my dad. "I didn't smoke it," I reiterated.

"Bells, I know," he sighed and smiled. "You're smarter than to do it in the house."

"Are you going to arrest them?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to give them a bit of a scare though."

"Good luck Chief."

"Did your dad really arrest Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock?" Jessica Stanley asked for the millionth time.

"I already told you I don't know," I sighed writing down the remaining notes off the board.

"I heard they were doing lines of coke at your house and you told on them," Lauren Mallory sniffed.

"Christ, do you two ever shut up?"

Thank god, the bell rung and I made my escape. Everyone in the hall was whispering and staring. Damn Edward and Jazz!

I felt a familiar arm pulling me into their side. "Wow, rumors are flying crazy around here, huh?" Edward laughed from beside me.

"Don't talk to me," I mumbled pushing him away.

"Bella?"

"No Edward, you like attention, I don't and since the beginning of this year you have brought me into this world that I don't want to be in. I think I liked junior high better, at least we were in separate schools. Why don't you go find one of your cheerleading Barbies," I huffed pushing past him.

"You just let a freshman talk that way to you Cullen?" I heard one of the idiot jocks ask.

"She's not a freshman she's… Bella," was his muttered reply.

Jasper drove me home because I didn't want to deal with Edward.

"You know we're both sorry right?" Jazz said as his head lazily rested against his headrest.

"You're the only one that has made me aware."

"Bella he's on the football team that makes him insensitive naturally," he tried joking but I wasn't laughing. "You know over the past couple years you two have done major personality flips."

"What?"

"He was always quiet and serious…" he trailed off.

"I see where you're going with this but I'm me now. Imagine if you were me, everyone knew who I was before I started high school."

"Edward was excited to have you back in the same school with us. You kind of make the guy all weird and shit."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"You just wait," Jazz sighed. "We met two of your friends at lunch."

"Who?"

"Jane and Lisa?"

"Jessica and Lauren," I gritted out as he nodded. "They aren't my friends," I said evenly.

"They told Edward they were."

"Well those hoe bags were lying."

"Such a mouth," he laughed. "You want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Sure," I shrugged getting out of his car.

"You let him drive you home, but not me," Edward said quietly coming from out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?"

"If you weren't so busy with Whitlock you would have noticed."

"What?" I said confused.

"You know you've been spending a lot of time with him."

"Well he's always with you and you seem to be around me all the time," I reply unlocking the door.

"I wasn't with you in his car."

"You're so weird…" I yell.

I see his face pull into a frown. I have been noticing his face a lot more. I like the way he smiles; the way he concentrates when we work on homework, again he was perfect.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me," he finally apologized.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Uh?" he hesitated and I smacked the back of his head.

"Go home."

"I'm staying over tonight."

"It's a school night Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"Esme asked the Chief," he smirked nodding towards the couch. "I get the pull-out."

"Whatever."

He was so infuriating, but he was Edward. As dense as he might be he was my best friend and I didn't ever want to lose that. I would be lucky if we would be friends forever.

**A/N: I will randomly post these I'm thinking about three more… I will be posting for my new fic Amongst the Living if you like Family of Perfection this story is right up your alley. Today's my birthday so I want to at least get something up of both stories before I have to go to my extravaganza for the weekend. **

**Dolphin 62598 is my beta for these stories and I'm grateful for all the help she has given me!**


	48. Outtake 2: The making of history

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you're here," I hugged Jazz fiercely.

He was my surprise twenty-first birthday gift from Edward. They both told me it wasn't a real twenty-first without either of them and I somehow believed that. So, when I woke up to Jazz flicking at me I knew I was in for trouble.

"Thank you," I grinned kissing Edward's cheek.

He smiled softly, something he had been doing a lot lately. It was kind of weird for him but for the past few weeks he had been extremely sweet. The harem of women even had come to a halt, which was completely baffling; maybe he decided to grow up.

"Anything for the birthday girl," Edward murmured in my ear.

I was so in love with this man it was embarrassing. How did he feel? _Look at Bella my kid sister, isn't she cute she's my roommate too. I hang all the women I have in front of her face, but that's okay she doesn't complain._

Turns out, the boys made me breakfast and gave me gifts. Jazz gifted me with a vibrator, which I threw at his head, but I also took note of Edward's shock. He actually blushed. Edward's gift was beyond words. He gave me a necklace he found in New York, it dated back to the Victorian era. The delicate chain almost made me afraid to put it on. The pendant was elegant and was not too big for most pieces of that time he told me.

The rest of the day, we just hung around our apartment. Edward told Jazz about his recent projects and Jazz told us about his classes. He briefly mentioned meeting a girl named Maria and for the first time I could see Jazz was actually smitten with someone. I felt like I had to meet her to give my approval or something.

Emmett and Rosalie came over and Rose was asked to help me get ready.

"I don't think I've ever seen Edward so excited," she said while digging through my closet.

"He's been weird lately I think he's stressed. He has always handled stress differently than normal people."

"As long as he's still with Vogue I don't care how strange he is."

"So you're the one who uses his sample privileges?"

"Of course, you don't?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not into the whole designer label scene."

"More for me then," she laughed. "If you don't use it then what is this?"

She pulled out a little navy blue strapless silk dress. I grabbed it from her reading the tag, sure enough it was Dolce and Gabbana.

"There is no way I can wear this," I protested.

"Oh but you are," Rose smirked and I knew I was in trouble.

**EPOV**

"You better get loaded tonight," Jazz chuckled shaking my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You are a fuckin' nervous wreck."

"You need to stop with the accent you're from Washington. Maybe only use it to get pussy, but not with me," I said trying to switch his line of conversation.

"What you goin' do with a fresh faced birthday girl?" he taunted raising an eyebrow at my glare.

"Am I missing something?" Em asked taking a swig of his beer.

"You always miss somethin' doucher," Jasper said kicking my brother's feet off the table.

"The official twenty-one year old Miss Bella Swan," Rosalie announces as Bella hid behind her.

My Bella was breathtaking. The dress she was wearing was simple yet sexy and I wanted to rip it off her.

"Hells Bells you look smoking," Emmett bellowed standing up.

"Thanks Emmy," she replied dryly while blushing.

I walked over wrapping my arm around her as I guided her out the door of our apartment.

"More shotssssss," Bella sang pushing herself further into my side.

"You heard the lady," I crowed at the bartender squeezing my arm around Bella.

We were on our fourth round of tequila shots. Rose and I each only had one. We both drove separate cars to Emmett's bar. Jazz questioned my decision with an eyebrow raise, but I just shook my head.

"Eddie-ward," Bella whined pouting out her lower lip.

"Yes, love," I winked down at her.

"You think I'm pretty tonight?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

"You do?" she asked quietly.

"I always think you're gorgeous," I confirmed kissing her sweaty head.

That's when I started drinking slightly. A shot here or there and we were both filled with giggles. Emmett was giving us weird looks while Jasper shot me knowing ones.

Rose grabbed my arm yelling in my ear over the music. "You're not driving I called you guys a cab home and I swear to God the flirting with her better stop."

"Yes mom."

"I'm serious Edward, you're both drunk."

"I'm not drunk," I was slightly buzzed if that.

I removed my arm from my brother's fun sucking girlfriend and went back to Bella who was waiting for me. It felt like I was the only person she was seeing tonight. Rose pulled my arm dragging me to the cab the whole time my free arm was wrapped around Bella.

"She's so not fun," Bella sighed launching her face into my neck. "Mmm, you smell good. You always smell good."

"What are you doing Bella?" I murmured.

"Being brave," she whispered as her lips met my neck.

Bella was literally attached to me as we entered our building the doorman gave us a confused look. I just nodded in greeting getting my girl on the elevator.

I gently picked her up and carried her as we entered our apartment. I directed us to her room and I slid my arms over her hips as she closed her eyes. My fingers found the buttons at the back of her dress. I undid the top button and paused. Bella drew in a ragged breath. Apparently satisfied, I continued unbuttoning her dress slowly. I lowered my face; my lips finding her neck, Bella instantly moved her head up, giving me better access.

Bella's hands were trying to tug the dress down, but I grabbed her wrists. Shock waves assaulted me at this first contact of our skin. I released her and Bella lowered her arms back to her sides shakily.

The next step was irreversible. I hesitated. This could go so many ways. We needed to think of the consequences.

"Please, Edward just please," she pleaded. It was all I needed to hear as I planted my lips on her shoulder. Gently sucking at her burning skin. Bella let her head fall against me, her hands holding onto my shirt. I moved closer towards her neck.

Gently, I tugged at Bella's dress until she was no longer confined. When she was free of it, I tossed it aside with a casual flick of my wrist not taking the time to watch it flutter to the floor. Feeling the blood run quicker through my veins, I felt the same need to crash my lips against hers, I moved up her neck, as she lowered her head, her own chin resting on her bare shoulder.

Bella's legs were trembling when I finally pulled her to me. I guided her head back and brought my lips to hers. In that first kiss nothing else in the world existed but my lips and hers, my tongue and hers, my need and hers. There was nothing else in the world. There was no air to breathe and no sound to be heard.

Bella gasped when I snaked my hand around her waist. In just one moment I had her back against the cold wall, I felt the goose bumps crawl across the flesh on her arms.

"Edward…" she moaned slowly opening her eyes, but I interrupted her by placing my hands on her cheeks. I pressed my hips closer to her, no space left between her and the wall. Bella raised her head up slightly gasping for air as she wrapped her fingers in my hair. When my breath caressed her neck, the desire to be naked was too real to ignore. This was happening.

I slid my hands around her waist and down to cup the curves of her ass, pulling her body tight against mine. She purred into my mouth when I dug my fingers into her fleah as she wrapped her legs around my waist in response. Bella dragged her mouth away from mine and tightened her legs around me, leaning back to look into my eyes. She grinned and I knew my face mirrored hers.

I tangled my left hand into her hair and tilted her head back. My other hand leaned against the wall, supporting us both. I loved this girl.

I, once again, found her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. I moved my hand to her cheek, my fingers caressing the space just beneath her eyes, taking excellent care of her face.

She clasped her hands behind my neck dragging my mouth to hers, crushing our lips in a fierce kiss. Bella yanked my shirt over my head roughly, as I walked us towards the bed. She smiled against my mouth.

"You okay?" I asked softly, the longing and passion in my voice, mixed with care and love.

I sat Bella on the bed. Her legs caught my hips as her feet tugged on my boxers. I took that as the only invitation I needed and quickly made my way towards her bra, which fell down on the ground, directly followed by her black lacy panties. Bella eagerly grabbed my hips and pushed them between her open legs. She grabbed my cock and positioned me at her now soaked core. Allowing only the head to enter her, she stopped. Grasping my large hands in her small ones, Bella looked into my eyes.

My hands were joined with hers, our fingers intertwined. Finally, I met her eyes. I was amazed by what I found there. I'd known for a long time I had a certain affect on Bella, I'd known for a while that she had feelings for me, and I had known forever that I loved her. And as I was staring into her eyes, I had known for just now, that she felt the same way drunk or not. With just the same depth, just the same intensity and passion.

When I finished letting the conclusion, that this was the real thing, sink in. I leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Bella's legs tightened around me and I could feel her hips rock against me. As I moved in further I felt it, I had broken through. _She was a virgin, shit_.

She was still and I was ready to pull out. _What have I done?_ Her hands urgently moved to my face and I looked at her. Her eyes where pleading for me to continue as we both held a silent conversation with our eyes.

So when she thrust up, I obliged her. I could feel the warmth of her body and shuddered. We fell in a slow, torturous rhythm, neither of us willing to give up an ounce of control. She softly whispered my name in my ear.

My hands ran up her abdomen to her breasts, Bella quivered. Cupping the back of my neck, she pushed my jaw up with her thumbs and took my mouth with hers. When I brushed my fingers across her nipples, she let out a cry of ecstasy. I grabbed curls of her hair in between my fingers, needing something to hold on to. She pushed herself harder against me and took my earlobe between her lips.

I shivered when Bella's hot breath panted in my ear. She sucked on my earlobe for a minute and then moved slowly down my neck, searching for a spot that would get her a reaction. It wasn't long before she'd found one, an inch or so of skin just below my hairline that forced a groan out from between my lips. I could feel her lips grin against my skin.

She lifted herself up and then lowered herself back down again hard. When I was as deep as she could take me, she flexed and suckled that spot on my neck at once. I growled and then grasped her hips and pulled her high up on my thighs until her legs parted around my waist.

Directly staring into each other's eyes as we gave into our needs and I pushed myself into her with one smooth thrust.

Her back arched and she hung her head down as the cry of pleasure was torn from her throat. She gripped the length of me within her tight body and I growled, burying my mouth against the back of her neck. My body burned as I pushed myself into her again and again. I could hear her whimpers and moans of pleasure, her body tightening around mine causing me to groan louder against her neck.

Bella clenched her eyes tight. Her cries of pleasure left her throat and filled the room. I wound one hand in her hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck. My mouth latched onto her pulse and she shuddered.

I smiled in satisfaction at her whimper when I pulled out of her tight body. Bella looked up at me, her eyes clouded with need. I leaned over and took her mouth in a passionate kiss even as I moved between her legs and thrust myself back into her depths. My hands gripped at her hips and pulled her tight against me.

Her breath soon came in gasps, her cries growing harsh and strained. I laid my hands on either side of her head holding myself up just enough to stare down at her as her body rocked beneath me, matching my thrusts. Her legs curled around the back of mine and she pulled herself harder against me, her fingers twisting into the sheet beneath her, trying to anchor herself as I felt her cumming.

My body tightened unbearably and I rolled over onto my back and pulled her atop me, pushing my hips up into her. Bella tipped her head back, her fingers clenching around the headboard of the bed as I kept up my pace. She trembled above me.

I clenched my jaw and thrust up one last time before pulling her tightly against me. My body stiffened as I filled her, my fingers gripping her hips ruthlessly as the tautness within me snapped. "Bellaaaa," I cried her name in my release. My body jerked and my eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring the pleasure of it. I slid my hands up from Bella's hips, cupping the back of her neck and tugged her down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss before she laid her head against my shoulder.

She lay against my damp chest, her body still trembling as she held me within her. She shifted on me a few moments later, sat up a little and smirked. "My god," she giggled breathlessly.

I let out a winded laugh as I buried my face in her hair and planted a kiss against her neck. "I love you," I whispered closing my eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

"No I love you," she finally whispered back. "Forever and ever." She whispered.

I heard her and realized what we just did and wondered, could we still be us?

**BPOV**

I hugged the cold porcelain of our toilet. This had been the second week of this and I just wanted to be functional again. Edward left on assignment a week ago, but it didn't even matter I guess because we had been sort of avoiding each other for months.

I woke up the day after my birthday in pain and I didn't know what was worse the pain in my head or the pain my vagina was in. I panicked at first wondering why it hurt and then I looked down seeing I was naked. The arm around my waist tightened and then I saw Edward was naked as well.

I tried getting up noticing the spot on my sheets. Images from last night were pouring into my already pounding head. We were rough or very into it from what I remembered.

I tried climbing out of bed, but Edward wasn't making that easy. He shifted and was blinking at me. He looked at both of us making me want to cry, he was drunk too. This was a mistake I was just waiting for him to say those words.

The words never came, but the way he brushed my hair back and the look on his face said he felt guilty. No words were spoken I got up and took a bubble bath, when I returned he was gone. My sheets were changed and a muffin from the bakery down the street was on my nightstand.

Our conversations from that point on were brief. We were super busy with work, Edward especially due to the fact he was flying back and forth from here to New York.

"Bella," I heard being called, but I didn't feel like it was a good idea to move just yet.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong," Esme rushed over wrapping her arms around me. "Edward said you weren't picking up."

"I don't feel good," I whined as I laid my head against her shoulder.

"How long have you been sick like this?" she asked stroking my hair.

"I havn't been able to keep anything down for a couple weeks."

"We should get you to the hospital," Esme sighed.

I nodded and let her help me up. I shuffled into my room sitting on the edge of the bed as Esme picked out clothes for me to wear. I was sort of dressed but nothing was really fitting and that's when my tears started.

"Sweetheart what is wrong," she whispered hugging me close.

"My…my pants won't button," I whimpered. _Why was I being such a baby about this?_

"Shhh," Esme soothed me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," I cried.

"Is it possible you're pregnant?" she asked gently.

I thought about it, we slept together months ago. I don't remember protection and I wasn't on birth control because I wasn't considering being sexually active at the moment. My cycle was regular and I tried to remember when was the last time I used a tampon. _If you need to think about it, it's obviously been to long. _I was a puke machine and definitely bigger.

"God."

"It's okay," she said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. We didn't use anything and were drunk. He's going to hate me I have ruined his life. You're going to hate me," I rambled through tears.

"No, why would I hate you?"

"For being a whore and ruining Edward's life," I bawled.

"Bella please calm down so I can understand."

"I…I…sorry."

I looked up and she was watching me with a concerned face. She had been my mother since mine left and now I ruined that. I ruined her son. Suddenly I saw realization hit her face.

"Is the baby Edward's?" she asked.

"He was my first and only," I sobbed trying to pull away from her kindness and warmth.

"I love you Bella, I am not mad about this. We need to get you to Carlisle."

"He's going to hate me."

"No one is going to hate you and if they do they will have to discuss that with me."

Esme kept her arm wrapped around me. She ended up grabbing me sweats from Edward's room before we left.

"Mrs. Cullen how nice to see you the Chief is in his office," the nurse smiled at us.

I bet she wondered why the glamorous wife of this hospital's beloved Dr. Cullen was walking around with a sniffling mess of a girl.

"Thanks, Marie."

Esme knocked before opening the door. Carlisle looked up smiling at his wife and then he caught sight of me. "Es what's wrong?"

She let go of me making her way to him. She leaned down whispering in his ear. His blue eyes never left me. He nodded and kept a warm smile on his face.

"Marie I need exam room four please," he asked politely in the intercom.

"Sure thing Dr. Cullen."

Once in the room Carlisle grabbed a few things.

"I'm going to take some blood, okay Bellarina?"

"Okay," I breathed.

Esme took my hand in one of hers and turned my head toward her with her free one.

"This isn't the end of the world understand? If anything, this is a blessing."

I closed my eyes without answering because right now I knew I didn't need a stupid test to know I was carrying Edward's baby. Carlisle put a priority on the results getting them back to us in an hour.

He was smiling and Esme was too. "Well Grandma looks like we have our first grandchild."

"And this baby is going to be very loved," she replied looking at me.

"Bella I need to know some things so we can get you on vitamins and schedule an ob appointment."

"Do you know when conception was?" he asked uncomfortably.

_What do I say? I drunkenly fucked your son on my birthday. _"September thirteenth," I mumbled.

They both exchanged a look and I closed my eyes. I was fourteen weeks along and had no clue until now that I would be having a baby in six months.

Later on that night, Edward called and I could hear the relief in his voice. "You had me worried, Swan."

"Sorry I think I had the flu or something," I mumbled.

"That's what mom said," he sighed. "Did you find the rent check I left for you?"

"You know I can pay now since I have a job and all."

"I make more than you at the moment, just for the next few months and then we can split it?"

"Okay," I whispered. I was too tired to argue about this with him.

"I miss you Bells."

"Miss you too. Um, when will you be back home?"

"I'm afraid I will be gone for the next month or so, they're running me ragged but it's a lot of experience I guess."

"Oh that's great," my stomach knotted at that and I patted it gingerly.

"Can I call tomorrow?"

"You don't need to ask to call home."

"Right, I got to go."

"Night," I murmured and shut the phone off without waiting for his response.

"You're not telling him?" Esme asked sitting next to me.

"This is too big to blurt it out over the phone."

"You're right," she smiled sadly. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Emmett, he'd definitely be the weak link."

And for the first time today I laughed.

I sat kicking my legs against my chair. I had my first ultrasound last week and the baby looked perfect and on schedule. I couldn't believe how oblivious I had been to my bump, which was kind of hard to miss. Before I left the apartment, I grabbed one of Edward's hoodies as my invisible cloak so to speak.

"Esme this looks great thanks for inviting Bella and me," Charlie smiled gratefully.

"Yeah mom this does look great," Emmett said practically salivating.

We dug into the spaghetti she had made and it was delicious I couldn't stop eating it. I felt eyes on me and looked up. Emmett's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

"What?" I snapped.

"This is my second plate and that is your third."

"So?"

"You usually only have one helping."

"I wasn't aware you watch me eat," I huffed.

"Emmett leave Bella alone," Esme warned.

I could feel traitorous tears falling. "Whoa why is she crying?" Emmett panicked.

"Bells?" Charlie asked getting out of his seat kneeling next to me.

"I…"

Esme was on my other side rubbing my back. "It's all right I'll tell him."

I nodded snuggling close to her because I knew dad was going to blast a gasket. Esme told Charlie and Emmett they were going to be a grandpa and uncle. Their reaction was to kick Edward's ass. Carlisle stepped in mentioning why Edward didn't know and how I was going to wait until he came home.

After dinner, I escaped to the living room. I was almost asleep on the couch when I felt it sink next to me.

"Yes?"

"I'm really going to be an uncle?"

"Yep."

"It was your birthday wasn't it?"

"Why would you assume that?" I asked merely curious.

"You two couldn't keep your hands off each other," Emmett shrugged. "Rosie said she had a bad feeling about letting you go home together you know because of Edward's reputation…"

"Stop now."

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "You going home tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll stay tonight."

"You have an apartment of your own."

"I have some uncle duties to fulfill," he said simply it was kind of adorable.

"I'm fine being home alone."

"Good to know but I feel like a slumber party."

"So what are you going to stay with me until Edward comes home?"

"Sound like a plan," he grinned.

**A/N: There will be a part two to all of this believe me. I'm not sure if a lot of you know I'm doing outtakes so spread the word if you could because I know a lot of you wanted this. Check out my other fic Amongst the Living if you like mushy sarcasm! Dolphin62598 rocks as my beta! Until next outtake!**


End file.
